Sintiendose en casa
by divertido
Summary: Isabella es un vampiro distinta a los de su especie, además de, claro, guardar un gran y poderoso secreto. Al llegar a Forks se encuentra con una gran sorpresa, ella no es la única allí. Pov Edward/Bella; futuros lemmon
1. forks

"**Sintiéndose en casa"**

Capitulo 1 "Forks"

Bella's pov:

10 años, solo 10 malditos años en lo que yo llamaría un paraíso a mi entorno, pero claro, algo como yo no puede quedarse en un lugar por más tiempo sin levantar sospechas en la gente.

Vamos Bella no te alteres, sabes como reaccionas cada ve que pasa esto, solo cuenta hasta 3

1...

2...

3... (suspiro largo)

Mejor, hora de presentarme.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 17 años…o es lo que aparento, siendo honesta en este momento tengo 100 años cumplidos hace poco, pero una de las ventajas(mejor dicho maldiciones)de ser lo que soy, es que aparento ser joven cuando no lo estoy y aparento ser humana cuando en realidad no lo soy

Mido exactamente 1.67 de alto, tengo cabello largo castaño y mi tez es pálida como la mayoría de mi especie excepto al color de mis ojos.

A la vista humana puede que tenga un aspecto un tanto…escandaloso, si se preguntan que es lo que me hace diferente a los demás que están en la misma situación que yo, en un momento se los explicare, ahora lo que importa es que sepan lo que soy, un monstruo, un demonio vivo,la pesadilla andante en las oscuras calles de la antiguedad.

Vampiro.

.

.

.

Estaba situada en una casa aislada del mundo en Toronto, escondite era pequeño, no es que fuera lo único que pudiera costear, pero lo ostentoso no era lo mío, preferia las cosas que fueran sencillas y de bajo perfil.

Me encontraba en la limitada sala de estar en ese incomodo sofá buscando en Internet lugares en Estados Unidos con los requisitos necesarios para vivir con las condiciones que necesitaba:

*un lugar en el que no acostumbre salir el sol (si me sitúo en la luz mi piel brilla como si hubieran diamantes incrustados en esta)

*que hayan bosques frondosos con animales

Irónico no? después de una traumática experiencia en mi primer año de "vida "busqué

nuevas formas de alimentarme sin lastimar lo que alguna vez fui y me surgió la idea de los animales una noche en alguna parte de Holanda

Estaba revisando sitios cerca de Washington cuando la tan maldita y conocida quemazón en la garganta volvía

Mierda, estaba sedienta, tanto que me bebería un zorrillo...

Pfff JA! si claro, después de la ultima vez creo que no volveré a pensar en esos horrorosos animales, era definitivo, iba a estar marcada de por vida

_"esto es un asco!"_

Volvi de mi "cena" basada en unos pequeños venados que merodeaban cerca de la choza donde vivia y me sente en el jodido sofá para seguir buscando lugares decentes ,después de media hora habia encontrado algo _"finalmente"_ pense aliviada.

El lugar se llamaba Forks, pequeño pueblo de 3190 habitantes con un hermoso paisaje que no tenia nada que envidiarle a Alaska, además era uno de los lugares mas nublados del país.

Pensé en seguir buscando pero el lugar me dio buena impresión ,cerré mi laptop tumbándome boca arriba en el sofá "que cómodo" pensé sarcástica, el objeto para ser odiado por mi ese dia era ese sofa salido del mismisimo infierno.

A donde me llevara esto? he estado siguiendo el mismo protocolo durante los últimos 100 años, esperando algún cambio interesante en mi vida, si es que se le podría llamar así. Todo era tan aburrido que me hacia considerar seriamente el enterrar mi cabeza en la tierra como las avestruces en busca de algo entretenido alli abajo.

bufe reprochandome por mis ridiculeces.

-Bueno…no tengo nada que perder-suspire y con mi rapidez inhumana me pare de mi lugar.

solo que no debí haberlo hecho tan brusco.

-agh!-Genial, no habían pasado ni minutos desde mi ultima caída y como una total torpe tropiezo con la estúpida alfombra partiendo el sofá en 2.

Gruñí,por que esto solo me pasa a mi?! se supone que los vampiros son agiles! pero claro, la mala hierba nunca muere y me refiero a la torpeza de mi vida humana haciéndose presente en esta otra vida (en cualquier caso odiaba ese mueble)

voltee a ver el o lo que quedaba de ese sillon y le saque la lengua infantilmente.

_"bien Bella, es definitivo, tu locura y falta de vida social ha hecho que te burlaras de un objeto inanimado"_

Necesito salir mas, o en el peor de los casos hablar con alguien.

Suspire y decidiendo olvidar completamente lo que habia pasado hace segundos me levante lo mas dignamente posible para ir a recoger mis cosas, el estres era la peor enemiga de la mujer en cualquier caso que se presentara, yo no era una al cien por ciento, pero seguia creyendo que el estres era una completa perra.

mi ropa era escasa ya que nunca me gusto andar empaquetada de esta,me vesti con una remera blanca manga corta, vaqueros ajustados y las típicas converse negras, lo ven? simple y de bajo perfil, justo lo que me gustaba y necesitaba.

Termine de empacar mis libros, el ipod, la laptop y subí todo a mi tesoro más preciado: (se que sonara algo materialista, pero en verdad lo amo)

Mi mini-Cooper, no era tan fanática de los autos, pero cuando lo vi por primera vez robo mi atención, era tan rápido, una de las pocas cosas que me emocionaban era la adrenalina recorriendome libremente al exponerme a altas velocidades.

una razon mas para intentar buscar algo nuevo con lo que divertirme este año, aunque no creia que llendo a un pueblo aislado totalmente del mundo fuera un buen comienzo.

Empecé a memorizar el camino hacia Forks y al terminar me puse mis lentes de sol tipo aviador, me esperaban 2 días de viaje, pero algo como yo no dormía así que no seria un problema, en las noches tendia a leer, cazar o recostarme en una superficie plana y escuchar musica.

-Aquí voy.

.

.

.

**bieeen ! aqui esta el primer capitulo! ojala que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice al escribirlo**

**nos leemos luego!**

**Megan n.n**


	2. algo falta

**Capitulo 2: "algo falta"**

Edward's pov:

Dios estaba harto! De que? Pues yo se los explico. Estaba harto de la vida que llevábamos hace numerosas décadas, siempre era la misma rutina a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, iba a volverme loco.

Era domingo por la noche y estaba lloviendo (que novedad) en forks no era algo inusual, era uno de los pocos lugares donde el invierno era eterno, nadie se podía negar de que era un paraíso verdoso, para mi disgusto yo era una de ellas, me encantaba el lugar, sólo que no se lo hacia saber a mi familia. No me hacia gracia el que supieran que mis quejas hayan sido mentiras hipócritas.

Estaba solo en mi estudio, enfrente de mi piano y mirándolo fijamente, devanándome los sesos tratando de pensar en cualquier clase de melodía, busque en toda la sala por algo que me diera la más mínima idea

Nada.

No tenia ni un gramo de inspiración y se me habían acabado las ganas de tocar, hace mucho que no componía algo, lo ultimo que había creado era la nana de Esme, tampoco he tocado en un largo tiempo, nunca me había puesto a pensar el por que, hace 3 minutos lo había hecho y llegue a la conclusión de que no había algo que me incitase a hacerlo, "la sombra de cualquier artista es la musa que lo inspira" escuche por algún rincón de mi antigua vida.

Se escuchaban fuertes golpes seguidos de gritos y gemidos, gruñí disgustado cerrando mis ojos fuertemente, _nunca se cansaban? parecen conejos! _Y demonios juro que a veces leer mentes se volvía una completa tortura, en especial si se vivía con 3 parejas que al parecer no tenían suficiente del otro.

Tortura, vil y cruel tortura.

Me levante asqueado y baje los dos tramos de escaleras hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraban Jasper y Alice teniendo uno de sus "momentos" intente bloquearme de sus pensamientos excesivamente acaramelados, pero no duro mucho ya que fueron interrumpidos por otro de esos golpes, por lo que supuse Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Esme estaba en su estudio, si estuvieran aquí hubiera escuchado como se escabullían con alguna excusa con tal de salir de la casa.

Alice alias "enana" en un acto claramente de desesperación se puso dos cojines en los oídos tratando de amortiguar los ruidos, sabiendo que no serviría de nada porque una de las características de los de nuestra especie era el sentido agudo del oído, podíamos escuchar a lo largo de 10 kilómetros, todas las habitaciones estaban insonorizadas vanamente

Bufe burlándome de ella.

-sabes que eso no funcionara cierto?-suspiro frustrada tirando los cojines al otro lado de la sala

-no perdía nada intentándolo

Solté una carcajada seca y dirigí mi vista hacia el rubio quien había agarrado el ejemplar libro español de "la historia de la guitarra"

-estas emocionado por empezar nuevamente el instituto hermanito?-cambio de actitud a una completamente curiosa

Con el pasar de los años y sin ser familia de sangre ella seguía oficializándose como mi hermana, me había cansado de replicárselo y la deje ser.

Alice era la persona más cercana que tenia en la familia pues ella como yo había sido "bendecida" con un don especial, distinto de tantas maneras al mío, ella podía ver el futuro transcurrir, advirtiendo cada destino de cambiar, su don, tanto como el mío era beneficioso y deseado por muchos, convirtiéndolos en amenazas.

-me mata de emoción-ironicé haciendo que Jasper desviara la vista de su lectura

-noto tensión a tu alrededor Edward, que sucede?-maldeci por lo bajo provocando que mandara olas de tranquilidad al ambiente

Casi lo olvidaba, nosotros no eramos los únicos con poderes especiales, Jasper alias "Jazz" era capaz de sentir y controlar las emociones de cualquiera

Su don era un alivio para mi, era el único capaz de quitarme la tensión, y desde el principio supe que el con Alice serian una buena pareja, el podría controlar su eterna hiperactividad mientras ella lo haría animarse. Los envidiaba, sus vidas parecían tan sencillas lejos de las preocupaciones, haciendo que me sintiera egoísta y una persona desagradable.

-no…tranquilo, es solo que me siento algo aburrido-sus expresiones cambiaron al escuchar mis palabras dando paso al mismo tiempo

2 sonrisas que destilaban malicia.

" _Mierda Edward, en que te metiste"_ pensé en mi fuero interno.

-te sientes solo?-pregunto Jasper mirándome exultante.

-tal vez solo sea falta de compañía-sugirió su pareja subiendo y bajando la cejas sugestivamente.

-no necesito mas compañía de la que necesito, con ustedes tengo suficiente-la pequeña mentira no coló en sus mentes y siguieron insistiendo, para mi pesar, sabia exactamente a lo que se referían.

-vamos Edward, no te hagas el desentendido, sabemos bien que algo sucede contigo, que? muy tarde para aceptar la proposición de Tanya, quizás?

Al escuchar a su esposo el par de ingratos comenzaron a carcajearse a costa de mi enfado

-muy gracioso-murmure agriamente, no queriendo estar mas en ese lugar me aleje de ahí, insultándolos por lo bajo.

En segundos me encontraba en mi prado privado, nadie sabia de su existencia y lo prefería así, era el único lugar en el que podía estar solo y pensar con claridad. Cuando estuve en la tranquilidad de este solté un suspiro cargado de frustración.

Tanya era una vampira del clan Denali que al conocerla mostro sin vergüenza cierto interés hacia mi proponiéndome al instante intentar ser su pareja (para ser claros fue a los cinco minutos de conocerla)

Ella no era fea, en efecto es preciosa, era alta, delgada y rubia con tonos rojizos en el cabello, pero por más que quisiera

(Cosa que no hacia) no acepte, no sentía nada hacia ella que no fuera amistad.

Suspire una vez mas sentándome en la mullida hierba

"_que falta?"_Pensé agitado "_por que siento un gran vacio por dentro_?"

Creía tenerlo todo, y quien no lo pensaría, tenia a mis 'padres' a quienes pedía consejos valiosos que solo ellos podían dar, tenía 4 amigos que aunque la mayoría de las veces me ponían de un humor de perros me sentía a gusto con ellos y tenia la estabilidad financiera para cumplir con los costosos caprichos de los que gustaba.

-que mierda me pasa?-pregunte al cielo dejando la espalda apoyada en el suelo sin quitar la vista de la luna en todo su esplendor.

.

.

Cuando el amanecer se aproximaba decidí que ya era hora de partir, hoy empezaría el año escolar y para lograr pasar todo el día rodeado de humanos tendría que ir a una expedición de caza breve pero abundante.

Corrí en dirección al rio donde se juntaban la mayoría de los animales a beber agua, teniendo suerte había un puma en los alrededores y solo eso basto para mantenerme lleno. Corrí esta vez dirigiéndome a la mansión entrando directamente por mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

Al terminar vi que aun faltaban 30 minutos para entrar a clases y aprovechándolo me dirigí hacia el piano dejando las manos sobre las teclas sin emanar presión para que saliera sonido alguno, había quedado en blanco tal como la noche anterior, gruñí frustrado al no entender que era lo que me bloqueaba y comencé a pensar que habían inventado el concepto "musa" para molestar a quienquiera que no tuviera una haciendo que mi ira aumentara, miré con reproche el instrumento, esto se estaba volviendo desalentador.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando un torbellino entro en el estudio. Quien será?

-Edward!-Alice como no, sabia exactamente a lo que venia y la mire levantando una ceja-no me mires así, levántate y déjame ver que te pusiste-apoyo sus manos en sus caderas en la típica posición "te-vas-a-enterar-si-no-me-haces-caso"

Sus ridiculeces me hicieron rodar los ojos y sin discutir hice lo que me pidió, analizo concentrada mi camisa negra manga larga arremangadas hasta los codos con los vaqueros oscuros y las vans negras (regalo suyo)

-te he enseñado bien hermanito-le hice una reverencia burlona

-gracias, oh, gurú de la moda-respondí haciéndola reír

-Estas listo?-me fije en el reloj de la pared que indicaba faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara el instituto

Suspire.

-vamos

Fuimos hacia el garaje donde Alice con Jasper y conmigo subimos a mi volvo mientras Rosalie y Emmett se fueron en el monstruoso jeep de este último

Arranque el motor dirigiendo el rumbo hacia la escuela.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de que al menos la monotonía cesara.

Woooooooo! estamos llendo bien, me encanta esto, no se burlen de mi, solo es entusiasmo se principiante XD


	3. un angel sexy?

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 3: "un ángel sexy?"

Edward's pov:

Fui el primero en entrar al estacionamiento del establecimiento y aparque en el lugar que siempre utilizábamos, muchos se detuvieron para admirar nuestros carros

Se escuchaban sus nada sutiles cuchicheos y en mi mente resonaron los pensamientos

"_quienes son ellos?"_

"_los Cullen están aquí"_

"_Ese auto aun no sale a la venta!"_

"_acabo de morir"_

El ultimo pensamiento mas otros subidos de tono no faltaron cuando vieron a Rose bajar con exagerada lentitud del carro, bufe al escucharla, disfrutaba llamar la atención de la gente, era ridícula.

Su ego no necesitaba ser idolatrado para que creciera, nunca era suficiente en su opinión.

Los rostros conocidos tenían las mismas preocupaciones de siempre, "esa chica esta buena" o "como esta mi maquillaje" y los de primer año eran "espero poder encajar"; "debo arreglar mi relleno" y "ojala que no me golpeen mucho"

Daban lastima, en cualquier caso nada de nuestra relación con los humanos iba a cambiar, no congeniábamos con ninguno que no fueran los profesores, ya era bastante pasar el día rodeados de ellos y seria bastante arriesgado

Jasper era el mas frustrado en este caso, era el mas reciente en la "vida vegetariana" y aun le costaba mantenerse quieto, le ayudaba siempre que podía a Alice con el cuando se veía tentado a romper la dieta, así evitando que se sumiera en la miseria si defraudaba a Carlisle.

-muy bien! Quien esta listo para nuestro "ultimo" año de escuela?-Emmett era el menos sutil de nosotros, siempre se le escapaba alguno que otro comentario sospechoso, pero al menos había alguien que lo mantenía a raya, ya saben a quien me refiero.

PAF!

-ou! Osita por que el manotazo?-pregunto con falsa inocencia.

-pues para que cierres el pico Em..!-susurro mordazmente.

-si amor.

No pude evitar reírme junto a los demás por la relación de sometimiento que tenían esos dos, entre ellos nunca faltaban los insultos (por parte de la rubia) y los ruegos de perdón (por parte de Emmett alias "oso") terminando en reconciliaciones poco decorosas.

Esos dos eran los más expresivos de toda la casa, no paraban en todo el día, ni siquiera en la escuela, me estremecí al recordar un día en el que pasaba cerca del cobertizo del conserje, desde entonces siempre tomo un atajo para evitar los recuerdos.

Todos dejamos de burlarnos cuando un mini Cooper descapotable plateado JPG entraba sigilosamente en el aparcamiento, el auto era increíble, pero nuevo, eso solo significaba una cosa

-alguien llego al pueblo?- pregunto Alice confundida-eso es raro- murmuro pensativa

-por que?-dijo Em.

-yo...no vi nada—hablo para si misma _"como es que esto paso?_" pensaba una y otra vez

Vi con detenimiento el carro, no éramos los únicos que se había dado cuenta del nuevo visitante, busque en las mentes de los estudiantes si alguien sabía algo, tenia que significar algo el que Alice no pudo ver al estudiante nuevo.

"_hay un nuevo?"_

"_no había escuchado nada sobre un nuevo estudiante"_

"_ah, llego la chica nueva"_

BINGO.

-mama le vendió esa casa que valía mas que el instituto entero, dice que tiene alrededor de 17 años y que estaba sola, tal vez sea huérfana o se haya escapado de su casa-escuche como graznaba Lauren Mallory con una amiga, se fijo que la observaba y trato de darme una mirada coqueta

"_Edward Cullen es un tipazo, dan ganas de comérselo"_ me estremecí evitando sus llamadas de atención, esa chica era escalofriante, su amiga no se quedaba atrás, como era que se llamaba? Jessica tal vez?

"_oh por dios, ese hombre esta cada año mas guapo"_ casi rio ante eso, era imposible que cambiara, mi reloj biológico estaba congelado junto a mi corazón, algo que nunca iba a cambiar.

Desvié mi atención nuevamente hacia la supuesta chica nueva, note que la ventana del pasajero estaba entre abierta y aspire la esencia en una ráfaga de viento haciendo que me congelara, tenia un olor dulzón y floral, fresas y fresias para ser exactos, era intoxicante pero anormal, solo algo distinto podía oler de esa manera.

-es un vampiro-les advertí, todos quedar en un silencio tenso-Jasper-llame a velocidad vampírica-dime lo que siente.

-ella no siente miedo Edward-explico situándose frente a Alice

-ella?!-exploto finalmente Rose

Intente meterme en la cabeza del individuo, desconcentrándome al ver la puerta del pasajero abriéndose

Después vi todo en cámara lenta.

Nunca me sentí tan desconcertado al ver alguna imagen femenina

Hasta que la vi.

Me recordaba a las antiguas pinturas italianas de cómo imaginaban a los ángeles, retratándolas como mujeres hermosas que parecían mas como Diosas, su imagen trasmitía paz y devoción.

Era hermosa, nada digno en comparación a su belleza sencilla, nunca me había sentido atraído a algo durante todos estos 109 años, su aura estaba rodeada de un campo electromagnético que me obligaba a querer estar cerca de ella.

Ansiaba estar cerca de ella.

Su altura estaba alrededor del metro 67, cosa que la hacia mucho mas baja que yo, tenia cabello del color caoba mas lindo que había visto, con un largo que terminaba al final de su espalda con suaves ondas en las puntas.

su cuerpo era delgado y frágil, su cintura delicada que podía rodear fácilmente con mis manos, el cuello fino iba a la perfección con su rostro en forma de corazón y sus labios rosados con aspecto de ser suaves, debieron haber sido cincelados en piedra por el mismísimo Da Vinci pues eran irreales.

Quería ver sus ojos serian tan grandes como me los imaginaba?, sus pestañas serian de un largo imposible al ser el ángel que tenia en frente?

Desafortunadamente no podía verlos, estaba usando unos lentes de sol tipo aviador que le daban un aspecto misterioso así que empecé a fijarme en lo que llevaba puesto

Parecía tener un estilo simple, tenía unos vaqueros ajustados que hacían ver sus piernas largas y torneadas

"_como se sentirían al tacto? No, vamos concéntrate Edward, eres mejor que eso"_

Regresando al tema "revisando-al-ángel" estaba usando algo que parecía una camisa blanca sin mangas con una sudadera café y una tentadora chaqueta de cuero que le daba actitud feroz pero increíblemente seductora-más de lo que parecía-claro.

Sonreí al escuchar que no era el único revisando su estilo.

-me encanta su chaqueta!-exclamo Alice haciendo que Rose y Em la miraran con reproche mientras Jasper negara con la cabeza, su grito hizo que la chica alias "ángel seductor" mirara en nuestra dirección, al mismo tiempo mi pecho se lleno de un calor extraño.

-bien hecho enana- bufo Rose.

-que haremos si es como los otros?-pregunto el oso con preocupación.

-saben perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer-replico cortante su esposa, le gruñí hastiado.

-no lo podemos solucionar de esa manera, Carlisle no lo permitiría-puse como excusa.

-hará que se complique todo!- siseo amenazadora.

Bufe ignorándola volviendo la vista hacia la chica, se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia desde el principio pero se mantenía inexpresiva

De un momento a otro ya no traía los lentes puestos, dejándonos ver el color del aura.

-es vegetariana-susurro Emmett sorprendido pero con un toque de alivio, al mismo tiempo suspire tranquilo, no había peligro entonces.

Se quedo analizándonos a cada uno por un breve tiempo hasta que sonó la campana, bajo su mirada a suelo y dándonos un último vistazo se fue dentro del edificio dejando a muchos hombres deslumbrados por su belleza en el camino.

Pues esto hacia mucho mas interesante en año.

Porque la mente de esa chica era un completo misterio para mi.


	4. un nuevo hogar

**Sintiéndose en casa**

Capitulo 4: "un nuevo hogar"

**BELLA'S POV:**

Había llegado al pueblo sin ningún problema, había hecho al menos tres paradas solo para llenar el depósito de gasolina.

Tan pronto llegara iría a una expedición de caza enormemente necesaria, mis ojos deben estar negros como el carbón de lo sedienta que me encontraba.

Empecé a admirar la hermosura de los alrededores, el paisaje era tan hipnotizante que llegue a la conclusión de que estaba perdidamente enamorada del lugar, los bosques parecían interminables y había un gran puente que al cruzarlo se tiene una vista preciosa de la caída de una grandiosa cascada.

Saltándome mis planes del principio me adentre en el pueblo hasta que encontré una oficina de bienes & raíces, estacione el auto y al entrar solo se encontraba la secretaria.

Debía estar alrededor de los 50 años, era rubia con ojos grises, cuando escucho la campana de la puerta que indicaba que alguien había entrado levanto la vista clavándola en mi con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

Me removí incomoda en mi lugar por la intensidad de su mirada, me veía como si tuviera algo en la cara o hubiera entrado ahí sin pantalones, levante una ceja molesta, al parecer esta mujer no tenia modales y no sabia que era de mala educación quedarse mirando fijamente a alguien por mucho tiempo.

Carraspee queriendo llamar su atención y cuando lo hice dio un respingo y estiro los labios en una sonrisa forzada, su identificación en el chaleco decía Mallory así que supuse ese era su apellido.

-buenos días, y bienvenida a Forks, mi nombre es Susan Mallory y supongo que esta aquí para encontrar un hogar.

"_no será para comprar chocolates" _ pensé sarcástica.

-espere, como sabe que soy nueva en el pueblo?-pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

-Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño niña, es normal ver a cualquiera en la calle y saber el nombre o conocer a sus abuelos, es fácil divisar a un desconocido.

"_será normal para una cotilla"_

Me estaba hablando como si fuera un bebe la muy…agh! "_vamos Bella no dejes que te saque de tus casillas"_

Esa perra hipócrita no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, yo era dos veces mayor que ella y un millón más inteligente.

-muy bien-sonreí malévolamente-señora Mallory…-

- señorita-corrigió ofendida

"_esta mujer esta loca, si debe tener 50!_"

-como sea-lo pase por alto-busco una residencia que este situada lo mas cerca posible del bosque, que no sea ni muy pequeña ni muy grande y con al menos dos pisos-le devolví el favor hablándole como si tuviera problemas mentales y al decir 2 le señale el numero con los dedos

Me mando dagas por los ojos y sin replicar o agregar algo a nuestra "agradable "conversación fue hacia lo que parecía la bodega para buscar los archivos con las características que pedí.

Suspire tratando de relajarme y no matar a esa humana desagradable, la sed estaba controlando mis acciones y hablando por mi misma, asi que aburrida empecé a ver folletos que habían en el mostrador, uno en especial capto mi atención.

-escuela secundaria Forks?-susurre pensativa, entrando en pánico por haber pasado por alto un grandísimo detalle, que pasaría si esta mujer cotilla le hablara a todo el pueblo sobre mi llegada? Era una gran probabilidad, y esto haría que sospecharan por que no voy a la secundaria.

aparentaba perfectamente los 17 años y quería evitar por todos los medios llamar la atención, tendría que hacer las pases con ella y consultarle.

Su olor me daba el indicio que venía de vuelta y guarde el folleto en mi bolso sin que se diera cuenta de la falta de este. Entro en la sala con una mirada inescrutable y cuando se sentó al frente de la computadora me dio los archivos que mostraban las casas.

Había unas muy bonitas, otras con aspecto de mansión y unas de cabaña, ninguna en especial estaba llamando mi completa atención, hasta que llegue a la última pagina.

Mostraba una mezcla entre casa-cabaña de color beige que parecía haber salido de mi imaginación a la vida real, quede maravillada con su sencillez, habían imágenes por dentro donde las paredes eran de un verde suave, con sillones de cuero sintético blanco, una mesita de centro hecha de madera al frente de una pantalla plana pegada a la pared, una cocina enorme que era innecesaria para mi pero le daba un lindo toque, en el segundo piso estaba la habitación de visitas y la principal

Esta tenia que ser mi hogar.

Era perfecta.

-cual es el presupuesto de esta?-pregunte sin importarme el precio, seria mía de todas maneras.

-la casa rodea los $ 15 millones, pero por mucho que ha costado venderla, el dueño la ha dejado en los $ 10 millones-el precio era razonable para el caso, me encogí de hombros y le respondí.

-quisiera los papeles para comprarla por favor-pedí educadamente.

-disculpe?- pregunto en shock, tenia la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos exageradamente, por que tanto dramatismo?

-quiero esa casa-le resumí.

-am, cla…claro, deme unos minutos por favor-asentí confundida por su actitud, se levanto apresuradamente saliendo del lugar, escuche de lejos claramente que hacia un par de llamadas, tal vez era raro en el lugar que una persona comprara una casa costosa y en poco tiempo.

Raro.

Volvió algo más pálida de lo que estaba y tecleo algo en el ordenador haciendo que la impresora comenzara a funcionar, saco los papeles y los dejo en mis manos

Era el contrato de transacción y obtención de propiedad, leí rápidamente el documento y firme todo aceptando las responsabilidades con el medio ambiente y bla bla bla.

Le devolví los papeles y firmo los espacios en blanco que debía rellenar el vendedor de la propiedad, la transacción ya la había hecho así que solo quedaba su parte.

Aproveche que estuviera concentrada para preguntarle mi duda.

-usted tiene alguna idea de si quedan cupos para cuarto año en la secundaria?-levanto la vista para verme calculadoramente, solo le sonreí amablemente en un acto de paz, suspiro buscando algo en su escritorio.

-la verdad si, en efecto tengo por aquí el numero telefónico del establecimiento para que pueda conseguir un puesto, mi hija va en el mismo año que tu y las clases empiezan este lunes que viene-cuando encontró el papel me lo dio con una sonrisa que no tarde en devolverle.

-muchas gracias-le agradecí sinceramente, odiaba tratar mal a la gente.

Cuando termino cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos y antes de irme ella me dio un mapa de donde se encontraba mi nueva casa, estaba casi en el corazón del bosque.

Fui directamente hacia el Este por la carretera hasta una desviación con un camino sin pavimentar, al llegar me quede por lo que parecían horas observándola, era mucho mejor que en las fotografías

Saque las cosas de la cajuela necesitando dos viajes para dejar todo en su correcto orden, se veía tal y como lo imagine.

Fui a la habitación principal para empezar a guardar la poca ropa que traía, cuando termine llame de inmediato a la escuela, fue fácil entrar, solo tuve que mandar mis calificaciones y mi historial de comportamiento de Canadá, le desee buenas noches a la secretaria y colgué soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-mañana será un largo día-susurre alargando la palabra "largo", conecte el ipod a el equipo de música acostándome en la gran cama, empezando a soñar despierta de cómo seria mañana.


	5. sentimiento frustrante y miedo

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 5: "sentimiento frustrante"

**BELLA'S POV: **

Había llegado el lunes, el reloj en la pared de mi habitación que había instalado hace poco indicaba que eran las 3 de la mañana.

Estaba nerviosa, sucedía cada vez que iba de escuela a escuela, era un augurio el saber que seguirás así por tiempo indefinido o si así quisiera tu suerte, para siempre.

Veía las manecillas del reloj pasar realmente rápido, empezaba a pensar que lo hacia para fastidiarme.

"_tienes un serio problema con buscarle el odio a los muebles Isabella"_

Cállate conciencia, no necesito que salgas para hacerme sufrir con tus ridículas ideas, yo peleando con objetos, ridículo.

Rodee los ojos, muy bien tal vez sea algo cierto, pero esto no cuenta, estoy peleando conmigo misma y no es lo mismo, cierto?

Hace una hora había conectado el reproductor de música a los parlantes del estéreo y me había estirado en la enorme cama para intentar quitar algo de tensión tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi dulce cabecita para nada sarcástica y llena de idioteces.

Ya quisiera.

Ahora que lo pienso lo único que me esta carcomiendo la cosa en mi cabeza llamado cerebro era no poder resistir a la sangre de alguien, el que algún profesor me haga pararme en frente de una clase como muchos han hecho para presentarme (estúpidos profesores que no tienen piedad con mi timidez) o caerme en un lugar atestado de gente, además de que-oh! Me encanta esta canción.

_Oh no, i see (oh no, ya veo)_

_A spider web is tangled up with me (una tela de araña se enredo conmigo)_

_And I lost my head (y perdi mi cabeza)_

_And thought of all the stupid things I'd said (y pense en todas las estupideces que dije)_

Estaba realmente concentrada en la letra de la canción, cosa que casi nunca hacia era buscarle el significado, solo me sentaba a disfrutar de las distintas melodías, pero como estaba tratando de matar el tiempo (estúpido reloj) decidí hacerlo solo por ahora, no es que al hacerlo me diera una laguna mental.

El cantante parecía bastante agitado, tal vez arrepentido de haber hecho o dicho algo que lo hiciera hundirse en la miseria, en mi opinión la confusión hace que cometamos bastantes errores que no tienen perdón, dando paso a la culpa carcomiéndole por dentro todo lo bueno.

Pero quien era yo para opinar sobre ese tema? Ya tenia una idea de que sentimiento era el responsable de la melancolía flotando en el ambiente a causa de la canción, había leído de sus distintos tipos con diferentes finales, felices o tristes y a veces sin cambios, tiene tanta gente a su mereced trayéndolos locos de atar pero transmitiéndoles felicidad, calor y alejando la soledad, la tristeza y el frio, que de algún modo creaba algo lindo pero algo doloroso en el mismo tren.

Amor.

Cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra, me sumía en pensamientos tan profundos dándole luz verde a mi lado pesimista para salir a flote.

Es que es tan difícil no poder entender ni una sola cosa de algo que era completamente mundano y que se encontraba en cada rincón a mi alrededor, siempre me fijaba en las personas que parecían estar enfermos de esto, ancianos, recién casados, parejas de adolescentes, vamos! Hasta los niños se demuestran entre si a quien les gusta!

Todos era tan distintos pero, pero tenían los mismos síntomas, las sonrisas infinitas, el brillo en los ojos, el no querer estar lejos de esa persona por ningún solo segundo, sentir que cuando no has besado a esa persona por minutos piensas que fueron siglos, estamos hablando de algo que convierte a esa persona en tu droga, te vuelves completamente dependiente de ella y cuando tu cuerpo no recibe su dosis diaria cae en decaída.

O mas bien también puede ser tu gravedad, de repente ya no es lo que te mantiene con los pies en la tierra, es el/ella, se convierte en tu todo.

Tu droga, la gravedad, tu sol, tu inspiración, lo que le da el color al mundo, tu razón de existir, el responsable de tu felicidad y calidez, la razón principal de tus suspiros y sueños, lo que te hace querer ser mejor pues no eres suficiente para esa persona, no lo se !

…

No lo se.

Suspire dándome vuelta para quedar boca abajo.

Recuerdan lo de la laguna mental? Pues me equivoque.

Me pregunto si alguien de nuestra especie sea capaz de sentir amor hacia alguien más.

"_Por favor Bella, hasta los animales son capaces de sentirlo, no has visto a los patos? Una vez mas tu eres la del problema aquí"_

Saluden a mi lado pesimista, hace muy poco que nos vemos.

Finalmente las ultimas notas de la canción flotaron en mi habitación dando terminado mis pensamientos y me dispuse a apagar el estéreo, si seguía pensando en eso es muy probable que me tire por la ventana, y como soy inmortal entraría para hacerlo de nuevo.

No me agradaba sentirme frustrada e impotente.

Me gire para volver a ver el reloj quedando sorprendida al ver la hora.

"_Puta madre! Tan profundo había caído en la depresión que pase 4 horas jodiendome la mente?!"_

Ok basta.

Me levante de mi cama con rapidez y milagrosamente no había tropezado, fui hacia el guardarropas teniendo en cuenta el usar algo para pasar lo mas desapercibida posible.

"_seguro pasas desapercibida, felicitaciones Bella!"_

Ya vete a dormir! No jodas donde no te incumba.

Gire los ojos una vez más, a este paso si no dejaba de torturarme sola empezare a peinar la muñeca repetidas veces.

Al ponerme ropa interior negra (tenia que ver con mi humor, no me culpen, culpen a conciencia) me decidí por algo normal y fui a buscar la estúpida mochila que se estaba escondiendo de mi.

"_ahí estas pequeña porquería andrajosa"_ la saque del baño (ni idea que estaba haciendo ahí) para salir por la ventana y tirarla dentro del auto, quería ir a cazar y ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para hacerlo.

-necesito cazar-fui olfateando por algo rápido hasta que encontré algo a un kilometro, corrí hacia mi objetivo divisando un venado con grandes cuernos coronando su cabeza, era un macho gigante, pero no tenia tiempo para admirarlo así que solo fui y tire de el, no dio tanta pelea.

Volví a casa para subir en el carro cuando me percate de algo.

-mierda, muy bien Bella, vas a la escuela en tan solo una camisa sin mangas cuando probablemente hay menos de 2° grados-refunfuñe agarrando una sudadera con una chaqueta de cuero, cuando estuve lista prendí el motor de mi bebe escuchando el suave ronroneo de este, suspire con satisfacción y puse marcha hacia el instituto, prendí la radio sintonizando mi estación favorita, en eso sonaba una canción conocida.

_No sir (no señor)_

_Well i don't wanna be the blame, not anymore (pues yo no quiero ser la culpable, no mas)_

_It's your turn (es tu turno)_

_So take a seat we're settling the final score (así que toma asiento estamos conciliando el puntaje final)_

_I can't decide (no puedo decidir)_

_You have made it harder just to go on (lo has hecho __mas__ dificil para seguir adelante)_

_And why (y por que)_

_All the posibilities (todas las posibilidades)_

_Well i was wrong (pues yo estaba equivocada)_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win (eso es lo que obtienes por dejar ganar a tu corazón)_

_Whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win (eso es lo que obtienes por dejar ganar a tu corazón) _

_Whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with (he ahogado todos mis sentidos con)_

_The sound of it's beating (el sonido del mismo latiendo)_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win (eso es lo que obtienes por dejar ganar a tu corazon)_

Genial, simplemente genial, acaso era el día de "fastidiar a Bella con canciones salidas de corazones rotos"? digo amo esa canción, pero tenia que ser justo en el día en el que empecé a analizar las letras de las canciones?

Esto apesta!

-odio mi vida-masculle entre dientes

Forks era tan pequeño que después de cinco minutos de viaje en auto ya recorrías la mitad del pueblo, era ridículamente enano!

Localice con facilidad el instituto, era pequeño, debía tener 300 estudiantes como máximo, eso significaba que si había alguien nuevo era muy fácil identificarlo

Rayos!

El plan de ser invisible se había ido al retrete.

Entre sin hacer ruido al aparcamiento estacionando el auto entre dos chevrolet para al menos disimular ser nueva, sin éxito por supuesto, mi mala suerte se había empeñado en que todos los estudiantes se quedaran mirando mi auto y empezaran a cuchichear de mi supuesta vida, pensé en salir como si no pasara nada, pero cuando iba abrir la puerta quede petrificada en mi lugar dejando escapar instintivamente un siseo.

Una esencia, era el olor más delicioso que había conocido en toda mi existencia, era una mezcla entre pino, llovizna y menta recién cortada

Trate de conseguir mas de ella obteniendo otras para mi mala suerte.

Había otras cuatro esencias.

"_SANTA MIERDA! Hay cinco vampiros allí afuera!"_

"NO JODAS SHERLOCK, DE VERAS?!"pensé sarcásticamente con pánico

"_no te burles de mi! Soy tu conciencia insolente!"_

"NI QUE FUERAS MI-"

"podrías dejar de pelear con tu conciencia y ver la situación!?"

Una vez mas la razón me ha salvado el culo.

Okey, no hay que entrar en pánico, estamos en un lugar publico así que no se pueden arriesgar a tratar de confrontarme, cierto? Entonces por ahora no pasa nada, relájate, lo empeoraras todo si les demuestras miedo.

Baje la ventana del pasajero para verlos mejor por el retrovisor, los cinco observaban mi auto con curiosidad, poniéndose tensos cuando uno de ellos les dijo algo que no entendí, debieron haberse dado cuenta que era uno de ellos.

Mire hacia el frente respirando profundamente, aun no asimilaba que estaba cerca de unos vampiros que no fueran esos italianos bastardos, debía pensar rápido, hay un 99,9 % de que no sean vegetarianos, tratarían de matarme si ven que yo no soy como ellos?

Agarre mis lentes, me vería ridícula, quien los usa en un día nublado? Pues hoy no me importa parecer estúpida, era para salvar mi pellejo

-ella no tiene miedo-escuche como decía con voz tensa el vampiro rubio que se situó frente la chica pequeña protectoramente

"_amigo, no soy tan estúpida como para tratar de atacarlos"_

-ella?!-exclamo la rubia fulminando con la mirada en mi dirección

"_creo que esa es la señal para hacer acto de aparición" _pensé con pesar, respire hondo una vez mas y salí de mi escondite.

Con mi mochila al hombro cerré detrás de mi la puerta del carro poniéndole seguro, los susurros aumentaron de volumen y sentí como la respiración de algunos humanos se cortaba, no pude evitar rodar los ojos, en todo caso no lo sabían (gracias una vez mas lentes) es que siempre iban a actuar así? Los humanos se estaban volviendo más predecibles de lo que ya eran.

-me encanta su chaqueta!-exclamo una voz de soprano a mis espaldas, me di vuelta sin esperar encontrar que había sido la vampira pequeña

-bien hecho Alice-murmuro entre dientes la rubia quien me miraba fijamente, amplié un poco mas mi campo visual y cuando vi sus ojos pude respirar tranquila

Son vegetarianos.

"_a, bueno si así es no se para que necesito estos"_ pensé aliviada quitándome los lentes, como yo lo había hecho se quedaron sorprendidos observándome, ahora podíamos vivir en paz, no?

-es vegetariana-dijo con un toque de alivio el chico gigante, digo, vaya, debía medir alrededor de los dos metros, tenia el cabello negro corto y rizado, demonios! Uno de sus brazos era más grande que yo entera, era intimidante, pero se le quitaba algo cuando le vi con una sonrisa aliviada acompañada de dos hoyuelos marcados, le daba un toque infantil.

La rubia era despampanante, a una modelo le daría pena su apariencia y se tragaría un bote lleno de helado y galletas, era alta y tenía la mirada más fría dirigida hacia mí, note que estaba agarrada del brazo con el gigantón.

"_una pareja? Que curioso"_ pensé

El chico rubio, estaba tenso, mas bien parecía calculador, tenia el pelo largo pero no excesivamente, debía medir un metro 80 y aun estaba enfrente de la chica pequeña, tenia que ser la pareja de el.

En verdad que era pequeña, tenía que medir un metro 63, tenia el cabello negro como el carbón y lo traía corto con cada punta peinada rebeldemente apuntando a cualquier dirección, sus facciones eran propias de un duende, toda su aura indicaba delicadeza

"no. jodas" pensé al ver el quinto chico

Habían dos palabras para describirlo a la perfección: Dios-griego.

Era altísimo, estaba completamente segura de que de que media un metro 85, su cuerpo era delgado pero sus músculos eran notables a través de su playera negra con mangas largas, sus facciones eran rectas y sus pómulos resaltaban, su cabello era un desastre y era de un extraño color cobrizo que le daba un aspecto feroz, sus ojos eran hipnotizantes y me observaban curiosos e intensamente

Mi vista bajo hasta sus labios, eran delgados y de un color rosa intenso, eran increíblemente besables

"_espera, QUE?"_

_Oh oh._

Así es, yo, Bella Swan, acababa de decir eso.

Llevo un día en este pueblo y ya esta haciendo estragos en mi mente

Desvié la vista hacia abajo tratando de aclarar mi mente, al poco tiempo sonó la campana, le di un ultimo vistazo al chico y le fui al edificio donde quedaba la clase de trigonometría

"_pero que hombre!" _pensé sin pudor, todo de el demostraba grandeza, sus ojos, su olor, hasta su cabello!

"Bella, no lo olvides, hay una gran probabilidad de que sean peligrosos"

Ya casi llegaba a clases, camine sin apuro y note por el rabillo del ojo que un chico típico de algún club de ajedrez, ya saben, con acné y los lentes ridículamente grandes, se quedaba mirando en mi dirección con la boca abierta y sin darse cuenta por donde iba, choco con un poste cayendo de espaldas

Reí haciendo que todo el pasillo resonara con mis carcajadas pero cortándolas al instante cuando sentí esa esencia embriagadora que ya se me hacia extremadamente familiar, me volví topándome con esa mirada intensa y su cabello rebelde cayendo sobre su frente, me dieron unas ganas locas de cerrar el espacio entre nosotros y apartar ese mechón de su cabello, y tal vez besarlo.

WTF?

Entre en pánico y me metí a clases sin voltear a verlo

Y gracias a Dios, solo humanos.


	6. dispuestos a conocerse y acercamiento

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 6: "dispuestos a conocerse y acercamiento"

EDWARD'S POV:

Estaba impactado, primero lo primero.

"_santa mierda!"_

Fruncí el ceño mientras la veía alejarse del aparcamiento, no podía entrar en su mente, algo hacia a mi don retroceder y ese algo estaba alrededor de ella.

Tal vez fue eso lo que impidió que Alice pudiera verla llegar al pueblo.

La chica era un completo misterio, era invisible para nosotros, no sabíamos nada sobre su procedencia, su nombre o por que estaba aquí.

Nunca me había sentido tan perdido en relación hacia otra persona.

"_porque nunca sentiste la necesidad de saber todo sobre alguien" _

Pero esto era distinto, estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería saber con solo leer los pensamientos de la gente, y era frustrante tener la mínima pisca de curiosidad y que te lo nieguen cruelmente!

No iba a descansar hasta saber todo sobre esta chica, como que mi nombre era Edward Anthony Cullen.

Fije mi vista en los demás, ninguno se había inmutado después de que la chica se fuera, mire a Alice quien no escondía su evidente frustración.

-me siento igual que tu-le dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

-es que no lo entiendo, como demonios se les paso a los dos que había una de nosotros aquí!?-Rosalie estaba colérica.

-debe haber una razón para que no la hayan visto Rose-Jasper la tranquilizo, la rubia emitió un gruñido gutural y se volteo a Emmett para que el la abrazara.

-algo de ella nos esta bloqueando-les informe.

-tiene un don?-pregunto el oso

-si lo tiene entonces debe ser poderoso, nunca había visto u oído hablar de algo así-el rubio hablo mas para si mismo, estaba pensando en todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Carlisle sobre los diferentes dones que existían y el nivel de peligro que tenían.

-juro que no vi nada chicos, he estado pendiente de nuestro futuro, no puedo ver nada claro ahora-la enana se masajeo las sienes, la pobre estaba estresada.

-entonces? Que haremos ahora?-pregunto Emmett aun sosteniendo a su esposa.

Antes de que pudiera ofrecerles mi idea Rosalie se alejo de Em para mirarnos incrédula.

-saben lo que tenemos que hacer-explico alterada-tenemos que deshacernos de ella, es peligroso que este aquí, arruinara todo!

-que parte de "no es lo correcto" fue lo que no entendiste?-le pregunte con rabia.

-amor, perdón, pero Edward tiene razón-la rubia miro entre herida y enojada al gigantón que tenia expresión seria, cosa rara de ver.

-por que?-pregunto conteniendo su voz.

-no viste lo mismo que yo? Ella es vegetariana-exclamo feliz extendiendo los brazos-significa que tiene nuestro mismo estilo de vida, respeta la vida humana! Que hay de peligroso en eso? Nosotros lo hacemos y nunca nadie de la familia ha dicho que es "peligroso"-termino haciendo comillas en el aire y con una sonrisa triunfal.

Emmett: 1 Rosalie: 0

-apoyo a Edward y al oso-dijo Alice nuevamente feliz-tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ella-Jasper y Rose eran los únicos con expresiones de desacuerdo-ah vamos!-les pidió suplicante para después mirarlos maliciosa-en serio no les da ni un poquito de curiosidad de por que Edward no puede leerla o por que yo no la vi venir? Jasper?

El rubio derrotado suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-odio decirlo pero si, quisiera saber mas de lo que es capaz.

-entonces esta decidido!- grito entusiasmada colgándose del brazo de su esposo-el que tenga la oportunidad de acercársele, trate de ser amable y no asustarla, tenemos que ganar su confianza, cariño llama a Carlisle y a Esme.

Y así se fue con Jasper quien hablaba con nuestros padres.

Rosalie se alejo vociferando en voz baja cosas sobre "Edward es un imbécil" y "necesito un nuevo esposo" dando largas zancadas para que Emmett no la siguiera

Lo usual.

-hermano, si estuviera en tu situación iría de inmediato a calmar a la fiera de tu esposa si no quieres que mate a un profesor por hacerle una pregunta-le advertí riendo, ya sabia que no aceptar a Rose como mi pareja había sido la mejor decisión des mi vida.

-debe estar enojada por haberme puesto en su contra-frunció el ceño, deje de reírme y le sonreí dándome ánimos.

-fue muy noble de tu parte Emmett-puse una mano sobre su hombro palmeándolo-lamento que te hayas metido en problemas.

-naa, no importa, se como hacerle cambiar de actitud, si sabes a lo que me refiero- subió y bajo las cejas sonriendo pícaramente haciendo que rodara los ojos.

-ya vete de aquí-lo empuje-no necesito que me hagas recordar-fingí estremecimientos y puse cara de asco.

-Esta bien, nos vemos-camino hacia sus clases deteniéndose a unos pasos de la entrada-espera, una cosa mas!

-que?-pregunte.

-procura que nadie resbale con tu baba Eddie-se burlo después pegando fuertes risotadas.

-a que te refieres?-me hice el desentendido, ya seria bastante malo que el lo haya notado, porque si el lo noto, entonces…entonces…

Oh mierda.

"_genial, ahora todos notaron como revisabas de arriba abajo a la chica nueva, excelente Edward"_

-por favor, tu crees como no me di cuenta de que prácticamente te estabas comiendo con la mirada a esa vampira? Tal vez sea el mas despistado de todos, pero cuidadito Eddie, que tu hermano oso nota este tipo de cosas-sonrió engreídamente y dio media vuelta entrando en la cafetería donde se encontraba el exorcista de Rose.

Bufe diciéndome que las palabras de Emmett eran ridículas, yo comiéndomela con la mirada? Que estupidez, tal vez si me haya quedado observándola embelesado, y tal vez también pensé en estar viendo a un ángel caído del cielo, pero la gente piensa en muchas cosas! También estaba sorprendido y eso nadie me lo podía quitar, era la primera vez que algo así me pasaba, quien hubiera pensado que existían este tipo de dones?

Pues yo no.

Me dirigí al edificio tres, tenia clase de ingles y estaba con un pequeño retraso de diez minutos, pero no tendría dificultad en entrar, solo unos cuantos piropos a la vestimenta que trae puesta la profesora y con un apretón de mejillas totalmente incomodo me dejaría pasar sin problemas.

Caminando hacia el aula observe a un chico enclenque que tenía la mente en blanco y la boca abierta, eso hizo que me preocupara, parecía que estaba teniendo un derrame cerebral.

El, sin darse cuenta de lo que tenia en frente, choco con un pilar de concreto yéndose de espaldas al suelo, solté un risa al verlo medio inconsciente y con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, que es lo que le habrá hecho desconcentrarse tanto?

Todo se resolvió por si solo cuando escuche la risa mas melódica y cantarina que había presenciado, era tan dulce y majestuosa, como si estuviera presenciando al viento cantar, hizo que sintiera un calor en mi interior expandiéndose en mi pecho y en mi cabeza.

Ahí fue cuando algo se empezó a formar en mi mente.

Se me había ocurrido una melodía, con solo escuchar esa voz femenina reírse.

Después de muchos años y una vez más, una mujer me había inspirado lo suficiente para crear una canción.

Nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz, la extraña no dijo una sola palabra, pero seguía sintiendo que no conocía a la persona.

"_me pregunto quien habrá sido"_

Camine dos pasos mas y de vuelta al pasillo donde se encontraba los salones de trigonometría e ingles.

Era ella.

Claro que tenia que ser ella, no había escuchado a la chica del estacionamiento, hasta ahora, su voz le daba justicia a su presencia.

Dejo de reír al notarme y se dio vuelta precipitadamente para enfrentarme, quería hablarle, juro que si, pero no salieron las palabras, comencé a sentirme nervioso y lo oculte.

Tenía una mirada pensativa, sus labios medios fruncidos y su nariz arrugada, ahora que no estaba del otro lado del estacionamiento podía notar cuan profundamente imposibles eran sus ojos, y no me había equivocado, sus pestañas eran eternas, enmarcando a la perfección su mirada apabullante.

Se veía adorable, ahora entendía al pobre chico, quien no se quedaría embobado al ver tremendo espectáculo como mujer?

No dijo nada durante su escrutinio, al momento su expresión cambio a una aterrorizada y de un momento a otro, se había metido en el salón de trigonometría.

Sentí una gran desilusión por no estar en la misma clase que ella, pero a la vez alivio, que le diría de todas maneras? Seguramente me quedaría observándola sin decir nada como lo había hecho recién y la haría irse.

Tal como lo había hecho ahora.

Pensaría en como empezar una conversación con ella, solo por si acaso, aun quedaba una clase antes de almuerzo y dos después de este.

"_y que le dirías? Hey me llamo Edward y tu debes ser la chica nueva de la que tanto escuche y que al mismo tiempo he estado acosando todo este rato, también note que eres vampiro, pues que casualidad porque, yo también! Deberías venir a casa y conocer al resto, solo somos siete, vamos! Confía en mi, no somos peligrosos, ignora a la bola de músculos llamada Emmett y a la rubia exorcizada que es su esposa"_

Patético.

Entre en el salón después del apretón de mejillas y las risas, no preste atención en absoluto a lo que explicaba la profesora, igual no afectaría el perfecto puntaje que tenia en esta clase, he estudiado lo mismo desde que empezamos esta farsa de ir a la escuela y aparentar ser adolescentes normales.

Lamentablemente esa clase tenia que sentarme con Lauren, y como nunca quería dejar de leer mentes.

"_ojala este espécimen de hombre deje su caparazón y me invite al baile de fin de semestre"_

Contra todas mis intenciones evite poner cara de constipado y no estremecerme, todas eran iguales, se fijaban en el exterior de alguien y ya pensaban ideas de cómo meterse en sus pantalones.

Al escuchar el timbre salí lo mas rápido posible ya que esa chica planeaba hablarme, o mejor dicho "coquetear" conmigo.

"_me pregunto si la chica del pasillo será diferente a las demás"_

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacarme esas ideas, por que con un demonio no podía de dejar de pensar en ella? Ya esta bien que tenga un poco de curiosidad de lo que pasa por su cabeza pero esto se estaba volviendo enfermizo.

Fui hacia mi casillero y guarde mis cosas sacando mi libro de física, esa clase la compartía con el pelmazo del oso que tenia de hermano, no me moleste en buscarlo porque lo escuchaba dirigirse hacia su casillero que estaba junto al mío.

-hola Eddie, como te ha ido en el primer día-sonrió al escucharme gruñir, no me agradaba que me siguiera diciendo así, pero el insistía.

-bien-respondí secamente-así que, controlaste a la fiera?-pregunte burlesco.

-sip, quieres que te de las imágenes de la reconciliación?-hizo una mueca maligna de "no-me-pruebes"

-no gracias, no quiero ser el primer vampiro de la historia en vomitar.

-como quieras, y tu? Controlaste las babas?

-eres tan malditamente molesto-murmure

-tomare eso como un no.

La clase paso lentamente, pero con Emmett al otro lado era de todo menos aburrida, le encantaba hacer pasar malos ratos al profesor, quien a pesar de todo sonreía para sus adentros. El oso a veces era de lo peor, solo quieres estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, pero sobre todo era una gran persona, aunque con una preocupante afición a la actividad sexual.

Al terminar la tarea que nos impusieron, fuimos directo hacia la cafetería donde ya nos esperaban los chicos y nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre.

Alice fue a la fila y compro cinco bandejas de almuerzo que estaban equilibradas en sus pequeños brazos, obviamente no íbamos a ingerir la comida, solo pretendíamos comerla abriendo los refrescos y fingir masticar.

-alguien ha tenido alguna clase junto a la chica y ha intentado hablarle?-todos la quedamos mirando-eso es un no?-pregunto desilusionada.

Tuviera o no una clase con ella, no perdería mi tiempo de ese modo-murmuro Rose arrogante mientras desmigajaba su dona.

-Entonces por que no le dices lo que pidió Carlisle, Alice?-le recordé ya sabiendo todo sobre la conversación.

-claro-dijo feliz-pidió que nos comportáramos como las personas maduras que somos-en esa parte Emmett bufo-fuéramos amables y si no había peligro alguno...la invitáramos a casa-finalizo con un susurro.

-que?-exclamo la rubia haciendo que algunos estudiantes se voltearan a verla-disculpa? Por favor dime que no escuche bien.

-anímate Rose, si lo logramos podremos saber algo sobre ella y…-

-al diablo con eso!-susurro cortando el entusiasmo de Alice- soy la única aquí con sentido de supervivencia? Es que acaso son idiotas?!-termino mordazmente

-Rosalie-la regañe-sabes que no tiene sentido por lo que alegas, piénsalo con la cabeza fría, cuantos como nosotros optan por una vida lejos de tratar de herir a la civilización humana?-clavo su mirada en la mesa-exacto, casi nadie, si ella esta así por su cuenta, cuantos mas también? Cualquiera que sigue las mismas normas que nosotros merece una oportunidad, y no podemos desperdiciarla.

Al terminar mi discurso dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta de la cafetería automáticamente para verla entrar, sentarse en una mesa vacía mientras abría un libro.

"_Así que disfruta de la lectura, que estará leyendo?"_

Observe con detenimiento la portada del libro y no pude evitar una sonrisa, era un ejemplar de "_orgullo y prejuicio" _escrito por Jane Austen, tenia buen gusto, algo que nunca había visto en alguien que conociera

Sentí que me taladraban la nuca con una mirada y me gire para encontrar a Emmett y Alice viéndome divertidos.

"_muy bien Edward, eres la viva imagen de la cautela"_

Gruñí molesto por ser la razón de su diversión y al tocar la campana volví la vista a la chica, guardo su libro en su bolsa y salió de la cafetería.

"_esa chica tiene un gran trasero"_

Gire a ver a la larva de Mike Newton quien tenia una cara de estúpido mientras pensaba en como conquistar al ángel que había llegado al instituto, instintivamente mis encías secretaron veneno, el bastardo era un infeliz que no tenia ni una pizca de respeto hacia las mujeres.

Me levante de mi asiento mas furioso que antes y sin despedirme de los chicos, salí del lugar no sin antes pegarle un empujón con el hombro al idiota que se hacia llamar hombre, al menos se negó a decirme una palabra, porque si lo hacia, era hombre muerto.

"_estúpido Cullen"_

Como si el se sintiera mas inteligente que yo al decirme eso.

Mi siguiente clase era biología y llegaba cinco minutos tarde, no me moleste en acelerar el paso ya que el profesor llegaría con quince minutos de retraso, estaba peleando con su esposa sobre que cenar en la noche.

Entre al salón quedando petrificado en el marco de la puerta.

Hoy no era mi día de suerte.

Por que?

Pues porque no era el único vampiro en el salón.

"_genial"_

.

.

.

**Lo sieeeeentooo! No pude bajar el capitulo en seguida porque mi hermana se había llevado el computador a Santiago ¬¬ , y son las 2:37 am de la mañana**

**En un review me preguntaron si era chico o chica, para que sepan soy mujer (lo juro por el meñique) y en otro me preguntaron si iba a seguir con la historia, no se preocupen, nunca empiezo algo sin terminarlo (a excepción de limpiar mi habitación…por favor no le digan a mi mama XD) me gusta tanto escribir que aunque quisiera no abandonaría una historia, pueden respirar tranquilas**

**Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, ayudaría mucho su opinión **


	7. favores? ahora?

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 7: "favores? Ahora?"

BELLA'S POV:

Después de mi famoso encuentro con el chico alias "cabello-hermosamente-rebelde" (así es, le llame así por el momento, en todo caso no lo cambiaria, fue muy ocurrente) y entrar como alma que lleva el diablo al aula, todo quedo repentinamente en silencio.

_Oh oh._

"_por favor, no me digas que interrumpí la clase"_

Me di la vuelta lentamente como en una película de terror, todos estaban observándome, sentí como si un foco gigante estuviera apuntando en mi dirección, mire al profesor quien no parecía muy contento por mi entrada.

-usted es Isabella Swan?-pregunto con voz amargada.

Asentí algo intimidada, saben, si fuera alguien normal, estaría cien por ciento segura de que estaría sonrojada de un color rojo preocupante a estas alturas, pero como en este momento era imposible, me abstuve pareciendo imparcial.

-muy bien, solo porque es recién llegada, esta se la perdono, pero si vuelve a suceder, por favor no se moleste en tocar la puerta, o entrar como recién lo hizo.

Asentí otra vez y después de entregarme el justificado de asistencia firmado, fui a sentarme a una mesa vacía de al fondo, algunos aun no dejaban de mirarme, tenia ganas de decirles "tu que me ves" o algo así, pero mientras menos contacto con los humanos, mejor.

Uno en especial no me quitaba el ojo de encima, cosa que me tenía incomoda, no lo mire fijamente por miedo que lo tomara como una falsa invitación, pero lo podía ver perfectamente por el rabillo del ojo.

El chico era rubio, pálido y de ojos celestes que hasta parecían grises con la luz, tal vez seria guapo a los ojos humanos, lamentablemente (no para mí) se veía que era un completo patán sin una sola neurona en su cabeza que no tuviera cosas estúpidas.

Involuntariamente mi imaginación voló hacia "cabello-hermosamente-rebelde" tal vez a el le gustaría leer clásicos, o escuchar buena música, y tenia un buen carro, eso debería significar algo, le gustaría la velocidad tanto o mas que a mi?

"_que lindo es verte obsesionada por un vampiro que no conoces y tal vez sea peligroso"_

Y a ti quien te invito?

"_me invite yo solita, como soy una parte de ti pero no soy realmente tu entonces tengo derecho a dar mi opinión, estas bien fregada"_

Y a ti que te…?-

"apoyo a conciencia esta vez, no es nada inteligente estar en los alrededores cercanos a otros 5 desconocidos como tu"

Ellos deben pensar lo mismo de mí!

"lo mas probable es que si, pero estas en desventaja"

"_na na nana na!"_ canto mi subconsciente.

Están olvidando algo.

"no te puedes defender solo con eso!"

Pues mírenme como lo hago. JA!

"_alerta roja, sirenas, cuidado, ayuda!"_

Ahora que quieres?!

"_pues disculpa! Solo quería advertirte que el pendejo de la otra mesa viene para hacerte compañía"_

QUE?

"uy, yo me largo"

"_espérame!"_

No, aguarden! Conciencia? …razón?...hooolaaa!

…

Cobardes.

En momentos así pienso en romperme la cabeza a propósito para comprarlas nuevas!

"te escuchamos!" replicaron al mismo tiempo.

Claro que si.

El tipo como si nada se sentó en el puesto junto al mío y volteo su silla para quedar mirando en mi dirección, me sonrió de lado cosa que parecía más una mueca.

Le enarque una ceja interrogativa, que quería este pelmazo?

-hola-dijo con una voz que suponía ser seductora (que va, parecía que se había tragado su mano)-me llamo Mike, Mike Newton- extendió su mano para darme un apretón de manos bajándola enseguida al darse cuenta que no haría contacto físico con el-te vi en el estacionamiento, así que eres nueva?-le fruncí el ceño.

"_no me digas sherlock"_

_-_ammm, yo, ehm-tartamudeo repentinamente nervioso-solo...solo quería decirte que si necesitas a alguien que te muestre la escuela o bien los lugares para divertirse, no dudes en llamarme-dejo un papel en la mesa y antes de levantarse me guiño un ojo y se fue a su lugar anterior junto a una chica bajita y rubia, que me miraba como si estuviera diciéndome "ese-es-mi-hombre"

Pude divisar que en el papel estaba escrito con una letra de niño de pre-escolar un numero suponía era de su celular, bufe en voz baja y lo agarre para romperlo en millones de pedacitos dejándolos sobre la mesa.

Eso le enseñaría a no intentar hablarme de nuevo, el tipo era desagradable.

Al fin, toco la campana, salí lo más rápido posible del lugar, no quería otro encuentro totalmente indeseado con esa…esa larva.

"creo que lo hiciste bien"

"_viste su cara cuando vio como destruías el papel?"_ conciencia estaba revolcándose de la risa

Ustedes, par de perras!

"hey!"- dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Eso es ofensivo"

"_totalmente innecesario"_

Oh, cállense.

"esta bien, puedo hacerlo"

"_Lo que diga jefa"_

Ok, mi siguiente clase era historia, sonreí sin pensármelo, era una de mis materias favoritas, a quien no le interesaría todo lo que pasaba en los tiempos de algunos de mis escritores favoritos o de los músicos, yo lo viví, pero me gustaba recordar los tiempos de oro de la burguesía, las fiestas, el furor en las calles durante la revolución industrial, claro, hasta que surgió los problemas con el proletariado y después de unos años la primera guerra mundial.

Recuerdo un momento en especial durante ese fatídico periodo.

Me encontraba en Berlín, y como cualquier otro día había un hedor que transmitía miedo en el aire, los campos de concentración habían aumentado y con eso, la esperanza de los humanos disminuía.

Una noche había salido a buscar mi caza diaria, cuando escuche los llantos de una mujer y de una niña, no quise mirar, pero lo hice desde un árbol.

Eran nazis. Estaban apuntando a una familia suponía era judía, el hombre protegía a su mujer e hija y les susurraba palabras de amor, la imagen me conmovió tanto que no iba a permitir que hirieran a gente que se amaba tanto.

Corrí con velocidad sobrehumana y me interpuse entre el arma y la familia, agarre la metralleta partiéndola en dos he hice lo mismo con las otras dos, los militares me veían horrorizados, pero uno tuvo las agallas de sacar una navaja y tratar de atacarme.

Agarre su mano en el aire torciéndola tras de su espalda haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor y con eso, la navaja.

-_band die augen des madchens! __(Tápele los ojos a la niña!)-_grite al hombre quien sin rechistar, hizo lo que le pedí.

Agarre la cabeza del soldado entre mis manos, sin esfuerzo le disloque el cuello matándolo al instante, haciendo lo mismo con los otros dos, no era necesario hacerlos sufrir. Me gire hacia la familia que me veía entre aliviados y con miedo.

_-Dank fraulein (gracias señorita)-_dijo la pequeña que tenia una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-_es gibt nichts zu danken (no hay nada que agradecer)-_les sonreí y sin mas desaparecí del lugar

.

.

Nunca me arrepentí de la buena acción que había hecho, el vivir como un monstruo no significaba que tenía que actuar como uno.

Fui hacia el aula de historia en el edificio uno y para mi descontento no volví a toparme con el chico de cabello rebelde, me sople un mechón de cabello y entre a clases, al menos la profesora no me hizo presentarme, empezamos bien, hasta que una vez mas sentí muchas miradas curiosas encima mío.

Más observada que antes.

Nuevamente me senté en un asiento vacio y gracias a todo lo bueno nadie se digno a hacerme compañía.

Chicos listos, no tenia ganas de tener otro arrebato.

La clase pasó rápidamente ya que solo hablamos de lo que veríamos este año, cosa que sabía desde todas las perspectivas. Toco la campana para el almuerzo y me debatía entre ir o no ir a la cafetería.

"_que vas hacer allí si no comes de eso?!"_

"podrías leer algo en vez de 'comer' así no sospecharían por que no estas ahí"

Muy bien, hare lo que dice razón.

"_solo lo haces porque quieres volver a ver a ese vampiro"_

No es cierto! Es solo…aun no he visto la cafetería y quiero conocer toda la escuela.

"_si como no"_

Cállate.

Entre en el lugar e ignore las miradas lascivas de los hombres sentándome en una mesa alejada y vacía, saque el libro que me leía por cuarenteava vez, no cambiaria mis libros clásicos ni por nada en el mundo.

Sentí como alguien me quemaba observándome, sin voltearme note que era "cabello-hermosamente-rebelde" estaba sonriendo?

Suspire de satisfacción al ver que no le era indiferente.

Espera…desde cuando me interesa si le soy atractiva a alguien?

_Te comportas como si fuera la primera vez que vieras a un chico de tu misma especie"_

A alguien como el si!

Demasiado rápido para mi gusto toco para volver a clases, guarde el libro en mi mochila y fui hacia biología, cuando entre al aula el profesor aun no llegaba y había una mesa vacía con dos sillas, suspire de cansancio.

Iba a tener que compartir asiento con algún adolescente hormonal o quizás una metiche, o los dos!

Que horror.

Me senté en la silla cercana a la ventana y empecé a dibujar cualquier cosa en la tapa de mi cuaderno, clave la punta del lápiz con tanta fuerza que la rompí, fue a causa de la impresión cuando sentí al dueño de mi esencia favorita bajo el marco de la puerta.

Me negué a mirarlo, si levantaba la vista solo un poquito, iba a quedar atrapada por la fuerza de su mirada.

Ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta e que el único asiento disponible era el que estaba junto a mi.

Wujuuuuu! Oh si, a esto era a lo que me refería!

"_Isabella Marie Swan, que demonios fue eso?"_

"esta feliz porque podrá acosar mas de cerca a su vampiro"

No! Bueno si...es nada menos que…-

"_creo que le diste al blanco, tartamudea como auto destartalado" _rio descaradamente

Ugh.

"esto e peligroso, el es peligroso, corre Bella!"

No, confió en mí.

Sentí como corría la silla a mi lado para acomodarse en esta, seguí con la vista clavada en la mesa, estaba pensando en crear una cortina con mi cabello hasta que un carraspeo me interrumpió de mi acción.

-hola-susurro una voz aterciopelada junto a mi, levante la vista sorprendida al escucharlo saludarme, quería entablar una conversación?

Había volteado su silla en mi dirección manteniendo la distancia pero aun bastante cerca, tenia una sonrisa amable y sus ojos pardos brillaban divertidos, debía ser por la cara de pasmada que suponía tener.

Quería responderle pero otra vez fui interrumpida, ahora había sido por el profesor que entraba ruidosamente a la clase.

-siento la demora chicos, tuve un pequeño altercado- el chico se rio como si supiera de lo que se trataba, lo deje pasar-ah, esta aquí señorita...-tomo el papel que había dejado en su escritorio-señorita Swan, bueno espero que ponga su mejor empeño en mi clase, si necesita ayuda es bueno que se haya sentado con el señor Cullen.

Asentí sin saber que decir y se volteo para empezar a dibujar algo en el pizarrón, mire a mi acompañante quien tenia su vista fijada en mi como si estuviera tratando de saber lo que pensaba, me sonrió nervioso y esta vez le devolví la sonrisa.

-hola-murmure haciendo que la intensidad de su mirada aumentara para después volver a sonreír esta vez torcidamente

"_ok, ahora se de lo que hablabas, que alguien sonría así debería ser ilegal"_

Te lo dije! Tu que opinas razón?

…

Razón?

"_ehm, tal vez quieras decirle algo al chico, yo iré a resucitar a razón, se encuentra algo inconsciente"_

Genial, justo en el momento en el que más la necesitaba.

Ah, bueno, era totalmente entendible.

-lamento no haber podido presentarme como se debe anteriormente, solo no se me dio la oportunidad para hacerlo, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y es un placer conocerla señorita Swan.

_Edward._

Estaba hablando como todo un caballero de época, no me sorprendería que fuera del siglo pasado.

Decidí seguirle el juego y le sonreí haciendo que enarcara una ceja.

"oh dios!"

Miren! Razón decidió recuperar la conciencia.

"bien, admito que me desvanecí solo un poco"

"_Un poco? tuve que hacerte respiración boca a boca!" _conciencia puso cara de asco y se estremeció

"de todas maneras" le corto razón "sigo pensando que esto es un mala idea"

-mi nombre es Isabella, pero si desea y para mi comodidad prefería que me llamara Bella-mordí mi labio amortiguando la carcajada que quería dejar salir pero el profesor estaba hablando sobre la osmosis en ese momento.

Edward no se molesto en ser tan cuidadoso y rio suavemente haciendo que pequeños escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda, cosa que me extraño.

El profesor Banner pidió silencio haciendo que susurrara un lo siento que era totalmente falso.

-Isabella-dijo para si mismo-_significa bello in italiano (significa hermosa en italiano)-_dijo en un perfecto acento.

Baje mi vista para ocultar mi sonrisa cohibida de el.

-perdón si te incomode-se disculpo apenado.

-no, _non ti preoccupare, e solo che nessuno mai ni aveva detto che, grazie (no, no te preocupes, es solo que nadie nunca me había dicho eso, gracias)-_le sonreí agradecida haciendo que me imitara feliz.

-_se posso permettermi, il nome rende giustizia (si me permites el atrevimiento, el nombre te da justicia)-_esta vez yo reí encantada

-así que, italiana he?-pregunto curioso

-si, hace mucho que no hablaba mi idioma natal-solté un suspiro de añoranza

-de donde vienes?-siguió interrogando.

-Canadá-dije cortamente

-te aburriste de los castores?-se burlo haciendo que diera una risa seca.

-además de eso-respondí sarcástica haciendo que riera-no, mi tiempo allí acabo-asintió comprendiendo del tema.

-se a lo que te refieres-susurro sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, baje la vista debido a la intensidad de la suya.

La campana toco otra vez quedando impactada, era la clase mas rápida que había tenido en el día, me encogí de hombros y recogí mis cosas para salir, cuando escuche que me llamaban

-Bella, espera-Edward parecía nervioso, hay no, me iría a decir que tenia que salir del pueblo? Y si decía que no estaban dispuestos a tener otro vampiro acá?

-sucede algo?-trate de parecer calmada, aunque el miedo estuviera carcomiéndome por dentro.

-si, ehm, es que-se veía adorable mientras tartamudeaba-te quería pedir un favor-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-una hora conociéndonos y ya pedimos favores? Vas rápido Cullen-reí tratando de aligerar el ambiente repentinamente tenso, levanto la vista enarcando una ceja divertido al escuchar su apellido.

-eso es un si o un no?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos, note como sus músculos se tensaban bajo su camisa, desvié la vita rápidamente fuera de el para no trabarme mientras hablara.

-depende-susurre.

-de que-dijo imitando mi tono de voz.

-de que se trata?-fui directamente al grano, no me agradaba andar con rodeos.

-no quiero que te sientas amenazada o asustada-empezó mirando cualquier cosa menos a mi, lo sabia, era lo que pensaba-pero queremos que visites nuestra residencia y conocerte, no queremos hacerte daño.

Eso me dejo fuera del campo, ellos querían que fuera a su casa?

"no! Di que no Bella!"

Suspire debatiéndome en que decir, por un lado tenia miedo que todo terminara mal, por el otro, sabia que aunque lo intentaran no podrían hacerme daño alguno.

-es entendible que no confíes en mí Bella-ahora estaba mirándome-pero te doy mi palabra de caballero, no te pasara nada-sonrió sinceramente, sus ojos no mostraban ningún atisbo de mentira, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí segura de alguien.

-es cierto, no confió en ti-respondí haciendo que se viera afectado-pero acepto la invitación-volvió su mirada sorprendido y formando una tenue sonrisa que no dude en devolverle.

-gracias-respondió-entonces…-

-nos vemos después-termine por el.

Dándome una última mirada se volteo desapareciendo de mi vista cuando salió por la puerta del pasillo.

Mi rostro formo una mueca de terror cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho

"_ahora si perdiste la razón"_

" y eso que yo sigo aquí!"

Me di un palmazo en la frente gruñendo.

Ahora que iba hacer?!

.

.

.

**Hola! Muy bien señoritas, aquí les traigo eeeel capitulo sieeeteee! Wuuuuu!**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, es importante saber la opinión de mis seguidoras :D **

**Megan.**


	8. confianza igual a cero

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 8: "confianza igual a cero"

EDWARD'S POV:

Había subestimado la forma de ser de Bella.

_Bella._

Era hermoso decir su nombre, como si estuviera presentando a la nueva dueña de todos mis pensamientos.

Y aun no entendía, por que? por que se había apoderado de cada parte de mi ser con tan solo escuchar el sonido de su risa cantarina?, verla sonreír mostrando sus pequeños y relucientes dientes, escuchar su dulce y tímida voz que con solo un poco de conversación agarraba personalidad?

No pude contenerme en decirle de manera sutil que era hermosa en mi opinión, parecía no estar acostumbrada a los cumplidos cuando la vi reaccionar cohibidamente, me reprendí a mi mismo por haber sido tan impulsivo y me disculpe apenado.

Pareció no importarle mi atrevimiento y al decirle que me encantaba su nombre rio felizmente cosa que me hizo sonreír.

Había descubierto muchas cosas sobre ella, supe que era italiana y por algún motivo esa verdad me fascinaba, venia recientemente de Canadá, aunque no me dijo específicamente de que parte de esta, parecía estar en sus eternos diecisiete, me sentí feliz al sentir que teníamos algo en común.

Pero aun faltaban muchas cosas que quería saber sobre este ángel.

Su color favorito?

Que edad tiene realmente?

Que la hizo querer hacerse vegetariana?

Su autor favorito?

Su libro favorito?

Su animal favorito?

Momento del día favorito?

Que hubiera querido ser si no tendría que pasar todos sus días vagando por la tierra eternamente?

Ha estado enamorada alguna vez?

El pensar en esa pregunta me hizo sentir enfermo.

Ella…tendría a alguien?

Un sentimiento de ira irreconocible me recorría las venas vacías, hizo que me asustara, era una molestia desconocida que nunca había sentido, esta vez estaba dirigida por imaginar a Bella con alguien mas riéndose, besándose, un odio que iba dirigido a esa supuesta persona que la haría feliz.

Evitando que ella me viera negué apresurado con la cabeza sacudiéndome esos absurdos pensamientos.

Sonaba como la típica esposa celosa.

"_estas celoso?"_

Que? no! Yo no estaba celoso, porque si estuviera celoso, me tendría que gustar Bella.

"_y tienes el descaro de negarlo?"_

No lo se.

Bella me gustaba?

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la campana nos avisaba la salida antes de la última clase, me desilusione al ver que el tiempo con ella se había acabado y ahora tendríamos que separarnos.

Sentía que me estaba olvidando de algo importante, pero no podía recordar que era.

No fue hasta que vi a Bella alejándose cuando recordé a Alice y lo que había dicho sobre la invitación.

-Bella, espera!-llame nervioso y no muy seguro de que decirle.

Ahora que?

Se volteo al escuchar que decía su nombre y creí ver un atisbo de miedo en sus lindos ojos.

Ella tendría miedo de mí?

Me dolió el pecho al pensar que tal vez había una probabilidad de que fuera verdad, pero lo denegué, iba hacer cualquier cosa con tal de agradarle a este ángel.

-sucede algo?-pregunto con voz inexpresiva, clara señal de que estaba ocultando algo.

-si, ehm, es que-tartamudee como un completo idiota en frente de ella, demonios, sabia que tenia que pensar en algo y pronto-te quería pedir un favor-clave mi vista en el suelo.

"_eso es? Pedir un favor? Vaya, es lo mas tonto que has pensado, recién te conoció y ya le estas pidiendo favores, no crees que podría pensar cualquier cosa?!"_

Pues perdón por estar desesperado! No estaba acostumbrado a entablar conversaciones, estaba pisando terreno nuevo.

"_idiota"_

Tú hermana.

"_Alice sabrá que dijiste eso!"_

No, espera! Demonios!

Gruñí para mis adentros, creo que soy el único vampiro existente que pelea consigo mismo, quien más estaría loco además de mí?

Seguramente alguien que esta muy mal de la cabeza.

-una hora conociéndonos y ya pedimos favores? vas rápido Cullen-se burlo riéndose, si hubiera sido otra persona lo mas probable es que hubiera cometido alguna venganza infantil, pero como ella era diferente a los demás, sonreí encantado por la melodía que salía de sus labios.

-eso es un si o un no?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos con falsa indignación, no me creía capaz de estar enojado con un ángel, no soy tan monstruo.

Por un momento mantuvo su vista fija en mi acción y bajo la vista con algo que parecía vergüenza.

Le habría molestado?

No queriendo hacerla sentir incomoda deshice mis brazos dejando cada uno a sus lados, aun no se inmutaba.

-depende-susurro apenas audible para el oído humano.

-de que?-pregunte intrigado por el suspenso en nuestra burbuja.

-de que se trata?-dijo directamente

"_nota mental: le gusta hablar sin rodeos"_

A cada momento que hablaba con ella me decía cosas de si misma sin proponérselo.

-no quiero que te sientas amenazada o asustada-le suplique, parecía decepcionada, que estaría pensando?-pero queremos que visites nuestra residencia y conocerte, no queremos hacerte daño.

"_nunca dejaría que nada te hiciera daño"_

Me sorprendí a mi mismo por haber pensado eso, necesitaba empezar a controlar mis emociones si no quería que Jasper se diera cuenta y le comentara algo a la enana.

No dijo nada, parecía complicada a mi pregunta, y note al instante el por que.

Dejo salir un suspiro que no me indicaba nada bueno y le hable.

-es entendible que no confíes en mi Bella-la mire fijamente, sus ojos me veían con curiosidad-pero te doy mi palabra de caballero, no te pasara nada-le sonreí queriendo infundirle confianza.

Tal vez si me ganaba la suya no tendría problemas en saber todo lo que ocultaba, hasta sus más profundos secretos.

-es cierto, no confió en ti.

Pues supongo que será algo difícil de hacer, al parecer, pero no me rendiré!

"_no piensa decir nada mas? Me esta matando!"_

-pero acepto la invitación.

Contuve el suspiro de alivio y le regale una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud dándome de regalo una suya.

-gracias-le dije honestamente-entonces…-

-nos vemos después-me corto aun sonriendo.

Le di un último vistazo, asustado de pensar que si la dejaba de mirar por un minuto para volver la vista, ya no estaría ahí.

Todo seria solo un sueño.

Me di vuelta a regañadientes saliendo del pasillo hacia la clase de trigonometría, ya que aun quedaba tiempo lo aproveche llamando a Alice.

-_a que se debe que tenga el honor de escuchar tu dulce voz hermanito?_

-Alice, prepara tu maquillaje porque tenemos visitas.

-…-no se escucho nada a través de la línea.

-duende?-llame preocupado.

-_ , HABLASTE CON ELLA?!-_grito extasiada y sorprendida, aleje el celular de mi oído cerrando un ojo con una mueca de dolor.

Demonios! Esa mujer parecía estar hablando siempre en la nota de Do Mayor.

-por que te sorprende tanto que haya hablado con ella, solo lo hice-fingí estar molesto.

_-por favor Edward! tú sabes como eres, te lo tengo que decir?_

-no es necesario que lo hagas.

-_eres frio, distante, antisocial, callado, te gusta estar solo...-_

-Alice! Que parte de "no es necesario" fue lo que no entendiste?-pregunte malhumorado.

A quien engañaba, hasta yo estaría impactado por haberle hablado a Bella.

-_y como la alcanzaste?_

-no lo hice, solo coincidimos en clases de biología, hablamos, la invite a casa y acepto-no tenia por que saber de nuestra conversación o de las múltiples veces que solo nos observábamos fijamente por unos minutos para que después Bella desviara su mirada a cualquier otra parte.

No había palabras para describirlo sin que no sonara perfecto, solo el efecto en si.

Algo que aun no entendía era con la facilidad que contesto, sin titubeos, sin miedo, yo en su lugar lo hubiera tenido que pensar por horas antes de aceptar.

O simplemente desaparecería.

-_cual es su famoso nombre?-_por el tono de su voz la imaginaba dando saltitos.

-su nombre es Isabella Swan, vino de Canadá pero originariamente es italiana-le respondí orgullo de lo que logre averiguar de ella.

-_como sabes eso?-_pregunto nuevamente curiosa.

-pues, además de que su nombre tiene significa en ese idioma, tal vez le haya dicho algo en italiano y ella me contesto, le pregunte a cerca de eso y me respondió que era su idioma natal.

-_vaya-_alargo la palabra.

-lo se-sonreí fascinado.

-_uiii! No puedo esperar más Edward! Siento que seremos muy buenas amigas y cada vez que lo pienso me vuelvo mas desesperada! aahhh!- _pego un granchillido en lo ultimo.

-enana, por favor, si sigues con ese tono de voz, me temo que a pesar de lo que soy, sangrare por los oídos-le suplique sonriendo divertido.

-…-otra vez silencio.

-hola?-pregunte, tal vez sea la señal.

Oh tal vez no.

-_no me lo puedo creer, esto es aun peor que cuando descubrí que Hannah Montana era en realidad Miley Cyrus!_

-la verdad ese programa de televisión era muy predecible-le respondí contrariado.

-_que importa? Esta chica debió haberse metido muy dentro de tu piel si la conversación con ella te esta haciendo decir bromas!_

Y yo que creí que había sido sutil.

-Alice, eso no es...!-

-_no me vengas con que no es cierto Edward Cullen, quieras o no cuando lleguemos a casa le construiré un altar, nos vemos!_

-duende!-llame, pero ya era tarde, la susodicha me había colgado el teléfono.

Bella no me afecto! Solo fue una sorpresa de la buena manera en mi vida.

Sonreí nuevamente, creo que era el día donde había sonreído más que en toda mi vida, ya hasta empezaban a dolerme las mejillas.

Como demonios Alice podía hacer esto a todas horas todos los días de cada año?

Me fui directamente a la clase, había llegado tarde y para mi mala suerte, seria muy mal visto piropear al profesor.

-ah, Cullen, se digno a aparecer-ironizo, el era mucho mas amargado de lo que solían decir mis hermanos era yo.

-lo siento profesor, tuve un pequeño problema familiar.

_Y vaya que lo fue, ya quisiera verlo intentar hablar con la enana por celular, quedaría sordo por tiempo indefinido._

-que no se vuelva a repetir, no quisiera tener que mandar a la oficina del director a uno de mis mejores estudiantes.

Asentí sonriéndole educadamente y fui a sentarme junto a otro chico, había escrito unos ejercicios en el pizarrón que no tarde en resolver y cuando termine aun quedaban veinte minutos para que el día escolar terminara.

Mi pierna había adoptado un tic nervioso, el reloj del salón estaba avanzando muy lento para mi gusto, quedaban los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida, estaba inquieto por llegar a casa y saber el mínimo detalle sobre Bella, la curiosidad se apoderaba de mi voluntad cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

La campana toco y salte de mi asiento como alma que lleva el diablo haciendo sobresaltar a algunos chicos de mi clase.

Trote hacia el estacionamiento dirigiéndome a los autos donde se encontraban los chicos esperándome.

Bella aun no aparecía.

-Eddie! Un pajarito me dijo por ahí que sacaste tu lado Don Juan y te le acercaste a "Bella"-el oso subió y bajo las cejas sugestivamente rompiendo en carcajadas.

-Alice-gruñí-Emmett cállate!-le rugí

-ya va, pero que gruñón-mascullo silbando.

-ya quiero hablar con ella-la enana estaba ajena a mi molestia y saltaba como si no hubiera mañana.

-tu misma lo dijiste duende, no queremos asustarla o hacer que huya, así que hagas lo que hagas, no. menciones. Nada. Sobre. Compras- haciendo que ella sacara su lengua infantil y que los demás empezáramos a reír, excepto Rosalie.

Una vez más sentí el olor más delicioso de la faz de la tierra y levante la vista para encontrarme con la de Bella quien nos miraba divertida, le sonreí haciendo que sonriera.

Alice se dio cuenta de nuestra plática silenciosa y se interpuso, agito frenéticamente su mano articulándole un "hola" Bella le devolvió el saludo tímidamente y yo solo pude rodarle los ojos a la enana.

Como se puede calmar a un vampiro con síndrome de hiperactividad? Lamentablemente, Carlisle aun no encuentra la cura.

Empezamos a montar los autos, vi como Bella hacia lo mismo con el suyo, nos fuimos en caravana con el ángel pisándonos lo talones.

Nunca había querido llegar a casa tan rápido como lo quería ahora.

.

.

.

**Este es un pequeño regalo para las que me han mandado sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les guste mi creación, como recompensa esta historia tiene 42 capítulos incluyendo un epilogo.**

**Si se portan bien y me mandan sus comentarios, tal vez les de una sorpresa de ultimo minuto, no me molesta madrugar solo por estar subiendo otro capitulo.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Megan.**


	9. los Cullen

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 9: "los Cullen"

BELLA'S POV:

"_a Charlie se le olvido mencionarte que actuar antes de analizar la situación era una cuestión heredable?!"_

Hmm no, creo que se le olvido ese mísero detalle-pensé irónicamente.

"podrías, por al menos un segundo usarme? Para eso estoy sabes? No es por nada que me llamo razón"

Oh dios, como no se me ocurrió antes? Si eres tan inteligente sabrás que es sarcasmo.

"_la gente sarcástica es desagradable y solitaria, deberías bajar los excesos"_

Pues déjame decirte una cosa conciencia, yo soy una persona solitaria, y no soy desagradable, solo alguien realista.

"entonces estas tan deprimida por serlo que acabas de organizar tu suicidio yendo a casa de cinco vampiros desconocidos?"

Solté un suspiro pesado y sonreí tristemente al pensar que las únicas personas que me hacían querer sobrevivir todos los días ya no se encontraban en este mundo.

Ya no tenia nada que perder, solo esta cosa demoniaca llamada inmortalidad.

"_ah vamos, el plan pesimista ya lo pasamos caminando en dos piernas, para que volver?"_

"es cierto, además ellos no querrían verte regodeándote en el pasado, intenta ser feliz!"

Si no fuera por mi ellos hubieran vivido el tiempo necesario!

_Pero tu no estarías aquí ahora"_

"y no hubieras conocido a tu objeto de acoso"

Yo no lo acoso!... Y su nombre es Edward.

"_Edward? Pues el sujeto debe ser mas viejo que tu, es el típico nombre que tienen los abuelos británicos"_

Hey! Es un lindo nombre, significa protector.

"como sabes eso?"

Bueno, tal vez lo haya buscado en internet a través de mi celular.

"_razón, no perdamos el tiempo, el flechazo le llego muy profundo, yo me iré a dormir, ya que yo puedo!"_

Te odio.

"es por tu culpa que Bella sea así, cada vez que te necesita te vas a dormir!"

Ah, chicas?

"_no voy a pelear contigo en frente de ella y por estupideces, necesito mi espacio a veces, sabes?_

"tu espacio y tu espacio, que hay de mi espacio!?"

Oigan!

"_pasas cada tiempo estresada y trabajando, como quieres tener uno si ni te das un respiro"_

"Porque quiero darle lo mejor a Bella pero estoy viviendo con una vagabunda que no puede ni dar respiración boca a boca!"

_Sabes que? estoy harta! Me voy a dormir!_

Bien! Yo vigilare a esta loca suicida!

"_Bien!"_

"bien!"

(Portazo)

_(Portazo)_

Okey, eso fue muy extraño, acabo de presenciar a una pareja de lesbianas casadas con problemas de matrimonio en una pelea.

Que extraño.

Me encogí de hombros y al escuchar la campana para entrar a la última clase me dirigí al gimnasio, tenia educación física.

El entrenador dio la ultima firma al justificativo de asistencia y me tendió un uniforme, entre al vestidor de las mujeres y abrí la bolsa.

"_que demonios? Creo que se acaban de equivocar, me pasaron un pijama"_

Levante con las dos manos y el ceño fruncido el short que era muy pequeño para mi gusto de color rojo y una remera gris con el logotipo de la escuela que tenía algo así como un espartano.

Era horrible y muy revelador.

Gruñí disgustada y sin rechistar me puse el "uniforme de gimnasia" ordene mis cosas para que nadie las confundiera con las suyas y salí del vestidor.

Después de que todas las chicas me miraran amenazadoramente y los chicos me observaran como el último pedazo de carne en la faz de la tierra (reacción totalmente predecible de parte de ellos) el profesor nos indico las reglas del voleibol y nos mando a cada género a una cancha.

En mi opinión fue completamente aburrido, tenia que usar la menor cantidad de fuerza posible si no quería pulverizar a alguien del equipo contrario o atravesar la pared de concreto que estaba al fondo, y como había esperado, mi equipo gano los tres partidos.

La mayoría de las veces fingía perder los saques, algo de piedad hacia los demás no hacia nada de daño.

El equipo oficial del instituto se me acerco con el propósito de reclutarme pero lo rechacé lo más amablemente posible, lo único que me faltaba era llamar más la atención de esa manera, pff, equipo de voleibol.

Todos sabían que esos clubes existían solo para sentirse bien consigo mismo y tener popularidad, algo totalmente patético para mí, los adolescentes habían caído en un espiral social lamentable y clasista.

Me tome todo el tiempo para cambiarme y salir del gimnasio con lentitud, ya había tocado la ultima campanada que avisaba era hora de volver a casa, excepto para mi.

Era hora de ir a la residencia de los Cullen.

"_Tranquila, no hay apuro, aun tienes que ir a dejar el comprobante a recepción"_

Hasta que se dignaron a aparecer! arreglaron sus problemas maritales?

"ja ja, que graciosa, ya quisiera verte convivir con alguien durante cien años sin tener discusiones"

"_te crees capaz de soportar a una neurótica bipolar?"_

"o a una perezosa que lo único que sabe hacer es ensuciar tu cabeza?

"_eso no es cierto!"_

"Como que no es…?"

Podrían dejar de pelear ustedes dos y prestarme algo de apoyo moral? Creo que me dará una crisis de pánico!

"lo siento" dijeron al unísono.

Pongámonos en el peor caso, que demonios hago si…es una trampa?

"_esa es fácil"_

No hablo de eso, hablo de que, me sentí bien el hablar con Edward, después de no haberlo hecho con nadie durante cien años, seria agradable tener un amigo, pero me desilusionaría mucho en el caso de que todo saliera mal.

"entonces tal vez deberías creerle en la parte de que no te harán daño"

Razón, acabas de decir eso? No estoy escuchando cosas?

"_la verdad si lo haces"_

Rodee los ojos internamente.

Sabes a lo que me refiero.

"no todo tiene que tener sentido en la vida, ni siquiera en tus pensamientos, si quieres darle la oportunidad a la idea de tener un amigo, dale algo de confianza al chico"

Pero no puedo.

"_no tiene que ser al instante, inténtalo de a poco"_

Suspire confundida, tal vez pueda hacer eso, pero necesitaría tiempo, y paciencia.

Entre en la pequeña recepción donde se encontraba una secretaria regordeta y pelirroja con lentes y una sonrisa amable, me acerque dubitativa y le sonreí.

-hola, soy Isabella Swan.

-a si, vienes a dejar el comprobante?-asentí-muy bien, solo tienes que entregármelo y podrás irte.

Le deje el papel encima de su escritorio haciéndola sonreír, escribió algo encima de este y lo guardo en una agenda.

-listo, espero que hayas tenido un día agradable.

-muchas gracias-murmure saliendo de la oficina dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

"_si cree que estar asustada por ir a una casa llena de vampiros lo es, no se que será malo"_

Bufe nerviosa y salí al estacionamiento, deje mi mochila encima del capo de mi auto girándome hacia donde se encontraba Edward junto a los otros dos chicos riendo mientras la pequeña les sacaba la lengua infantilmente y la rubia observaba el horizonte con una mirada inescrutable.

"parece que no le diste buena espina a la rubia"

"_nunca les agrada a las rubias, no te has dado cuenta?_

Si, ya lo sabia, pero no era mi culpa! Ellas me miraban y pum! Me detestan.

Apuesto que es igual de arrogante y egoísta como todas las que he conocido a lo largo del tiempo.

Edward pareció haberse percatado de mí ya que había dejado de reír para levantar su mirada topándose con la mía, sonrió amablemente y no hice otra cosa que devolvérsela.

La pequeña pareció haberse dado cuenta y se puso delante de el agitando la mano mientras daba saltitos y articulaba un "hola"

Le devolví el saludo algo menos entusiasmada soltando una risita al ver a Edward quien miraba a la chica con reproche y rodaba los ojos, era todo un espectáculo el observarlos, al menos ya habían dos personas que parecían felices de mi visita.

Empezaron a subirse a sus autos para encenderlos y les imite, cerré la puerta tras mío mientras los veía sacando los carros del aparcamiento, suspire tratando de infundirme valor para seguirlos.

"_vamos Bella, no seas cobarde, no sucederá nada malo, confía en ti misma"_

Asentí segura de lo que iba hacer y me puse detrás del volvo que era manejado por Edward, el jeep fue el primero en salir del establecimiento, siguiéndole nosotros dos.

En vez de doblar a la derecha, doblamos a la izquierda, así que suponía la propiedad de ellos quedaba al lado opuesto de la mía.

"_vaya, te has vuelto mas sherlock de lo que esperaba, eres toda una genio"_

Gruñí refunfuñando por lo bajo, los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en mis pensamientos, así que técnicamente no era mi culpa, y no que habías dicho que la gente sarcástica era desagradable?

"yo_ no soy una maldita persona"_

…

Touche.

Después de diez minutos entramos a un camino de grava rodeados de arboles, al parecer yo no fui la única que pensó en vivir fuera de la civilización pero tampoco aislada de esta, debían estar viviendo de este modo por largo tiempo ya que parecían tener el mismo protocolo que yo.

Nos adentrábamos cada vez más y más hasta doblar en una curva estrecha donde se encontraba lo que parecía su casa.

Era realmente impresionante, esto no era una casa, era una mansión! Digo, me imagino que en una normal no tendrían espacio suficiente para estar cómodos, la superficie de esta parecía estar hecha de mármol y era de un color pastel muy suave, la pared frontal no era exactamente una pared, mas bien era un gran vidrio que dejaba mostrar el interior de la sala de estar que parecía eterna y la construcción debía tener tres pisos.

Ellos habían abierto la puerta de lo que parecía ser el garaje y aparcaron los carros donde había un mercedes negro de última generación, haciendo que me percatara de otras dos esencias.

Eran siete, no cinco! Son demasiados!

"_retiro lo que dije sobre ser cobarde, desaparece de aquí! Esto ya es ser estúpidamente suicida!"_

"ya te lo digo, se volvió loca!"

No iré a ningún lado, me niego a mostrarles el menor atisbo de miedo que no estoy sintiendo para nada.

"_si como no"_

"entonces por que lo repites tanto?"

Es una forma de convencerme a mi misma, cierren el pico y váyanse a molestar a otro lado.

Note que estaba estrangulando el volante de mi bebe y lo solté maldiciendo en voz baja, baje del auto aparentando estar relajada y deje adentro la sudadera junto a la chaqueta quedando solamente en la remera blanca que en ves de mangas tenia tirantes, me apoye en la puerta del pasajero esperando que todos salieran.

-así que, Bella, disfrutaste del viaje?-pregunto el vampiro gigante con una sonrisa extendida por todo su rostro, le levante una ceja divertida.

-no le hagas caso, suele decir solo tonterías-salto la chica pequeña quien iba de la mano con el chico rubio, me estaba mirando calculadoramente.

"_ahora resulta que no solo les doy mala espina a las rubias, sino que a los rubios también"_

Edward camino silenciosamente con la rubia pisándole los talones fieramente hasta quedar junto al gigantón.

-hay dos mas de ustedes-le acuse algo ofendida de que no lo hubiera mencionado.

-oh, solo son Carlisle y Esme, no te preocupes, te agradaran-respondió otra vez la chica de pelo negro.

Bufe diciendo un "si tu lo dices" sabiendo que lo escucharían.

-podrían salir de la casa? Ya estamos aquí-pidió Edward sin apartar su vista de mi persona, yo no lo miraba, estaba de los nervios como para hacerlo.

Levante la mirada del suelo cuando una mujer de mi estatura, con cabello color caramelo fundido y un rostro en forma de corazón que reflejaba maternidad en sus ojos dorados salía de la mansión junto a un hombre de un metro ochenta con cabello rubio y realmente varonil, debían estar en sus eternos treinta años, no aparentaban ni siquiera los treintaiocho.

Entonces hay tres parejas?

Edward tiene pareja?

Un desconocido nudo en la garganta se formo en mi interior y algo angustiada busque alguna esencia que confirmara mis sospechas, solté un suspiro lleno de alivio al no tener éxito en la búsqueda, no había nadie mas.

"podrías decirme por que te importa tanto si tiene o no a alguien?"

No…no lo se.

"_aaaawww, su primer ataque de celos"_

Que? no! No fueron celos! Solo…curiosidad morbosa.

El rubio formo una sonrisa amable y bajo las escaleras de la entrada acercándose mucho, retrocedí tres pasos haciendo que se detuviera y el hiciera lo mismo.

-bienvenida-empezó suavemente-como ya escuchaste venir de los chicos, mi nombre es Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme-le tendió la mano a la susodicha quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba a su lado.

-mucho gusto-dijo sonriendo.

-hola-susurre cortamente.

-ellos son Emmett y Rosalie-señalo al chico musculoso quien levanto una mano en señal de saludo y a la rubia que solo se quedo parada ahí frígidamente-ella es Alice y el es Jasper-el chico rubio dio un asentamiento con la cabeza y la pequeña dio una sonrisa imposiblemente grande-y tengo la leve impresión de que ya conoces a Edward-el señalado me sonrió confiadamente.

-que si lo conoce-se burlo el chico grande haciendo que Edward gruñera.

-Emmett, compórtate-le pidió Esme.

"_supongo que es tu turno de presentarte"_

Suspire preparándome mentalmente para hacerlo.

-mi nombre es Isabella Swan-sentía que había dicho mi nombre muchas veces en el día.

-y que demonios haces aquí?-abrí los ojos al notar la hostilidad que desprendía la chica llamada Rosalie.

-lo que Rose trata de decir-le corrigió la mujer de rostro amable quien la miraba con reproche-que fue lo que te hizo venir al pueblo?

-pues, prácticamente estuve diez años en Canada y tuve que buscar algún lado parecido para trasladarme sin que los humanos sospecharan de algo, amm, anormal-termine de decir.

-puedo preguntarte algo Isabella?-pidió Alice.

-puedes decirme Bella-le sonreí haciendo que aplaudiera.

-Muy bien, Bella, yo poseo un don-me envare en mi lugar instintivamente-tranquila, no es nada fatal, mas bien es mental-eso no hizo que me relajara-en fin, yo puedo ver el futuro de las personas o bien de lo que pasara al día siguiente, como sea, puedo ver el futuro en general.

-ve al grano enana-sugirió Edward.

-cállate! Okey, antes de que me vuelvan a interrumpir-respiro antes de seguir hablando-quede algo sorprendida cuando te vi llegar porque nada me había dado alguna pista de que alguien como nosotros venia hacia aquí, es la primera vez que me sucede, mis visiones del futuro suelen ser muy concretas y cuando intento de ver tu futuro…no logro ver nada-termino.

-ahora cuéntale lo otro-dijo Emmett con rostro serio.

Todos voltearon a ver a Edward quien no había dicho casi nada, se pasó una mano por su cabello broncíneo y dio un paso hacia adelante, solo que esta vez mi cuerpo respondió a su cercanía y no retrocedió.

-Bella-dijo mi nombre como si estuviera acariciando letra por letra, hizo que me estremeciera sin que los otros lo hayan notado-yo también poseo un don-levante las cejas impactada-puedo leer cada pensamiento que pasa por la cabeza de alguien en el momento exacto.

-esta bien, estoy pensando en un numero del uno al setenta, dilo en voz alta-me cruce de brazos levantándole una ceja retadora.

_65, 65, 65._

Su rostro se transformo completamente, como si le hubiera dicho que había pateado a su cachorrito, pero los demás lo veían a punto de reír.

-si Edward, en que numero esta pensando? me muero de ansias en escuchar la respuesta!-grito Emmett en la orilla.

-yo…-cerro los ojos agarrándose el tabique de la nariz con la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha la tenia hecha un puño-no puedo leer tu mente.

Todos comenzaron a reír a mandíbula batiente, hasta la rubia que se regodeaba en la clara frustración de Edward.

-me lo imagine-abrió los ojos que están repentinamente negros para mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

-entonces esto es obra tuya?-pregunto acusadoramente.

Le sonreí y me gire hacia los demás.

-gracias por la invitación, ha sido un placer-les agradecí para volverme hacia mi auto, solo que alguien ya estaba delante de la puerta del pasajero.

-permiso-le pedí ocultando mi diversión.

-por que no puedo leerte?- insistió.

-no tengo idea.

-estas mintiendo.

"_rayos! Sabia que debí haber tomado clases de actuación cuando tuve la oportunidad"_

-de todos modos no conseguirás tu respuesta-le responde.

-ponte de rodillas a suplicarle! Siempre funciona!

-cállate Emm!-grito encolerizado.

-Bella-no había notado que Alice estaba a mi lado hasta ese momento-disfruto tanto como los demás al ver a mi hermanito frustrado-el chico bufo pero Alice lo ignoro.

-enana maquiavélica-refunfuño.

-pero de verdad que tengo curiosidad, por que no puedo ver tu futuro?-junto las dos manos poniendo un puchero y ojos de cachorrito empapado.

La mire horrorizada, también tenia un don para controlar mis emociones?

Edward soltó una risita ocultándola bajo una tos falsa.

-yo...ehm...Yo…oh que demonios-rodee los ojos haciendo que extendiera los brazos al cielo exclamando un gran "si!"

Manipuladora.

-bien hecho Jasper-grito Alice, la mire confundida-por cierto, mi novio tiene el don de controlar las emociones de la gente o simplemente saber lo que sienten, pero eso es otra historia-le quito importancia con una mano

…

Un momento!

-hey!-exclame.

-ya dijiste que lo ibas hacer, no puedes retractarte-me apunto con un dedo.

Bufe hastiada.

Manipuladores.

-si te hace sentir mejor, también hizo lo mismo al conocerla-murmuro Edward-es su forma de ser.

Suspire girándome hacia los demás.

-quieren saberlo? Bien, pero necesitamos ir a un lugar mas despejado, tienen una hermosa casa y daría pena que tuviera un hoyo en la pared.

-entonces deberíamos ir al claro, porque definitivamente no quiero ver eso-murmuro Esme.

-Y para que?-pregunto la rubia nuevamente hostil.

-para la demostración-tan pronto termine de hablar corrí rápidamente entre los arboles buscando el famoso claro.

Sentí como siete pares de pies seguían mi rastro, y el primero en alcanzarme fue Edward.

-hola-dijo como si nada.

Lo mire sorprendida.

-dios, eres rápido!-que rayos? Le llevaba mucha ventaja!

-lo se, tu no tanto-sonrió arrogantemente, lo mire entrecerrándole los ojos y comencé a mover las piernas mas rápido dejándolo atrás.

Su rostro era todo un poema, no pude evitar el reírme de su expresión, no tenia precio.

Finalmente llegamos al claro, era enorme, tenia forma de circulo rodeado de arboles, de cerca se podía escuchar el agua de un rio correr.

Voltee para ver a Edward saliendo entre los arbustos, le di una sonrisa de suficiencia y decidí molestarlo un poco.

-así que, corro lento?-pregunte.

-para nada-jadeo un poco en lo ultimo-pero te puedo asegurar que fue suerte-bufe.

-si, como no-murmuré irónicamente.

-vaya Eddie, al fin encontraste a alguien que te patea el culo corriendo, al fin!-exclamo Emmett sonriendo burlón.

-Eddie?-pregunte divertida haciéndolo gruñir.

-deja en paz a tu hermano, no vez que esta estresado-dijo Carlisle.

-no me llames así Emmett, o tu consola de juegos sufrirá las consecuencias-el gigantón jadeo al ver la sonrisa malévola que tenia este en su rostro.

-podrían dejar de hablar estupideces? Y tú? Que esperas para "demostrarnos" tu milagroso don-la rubia me miraba expectante.

"_oh no, ella me esta hablando a mi?"_

Le mande un siseo de advertencia, esa chica se estaba saliendo de los limites.

-esta bien "Rosalie"-dije en tono de burla su nombre, sus ojos se oscurecieron peligrosamente-ya que pareces la mas ansiosa en saber, tu serás mi ayudante.

-y que te hace creer que lo hare?

-no es tan difícil lo que tienes que hacer así que no deberías tener ninguna complicación-me encogí de hombros y les di la espalda caminando hasta quedar a mitad de terreno, girándome de nuevo hacia ellos-solo atácame.

-que?!-exclamo junto a Edward quien parecía preocupado, pero ella tenia una mirada irónica.

-Quieres que te ataque?-pregunto repitiéndolo.

-tienes miedo?-bufo-esta bien, si quieres se lo pediré a alguien mas.

-no te tengo miedo.

-Entonces cual es el problema?-pregunte levantando una ceja.

Se agacho hasta estar en posición defensiva.

-no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de demostrarnos-Edward frunció el ceño.

-esta bien, no le hare daño-le asegure.

-no es ella quien me preocupa-escuche que murmuraba, busque su mirada pero el la tenia clavada en alguna parte del bosque.

-okey, cuando yo cuente hasta tres sáltame encima-cerré mis ojos relajando cada musculo de mi cuerpo-lista?

-hace horas!- exclamo haciendo que sonriera.

-1…-susurre.

-2...

…

-3!-grite.

Escuche la carrera de Rosalie.

-ROSE NO!

.

.

.

**Uffff, que me tarde escribiendo este capitulo, un día enteero para ser exactos, okey, aquí les traigo eeeel cappitulo 9! Weeeee! He leído cada comentario y estoy muy felices, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

**Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, los espero con ansias tanto como ustedes esperan que suba capítulos.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Megan.**


	10. demostraciones de poder

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 10: "demostraciones de poder"

EDWARD'S POV:

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ella se estaba burlando de mi?

-entonces esto es obra tuya?-pregunte claramente fastidiado, ella estaba sonriendo! Sus ojos destilaban diversión, hasta me estaba arqueando una ceja!

Volteo sobre sus pies para observar a los demás.

No se atrevería!

-gracias por la invitación, ha sido un placer-abrí los ojos sorprendido, no me iba a decir nada mas? Creía que se iba a ir así como así?

No señor, que ni lo piense.

Mire a Alice para que hiciera algo, pero igual que los otros estaba agarrándose el estomago riendo histéricamente, le rodee los ojos y antes de que Bella llegara a su auto me posicione delante de la puerta del pasajero obstaculizando su huida.

-permiso-pidió dejando salir una risita.

-por que no puedo leerte?-pregunte una vez mas.

"_Edward no la hostigues, te dirá cuando quiera hacerlo"_ pensó Carlisle.

"_este niño no esta acostumbrado a recibir un no como respuesta"_ Esme negó con la cabeza.

Me abstuve de bufar y me cruce de brazos esperando por mi respuesta.

-no tengo idea-su ceja derecha sufrió un leve tic delatándose a si misma.

-estas mintiendo-sonreí arrogantemente, esto me ayudaría en el futuro.

-de todos modos no conseguirás tu respuesta.

También tenia que agregar a la lista que padecía de un serio caso de terquedad.

-ponte de rodillas a suplicarle! Siempre funciona!-le mande una mirada envenenada al cabeza de musculo que se hacia llamar mi hermano.

-cállate Emm!-levanto las manos asustado.

"_Lo que la abstinencia le hace a la gente"_

Iba a replicarle cuando Alice decidió salvarle el culo a Emmett.

-Bella-ella se sobresalto al ver a la duende junto a ella-disfruto tanto como los demás al ver a mi hermanito frustrado-fruncí el ceño bufando.

-enana maquiavélica-murmure malhumorado.

"_cállate Edward! Esto lo hago por ambos, Jasper hará que reaccione" _pensó sin cambiar su expresión.

Clave la vista en su esposo que parecía arrepentido y levanto los dos brazos.

"_sabes que no puedo decirle que no" _agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

Débil iluso.

-pero de verdad que tengo curiosidad, por que no puedo ver tu futuro?-se puso en su famosa posición manipuladora, patentada exclusivamente por Alice.

Jasper comenzó a mandar olas de sensibilidad al ambiente, lo cual fue un éxito al ver a Bella abriendo los ojos con horror.

La compadecía en ese sentido.

No pude contener la carcajada que quería dejar salir y la escondí detrás de una tos fingida.

Ya estaba, casi lo conseguía.

-yo…ehm…yo…-

Yyyyyyy….

-oh que demonios-rodo los ojos rindiéndose.

Listo.

Como siempre la duende no escondía sus sentimientos y dejando clara su emoción levanto los brazos al cielo.

-Si!-chillo girándose hacia su novio-bien hecho Jasper!-al ver la expresión confundida de Bella quedo congelada por un milisegundo.

"_ups" _pensó alarmada.

-por cierto, mi novio tiene el don de controlar las emociones de la gente o simplemente saber lo que sienten, pero eso es otra historia-con una mano le quito el polvo al asunto.

Muy bien, paso lo mismo cuando conocí a Alice y entendí todo al segundo, veamos cuanto tarda este ángel.

3.

2.

-hey!-exclamo mirando a la enana furiosamente.

1.

-ya dijiste que lo ibas hacer, no puedes retractarte-le apunto con un dedo frenética.

Bufo cruzándose de brazos y refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Pobre, la primera vez con Alice es desalentadora.

"_amigo, eso suena horrible"_

Sacudí esos pensamientos e inconscientemente di un paso más hacia ella.

-si te hace sentir mejor, también hizo lo mismo al conocerla-murmure recordando el día en el que conocí a Alice-es su forma de ser.

_Flashback de hace cincuenta años*_

_Era el año 1962, en esos días nos encontrábamos en Inglaterra, los autos transitaban en los caminos de piedra mientras el cielo era de un tono grisáceo, que va, yo estaba aburrido recorriendo las calles llenas de comerciantes independientes que trataban de venderme periódicos y relojes._

_Al pasar cerca de una tienda de música vi como se amontonaban un millar de mujeres que gritaban y pataleaban al ver una imagen de Los Beatles en tamaño real, la nueva banda nacida en Liverpool que había ascendido en el mundo del entretenimiento._

_Reí secamente y seguí andando hasta llegar a un parque que daba una vista preciosa hacia el rio Támesis, pude divisar una banca bajo un árbol que daba una sombra exquisita, me senté en esta respirando hondamente, percatándome de algo que hizo a mis sentidos alarmarse._

_-hola!_

_-ah!-salte de la banca al ver una chica que estaba colgada boca abajo de una rama del árbol sonriendo ampliamente, era muy pequeña y tenia el pelo corto rebelde, sus ojos fueron los que llamaron la atención, eran de un intenso rojo escarlata._

_Era una vampira bebedora de sangre humana._

_Le sisee tratando de parecer amenazador pero para mi desconcierto comenzó a reír, la rama de la que colgaba tembló imprevisiblemente, dejando ver a un chico rubio en la misma posición que la chica, el al igual que esta, tenia ojos escarlatas._

_La chica se envaro ágilmente quedando parada en sus dos pies con el chico pisándole los talones, parecían ser pareja._

_-soy Alice-extendió su mano a manera de saludo, frunció el ceño al ver que no se la daba-Edward, no seas tímido, no muerdo, bueno no a otros como yo, pero, ya sabes a lo que me refiero-enarque una ceja confundido, como demonios sabia mi nombre si yo no la conocía de ningún lado?_

_-como sabes quien soy?-pregunte en posición defensiva, no había nadie en el parque a estas horas, había oscurecido._

_El chico imito mi posición ubicándose delante de la pequeña._

_-esta bien Jasper, no sucederá nada-le tranquilizo, el rubio entrecerró sus ojos hacia mi dirección._

_-esta bien-susurro envarándose._

_-porque lo vi-dijo simplemente a modo de respuesta._

_-lo viste?-volví a mi posición normal al leer sus pensamientos, no estaban ahí para pelear, pero tampoco sabia que se traían._

_-puedo ver el futuro, también se que tu puedes leer mentes-me apunto comenzando a saltar._

_Abrí mis ojos demasiado sorprendido._

_-que?!-pregunte sin poder creérmelo, ella rodo los ojos exasperadamente._

_-eres sordo o que?-refunfuño poniendo las manos en sus pequeñas caderas._

_-de todos modos, por que vienes a mi?_

_-ejem-tosio el tipo llamado Jasper._

_-bien, por que vienen a mi?-repetí incluyéndolo, asintió satisfecho._

"_esta pareja de locos es extraña"_

_-porque sabemos que clase de vampiro eres, también que tienes una familia igual a ti, se esto porque tuve una visión donde nosotros-se apunto ella misma con el chico quien se encontraba sonriente-éramos parte de ella-concluyo feliz._

_-tu estas loca!-fue lo único que dije._

_-esta bien, si no me crees tendré que mostrártela-me abrió camino a su mente donde se veía claramente una escena donde ella reía junto a Rose mientras el chico rubio bromeaba con Emmett, quede sin habla al observar, que clase de brujería era esta?_

_Aparentemente una igual a la mía._

_-pues eso no prueba nada-me negué a mi mismo, suspiro pesadamente girándose hacia su pareja quien le dio un asentamiento con la cabeza._

_Ahora que?_

_-por favor Edward, podemos ir contigo? No haremos nada, lo juro, solo queremos hablar con tu familia y ser como ustedes, no nos gusta hacer lo que hacemos y necesitamos supervisión, por favoooooor?-puso unos enormes ojos haciendo un puchero que mataría hasta a un ciego._

_Empecé a sentir piedad por ellos y tuve unas enormes ganas de decirles que si, pero me contuve._

_Si es que era posible abrió sus ojos un poco mas convirtiéndose en la viva imagen de la expresión "ternura" abrí y cerré la boca repetidas veces sin decir una palabra y finalmente solté un suspiro agarrándome el tabique con los ojos apretados._

_-prometen que no volverán a molestar?-abrí los ojos encontrando a Alice saltando de arriba abajo haciendo un circulo a mi alrededor._

_-weeeee! No te prometo nada-le entrecerré los ojos a punto de discutirle cuando Jasper me interrumpió._

_-yo que tu no me molestaría, una vez que se plantea algo, no lo deja ir fácilmente-explico el chico entendiendo por lo que pasaba en esos momentos._

_Gruñí estresado y sin mas di media vuelta camino a casa sintiendo los ligeros pasos que me seguían._

_Por así decirlo fue la caminata mas larga de mi vida, no había ningún solo segundo en el que no escuchara un "ya quiero conocer a Carlisle" o _

"_vas adorar a Esme amor, es todo un encanto" no faltaron los "Emmett parece alguien interesante" tampoco los _

"_Rosalie será alguien difícil de roer, pero nada es imposible"_

_Y la cereza del pastel fue…_

"_Edward será mi hermanito favorito para molestar, va a ser genial!"_

_Rodee los ojos pensando que necesitaría toda la paciencia del mundo en las siguientes décadas._

_Al llegar Carlisle fue quien abrió la puerta y al ver que venia acompañado me observo confundido._

_-no me mires a mi, me siguieron hasta acá sin importar cuanto los ahuyentaba y ahora son tu responsabilidad-me excuse._

_-hey! Eso es ofensivo, además fue muy fácil convencerte en traernos, Jasper solo tuvo que manipular tus emociones y listo!_

_Un segundo._

_-QUE?!_

_._

_._

_._

Y así es como he pasado los siguientes cincuenta años, con Alice como el dolor de cabeza y Jasper la mejor cura.

Agradezco cada día que haya llegado el paquete completo al mismo tiempo.

Desde ese momento no salgo solo a lugares públicos por miedo a adoptar un perro en contra de mi voluntad.

El suspiro exasperado de Bella me trajo de vuelta al presente, se volteo hacia los demás.

-quieren saberlo? Bien, pero necesitamos ir a un lugar mas despejado, tienen una hermosa casa y daría pena que tuviera un hoyo en la pared-apunto a la construcción que era el orgullo de Esme, y ella no replico en ese sentido.

-entonces deberíamos ir al claro, porque definitivamente no quiero ver eso-murmuro tirando de Carlisle.

-y para que?-Rosalie estaba reacia a seguir a Bella, sus argumentos para odiarla eran vacios y sin base.

-para la demostración-dijo, y en un dos por tres, había desaparecido detrás del bosque.

_Demostración?_

Fui el primero en reaccionar y comencé a correr siguiendo la huella de esta chica, que por su propio bien, no debería ser tan interesante.

Y el misterio no era mi mejor amigo.

Escuche lo pensamientos de los demás que mas bien eran gritados.

"_esta chica es divertida, hace enojar a Eddie! Tenemos tanto en común, nos llevaremos bien"_

"_tengo que empezar a planear como la convenzo de que me acompañe algún día que no sea muy en el futuro al centro comercial!"_

"_la chiquilla esa me esta sacando de quicio"_

"_bueno, se preocupo de mi casa, empezamos con buen pie"_

"_debería empezar a anotar todos estos datos extra sobre cuantos dones deben existir, se están volviendo infinitos"_

"_maldición, Alice esta muy confiada sobre ella, tendré que subir su dosis de calma"_

…

De verdad es necesario decirles quien pensó que?

No cierto?

Naa.

Alcance a Bella en poco tiempo, no era tan rápida como pensaba.

-hola-salude tranquilamente.

Cuando escucho que le hablaba parecía muy sorprendida.

-dios, eres rápido!-fue lo único que dijo.

"_nota mental: era alguien muy perspicaz, se había dado cuenta al segundo que era el mas veloz de mi familia"_

Cada vez iba sumando más puntos positivos.

-lo se, tu no tanto-con una sonrisa engreída hice que se enojara, era divertido verla con el ceño fruncido, que? si quería ganarme su confianza, debía generar lazos de amistad para que pudiera surgir, y que mejor manera que provocándola? A Emmett le funciono con todos, por que a mi no debería?

Sorprendiéndome una vez más, comenzó a mover las piernas mas rápido dejándome atrás por una considerable ventaja, no pude ni evitar esconder la cara de estúpido que me debió haber dejado plasmada en el rostro, rio al verla y sacudí la cabeza frunciendo el ceño por unos segundos para después sonreír tenuemente.

Ella era una caja de infinitas sorpresas.

Y me encantaba.

Cuando llegue al claro ella ya estaba ahí de espaldas a mí observando el lugar, al verme cambio su expresión concentrada para sonreírme suficientemente.

-así que, corro lento?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-para nada-solté un jadeo al hablar-pero te puedo asegurar que fue suerte.

El plan de provocarle aun seguía en pie.

Soltó un bufido mirando a sus alrededores.

-si como no-respondió sarcástica.

"_aaaaaaww, que monos son!" _los pensamientos de Alice resonaron en mi cabeza dándome ganas de meterla en una caja, pero no tuve tiempo de mirarle mal ya que parecía que todos estaban empeñados en ponerme de mal humor.

-vaya Eddie, al fin encontraste a alguien que te patea el culo corriendo, al fin!-quien, además de Alice era el mas dramático de todos?

-Eddie?-pregunto divertida, le gruñí al gigantón advirtiéndole que no dijera lo que pensaba.

-deja en paz a tu hermano, no ves que esta estresado?-de regaño Carlisle.

"_además no quisiera que Bella viera una de sus ridículas peleas"_ pensó este.

-no me llames así Emmett, o tu consola de juegos sufrirá las consecuencias-le amenace haciendo que jadeara, por ahora tenia una leve adicción a los juegos de video.

Infantil.

-podrían dejar de hablar estupideces? Y tú? Que esperas para "demostrarnos" tu milagroso don?-Rosalie estaba que echaba humo por los oídos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Bella.

Tuve ganas de defenderla pero fui interrumpido por un siseo proveniente de este ángel que parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a la rubia.

Y las primeras palabras que me vinieron a la mente me dejaron congelado.

"_eso fue sexy"_

Oh no! He pasado tanto tiempo con el gigante pervertido que ahora pienso como el! debo detener esto, imagina a Emmett en su disfraz de halloween, Emmett en su disfraz de halloween, Emmett en su disfraz de halloween…

Lo fui repitiendo hasta que aleje esos pensamientos nada inocentes de mi cabeza.

Agradezco a Alice que haya quemado ese infernal disfraz de aquaman, era demasiado ajustado para vérselo puesto al oso todo un día.

-esta bien "Rosalie"-Bella no se veía nada feliz en estos momentos-ya que pareces la mas ansiosa en saber, tu serás mi ayudante-le apunto con un dedo.

"_si tan solo supieras como me siento yo no pensarías lo mismo"_ dije para mis adentros.

-y que te hace creer que lo hare?- le reto burlona, haciendo que esta se encogiera de hombros.

-no es tan difícil lo que tienes que hacer, así que no deberías tener ninguna complicación-nos dio la espalda dirigiéndose hasta la mitad del territorio dándose vuelta.

Que es lo que planeaba?

-solo atácame.

-que?!-exclame junto a Rose preocupado, solo que ella parecía mas escéptica.

-quieres que te ataque-afirmo burlándose.

-tienes miedo?-Rosalie bufo-esta bien, si quieres se lo pediré a alguien mas-le insinuó.

-no te tengo miedo-le aclaro hoscamente.

-entonces cual es el problema?-Bella extendió los brazos confundida, la rubia le entrecerró los ojos poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de demostrarnos- decidí interferir ceñudo, la idea de que Rosalie atacara a Bella me enfundaba un miedo profundo en el pecho.

-esta bien, no le hare daño-me aseguro creyendo lo erróneo, por que creía que Rose era quien me interesaba si salía lastimada? ella no era la que estaba a punto de ser atacada!

-no es ella quien me preocupa-susurre mirando hacia el bosque, escuche un suspiro lejano sabiendo de quien había salido y que me había escuchado, Alice recargo una mano en mi hombro tratando de relajarme.

"_ella sabe lo que hace tonto, tus preocupaciones son ridículas"_

La poca tranquilidad que me habían dado sus palabras se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando escuche las palabras de Bella.

-okey! Cuando yo cuente hasta tres sáltame encima-clave mi vista en ella, había cerrado sus ojos pareciendo de lo más relajada, cuando yo era todo lo opuesto-lista?

-hace años-le respondió, creí haber visto un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

-1…-comenzó el conteo.

-2…

…

-3!

Rosalie comenzó a correr acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo, haciendo que me diera cuenta que era el único que pensaba esto era una completa y tonta locura!

-ROSE NO!-grite desesperado, pero nada, ella estaba decidida a acabar con Bella de una vez por todas.

BUM!

Se escucho el estruendo más grande que había presenciado en mi vida.

Y yo no le daba crédito a lo que mis ojos mostraban.

Rose se encontraba en el suelo al otro lado del prado con una expresión desorientada, mientras Bella estaba intacta, no se había movido ningún centímetro de la posición en la que se encontraba y no había abierto los ojos.

"_que demonios?"_ pensó colérica, se levanto rápidamente arremetiendo contra un muro invisible cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de tocar al ángel que aun no se inmutaba, quedando esta vez al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba antes.

-vaya-Emmett alargo la palabra con la boca abierta mientras se acercaba a Bella para tocar lo que estaba a su alrededor-es como plástico!-exclamo

Me gire a los demás quienes tenían una expresión de shock, excepto Alice quien saltaba repitiendo variadas veces un "te lo dije"

-ah, Bella?-pregunte alarmado.

La susodicha abrió los ojos y al vernos hizo una mueca.

-amm-penso por un momento lo que iba a decir-alguno de ustedes ha escuchado sobre dones reflectados?

.

.

.

**Lo siento lo siento! Tuve algunos problemas, saben que tuve que hacer compras navideñas el día antes de navidad! La gente es ruda en estas épocas, muchos empujones e insultos, pero bueno, agarre los últimos audífonos que quedaban gritándole a un señor mal educado "que la pases bien perra!" y tuve que salir corriendo de ese lugar.**

**Y hoy no lo pude mandar más temprano porque mi mama junto a mis dos hermanas mayores me levantaron a las diez! Para hacer la limpieza de la semana antes de las doce, eso es crueldad pura.**

**Pero bueno, aparte de mi nada buena suerte aquí les traigo el capitulo diez, de verdad siento la demora y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esta vez no hice mucha interacción con la conciencia y razón porque es un Edward pov pero no dejare de hacerlos, solo bajare los excesos para que no acaparen un capitulo entero.**

**Espero sus comentarios con ansias.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Megan.**


	11. lo que realmente sucedio

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 11: "lo que realmente sucedió"

EDWARD'S POV:

-dones reflectados?-Jasper tanto como Carlisle y yo se encontraba confundido pero curioso, nunca se había escuchado sobre este tipo de dones, la mayoría eran defensivos, mentales, ofensivos o bien podían ser ilusiones, solo que los "reflectados" era algo nuevo que agregar a la lista.

Pero era necesario saber que es lo que lo hacia tan especial a excepción de los demás.

-debe tener un toque tanto defensivo como mental si es capaz de protegerla, solo que no se como asociarlos juntos en una misma frase-exprese mi opinión frunciendo el ceño.

-juntemos todas la piezas entonces, Bella-Carlisle señalo a esta-es capaz de crear una capa invisible e indestructible a su alrededor creando un escudo inigualable a cualquier tipo de defensa-analizo pensativo mientras tocaba maravillado _eso_ que estaba alrededor de ella.

"_es impresionante que tan poderosa puede llegar a ser alguien, en especial tan joven como ella"_ pensó calculador.

-no creo que sea indestructible, porque si lo fuera entonces ella seria…-Esme guardo silencio no muy segura de cómo proseguir su frase, nadie dijo nada entendiendo de lo que esta hablaba, y decidí ser el primero en hablar.

-invencible-susurre.

Bella parecía realmente incomoda a causa de nuestras miradas puestas en su persona, pero es que era inevitable, como no quedar en duda al estar frente alguien que además de ser inmortal, no podría tocarse, leerse o saber que sucederá con ella?

-ehm-carraspeo caminando hacia nosotros-de hecho, es mas complicado de lo que parece-aclaro jugando con sus dedos mirando al suelo nerviosamente.

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Alice con voz suave, guardando su hiperactividad al notar que este era un tema serio.

Esta miro hacia todos lados cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor para después volver su vista a nosotros.

-me gustaría hablar esto en un lugar mas privado-murmuro esperando alguna mala reacción de nuestra parte, afortunadamente Rosalie se encontraba muy disgustada para quejarse y no abrió la boca.

-claro cariño, podemos hablar en nuestra casa-Esme no tuvo ningún problema en responder por la familia, había tenido una primera buena impresión de esta joven tímida que parecía haber sufrido tanto o mas que nosotros.

Ella asintió silenciosamente comenzando a andar hacia el lugar, nosotros siguiéndola, me situé corriendo a su lado sin llenar el ambiente con nuestras voces, ya que este se encontraba tenso y sin emoción como el que era antes de la demostración.

Al llegar se detuvo frente a la puerta principal mirándonos insegura, Carlisle le dio un gesto amable con la mano para que pasara haciendo que esta suspirara hondamente entrando en nuestra residencia con nosotros detrás de ella, parecía que había deshecho su muro pues yo estaba demasiado cerca de ella y no sentía nada que me alejara.

-siéntete como en tu casa-Alice estaba repentinamente feliz invitándola a sentarse en la sala de estar, Bella soltó una risa seca tomando asiento en uno de los sofás individuales, tuve unas ganas alarmantes de levantarla en brazos para sentarle en el sillón grande y sentarme a su lado, así que rápidamente fui al otro sillón individual que estaba frente suyo.

-empieza cuando estés lista-le insto Carlisle cuando ya todos estábamos acomodados en la sala, ella apoyo una mano sobre su rodilla izquierda mientras que con la derecha se acomodaba su suave cabello tirándolo lejos de su rostro.

-esta bien-murmuro esta-yo…-se corto a si misma-fui convertida en el año 1912 cuando había cumplido los diecisiete años.

-así que tienes cien años-confirmo Alice curiosamente.

-si, los cumplí el trece de septiembre del año pasado-explico esta-amm…vivía en Italia, mi país de nacimiento, con mi padres, ellos fueron asesinados un año después del que había huido de casa.

-que paso?-pregunte, y para mi pesar su semblante se transformo a uno lleno de dolor-Bella no tienes que…-

-nunca me lo perdonare-susurro para si misma cerrando sus ojos para abrirlos al minuto-ellos murieron por mi impertinencia-explico desconcertándonos a todos.

-tu…?-Emmett dejo de hablar al verla negando con la cabeza.

-no los mate yo si es lo que preguntas, pero fue a causa de mi por lo que ellos no vivieron lo que tenían que vivir.

-por que dices eso?-pregunto Esme mirándola con tristeza.

-yo no era normal, a mis diecisiete no era mi prioridad encontrar un esposo, tener una familia y ser ama de casa-sonrió melancólicamente-era mas bien un ratón de biblioteca, absorbía cualquier libro que mi padre trajera con tal de hacerme feliz, porque eso era lo único que querían, verme feliz-abrió y cerro repetidamente la boca sin decir nada-pero ellos se volvieron cada vez mas y mas desesperados al ver que rechaza a todo aquel que pedía mi mano en matrimonio. Mi visión de una vida satisfactoria no era ser dependiente de alguien que no fuera yo misma, solo que ellos no lo entendían, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad sacaban el tema a relucir terminando en el mismo lugar. Había sacado la terquedad de mi madre así que sabían que no podrían cambiar mi opinión personal. no dejaba a nadie meterse en mis pensamientos y cambiar mi punto de vista hacia el mundo, era algo así como un libro cerrado bajo llave-señalo, escondió su rostro en sus manos restregándose frustradamente para luego levantarse de su asiento y ponerse tras el respaldo de este-durante un tiempo determinado sus insistencias aumentaron haciéndome sentir incomprendida, dándome la estúpida idea de que ellos no comprendían mi forma de ser, así que me fui de mi hogar dejándoles solo una nota con una foto, me aleje de Italia sabiendo que si me quedaba ahí, mi padre me encontraría, siendo el jefe de policía en todo el país-frunció el ceño concentradamente-no recuerdo muy bien como fue, pero se que fue una noche de primavera en Francia, no se por que había salido a esas horas, para buscar víveres, creo, fue en el momento en el que sentí como _algo _me atacaba por detrás, después de eso lo único que recuerdo fue el dolor quemando cada célula de mi cuerpo inerte-mordió su labio fuertemente desviando la vista hacia el ventanal.

La sala se encontraba en completo silencio, quebrado por Alice.

-que paso después?-susurro recostándose en Jasper quien miraba con pena a Bella, todos podíamos sentir su sufrimiento en el ambiente, pero el dolor era lo que sobrellevaba su semblante.

-me convertí en un monstruo, eso fue lo que paso-su rostro parecía asqueado, baje la vista comprendiendo ese sentimiento de creer que eres la peor escoria pisada por el mundo, pero ella estaba equivocada, no podía ver lo perfecta que era y que demostraba ser, un ángel, y un ángel no debería estar sufriendo tanto como ahora…

-Bella, no debemos sentir pena por nosotros mismos-le corto Carlisle- entiendo lo que sientes, lo viví, como se que cada uno lo ha hecho en esta sala, pero también debemos comprender que esto es lo que somos y que no lo podemos evitar, solo tenemos la oportunidad de demostrarnos que somos mejor que esto, y tu lo estas haciendo respetando los derechos humanos, viviendo a base de ser vegetariano.

-no lo entiendes-se negó a entender lo que le decía este- por las noches cazaba sin piedad a todo aquel que había en las calles, y si no, irrumpía en casas ajenas asesinando familias enteras, niños-su voz se quebró al decir lo ultimo-y saben que es lo peor? Que lo disfrutaba, me hacia sentir poderosa, nunca podre cambiar ese aspecto de mi vida porque estaré hasta la eternidad pisando mi pasado, la muerte de mis padres solo fue advertencia.

-una advertencia?-pregunte confundido, me observo por minutos antes de hablar.

-antes de eso, dos meses para ser exactos- tuve un encuentro nada grato con dos vampiros bebedores de sangre humana, sus rostros estaban cubiertos, parecían saber todo sobre mi, cosa que me alarmo, debieron haber escuchado que algo estaba causando revuelo en el área donde acostumbraba alimentarme, en fin, trataron de asesinarme, sabia que no tendría posibilidad de vivir porque estaba en desventaja y en ese entonces no sabia nada sobre pelear, esa fue la primera vez que use mi don-bajo la vista al suelo.

-podrías ahondar en el tema?-le pidió Esme.

-claro-le respondió ella-la verdad es que yo ya me daba por muerta, pero aun tenia la vaga esperanza de sobrevivir, lo único que quería era protegerme, y cuando vi que iban a abalanzarse sobre mi, solo cerré los ojos y escuche un fuerte impacto, pero yo no había sentido nada, abrí los ojos encontrando a los dos hombres tirados en el suelo, se levantaron apresurados no sin antes amenazarme…-convirtió sus manos en dos puños tensos.

-Bella?-Alice se movió hasta estar junto a ella-que fue lo que dijeron?

-"no debiste haber dejado tu casa niña"-susurro ininteligiblemente.

Nuevamente no sabíamos que decir, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando, que sucedió con sus padres?

Suspiro sonriéndole triste a la enana quien tenía el ceño fruncido preocupadamente, era entendible, había quedado prendada como yo de la fragilidad de este ser como nosotros, solo que lo mío era mas profundo, como lo sabia? Pues porque quería ir a hacerla sentir mejor, quería borrar esa tristeza que atormentaba su hermoso rostro, escuchar su melodiosa risa como en clase de biología, verla sonreír.

-no había prestado atención al comentario, debí haber ido rápidamente a casa, pero no lo hice, espere mucho tiempo, cuando creí tener mi sed controlada, decidí ir a visitar a mis padres una noche de invierno-se aparto de Alice quedando frente al ventanal con los brazos cruzados sacudiendo su cabeza-había llegado justo cuando el crepúsculo se desvanecía, me encontraba en frente de lo que una vez fue mi hogar, cuando me percate de la puerta principal estaba entreabierta, ahí fue cuando comencé a preocuparme, mi padre nunca se arriesgaría a no cerrar la puerta-se apoyo de espaldas en la gran ventana apoyando la nuca en esta-entre apresurada a casa quedando en shock cuando vi a mis padres en el suelo, no tuve ni el valor de acercarme por miedo a querer beber su sangre, pero no había nada dentro de ellos, estaban vacios.

Nadie quiso interrumpir su duelo interior que parecía tener, lo encontraban irrespetuoso, la dejamos tranquila por unos minutos hasta que reacciono sola, abrió los ojos mirándolos a cada uno hasta posar su vista en mi, le di una pequeña sonrisa queriendo darle tranquilidad, trato de devolvérmela con una mas pequeña y volvió a su asiento original.

-después de eso, me escondí en lo mas recóndito de los bosques de Europa, quería matarme de hambre, sentía que no merecía vivir por causar que las personas que mas amaba en el mundo se hayan desvanecido en el olvido, estaba, bueno, estoy asqueada de todo el sufrimiento que cause por mi egoísmo, solo quería dejarme morir. Cuando vi que no resultaba trate de buscar soluciones sobre mi alimentación, mientras lo hacia sentí a un venado a pocos kilómetros de mi posición, no lo pensé dos veces y me alimente de el, no era anormal hacerlo, digo, ya comía animales antes de ser convertida así que no seria nada del otro mundo.

-impresionante-murmuró Carlisle sonriendo.

-que cosa lo es?-pregunto confundida.

-así es como el decidió vivir-le respondí también sonriendo.

-creí ser el único que había llegado a esa solución, no todos quieren dejar de beber sangre humana pues la animal no es tan atrayente como esta.

-entonces supongo que ellos no han pasado por algo como yo lo hice-dijo para si misma-volviendo a lo importante, con el tiempo fui mejorando mi don, entrenando cada vez que podía, después de algunas, digamos "pruebas inesperadas" pude darme cuenta de porque podía crear un escudo a mi alrededor: esto solo es una proyección que es capaz de proteger tanto mi mente como a mi físicamente, recuerdan lo de "libro cerrado bajo llave?"-todos asentimos-pues como todos sabemos los dones se transmiten de la vida humana, no encuentro otra explicación mas lógica que esa-termino tamborileando su pierna con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-podrías hacer la prueba Bella?-pregunto Jasper.

-necesitaría dos voluntarios…-

-NOSOTROS!-gritaron Emmett y Alice al unísono sin dejarla terminar y haciéndola reír.

-adonde van?-pregunto arqueando una ceja al ver a los dos caminando al exterior.

-ah, no íbamos hacer la prueba?-pregunto confundido el oso apuntando con el pulgar hacia donde iban.

-oh, no es necesario, no romperemos nada, solo tenemos que hacer esto, Alice, párate junto a mi-ella feliz hizo lo que le pidió-ahora Emmett, trata de abrazarla-esta vio con pánico a Bella.

-noo! Sus abrazos son mortales, me va arrugar mi ropa!-hizo un puchero lastimero mientras ella la veía diciendo "que demonios?" con la mirada.

-no te preocupes, no le pasara nada a tu ropa-le respondió escéptica-muy bien, prosigue-le dijo al gigantón sin cerrar los ojos o hacer algún movimiento, el asintió acercándose a Alice quien parecía cada vez mas nerviosa al verle acercándose con los brazos extendidos en su dirección, comenzando al instante a reír histérica mientras veía a Emmett cayendo de espaldas soltando un grito de sorpresa, haciéndonos reír a todos, pareciendo desorientado se enderezo precipitadamente mirando con falsa amenaza a Bella quien estaba mordiendo su labio conteniendo una carcajada.

-lo siento-se disculpo riendo finalmente junto a Alice-Edward-me llamo calmándose poco a poco-intenta leerle la mente-comencé a buscar la voz de la duende, sorprendiéndome al no encontrar rastro de ella, para escucharla después de un minuto.

-guau-exclame mientras la observaba, por que no dejaba de sorprenderme?

-espera-la enana estaba confundida-aun dentro de tu…muro, intente ver tu futuro sin éxito, por que?-pregunto con las manos en las caderas nuevamente frustrada, Bella la veía con una sonrisa amable.

-soy precavida Alice, puede que saque mi muro al exterior para protegerme o bien proteger algo o alguien, pero eso no significa que deje expuestos mis pensamientos.

-así que no lo usas todo? Puedes usarlo equitativamente?-pregunte.

-exacto, pero no me preguntes por que, aun no se como lo hago, simplemente, lo hago-bromeo haciendo que sonriera torcidamente, al menos lo peor había pasado y había vuelto a sonreír, pero aun había rastros de sombra en sus preciosos ojos.

-ah, Bella? A que te referías con "pruebas inesperadas"?—pregunto Esme devolviéndome a la curiosidad, no me había percatado de ese pequeño detalle que la hizo deshacer su sonrisa volviendo a esa posición sombría.

-yo…no tuve solo un encuentro con algún que otro aquelarre de vampiros, la mayoría de ellos quería que me uniera a ellos para ser "invencibles"-hizo las comillas en el aire-o me veían como una amenaza y trataban de aniquilarme, huyendo al notar que no podrían, uno en especial lo intento-escuche como susurraba.

-Quienes?-pregunte ya teniendo una idea, que fue confirmada al verme afligida.

No podía ser cierto-

-los Vulturis-afirmo Carlisle con semblante serio.

.

.

.

**Feliz navidad atrasada a todas y prospero año nuevo! Me gusto esta época, recibí un atril doble de parte de mis papis para poner a Tamara y Samantha (así es, les puse nombre a mis guitarras, son mis tesoros mas preciados) y de mis hermanas un cuaderno gigante de cuero que me servirá especialmente para escribir mis otras historias, espero que les guste el capitulo once! **

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, si recibo mas de lo que espero puede que suba el capitulo doce HOY.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Megan.**


	12. explosion

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 12: "explosión"

BELLA'S POV:

-esto es grave- explico Carlisle levantándose de su asiento.

-no lo es, no hay nada de que preocuparse-le asegure para tranquilizarlos, al parecer los conocían, pero como?

-no tienes idea Bella, es muy probable que estés en peligro-Edward repuso preocupado-que haremos?-le pregunto al otro, antes de que pudiera responderle hable.

-oigan! Tranquilos, no sucederá nada-me levante frunciendo el ceño, por que tanto alboroto?

-no lo creo, viví con ellos por un tiempo, Aro no es de los que se rinden fácilmente-Carlisle se veía agitado, el chico de pelo cobrizo le mando una mirada a Jasper y el asintiendo mando tranquilidad a la sala haciendo que nos relajáramos y que tomara asiento nuevamente.

-Bella, necesito que nos digas detalladamente todo lo que sabes sobre ellos y como fue su encuentro-Edward estaba en cuclillas frente a mi viéndome intensamente, podía ver su notable preocupación y miedo, cosa que me confundió, si supuestamente yo soy la que esta en peligro, entonces por que se preocupaban tanto?

"_tonta Bella, porque si ellos vienen en busca de ti, ellos también se ven afectados"_

"es lo mas lógico, lamentablemente, no creo que se preocupen por tu seguridad, no te conocen"

Auch.

Bufe alejándome de ellos.

-no veo de que se preocupan, si yo estuviera en peligro, ustedes no lo estarían.

-cariño, no es eso, estamos conscientes de que puedes estar en graves aprietos-Esme realmente era una buena actriz, casi caigo en su juego.

-por que les importa de todos modos? No me conocen, solo les conté la mínima parte de mi vida.

-pero queremos conocerte Bella-insistió Alice con tristeza.

-como no se si solo quieren que solo sea parte de su clan? Como sabría si solo quieren ser "invencibles"?-ironicé rudamente atacándolos.

-Bella, nada de lo que dices es cierto, tienes que cr…-corte a Edward no queriendo escucharlo venir de el. De todos aquí lo aguantaría, pero no de el.

-me cuesta creerles, quisiera hacerlo, de verdad que si, pero yo no los conozco a ustedes-replique dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

-es entendible que te sientas así-Carlisle se coloco junto a mi sonriendo con compasión-también viví muchos años en la soledad, empezaba a desconfiar de la gente, pero después comencé a sentir la necesidad de hablar con alguien, conocerlo y que el me conociera a mi, solo fui capaz de hacerlo abriéndome a las posibilidades, ahora tengo a seis personas que quiero mas que a mi propia vida, Bella-poso su mano en mi hombro-esto no es un clan, es una familia,, aquí hay lazos de amistad, de amor-aunque no podía llorar tenia ganas de hacerlo, pero contuve el sollozo en lo mas profundo de mi garganta-y eres bienvenida aquí.

Quede congelada al escuchar lo ultimo, era eso una invitación de ser parte de ellos? Tener amigos, considerarlos mis padres?

_Tener una familia?_

No.

No podría volver a sufrir de esa manera, nada reemplazaría a la familia que tuve alguna vez.

Asentí sin verlo a la cara, seria fatigoso que se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo descaradamente frente a el.

Volvimos a nuestros asientos, no espere a que volvieran a preguntar como había sido.

-no se mucho, solo que se creen la realeza en el mundo vampírico, tienen reglas, y si no se cumplen, toman medidas drásticas, son tres cabecillas, Marco, Cayo, y el mas importante, Aro, tienen una guardia enorme que los protege o hacen el trabajo sucio por ellos, pero no son vampiros comunes, todos tienen dones, también están estos gemelos, parecían ser los mas preciados para el, Aro tiene un don, no se que hace, me pidió que le diera la mano, pero me negué hacerlo, fue cuando llamo a uno de los gemelos, la chica llamada Jane comenzó a mirarme fijamente y empezó a verse cada vez mas y mas enojada, no sentí nada que no fuera confusión, y un poco de miedo, luego fue el turno del chico, no se como se llamaba, pero al igual que su hermana, quedo observándome por mucho tiempo.

-también eres inmune a Jane y Alec-exclamo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-que es lo que hacen ellos? Y Aro?-pregunte curiosa.

-esos dos son los mas peligrosos Bella, la chica, tiene el poder de quemarte vivo por dentro, tiene la capacidad de hacerte retorcer de dolor, Alec es mas bien el antídoto del poder de su hermana, no te hace sentir nada, pierdes tu capacidad de oler, ver y escuchar, la mayoría de las veces se usa para ejecuciones limpias, no te darías ni cuenta de que estas muerta-su semblante se endureció-el don de Aro es como el mío, solo que menos útil pero mas infinito, cuando tiene algún tipo de contacto físico contigo, puede leer cada pensamiento que haya cruzado por tu mente.

-eso es…retorcido a mas no poder-dije haciendo que riera secamente, al menos lo encontraba chistoso.

-que hicieron al ver que eras intocable para ellos?-pregunto Jasper, suspire pesadamente.

-preguntaron sobre eso, pero no les respondí, ellos solos notaron que no era un vampiro común y corriente, intentaron que me uniera a ellos prometiéndome un puesto privilegiado en su guardia, al ver que no aceptaría se fueron por las malas, me atacaron por horas, sus golpes no eran nada comparado con mi escudo, entonces Aro mando orden y se disculpo hipócritamente diciendo "espero que nos volvamos a ver".

-esa es una clara advertencia Bells, en un futuro cercano vendrán por ti-dijo Emmett, me encogí de hombros fingiendo despreocupación.

-entonces lo harán en vano, no hay nada que me hará aceptar, y hasta ahora no existe nada que pueda romper mi escudo.

En ese momento Rosalie se levanto de su asiento, no había dicho nada desde que habíamos llegado, pero ahora parecía querer decirme un par de cosas, nada lindo, de eso estaba mas que segura.

-quien, con un demonio, va creer la patética historia de que los vulturis se fueron así como así con solo un "no gracias" de tu parte y todos se fueron felices?

-yo lo hice-murmuro el chico gigante viendo con temor a su pareja.

-cállate Emmett!-rugió en su dirección volviendo al instante su vista en mi-estas mintiéndonos descaradamente, que es lo que tanto nos ocultas? Tal vez ella sea parte de ellos! Te mandaron a investigarnos?, a matarnos?, porque ellos se han querido deshacer de la mayoría de nosotros por mucho tiempo, vamos! Si tienes el valor que aparentas, escúpelo!

-créeme rubia, no perdería mi tiempo de esa manera-le respondí toscamente-pero deberías escribir una novela, eres muy ocurrente-me burle de su imaginación.

-Rosalie, estas olvidando que siempre tengo un ojo puesto en los Vulturis, y hubiera visto su decisión de mandar a Bella, ella no es una de ellos-le aclaro Alice masajeándose las sienes.

-entonces le creen?-murmuro entre dientes.

-si-dijeron todos al unísono, les sonreí agradecida para volverme a la rubia enarcando una ceja, me veía como si fuera un chicle en su zapato de diseñador.

-algo mas que decir-pregunte-porque si tu especialidad es criticar a desconocidos, entonces estoy abierta a sugerencias.

-no creo que las necesites, veo que eres tan vaga como pensé.

Muy bien, es todo, había llegado hasta la coronilla con la rubia "me encanta criticar hasta las ardillas!"

Me levante lentamente de mi asiento haciendo que ella imitara mi acción, nos acercamos una a la otra quedando a pocos pasos de distancia.

-oh no-se lamento Jasper.

-chicas, esto es totalmente innecesario-replico Emmett.

-escúchame bien-le dije ignorando los comentarios de fondo-no tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer o como soy en realidad, tu no me conoces, para nada. He hecho todo por mi cuenta en todos mis años de vida, y no dejare que eso deje de suceder a causa de la reina del cinismo en persona que de la nada llega ordenándome a darle explicaciones, porque yo no se las debo a nadie-tenia unas serias ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, conteniéndome al saber que heriría al chico con parentesco de un oso, el era realmente divertido y simpático, y solo lo conocía de hace una hora! Respire profundamente guardando mis nervios-acepte esta invitación para hablar, no para pelear con ninguno de ustedes, no te conozco y no entiendo cual es tu maldito problema, eres terriblemente molesta, pero no me rebajare a tu nivel en el que quieras arrancar cabezas como los cavernícolas.

El salón estaba en completo silencio, Esme y Carlisle miraban con reproche a Rosalie, Emmett se veía avergonzado, Alice observaba con preocupación nuestra "pequeña" escena mientras Jasper parecía precavido por si alguna intentaba dar señales de querer matar a la otra y Edward veía fríamente a la rubia.

-entonces tu también escúchame-hablo lentamente-gente como tu, se queda sola, y mira como la has pasado, no crees que te lo han estado tratando de decir todo este tiempo? Hasta tus padres te dejaron sola.

Jadee escuchando palabra por palabra haciendo que quedaran resonando en mi cabeza mientras ese agujero tan conocido y doloroso se abría paso en mi pecho dejando ver el vacio que llevaba desde hace muchos años, donde mi confianza había tenido lugar junto al amor de mis padres.

Pero todo eso se disolvió en mi interior, haciéndome sentir mas mierda de lo que soy, no merecía nada de eso, no merecía una segunda oportunidad para recuperar lo que alguna vez se encontraba junto a mi frio corazón, la calidez.

Perdí todo el balance de mi cuerpo y caí de rodillas con la cabeza gacha, no me moleste en intentar levantarme, sentí mis pulmones arder haciendo que jadeara repetidas veces, no me sentía así desde que vi los cuerpos de mis padres sin una gota de sangre, sin el brillo que les caracterizaba. Estaban muertos.

-has llegado demasiado lejos Rose-murmuro sombríamente el patriarca de la familia.

-cual es tu maldito problema?! Nunca habías sido tan desconsiderada con nadie! Por que Rosalie? Por que con Bella?!-le grito Alice.

Sentí que me sacudían repetidas veces con suavidad de los hombros, pero no conteste a ninguna.

-Isabella? Bella! Demonios, por favor di algo, háblame!-pidió desesperada esa aterciopelada voz, Edward siguió hablando, pero no estaba prestando atención.

Mi atención estaba puesta en la rubia que salía de la casa con un fuerte portazo, esa que hizo que transformara mi dolor en odio y mi infinita tristeza a una gran frustración inminente.

Y ya tenia una idea en quien descargarlo todo.

Sisee con enojo puro levantándome para dirigirme hacia fuera de la con mansión, encaminándome hacia la salida sentí como un agarre en mi brazo me retenía.

-Bella espera-me sacudí la mano de Edward alejándome de el.

-no me toques-le corte viendo todo de rojo, una pequeña parte de mi me regañaba de haber sido tan cruel con el, pero la mayoría estaba empeñada en jugar a "sacarle la cabeza a tu barbie"

Cuando salí la encontré dando tumbos hacia los arboles escuchándola refunfuñar por lo bajo.

"_a mi tampoco me dan buena espina las rubias querida"_

Espera conciencia, necesito la opinión de razón.

"a la mierda por ahora, arráncale su cabellera rubia, la maldita no tiene idea en lo que se metió"

Muy justo.

Ya tenía una idea de cómo llamar su atención.

Cree un muro alrededor nuestro situándolo frente suyo haciendo que esta cayera fuertemente de espaldas, dio un quejido mirando confundida a su alrededor.

-imaginando paredes barbie? Debería hacerte una revisión-le sugerí inocentemente

"modo perra" activado.

Entrelazo su mirada con la mía, la suya parecía feroz, tanto que si no estuviera a punto de patear a un perro, me hubiera hecho temblar como chihuahua.

-imaginando cualquieras querrás decir-sonrió atacándome sin éxito.

-entonces es mas grave Rosalie! Estas imaginando espejos! Aunque no me sorprendes, las rubias tienden hacerlo con el tiempo-sonreí triunfal al escucharla gruñir y se acerco peligrosamente hacia mi, deteniéndose a diez centímetros de mi rostro, yo no seria la primera en dar el movimiento que generaría nuestra pelea, no haría falta por como se encontraban sus ojos, rojos y desairados.

-DETENGAN A ROSE!-se escucho el grito de Alice por todo el lugar, después de eso una gran masa de músculos se interpuso entre nosotras llevándose fuera de mi vista a la rubia, al mismo tiempo sentí como dos brazos me retenían sacándome en volandas del lugar, haciendo que sintiera una gran descarga eléctrica recorrerme de pies a cabeza, se detuvo donde se encontraba mi auto sin hacer amago de soltarme y su esencia ya empezaba a marearme de lo satisfactoria que era.

Carraspee aparentando estar enojada cuando en realidad nunca me había sentido tan cohibida como ahora, sus brazos se sentían tan fuertes como había imaginado y su pecho era como si mi espalda estuviera contra una escultura de roca.

"_una sexy escultura de roca"_

"amen a eso!"

Ahora no puedo diferenciarlas, quien es quien?

"no te preocupes, de todos modos yo solo expreso la verdad"

"_y yo te atormento con esa verdad!"_

Ah, okey, volví a centrarme.

Rápidamente desenvolvió sus brazos alrededor mío alejándose de mí, tuve ganas de gruñir por su lejanía, pero creería que soy bipolar.

"_perra, por favor, todas sabemos que eso es cierto, al pobre casi lo atacas de un momento a otro!"_

Demonios! Eso es cierto, y yo que creí tener algo de decencia.

Rehuí su mirada, no quería tener contacto visual con el, debe pensar que soy una sicópata con personalidad múltiple.

"Además de violadora, le has tenido ganas al chico desde que lo viste"

Ahora intercambiaron papeles?!

"nop, sigo diciéndote la verdad, o no lo es?"

…

Mejor, prosigamos.

Y eso no tiene por que saberlo!

Parecía querer decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Alice.

-por favor disculpa a Rose Bella, ella en realidad no es así, tiende a ser un poco difícil cuando se lo propone, pero no debes preocuparte por ella, cuando estés en casa solo ignórala y se le pasara sola-su expresión animada cambio a una llena de tristeza al ver mi descontento-pero tu no quieres vivir aquí-susurro afirmando la verdad.

-Alice yo…no puedo volver a vivir en una familia.

-pero por que no?- se quejo como niña pequeña dándome ganas de reír.

-porque no lo somos-le explique.

-Bella, que queramos que seas parte de la familia no significa que reemplazaremos a la que tuvimos antes, es solo para no sentirse tan solitario y tener a alguien con quien reír o bromear o contar tus aflicciones y pedir consejos-siguió suplicando.

Suspire de cansancio pensando en que demonios debía hacer o decirle, parecía tan o mas terca de lo que yo era.

Mire a Edward, estaba observándome fijamente también con una expresión de tristeza que me hacia querer ser capaz de patearme a mi misma, podría volver a la casa y pedirle a Rose que lo hiciera?

"no!" gritaron mi conciencia y razón al unísono.

Lo intente.

Apagando "modo perra" para iniciar "modo cobarde"

-lo siento tanto-susurre arrepentida desapareciendo de ahí.

-Bella!

Ignore los gritos de Edward y Alice subiéndome a mi carro arrancando del lugar.

Lo que suponía ser una visita social termino en un completo y total desastre que no querría revivir en muuuuucho tiempo.

En unos veinte minutos me encontraba en la entrada de mi hogar, entre rápidamente lanzando la mochila a cualquier parte haciendo que el sonido de algo quebrándose resonara en la estancia, rodee los ojos y mire los restos del florero.

_De todos modos no mataría una flor para tenerla aquí adentro._

Mire a mi alrededor buscando algo en lo que mantenerme ocupada y no pensar en los acontecimientos recientes, al no encontrar nada decidí recorrer el lugar, ya sabia que el paisaje era inigualable pero también quería tener un lugar en el que pudiera relajarme y poder pensar, como en todos los países que he vivido.

Salí por la ventana de mi habitación, no sin antes checar la hora en el reloj de la pared, faltaban cinco horas para que fuera tiempo de ir al instituto, así que sin apuro me dirigí a cualquier lado, pase junto a un riachuelo y doble al Este encontrándome el prado más alucinante que había visto, estaba lleno de flores amarillas, azules y moradas mas la hierba verde.

Hermoso.

Suspire hondo percatándome de _esa_ esencia, cada rincón del lugar gritaba _Edward_, instintivamente le busque sin verlo por ningún lado.

"_Tal vez el ya sepa de este lugar"_ pensé haciendo un mohín.

-por que? por que tengo que ser tan impulsiva y por todos los cielos, tal malditamente idiota?!-exclame sentándome con la espalda apoyada en un árbol mientras escondía mi cabeza en mis piernas como una tortuga cobarde.

-no creo que seas idiota, créeme, vivo con Emmett y a el le gusta representar la idiotez.

…

"oh oh"

"_coño! Eso nunca me lo espere"_

No! Por favor díganme que esa no es _su_ voz y que el que se encuentra frente a mi no es _el!"_ suplique interiormente.

"lo siento, no podemos mentirte"

"_pero si podemos decirte que hoy tampoco es tu día de suerte"_

Y cuando mierda lo será!?

"algún día" explico con voz misteriosa razón.

Levante la vista poco a poco encontrándome con mi tormento personal.

Tal vez me haya sentado en un hongo alucinógeno y esto solo es una ilusión!

-hola-saludo tranquilamente.

O tal vez no.

.

.

.

**OMG! 30 comentarios en solo 11 capítulos! Soy tan malditamente feliz, y todo gracias a ustedes, muy bien, soy alguien que cumple su palabra así que, aquí esta eeeeeeeel capitulo 12! Weeeee!**

***ari: sigue así, me encanta tu optimismo ;)**

***Melania: estoy feliz que te gusten esos encuentros, habrán más en los próximos capítulos.**

***Katyms 13: aaaaaaaww, you're so fucking sweet! me haces querer seguir escribiendo hasta el fin del mundo.**

***Loveisallweneed01: no seas ansiosa, actualizo todos los santos días!**

***Maro75: créeme, cuando leas la declaración de estos dos vas a querer chillar como yo cuando termine de escribirlo XD**

***Justmeacrazytwilighter: cierto que genial el don de Bella! Se me ocurrió en la ducha cuando casi resbalo con las esponjitas de plástico en el suelo ¬¬, también ame escribir sobre Alice y su locura, es un personaje tan feliz.**

**Chicas, nombre a las que me han mandado reviews en los últimos capítulos, no quiero que las otras se ofendan, las quiero a todas por igual mis amores!**

**También no tengo nada en contra de las rubias, la mitad de mi familia por ser gringa y la otra por ser italiana lo es, estoy rodeada de ellas! Por eso quise bromear sobre ellas, pero es sano, me caen bien.**

**Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, como ven me interesa lo que piensan y quiero que se expresen conmigo :D**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Megan.**


	13. lo siento?

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 13: "lo siento?"

EDWARD'S POV:

Esto no esta bien, esto no esta bien, repito, esto no esta bien!

-de verdad no harán nada?-pregunte desesperado a todos que se encontraban pegados al ventanal viendo como las otras dos fieras se enfrentaban.

-no-respondieron Emmett y Alice, los dos con las manos y narices pegadas en el vidrio.

-así que solo se quedaran ahí a observar?-les insistí.

-si-les rodee los ojos mirando a Jasper que se encontraba en el mismo lugar con sus manos asfixiando los brazos del sofá.

-que sucede?-pregunte divertido.

-hay una bomba de tiempo allí afuera Edward, es demasiada ira para mi gusto, no te estarías burlando si lo sintieras-cerro los ojos apretando la mandíbula.

-Alice, si no las detenemos a tu querido novio le entrara una crisis de pánico-ella se dio vuelta y al percatarse de la condición de Jasper pego un chillido.

-oh! Jazzy lo siento tanto, te olvide por completo, como te encuentras?-se sentó en su regazo preocupada.

-yo también te amo cariño-ironizo-bueno, recuerdas la segunda guerra mundial?-pregunto este dejándola confundida.

-eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto, reí deliberadamente haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver.

-que? no puedo reír?-dije malhumorado, que tiene de raro que lo haga? No soy TAN amargado, puedo ser chistoso!

-Que día mas raro-murmuro la enana haciendo que bufara-bueno no importa, responde amor!

-la tercera guerra mundial se esta desarrollando en el patio de Esme-ella levanto la vista haciendo una mueca de miedo.

-no podrían trasladarla a otro lado?-pregunto mirando a Carlisle, este negó con la cabeza haciendo que suspirara pensando en como iba reparar todo.

-esto no estaría sucediendo de no ser por la arrogancia de Rosalie y su costumbre de hablar todo lo que piensa-murmure viendo hacia el exterior.

-es su forma de ser-Esme le defendió.

-pero ella nunca fue así con ninguno de nosotros, por que odia tanto a Bella?-pregunto Alice.

-creo que ella misma debe explicar su actitud, y de paso con quien se la esta buscando-dijo el esposo de la rubia.

-siento maldad alrededor de Bella-dijo Jasper tras nosotros.

-tienes un tic en el ojo!-el duende dijo.

-en serio? Hace mucho que no aparecía, desde que Emm profano el piano de Edward-gruñí de disgusto al recordarlo.

-en mi defensa, casi ya ni lo usa!

-chicos tienen que venir a ver esto-les llame dejando atrás la conversación.

Todos se acercaron para ver que hacían ellas, Rosalie caminaba hacia el bosque y sin aviso alguno choco con algo invisible cayendo de espaldas.

Y eso era, el muro de Bella.

-uff!-exclamamos todos en señal de que eso había dolido.

-eso fue realmente ingenioso-murmuró Alice.

-solo lo dices porque es como cuando ves si habrán liquidaciones en el centro comercial.

-cállense los dos, esto va a ser mucho mejor que la lucha libre de mujeres-nos silencio el oso.

Esas dos parecían querer despellejarse a cada momento, Bella tenía una sonrisa triunfal mientras Rosalie le miraba con ojos rojos rebosantes de ira, se acercaron bastante hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de la otra.

-ah, Emmett? No tienes ni la mas mínima preocupación de que descuarticen a Rose?-el ni se giro para mirar Jasper.

-naaa, no creo que finalmente peleen, por que preguntas?- nos dimos vuelta y lo vimos balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás como si estuviera en el manicomio.

-deténganlas, deténganlas! Necesito un poco de paz, solo un poco!-lloriqueo-Alice?-le llamo pero esta no respondía, en vez estaba congelada con los ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia la nada, lo cual significaba solo una cosa.

Estaba teniendo una visión.

Me abrió paso a su mente dejándome ver lo que iba a pasar.

Y me aterrorice.

_Rosalie era la primera en dar un gancho derecho, Bella se percato y le esquiva antes de que pudiera tocarla, tomo su brazo en el aire levantándola y la avienta contra un árbol el cual se parte en dos a causa del impacto, la rubia se levanta rápidamente y respirando pesado mientras le fulminaba con la mirada a ella quien le sonreía burlona._

_-no les das mucha fama a las de tu tipo-le replico levantándole las cejas._

_-Como veras no estoy empeñada en eso-contesto sarcásticamente, corrió hacia Bella intentando golpearla de nuevo pero ella se le adelanta y se tira de espaldas, con estrategia le da una patada con una pierna en el estomago mandándola a volar hacia el bosque._

_-púdrete-susurro jadeando mientras observaba por donde había caído Rose, se levanto mirando hacia todos lados-sabes? Te contaría todos los chistes sobre rubias que me se, pero no los entenderías, creí que ibas a ser un oponente mas interesante, pero ya veo que me equivoque contigo barbie!-le quito importancia con una mano-no seguiré jugando contigo, sabia que nunca debí haber entrado en tu mundo rosa, me largo de aquí-le dio las espaldas dirigiéndose a su auto._

_-tu no vas a ningún lado-le dijo esta antes de sorprenderla por detrás y desmembrar su cuello._

_._

_._

_._

-Edward, Edward responde! Tenemos que hacer algo!-escuche un suspiro de exasperación y después sentí como una mano chocaba en mi mejilla.

-demonios!-aullé adolorido-era eso realmente necesario?-me sobe el área afectada.

-no me contestabas!-se justifico enojada.

-Alice que sucede?-pregunto Emmett preocupado.

-sucede que en siete segundos TU novia matara a Bella-nos volteamos todos al mismo tiempo viendo como Rosalie se preparaba para dar el temido primer golpe, les iba a gritar que comenzáramos a movernos, pero como siempre la enana se me adelanto.

-DETENGAN A ROSE!-el oso y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia las chicas, el se interpuso entre ellas llevándose a Rosalie, yo sin pensármelo dos veces rodee a Bella con mis brazos en un firme agarre alejándola de ahí, me decidí en llevarla hacia la entrada sabiendo que seria el lado opuesto de donde se encontraría la otra.

Quede aturdido cuando la sentí tan cerca, como si hubiera estado en una alfombra arrastrándome para después tocar a alguien, una fuerte electricidad que estuve seguro ella también sintió, a pesar de tener piel fría como un tempano de hielo, comencé a sentir calidez que provenía de todo su ser.

Carraspeo enojada sacándome de mi ensoñación, recordando que la había tenido por mucho tiempo reteniéndola conmigo, abrí los brazos alejándome de ella y perdiendo el calor al que me había acostumbre en un instante.

Nunca había sentido tanto frio como ahora.

Vi que evitaba tener contacto visual conmigo, me estaba preguntando por que cuando me acorde de la mirada de furia que mando en mi dirección al tratar de detenerla en ir en busca de Rose, no era mi intención, solo no quería que se hiciera daño.

Pero lo niegue o no así fue, conseguimos recordarle el dolor que de seguro trataba de olvidar o alejar de sus pensamientos, mas las fuertes palabras que le dedico la mas ignorante de la familia. Sentí dolor en el pecho al verla de rodillas al mereced del sufrimiento, con sus ojos negros y opacos, la soledad enmarcando su rostro.

Y ella casi perdía la vida a causa nuestra.

Quería disculparme, la idea de que ella comenzara odiarme el primer día conociéndonos era hasta inimaginable para mí.

Pero…

-por favor disculpa a Rose Bella, ella en realidad no es así, tiende a ser un poco difícil cuando se lo propone, pero no debes preocuparte por ella, cuando estés en casa solo ignórala y se le pasara sola-Alice vino hacia nosotros dando saltitos ahora con una de sus sonrisas en sus labios.

Un leve deje de esperanza comenzó a brillar en mi interior cuando la invitación de Carlisle a Bella de que fuera parte de nuestra familia se presento en mi mente más la visualización de que fuera posible.

Pero todo lo que sube, tiene que desvanecerse, la observe esperando alguna señal de que aceptara, desilusionándome al ver su expresión afligida, el humor de la enana decayó tanto como el mío al fijarse en lo mismo.

-pero tu no quieres vivir aquí-susurro lastimeramente.

-Alice yo…-se corto a si misma mirando hacia otro lado-no puedo volver a vivir en una familia.

"_Estas mintiendo, que no puedas no significa que no quieras" _pensé.

-pero por que no?-hizo berrinche como siempre que no conseguía lo que deseaba.

-porque no lo somos-se excuso pobremente.

-Bella, que queramos que seas parte de la familia no significa que reemplazaremos a la que tuvimos antes, es solo para no sentirse tan solitario y tener a alguien con quien reír o bromear o contar tus aflicciones y pedir consejos.

"_Edward, se ve que no va aceptar, pero quiero que sea mi hermana de cualquier manera posible! Todo depende de ti hermanito!"_

Y ese fue el detonante para que toda mi tristeza fluyera libremente, por que? porque al girarme solo un poco tenia en frente a un ángel que con solo darme una mirada, una sonrisa, solo decir mi nombre, me tenia a sus pies dándole cualquier cosa que me pidiera o si así quisiera, ordenara.

Y aquí estaba yo, junto a ella solamente era una presencia que no merecía ni siquiera dar un vistazo a su persona, nunca perdería el tiempo conmigo y me odiaba.

Ese pequeño detalle se me escapaba.

Dio un suspiro al aire lleno de agitación encontrándose con mi mirada puesta en ella, debió ver nuestros ánimos por los suelos al ver como dejaba de mirarnos.

-lo siento tanto-susurro apenada esfumándose.

-Bella!-grite junto a Alice, pero no había caso, había partido su auto alejándose de mi vista.

Fruncí el ceño mirando a la enana, se encontraba tanto o más desesperada que yo en este momento.

-esto de no poder ver que es lo que sucederá de un segundo a otro con ella me tiene de los nervios-exclamo dando una patada al suelo-nunca me imagine que se iría así como así-refunfuño cruzándose de brazos.

-ella no hace lo que uno espera-murmure-enana?-le pregunte temeroso-que sucede si…si no la volvemos a ver?

Me observo detenidamente hasta que decidió arquearme una ceja.

"_eso es fácil Edward, la seguimos, no dejare que se aleje por estúpidos argumentos" _pensó.

"_Yo tampoco quiero eso" _tuve ganas de responderle, pero como siempre, guarde mis pensamientos para mi mismo.

_Rosalie debería de seguir mi ejemplo en ese aspecto._

Rodee los ojos internamente dando media vuelta para entrar a casa.

-a donde vas?-pregunto curiosa.

-Carlisle esta furioso, además de decepcionado, a este paso Jasper se ira de vacaciones lejos de nosotros-soltó una risita caminando junto a mi.

-donde esta Bella?-pregunto Esme confundida, entendiendo al instante cuando vio nuestros rostros-se fue-confirmo.

-no te preocupes, la secuestrare si es necesario.

-Alice-le dijo esta en tono de advertencia, ella le hizo ojitos.

-que? no creo que sea capaz de demandarme-se encogió de hombros haciendo que pusiera sus ojos en blanco.

-como ya les dije la vez anterior, no volveré a sacarlos de la cárcel.

-solo fue una vez! Estas exagerando-se hizo la ofendida.

-perseguiste por tres horas a una señora solo para ofrecerle un concejo sobre lo que estaba usando-le recordé divertido.

-estaba usando un sombrero con un ave disecado!-exclamo con horror recordando su primera impresión.

-la pobre anciana estaba en sus ochenta!

-solo trataba de ayudar-se justifico.

-debiste explicárselo mejor, se veía feliz cuando te llevaron en el auto de la policía-reí por unos segundos y me quede imparcial al escuchar a Carlisle acercándose.

-y Bella?-pregunto buscándola.

-ella se marcho-le dijo Esme acariciándole un brazo con cariño, su semblante se dibujo mas duro de lo que acostumbrábamos ver.

-reunión familiar, ahora-exclamo dirigiéndose al comedor con nosotros caminando tras el, ocupo su asiento en la cabecera mientras nosotros usábamos los usuales, carraspeo llamando nuestra atención para comenzar a hablar.

-para mi, hoy era un día especial, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, íbamos a conocer a alguien como nosotros que por cuenta propia decidió respetar a los humanos y vivir una vida limpia, por un momento me sentí orgulloso de que nuestra familia fuera de mente abierta. Bella es una buena chica, ha sufrido, pero aquí nadie no lo ha hecho, estaría encantado de que ella fuera parte de nuestra familia. Como verán ella no se encuentra aquí, desapareció después del altercado. Pensé que todos íbamos a ser comprensivos en ese tema, ya veo que me equivoque-se callo esta vez mirando solo a Rose, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha, odiaba tanto como todos que Carlisle estuviera disgustado con alguno de nosotros-me siento desilusionado de ti Rosalie, se que te eduque mejor que lo que demostraste hoy, Bella fue muy considerada en contarnos su historia, nos confió una parte de su pasado y nos permitió conocerla un poco, pero antes de que ella nos conociera a nosotros, usaste su pasado para hacerla sufrir sin motivo alguno, juzgaste sin criterios, es muy probable que hayas arruinado esta preciada oportunidad, no tengo muy claro si la volveremos a ver-suspiro con cansancio-personalmente espero que si, bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir-se retiro a velocidad normal encerrándose en su despacho.

Cuando el desapareció de la estancia Rose le imito sin decir nada a nadie, Emmett persiguiéndole preocupado.

-nunca lo había visto tan enojado-Esme se entristeció al ver a su familia de esta manera.

-no te preocupes, volveremos a verla y todo se arreglara!-le animo Alice alcanzando su mano a través de la mesa.

Aproveche ese momento para escabullirme a mi estudio, quería comenzar a crear la melodía que solo había escuchado en mis pensamientos, era increíble como de un momento a otro ya tenia la inspiración para crear el mas hermoso de los sonidos.

Flexione los dedos sentándome frente al instrumento, le mire suspicaz sonriendo de lado cuando descubrí como empezaba, dejando caer los dedos comencé suavemente, cerré los ojos aun sonriendo, lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Bella, todo lo que podía oír era su risa entre las notas que subían mas y mas de tono y todo lo que olía era su característica de fresas dulces.

"_esta tocando?"_ pensó disgustada Rosalie.

"_esta tocando el piano!" _Esme adoraba escucharme tocar, cuando deje de tocar sabía que ella había dejado de dibujar, su inspiración venia de la música, y yo era su única fuente de sus gustos, sentí como se sentaba en la escalera para disfrutar mejor de mi nueva creación.

Las notas comenzaron a adoptar un tono más melancólico al mismo tiempo que fruncí el ceño, las imágenes de Bella hoy en la tarde inundaron mi mente haciendo que mis dedos recorrieran las piezas mas tristes que encontrara.

No quería que una canción inspirado en un ángel terminara en dolor, ella se merecía algo mucho mejor, no iba haber mas sufrimiento por hoy, quería que, cuando ella viniera a mis pensamientos para torturarme con su belleza y voz hipnotizante, todos estuviera lleno de paz y alegría.

Y haría todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance para que se hiciera realidad.

El final lo transcribí en las notas mas altas con un comienzo rápido alentándolo poco a poco hasta que la última nota murió en el ambiente.

Escuche aplausos desde el piso inferior seguidos de silbidos, rodee los ojos riendo, Emmett y Esme nunca dejaban de exagerar, baje rápidamente hacia la sala de estar encontrando a todos reunidos, comenzaron a observarme expectantes mientras me bloqueaban, les mire confundido.

-sucede algo?-les pregunté.

-hace mucho que no tocabas Eddie-bufe sintiéndome acorralado.

-pues porque no tenía nada-justifique haciéndolo ver obvio.

-la melodía es bastante hermosa, es una nana?-pregunto la enana dándome una mirada de "yo lo se todo"

-aun no estoy muy seguro, solo es una canción-me defendí, tenia la impresión de que sabían "quien" fue la inspiración de esta.

-dejen de molestar a Edward chicos, es una muy buena canción, entro en la competencia de mi favorita-Esme había agarrado su cuaderno lo que me hizo feliz, le había devuelto su mayor hobbie, suspire satisfecho de mi mismo.

-saldré un rato-les avise.

"_aaaaaaaaaaww, mi hermanito al fin encontró su fuente de inspiración…wujuuuu! Tendré una nueva hermanita a la que vestir!"_

Quede parado en seco fuera de la mansión al escuchar los pensamientos del duende, una sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro pero me asegure de que mi voz se hiciera escuchar molesta.

-Alice, deja de pensar incoherencias-le reprendí caminando tranquilamente hacia mi prado, no tenia ningún apuro, disfrutaba el clima nocturno que adoptaba el bosque, pasando por el rio escuchaba como los búhos cantaban fluidamente mientras los grillos iban de rincón en rincón esparciendo suerte por los suelos.

Pasando por unos arboles que quedaban a solo unos cuantos pasos de mi destino sentí un leve cosquilleo en la nariz, me detuve frente a uno en especial oliendo sus hojas.

"_que peculiar"_ pensé calculador, solo alguien así huele de ese modo.

Deseche al instante la idea que paso por mi cabeza, de todos modos seria imposible que estuviera aquí.

O no?

Di pasos silenciosos asomándome dentro de los arbustos que se encontraban a mi altura, y confirmando mis sospechas, ahí estaba ella.

Como siempre, estaba hermosa con la misma ropa que traía en el día, tenía una expresión maravillada cuando observaba con detenimiento el lugar, haciéndome recordar al instante que esa había sido la misma reacción que había tenido. Sonreí para mis adentros borrándola al ver el leve mohín que se formo en su bello rostro, y sorprendiéndome aun mas pego un grito al cielo.

-por que? por que tengo que ser tan impulsiva, y por todos los cielos, tan malditamente idiota?!-se sentó perezosamente cerca de un árbol escondiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Decidí hacer mi entrada en ese momento caminando hacia ella con lentitud sin querer romper la quietud del lugar.

-no creo que seas idiota, créeme, vivo con Emmett y a el le gusta representar la idiotez-murmure tratando de aligerarle su humor.

Vi como se tensaba instantáneamente sin moverse, levanto la vista poco a poco viéndome como si no fuera real.

-hola-le salude con ligero nerviosismo.

Se levanto abriendo repetidas veces su boca asustándome cuando se dio media vuelta, se iría otra vez?

-por favor quédate-le suplique-no quería molestarte, si lo prefieres yo me iré-se volteo frunciendo el ceño.

-no, no me molesta que estés aquí, de todos modos tu conoces este lugar antes que yo-trato de bromear para aligerar el ambiente sentándose donde estaba.

-si, es mi lugar favorito para mirar las pocas estrellas que hay en este cielo-le respondí sonriendo ligeramente-puedo?-le pregunte señalando un sitio frente a ella para sentarme.

-es tu prado-señalo haciéndome reír, me senté viéndola detenidamente, estaba jugando con una flor que había sacado, la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar mi disculpa.

-lo siento-susurre, haciendo que me observara confundida.

-por que?-pregunto.

-por todo, por Rose, por mi impertinencia, por la pelea…todo-quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, preocupándome cada vez mas.

-no estoy enojada contigo-respondió haciendo que esta vez yo me confundiera.

-entonces por que huiste?-pregunte sin pensármelo, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando se levanto para ir de lado a lado como felino enjaulado.

-porque…yo…es que…Dios!-exclamo desesperada.

-Bella, lo siento, no tienes que…-trate de relajarle levantándome pero fui cortado por ella.

-me sentí la peor persona del planeta al rechazarles-susurro lastimera quedándose quieta-además de sentirme una mierda cuando te grite sin razón, y ver a Alice triste…-negó con la cabeza sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir.

Me acerque a ella advirtiéndole con la mirada lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero no hizo movimiento alguno.

Así que la abrace, la tome entre mis brazos haciendo que apoyara su frente en mi pecho, le sobe la espalda en círculos queriendo darle paz, aspirando silenciosamente de su cabello y cerrando los ojos sonriendo de satisfacción, nunca había sentido algo tan correcto hasta este momento.

-lo siento-escuche que daba un susurro amortiguado.

-no hay nada de lo que tengas que disculparte, estas perdonada desde antes-le respondí-aunque debo admitir que disfrute como sacabas de sus casillas a Rosalie, alguien la tenia que poner en su lugar-reí junto a ella por unos momentos.

Hablando de eso-levanto su mirada alejándola de mi pecho-que fue lo que vio Alice para que nos separasen?

-no se de lo que hablas-respondí inocente, arqueo una ceja haciéndome suspirar pesado y desviar mi vista de ella-vio que comenzaban a pelear.

-y?-insistió.

-tu le llevabas ventaja, prefieres detener todo, y al voltearte ella…-no pude seguir con la frase, de solo imaginarlo me daba una extraña opresión en el interior.

-ah-rezongo volviendo a esconderse en mi pecho-alabada sea Alice-escuche que decía haciendo que riera nuevamente.

-lo se-le di la razón-su don siempre ha sido útil.

Quedamos en un silencio mucho más cómodo que el anterior, ella no me había apartado, cosa que me alegraba, era la segunda vez en el día que sentía su calor, me gustaba.

-te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?-le sugerí, levanto su cabeza no entendiendo de lo que hablaba-quiero ser tu amigo Bella, pero no se, seria mas fácil así-sus ojos brillaron de felicidad a la vez que sonreía deslumbrándome, imitándole al verla contenta.

Se separo del abrazo asustándome, lo habría mal interpretado? Ella no quería?

Extendió su brazo ofreciéndome su mano, suspire de alivio tomándole la suya, haciendo que la electricidad tan reconocida corriera por todas partes.

-Isabella Swan, un gusto-sonrió.

-Edward Cullen, el gusto es todo mio-tomandola por sorpresa me incline para dejar un beso en el dorso de su mano como hubiera hecho en mi época.

Cohibidamente clavo su vista en el suelo.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que Bella y yo éramos amigos, era realmente una persona agradable y divertida, teníamos gustos comunes en la música. Nos sentábamos juntos en el almuerzo, a veces se nos unían Jasper y Alice, cuando Rose faltaba al instituto, Emmett lo hacia, el no tenia nada en contra de Bella, aun no entendía como esos dos polos opuestos podían ser pareja.

Todas las noches nos juntábamos en "nuestro" prado como le habíamos nombrado, todo era perfecto en ese sentido, a veces hablamos de cualquier tema, como de la reacción de nuestros acosadores cuando nos vieron por primera vez en la cafetería juntos, Mike Newton por distraído y estúpido al quedarse pasmado mirando a Bella, cosa que no se por que me enfado como los mil demonios, tal vez a velocidad vampírica le haya apartado la silla haciendo que cayera de espaldas dejando su almuerzo en su camisa, Bella había dicho que no fue para nada amable pero no importo porque tanto como yo nos reímos a montones ese día.

Ella aun se negaba a visitar nuestra residencia, por más que Alice le insistiera no aceptaba. Respetaba sus querencias, no me hacia ni puta gracia que volviera a suceder lo de la vez anterior, Rosalie no me volvió a dirigir la palabra desde entonces, a veces hablaba con la enana, pero estaba resentida al vernos junto a Bella, no me afectaba para nada su ley del hielo, nunca tuve una buena relación amistosa con ella y prefería mil veces la compañía de este ángel caído del cielo.

Mire el reloj de mi estudio, ya era hora de juntarme con Bella, eran las doce de la madrugada, deje de tocar y me fui a preparar, como ella se negaba a visitarme no había podido tener la oportunidad de tocarle la canción inspirada en ella, pero aun no tenia claro si tendría el valor de hacerlo, ni siquiera le había contado que tocaba el piano por miedo a que pidiera que tocara algo.

Salí rápidamente ansioso como siempre de nuestros encuentros diarios, nadie en mi familia se extrañaba por eso, ya estaban acostumbrados a las huidas que hacia desde mi ventanal del alcoba o de la cocina.

Parecía que había llegado primero que ella, nuestras esencias estaban impregnadas por todos lados del lugar, era algo tan irreal que siempre me hacia sonreír, hasta yo había notado el cambio repentino de mi forma de ser el ultimo mes, ayer Alice escogió mi ropa y no le replique, Emmett intento jugar con mis discos y no le dije nada, fue suficiente con tirarlo por la ventana, pero antes le hubiera estrellado la cabeza contra una roca y después lo tiro. Jasper se encontraba mas tranquilo y sonriente, nunca me habría dado cuenta que yo era el causante de todo su estrés, pero al menos ya esta bien.

Así que esto nos beneficiaba a todos.

-lo siento, había olvida una tarea de trigonometría, ese profesor me tuvo odio desde el principio-refunfuño entrando al lugar, estaba usando sus irremplazables vaqueros ajustados (no es que me quejara) con una remera negra cuello U y sus converse verdes.

-creo que recuerdo ese día, no habrá sido por entrar ruidosamente a su clase?-le recordé divertido.

-ah hombre! Entonces eso fue tu culpa, por tu culpa ese profesor de mierda amargado me odia con todo su ser-con cada palabra clavaba su dedo en mi pecho haciéndome reír.

-no me eches la culpa, yo no te obligue a que lo hicieras-me senté cerca del árbol apoyando la cabeza en este y palmeando el lugar a mi lado para que se sentara.

-es lo que tu crees-murmuro tomando asiento con su cabeza en mi hombro, pase un brazo por sus hombros, era normal entre nosotros estar juntos de este modo, nadie se quejaba, así que no veíamos por que estaría mal.

-Siento que no hemos hablado mucho-de repente dijo-no se casi nada sobre ti o de tu familia.

-que quieres saber?-se enderezo mirándome pensativa, me había dado cuenta muchas veces que cuando estaba concentrada, fruncía el ceño inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha, era adorable con solo mirarla.

-cuantos años tienes?-salto curiosa.

-diecisiete-rodo los ojos para entrecerrarme los ojos.

-sabes a lo que me refiero-murmuro dándome un ligero empujón con su hombro.

-esta bien, tengo 109 años.

-uff, eso es viejo-fingió una cara de horror.

-disculpa? Solo soy nueve años mayor que tú-exclame, se encogió de hombros.

-aun así…donde vivías antes de convertirte?-volvió a la carga.

-en Chicago.

-como terminaste siendo esto?-suspire recordando los primeros días de mi otra vida.

-estaba en un hospital, para ser exactos fui asumido como moribundo, estaba muriendo de la peste negra.

-muriendo?-se tenso deliberadamente-y luego?

-Carlisle me encontró, no se que fue lo que vio en mi que no había visto en otros, pero fue lo suficiente como para salvarme.

-oh, nunca hubiera pensado eso-susurro.

-y que habías pensado?

-que había perdido el control contigo, y que se sintió culpable-solté una risa al escucharla, no tenia idea.

-el es vampiro con mas autocontrol que he conocido, su hoja de matanzas esta en blanco, hasta es doctor.

-que?!-exclamo abriendo la boca-como puede…?-no termino a causa de la sorpresa.

-siglos de practica-me encogí de hombros.

-vaya!

-lo se-le sonreí entendiendo su reacción, era demasiado irónico que un vampiro fuera doctor, lo trataban de masoquista, loco, o bien, correcto.

-cual fue el orden en el que se fueron uniendo, primero fuiste tu, quien fue después?-pregunto.

-poco después de transformarme, encontró a Esme, estaba muriendo, se había caído de un risco pero su corazón seguía latiendo.

-la transformo solo porque le haría su pareja?

-no precisamente de esa manera-pensé bien como explicárselo-siempre ha explicado, en su mente, que al verla quedo prendado de ella, y al convertirla, la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos, surgió amor.

Quedamos en silencio los dos en nuestros pensamientos, me preguntaba como seria amar a alguien, sentir que tu vida dependiera de la de esa persona. Sin pensarlo gire para verla, estaba frunciendo el ceño pensativa, al percatarse de mi mirada la entrelazo con la suya, podía notar como los suyos rebosaban de confusión y anhelo, sentía que los míos pedían a gritos lo mismo.

-hmm…-musito sin apartar su mirada.

Carraspee nervioso por la intensidad que había tomado nuestra burbuja, arrugando la frente con confusión, que había sido todo eso?

-una noche, el había salido a cazar, estábamos en Nueva Jersey, pasando por una calle olio sangre, ahí fue cuando encontró a Rosalie, la habían asaltado y estaba muriendo, la llevo a casa transformándola en ese momento-solté una risa seca.

-que?-curioseo, negué con la cabeza amargadamente.

-no se que fue lo que le hizo pensar que ella seria para mi lo que Esme es para el, no soportaba ni estar en la misma habitación que Rose ni por minutos, su forma de ser era del típico niño rico arrogante y egocéntrico, se enfureció al ver que no tenia efecto en mi, ni siquiera le hablaba, y comenzó a ignorarme-creí que reiría como yo lo hice, pero una vez mas se tenso quedándose en silencio, preocupándome-Bella te encuentras bien?

-si, ehm, continua-su voz sonó extraña y me dio una sonrisa forzada.

-bien-conteste no muy seguro-después de algunos años nos movimos al sur, Rosalie fue de caza a solas encontrando a Emmett inconsciente a punto de ser atacado otra vez por un oso pardo, era un leñador, ella le salvo del animal y vio algo en el que le hizo querer salvarle.

-que fue?-reí por lo extraño que sonaría.

-le gustaron sus hoyuelos-levanto una ceja.

-estas tomándome el pelo?-negué con la cabeza sonriendo torcidamente-eso es…inusual.

-suele pasar-declare-como decía, ella no podría resistir a su sangre si intentaba transformarlo, así que lo llevo con Carlisle.

-que hay de Alice y Jasper?-rodee los ojos por ese par de extraños.

-ellos son otra historia.

-por que lo dices?-pregunto.

-porque nosotros no los encontramos, nos emboscaron, en especial a mi.

Le conté mi encuentro nada normal con ellos dos, se rio sin parar por lo que parecían horas, sonreí todo ese tiempo, su risa era música para mis oídos, me costaba mucho el apartar mi vista de ella, se veía majestuosa cuando estaba feliz.

-tienes una familia muy peculiar-logro decir aminorando su risa.

-cualquiera que se entera de nuestra historia piensa lo mismo-su expresión cambio a una de enfado en minutos-que sucede?

-ustedes…conocen a los Vulturi.

-si.

-los trato de reclutar cierto?-quede congelado, como lo había adivinado? Ya estaba bien que fuera suspicaz, pero esto era ridículo.

-por que lo dices?-pregunte con la mandíbula tensa.

-antes de que Rose, ya sabes, todo eso, ella menciono algo sobre "ellos se han querido deshacer de la mayoría de nosotros" y eso me hizo pensar, trato de reclutarlos? Alice y tu?-asentí disgustado, no me agradaba la idea ni por un pelo.

-Aro no nos deja en paz, nos desea con todo lo que tiene, en especial a la enana, no entiende que nosotros no creemos que sea un honor ser parte de ellos.

-es obstinado-me dio la razón-no los puedo imaginar como parte de ellos, son tan…fríos y vacios.

-Bella?-no estaba muy seguro de cómo preguntarle esto, volteo a verme esperando-tienes alguna idea de quienes asesinaron a tus padres?

Su semblante se entristeció a la vez que decía un ininteligible "no"

-cuanto lo siento-le hice saber apretando mi agarre-nunca debiste haber pasado por todo esto.

No-se negó-me lo merecía de todas formas, fue mi culpa-agacho la cabeza.

No, no lo fue-dije firmemente-no tenias idea de lo que pasaría, nadie tiene poder de decir donde ira tu destino-quería que entendiera, odiaba verla regodeándose en su pasado.

Se levanto situándose frente a mí con sufrimiento pintado en su rostro.

-los abandone Edward! Después de todo lo que hicieron por mi, tuve el descaro de ni decirles adiós por ultima vez-medio grito-si yo no hubiera…si hubiera estado…si solo…si solo me hubiera casado con cualquiera…-

-Bells!-le llame la atención acercándome apurado a su lado y abrazarla con fuerza.

-si solo…-sollozo sin lagrimas en mi pecho rodeándome con sus delgados brazos enterrando las uñas en mi espalda, contuve el siseo de dolor y le calme.

-shh…tranquila, hey-levante su mentón, sus ojos estaban negros y sin brillo, odiaba cuando estaban así, parecía que no había una vida detrás de ella-eres maravillosa, pero, tienes que aprender a perdonarte a ti misma…como lo harías hacia otra persona si quisieras?

_Edward Cullen eres cruel, dijiste eso a propósito!_

Cállate! Tratare contigo en otro rato, ella me necesita.

_Eso es lo que quieres creer._

Cerré los ojos ignorando eso, aunque dolió, no quería que se diera cuenta.

-se que debo…pero…no estoy lista para hacerlo-negó con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos.

-solo hazlo pronto, odio verte de esa manera-le reprendí con ternura.

Levanto su vista encontrando la mía puesta en ella, me percate al instante que estábamos _muy_ cerca, nuestras narices casi rozándose, entre en pánico soltando su mentón suavemente y alejándome unos cuantos pasos, en estos momentos amaba ser lo que soy, solo cuando estaba con ella, si no podría ver el claro nerviosismo que puedo aparentar en mi situación.

Volvimos a situarnos en nuestros lugares anteriores, el ambiente en silencio a causa de lo que paso, trate de buscar algo que decir para volver a la comodidad, soltando lo primero que paso por mi mente.

-me agrada que no te hayas casado.

_Muy bien, es sorprendente como funciona tu cabeza en momentos así, pareces un maldito insensato!_

No lo pensé! Ahora que demonios le diría?!

Levanto una ceja viéndome con clara diversión, al menos había logrado eso.

-a si? Y por que?-sonrió de lado aun con su ceja arqueada.

_Piensa rápido! Vamos, vamos!_

-no te hubiéramos conocido, además tu esposo odiaría verme contigo, después de consolarte-le sonreí arrogante, eso funcionaria.

Y si que lo hizo.

-acabas de decir que me estabas consolando?- la ironía desbordaba de su voz, mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande al verla enojada-tu te acercaste y me abrasaste, yo no te pedí nada!- mi humor decayó un poco.

-te arrepientes?-pregunte dolido, rodo los ojos exasperada.

-nunca dije eso, solo que no era necesario-se trabo en lo ultimo, puse una falsa mueca de ofensa.

-de que hablas? Eras una damisela en apuros y yo como todo un caballero fui en tu ayuda-entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y me apunto con un dedo.

-escúchame bien Edward, no necesito que nadie, repito, NADIE, cuide de mi o se interese de lo que necesito, así que, si eres inteligente, te mantendrás al margen en el tema-termino su monologo feminista cruzándose de brazos mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido, convertí mis labios en una recta para evitar reír, se enojaría mucho mas.

-ah Bella, no te enfades, era una broma piadosa-me queje divertido por la situación.

-pues no fue chistosa-susurro con voz dura, sabia que estaba fingiendo, aparentando que no lo sabia suspire pesadamente sentándome frente suyo.

-no lo volveré hacer-puse mi rostro lo mas inocente posible-por favor?-susurre con voz suave.

Me observo calculadoramente por largos minutos, transformando sus labios en una mueca inconforme.

-eres un tramposo-murmuro, sonreí triunfal, era fácil hacer que me perdonara, eso ayudaría para futuras bromas hacia ella.

Fuimos testigo de cómo el sol aparecía en todo su esplendor iluminando todo el prado, y de paso a nosotros, nunca pensé que Bella pudiera verse mas majestuosa de lo que era, pero lo era, su piel se veía mas bien como porcelana, sus ojos color miel ahora eran dorados y sus facciones mas suaves.

Me quede un largo rato observándola, yo no era el único viendo al otro, ella también escudriñaba con su mirada mi rostro, bajo la vista después de momentos y la levanto observando el cielo que raramente, se encontraba libre de nubes.

-parece que el sol no se moverá de su lugar, tampoco se ven nubes-los dos sabíamos lo que eso significaba.

-supongo que una tía murió hoy-sonreí bromeando.

-y yo no me sentía muy bien al despertar-reímos y nos miramos.

-así que si no iremos al instituto…por que no hacemos algo?-le sugerí escondiendo la emoción que eso suponía.

-puedes mostrarme los alrededores, lo único que he logrado ver ha sido el prado-dijo medio en broma, sonreí extasiado haciendo que ella me imitara.

-entonces señorita Swan, hoy seré su guía-rodo los ojos al escucharme hablar de esa manera pero aun seguía sonriendo-que te parece si nos cambiamos de ropas y nos encontramos aquí?

-claro, nos vemos en segundos-diciendo eso desapareció en el oeste.

Corrí mas rápido de lo que acostumbraba y al llegar a la residencia no perdí tiempo en entrar por la puerta principal así que fui por mi habitación poniéndome lo primero que tuve a la vista, una camisa blanca con botones, vaqueros desgastados y unas pumas café.

"_que te vaya bien en tu cita"_

-tan graciosa como siempre Alice-le dije antes de devolverme al prado, otra vez había llegado primero.

_Mujeres._

Bufe impaciente mirando el reloj de muñeca cada cuanto, ya habían pasado diez minutos y Bella aun no daba señales de vida, donde estará?

-uff!-rezongue cuando _algo _me derribaba y ese _reía _cantarinamente cayendo sobre mi pecho.

-eres fácil de derribar-se burlo sonriendo abiertamente.

-un hombre noble no ataca a mujeres-bufo bajito, examine lo que llevaba puesto, una remera purpura con unos short de tela de vaqueros con las zapatillas que llevaba antes.

Quede mas tiempo de lo que suponía viendo sus blancas y largas piernas, se veían muy suaves, peligrosamente suaves. Carraspee aclarando mi voz y nos levante a ambos.

-lista?

-si! Vamos!-exclamo entusiasmada.

Esto será algo divertido.

.

.

.

**Perdooooooooooooooooooooon! Lo siento de veras que lo siento 77 no era mi intención dejarlas abandonadas, pero es que en este capitulo tuve que escuchar por horas a mi tío tocando el piano para describir la escena del piano, además de que tuve que ir a ver a mi abuela por el aniversario de muerte de mi abuelo, así que he estado escribiendo hasta altas horas en la madrugada, pero eso que va, aquí esta el capitulo treceeee, weeee! (al menos es largo, eso hay que reconocerlo XD)**

**Por favor deje sus reviews, si no creo que me dará hambre :3 y no quiero volver a la cocina, pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis?**

**Nos leemos luego, ojala antes del año nuevo!**

**Megan.**


	14. dulce venganza

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 14: "dulce venganza"

BELLA'S POV:

Créanlo o no me sentía más viva que nunca, por dios! Tenia amigos! Mejor aun, tenía un mejor amigo que era Edward, parece que también tenia una enemiga, pero eso era lo de menos, Rosalie parecía alguien que podría olvidar cosas, yo no le tomo importancia a las palabras, los actos son los que permanecen en los recuerdos.

Había podido conocer un poco mas a sus hermanos, por ejemplo Emmett era un chiste, le gustaba que le dijeran oso, al escucharlo pensé que le quedaba perfecto ese apodo. Note que le hacia sentir orgulloso su tamaño y contextura, le divertía hacer pasar malos ratos a Edward, diciéndole Eddie o bien hablando de su inexistente vida privada, reí mucho la primera vez que les vi pelear, Alice trato de chantajearme con ir a su casa y así verlos discutir mas seguido, pero le hice saber que en el instituto era suficiente por ahora.

Ella era muy feliz y energética, no me imaginaria como se transformaría al estar cerca de la cafeína, Edward me había contado una noche en el prado que hicieron el experimento y Alice ingirió una taza pequeña de café, después de cinco minutos había repasado cada centro comercial del Estado dejando en bancarrota a muchos, me aterrorice al saber que siempre se dispone a vestir a su familia, otra razón para no ingresar en su residencia, tendría mas libertad de hacer lo que quiera conmigo, estremeciéndome al verme en tacones, al menos estaba Jasper para mantenerla serena cuando me encontraba cerca de ella.

El era a su manera, una persona amable, caballerosa y tranquila. Note un ligero acento sureño cada vez que hablaba, cuando le pregunte sobre eso dijo ser de Texas en el pueblo de Dallas, había participado en la primera guerra mundial como el coronel mas joven, sin que lo supieran claro, había mentido sobre su edad para poder entrar en el ejercito, le habían convertido una noche cuando estaban despejando las áreas de niños y mujeres, encontrándose como una mujer como nosotros, que al tratar de ayudarle fue a parar en esta vida.

Le pregunte a la enana como había sido su vida humana, sorprendiéndome al escuchar que no recordaba nada de ella, solo que despertó sola en un callejón oscuro como lo que era ahora, aun no sabían por que sucedía eso, decían que intentaban averiguarlo siempre que se les daba la oportunidad.

Aun sentía algo de culpa cada vez que les veía, sabia que tenia que explicarles mis razones de no querer ser parte de ellos, no quería apegarme más de lo que ya estaba con ellos, porque las únicas personas que amaba se fueron, no podría resistirlo otra vez, me desmoronaría.

Estaba en el prado con Edward, desde la primera vez que nos vimos en ese lugar y que acordamos ser amigos, todas las noches en la primera hora de la madrugada nos veíamos allí, a veces hablábamos, a veces solo nos quedábamos en silencio viendo las estrellas, era la persona con la que me sentía mas cómoda de todos, estábamos sincronizados, teníamos el mismo humor negro, los mismos gustos a la música, los libros variaban, cada uno tenia su opinión de ellos y no discutíamos en eso.

Sentí que la conversación había sido reconfortante de algún modo, había descubierto mas cosas sobre el y los demás, excepto en la parte de Rosalie, no tengo ni puta idea de por que, pero me sentí raramente disgustada al imaginarla junto a Edward. Eso me asusto, le estaba tomando mas cariño de lo que planeaba, me había puesto a mi misma limites, pero el cada vez los estaba sobrepasando mas y mas, haciendo que me afligiera, mas aun cuando el tema del amor surgió en nuestra conversación sobre Carlisle y Esme, no tenia nada de conocimientos en ese campo, pero tenia una idea de lo que se debía sentir, y en el primer nombre que pensé fue en el.

"_Mierda, mierda y mas mierda! Te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso!"_

No es cierto, solo fue un acto reflejo.

"sabes que no debes meterte mas con el, si sucede algo tu serás la lastimada, no el"

Lo se.

"_y para que solo sepas, te esta mirando"_

Di media vuelta encontrándolo observándome con una mirada que no supe descifrar del todo, solo sus ojos llenos de devoción, me sentí confusa al verlo pero no rompí la conexión, por que me veía de esa manera?

Cuando termino de contar toda la historia de su familia y quedar un momento en silencio, comencé a imaginar como hubiera sido mi vida si a la primera proposición de matrimonio hubiera aceptado, la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente fue desgraciada, preferiría estar sola toda la vida que estar el resto de mis días con alguien quien no conozco y que no siento ni el mas mínimo afecto hacia el.

El aire que pasaba entre nosotros se había hecho mas denso, me tenia nerviosa el estar tan cerca de Edward y a la vez que haya intensidad a nuestro alrededor, era una combinación demasiado arriesgada.

Gracias a Dios se había dignado a decir la primera palabra.

-me agrada que no te hayas casado.

Aunque eso no era para nada un buen comienzo que digamos.

Decidí verle el lado divertido y le arquee una ceja, parecía realmente ansioso y arrepentido de haber soltado eso.

-a si? Y por que?-pregunte esperando una buena respuesta, no titubeo ningún segundo.

-no te hubiéramos conocido, además tu esposo odiaría verme contigo, después de consolarte-termino sonriendo socarrón.

Muy bien, esa había sido una buena excu…espera, que fue lo que acababa de decir?!

-acabas de decir que me estabas consolando?-pregunte escéptica, jure que su sonrisa se había ensanchado-tu te acercaste y me abrazaste, yo no te pedí nada!-le aclare, deshaciéndose de inmediato cada signo de felicidad que había en su rostro.

-te arrepientes?-rodee los ojos sin querer darle mucha importancia al asunto, esta noche parecía una montaña rusa llena de emociones, y el parecía una chica emocional, mas que yo!

-nunca dije eso, solo que no era ne...necesario-tartamudee, puso una ridícula expresión de ofensa.

-de que hablas? Eras una damisela en apuros y yo como todo un caballero fui en tu ayuda-replico haciendo que me enfadara, yo no bromeaba sobre este asunto, tenia mi orgullo y no era para nada pequeño, le entrecerré los ojos seriamente queriendo hacerle saber que este asunto era intocable.

-escúchame bien Edward, no necesito que nadie, repito, NADIE-remarque-cuide de mi o se interese en lo que necesito, así que, si eres inteligente, te mantendrás al margen en el tema-mantuvo abierta su boca por la impresión mientras le ignoraba viendo hacia delante de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

-ah Bella, no te enfades, era una broma piadosa-se quejo aun con atisbos de diversión en sus ojos, casi me rindo ante esa imagen, pero resistí.

-pues no fue chistosa-mi voz sonó dura y realista hasta para mi, esperaba que se lo creyera.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y pareciendo arrepentido se situó frente a mi incado.

-no lo volveré hacer-me deslumbró con una mirada llena de inocencia-por favor?-suplico pestañeando lentamente.

Tenia muy claro que le perdonaría de todas formas, pero al menos quería hacerle sufrir un poco, le observe detenidamente y fingí estar forzada mientras suspiraba con ahínco.

-eres un tramposo-musite enfurruñada, haciendo que sonriera con orgullo.

Segundos después el sol decidió hacer acto de presencia, la primera en ser tocada por el fui yo, mi piel resplandeció mostrando los diamantes que parecía tener incrustados en ella y el siguiente fue Edward, absorbimos esta nueva imagen de nosotros mutuamente, se veía magnifico a la luz del día, su rostro se volvía mas hipnotizante y su mirada mas…como decirlo, mágica era una buena manera de describirlo.

Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo, había sobrepasado la línea un poco más, porque era cierto, mi augurio personal era irresistiblemente atractivo, mas de lo que debería ser un mejor amigo, mas de lo que debería ser si quieres quedarte dentro de tus limites.

Mire el cielo calculadoramente, hoy seria un día soleado, Alice había mencionado algo sobre eso, no le creí hasta ahora.

-parece que el sol no se moverá de su lugar, tampoco hay nubes-le informe, sonrió brillantemente.

-supongo que una tía murió hoy-bromeo.

-y yo no me sentía bien al despertar-le seguí el juego para después reír y mirarnos.

-así que si no iremos al instituto…por que no hacemos algo?-sentí una repentina calidez en el pecho al ver que tanto el como yo no queríamos separarnos, sonreí feliz pensando en una posibilidad bastante atrayente.

-por que no me muestras los alrededores, lo único que he logrado ver ha sido el prado-le dije en parte verdad, no me había animado hacer una expedición, pero ahora si que me habían entrado ganas de hacerlo.

-entonces señorita Swan, hoy seré su guía-rodee los ojos, escondiendo que me encantaba cuando hablaba así, siempre me recordaba la primera vez que me dirigió la palabra-que te parece si nos cambiamos de ropas y nos encontramos aquí?

-claro, nos vemos en segundos-salí corriendo de allí llegando a mi casa en tiempo record, al entrar en mí habitación me despoje de todo quedando solo en ropa interior, preguntándome solo una cosa:

"_Que coño vas a usar!?"_

No lo se, estoy desesperada!

"estate tranquila, trata de que no sea nada demasiado revelador"

"_pero tampoco te cubras como una monja, he escuchado que eso les desanima"_

Esta bien, puedo hacer eso.

Un momento…

Por que demonios me complico tanto la existencia? Es solo ropa!

"_pensaste que era una cita?"_

…

Ese concepto no entro en el vocablo de la conversación.

"pero lo pensaste"

Bueno…tal vez, lo haya asimilado por segundos.

"_ay que la joda en otro lado! Voy a vestirme con nada revelador pero tampoco con nada que diga alaba a Jesús"_

"así me gusta! Que te interese la opinión de alguien solo para verte linda para el"

…

Ser una persona atenta apesta.

Bufe encontrando unos shorts de tela vaqueros que iban perfectos con la remera purpura, decidí usar las zapatillas que traía en el día, volé hacia el baño situándome frente al espejo, trate de alisar mi cabello, sin éxito, parecía un condenado león.

"_oh si nena, un vampiro que puede verse en el espejo es sexy"_

Me reí sola por mis pensamientos y sin gastar tiempo salí de ahí devolviéndome al prado, no entre de inmediato al lugar, asome la cabeza para verlo parado en medio de las flores con una expresión impaciente mientras le daba un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca a cada segundo.

"_yummi"_

Que fue eso?

"claramente no te diste cuenta de cómo anda vestido"

Mire con detenimiento su camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabrochados dejando ver algo de su liso y duro pecho, con sus vaqueros desgastados y unos tenis marrones.

Ese bastardo! Me esta haciendo todo mas difícil! Empezaba a sentir que lo hacia a propósito.

"_tienes que resistir Bella"_

Gruñí por lo bajo golpeándome la frente para después verle de nuevo y sonreí malévolamente cuando se me ocurrió una ligera forma de desquitarme.

Di dos pasos silenciosos hacia atrás para tomar impulso y comencé a correr en su dirección, derribándole con sencillez y aterrizando sobre el, reí al ver su expresión llena de sorpresa.

-eres fácil de derribar-le apunte aun sonriendo.

-un hombre noble no ataca mujeres-se justifico haciendo que bufara por millonésima vez en el día, note como se había quedado pegado viendo mis piernas y tragaba en seco, lo que me hizo sentir satisfecha con mi decisión de vestuario, el no era el único que tenia efecto en el otro!

_Edward: 1 Bella: 1_

JA!

Nos levanto a ambos carraspeando y desviando su vista de donde habían estado por un largo tiempo.

-lista?

-si! Vamos!-no escondí mi emoción lo que le hizo reír y comenzamos a caminar.

Fuimos tranquilamente por un paraje del que no tenia idea de su existencia, pasando un gran lago del que no teníamos mucha visibilidad seguido de estrechos riachuelos y animales pequeños que al notar nuestra peligrosa presencia salían despavoridos de nuestro camino, ellos eran más precavidos que los humanos.

Después de cortos minutos se detuvo girándose a mi extasiado.

-quiero mostrarte algo-le vi sonreír.

-que?-pregunte curiosa.

-solo tienes que seguirme-para mi sorpresa se dirigió hacia un enorme pino encaramándose en el y escalando, cambie mi expresión a una confusa pero sin rechistar le imite siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

-no me gustan las sorpresas-le hice saber, miro hacia abajo para observarme.

-no?-repitió-por que?

-el suspenso es una de las cosas que mas detesto-murmure.

-es horrible, pero estoy acostumbrado hace un mes de el-le observe arqueando una ceja.

-a que te refieres?

-cuando estoy contigo vivo en el misterio, quiero saber tus pensamientos mas que nada, es realmente frustrante.

Me reí de el, no había pensado en eso.

-pobre de ti, debes estar muriendo-me burle de el.

-búrlate todo lo que quieras, solo te diré que disfrutaras esta sorpresa-se levanto quedando sobre una rama gruesa apoyándose en el árbol, cuando llegue hacia el y me gire tuve una de las vistas mas alucinantes que había tenido, a esta altura se podía ver perfectamente el lago que tenia una forma ovalada siendo rodeado por montones de pinos secundados de majestuosas montañas cubiertas por el blanco de la nieve.

-esto es increíble-dije absorbida por la belleza del lugar.

-sabia que te encantaría-dijo con tono victorioso.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento nos azoto a ambos haciendo que por inercia me pegara al costado de Edward, otra vez sintiendo ese cosquilleo donde su roce se hacia presente, con una mano tomo mi cintura protectoramente dejándonos petrificados.

_Oh oh._

_Edward: 2 Bella: 1_

Diablos!

-ah, de...deberiamos bajar-tartamudeo con nerviosismo.

Corrección, estamos empate.

-claro-me aleje de el sintiendo disgusto que cada vez era mas y mas fuerte cuando nos alejamos, y por mi salud mental, lo ignore.

Bajamos del pino y continuamos con nuestro recorrido, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado recientemente por lo que no note que había una raíz sobresaliente del suelo.

Hasta que tropecé con ella.

_Rayos!_

"no habías caído con nada por dos días, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto"

Oh, cállense. Ni siquiera dejan de hablar cuando estoy cayendo!

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto con mi amigo el suelo, pero este nunca llego, en vez de eso sentí dos brazos de acero me afianzaban de la cintura y un aliento cerca de mi cuello.

Volví a mirar y sonreí viendo al suelo con superioridad.

_Si! Bella: 1 y piso: 0 JA! Quien es el que esta sobre el otro ahora?_

"dios, esto nunca dejara de sonar patético"

Toda la razón.

-gracias-le agradecí.

-no hay de que-espere que soltara el agarre, pero nunca sucedió.

-ya puedes dejarme, sabes?-trate de hacer mi voz indiferente, sin éxito por supuesto, soné como adolescente enamorada.

_Esa es una muy mala manera para decirle._

Era solo un ejemplo!

-oh! Lo siento-se aparto bajando la vista avergonzado, se veía tierno.

-no te preocupes-le tranquilice.

-tienes dos pies izquierdos, eh?-sonrió burlesco.

-no se de lo que estas hablando-negué rápidamente, que el lo supiera ya seria muy bochornoso.

-entonces me dirás que eso fue solo coincidencia-arqueo una ceja sonriendo torcidamente.

-lo diría, pero como te me adelantaste me conformo con que no prestaba atención al camino-se quedo observándome por minutos para luego volver hablar.

-sabes que eres una terrible mentirosa—suspire en señal de derrota.

-bien…puede que, en mi vida humana, haya sido un poco torpe y en esta vida, se haya traspasado solo un poquito-termine susurrando débilmente, supe al instante que había escuchado por como comenzó a reír descontroladamente-hey! No es nada chistoso tropezar hasta con lo que no hay, menos cuando eres un vampiro, alguna vez has visto a uno tropezar?-dejo de reír para verme seriamente y dejar su mano en mi hombro.

-acabo de hacerlo-dijo riendo otra vez más fuerte aun.

Me sentí ofendida y mal de que estuviera riéndose de mí, me fui corriendo de ahí molesta por su falta de respeto.

-Bella! Lo siento, solo bromeaba!-lo sentía como iba corriendo detrás mío.

-lo único que sabes hacer es disculparte!-vocifere.

-maldición! Espera!

-solo déjame tranquila!-quería que entendiera.

Al llegar a mi residencia cerré la puerta principal tras mío, apoyándome en esta y deslizándome lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, deje salir un suspiro de alivio al encontrarme sola.

Pero no duro mucho cuando escuche pisadas y luego un ligero toque en la puerta.

-Bella?-era tan necio! Pues dos podíamos jugar al mismo juego.

-no hay nadie en casa!-pensé un momento lo que acababa de decir, rodando los ojos gruñí-maldición.

-por favor, abre la puerta-pidió.

-que parte de que" necesito que me dejes tranquila" fue la que no entendiste?-ataque furiosa.

-y que parte de que "no quiero hacerlo" es lo que tú no entiendes?-susurro lastimeramente confundiéndome, a que se refería con eso?

-te importaría explicármelo?-sentí como se apoyaba en la puerta haciendo lo mismo que yo había hecho y quedaba en silencio-sabes que puedo estar aquí toda una vida-le recordé cruzándome de brazos.

-entonces te esperare-suspire, el idiota sabia exactamente lo que decir.

-tu espera será en vano-susurre triste.

-se por que esta enfadada-murmuro –Bells, yo nunca me reiría de ti-hizo una pausa-seria lo ultimo que haría, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, siempre lo haces-baje lentamente los brazos situándolos a cada lado mío-ya que no puedo leerte, eres impredecible e interesante, eres…eres mi amiga Isabella-sonrei abiertamente sin responderle-si te hace sentir mejor, pienso que tu torpeza es adorable-sin querer reí.

-por que pensarías algo así?

-podría decirse que es un bono extra a tu encanto, solo no me hagas explicarlo, porque no hay palabras para describirte.

Tome eso como un cumplido, una felicidad me inundo repentinamente, aunque no se lo haría saber hasta el momento adecuado, me levante y sentí como el hacia lo mismo, abrí la puerta dejando verle. Tenía una expresión demacrada y su cabello mas despeinado de lo usual, supuse que era por pasarse su mano izquierda por el repetidas veces, lo hacia cuando se encontraba nervioso.

-puedes pasar-hice sonar mi voz inexpresiva, lo hizo sin decir nada mirando todo a su alrededor.

-tienes un lindo hogar.

-gracias.

Quedamos en un silencio bastante incomodo por lo que parecía mucho, el me observaba pero yo lo evitaba, y cuando yo le veía, el miraba a cualquier otro lado. Clavó su vista en mí y esta vez no la aparte, comenzó avanzar en mi dirección y le mire tratando de descifrar lo que tenía planeado hacer, había una gran decisión reluciendo en sus ojos y me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

Alargo los brazos tomándome de la cintura hasta encontrarme lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios estuvieran sobre mi oído, me estremecí notablemente por sentirlo de esta manera, una mucho mas intima.

_Peligro, peligro!_

"aléjate, haz algo, estas fuera de los limites, ya no se ven los limites!"

Al carajo esos limites, son pura mierda compacta.

_Que significa eso?_

"no lo se, esta situación le esta afectando"

Decidí ignorarles a las dos y ver que se traía entre manos, su cercanía no llamaba nada bueno.

_Edward: 3 Bella: 2_

Ugh!

-por favor?-susurro bajando hasta que su nariz rozaba mi cuello, jadee en busca de aire que no necesitaba, hasta ahora.

-que cosa?-pregunte sin prestar atención.

-perdóname Bella.

-yo…amm…lo pensare-me trabe repetidas veces a causa de que había transportado una mano hacia mi espalda pasándola de arriba abajo sin bajar indebidamente.

-Hmm-musito sin dejar de hacerlo.

"_dios, dios! Si existes eres cruel, porque estoy pasando por una maldita tortura!"_

-disculpa, que dijiste?-me desvanecí por un momento, había sentido como sus labios se movían en mi oído pero no escuche lo que había dicho.

-mas bien pregunte si aun estabas enfadada.

_Ya basta, me rindo, no puedo mas con esto, es demasiada intensidad, demasiada cercanía y mucho, MUCHO roce._

Ahora me daba lastima el pobre Jasper.

-si, si te perdono.

-gracias Bells!-exclamo feliz levantando su rostro de mi cuello.

-eres. Un completo. Y total. Fanfarrón-refunfuñe haciendo que riera.

-lamento haber arruinado el tur.

-deja eso de disculparte, porque en realidad que me estas mareando-le replique.

-lo siento-le mire amenazadoramente haciendo que sonriera tímido-okey, ya entendí-levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

Logre ver como un rayo de luz quebraba el cielo repentinamente oscuro para después dejar pasar un gran estruendo, me sobresalte soltando un gemido lleno de desesperación.

"_Lo que me faltaba, una estúpida tormenta"_

Hoy no eres mi Dios favorito Jesús, que conste, y tu tampoco Zeus, he!

"pues podría ser peor"

La luz se corto de un momento a otro, eso secundado de otro estruendo más grande que el anterior.

"_Yo y mi gran bocota"_ pensé gimiendo otra vez.

-que sucede?-se acerco a mi preocupadamente, genial, tendría otra razón para burlarse de mi, todas las cosas que odiaba eran ridículas!

-na…nada-logre decir.

-Bella…-dejo un espacio para que continuara.

_No se ni para que te molestas en tratar de mentirle._

-tengo una lista de cosas que detesto con toda mi alma, y esta encabezada por las tormentas eléctricas-confesé avergonzada.

Me abrazo firmemente haciendo que escondiera mi rostro en su pecho, aspire de su esencia sintiéndome un poco mejor, al menos no estaba sola, saltaba con cada trueno que quebraba el silencio del ambiente.

-en Canadá no habían tormentas eléctricas, solo tormentas de nieve-golpee el suelo con un pie.

-pero no estamos en Canadá.

-no es justo!-proteste lloriqueando.

-quieres que me quede contigo?-estaba demente?!

-Edward Cullen, no te atrevas a dejarme sola, por que en ese caso si que no te hablare en siglos-le amenace haciendo que riera.

-no es necesario que atentes hacia mi, de todos modos no me movería de donde estoy-le mire hastiada.

-entonces por que no dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas?

Sonrió torcidamente con una mano llevando mi cabeza a su pecho.

-eres mas agradable cuando estas asustada-bufe pensando en como demonios vengarme de el.

_Este sentimiento de venganza es demasiado enfermizo, deberíamos ir a ver a Carlisle._

Tal vez lo haga… después de vengarme.

"haya tu"

Bueno…por que no devolvérsela y pagarle con la misma moneda?

Levante la vista tratando de poner la mejor expresión seductora que tuviera, el me observo entre confundido y nervioso, cambiándolo todo por sorpresa cuando le empuje para que cayera de espaldas en uno de los sofás grandes.

-qu…que estas haciendo?

-yo?-pregunte inocente-pues nada, solo te diré que-me encarame sobre el dejándolo helado-la venganza es muy, muy dulce-le sonreí malévolamente.

Algo que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo resonaba en mi cabeza en ese preciso momento.

Los limites…al igual que las reglas, están hechos para traspasarlos.

.

.

.

**Lo logre! Les mande este capitulo antes de entrar al año 2013 así que les diré por adelantado…FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Espero que disfruten este "pequeño" regalo de mi parte y que no olviden expresarme su opinión a través de sus comentarios (por favoooor háganlo)**

***katyms13: gracias por seguirme en cada capitulo ;) eres genial!**

***bookwormRTP: me emociona saber que tengo una nueva seguidora, me pase por tu perfil y espero con ansias que comiences a escribir, así yo pueda escribirte y seguirte :) **

**Andredecullen: Jo! Lo se, se me fue la mano con el largo del capitulo, y este no se queda atrás, me gusta como escribes con tanta emoción, demuestras que en serio te gusta mi historia :´)**

**Chicas! Como siempre, solo digo los nombres de quienes mandan sus comentarios recientemente, y como les dije antes, LAS AMO A TODAS POR IGUAL MIS AMORES TWILIGHTERS QUE LO UNICO QUE QUEREMOS HACER ES VER A EDWARD EN PERSONA :P**

**Eso es todo, nos veremos el próximo año, el cual quiero que sea lo mejor para ustedes.**

**Un beso enorme y un abrazo sicológico!**

**Megan.**


	15. tormenta electrica o tormento electrico?

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 15: "tormenta eléctrica o tormento electrizante?"

EDWARD'S POV:

Creo haber escuchado una vez hace mucho, en los tiempos en los que Emmett intentaba conquistar a Rosalie, si exacto, después de ser convertido pasaba horas tratando de flirtear con esta, pero ella solo se hacia la difícil, aunque no le duro mucho, a la tercera noche comencé a escuchar los ruidos que oigo todas las noches. Como decía, el había dicho el día después de su primer "encuentro" con Rose y cito sus palabras: _ahora se que provocar a una mujer no es la mejor idea que se inventó. _

No puedo creer lo que pienso ahora, y ni en un millón de años se lo hare saber al gigantón, me torturaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Emm tenía mucha, MUCHA razón, y lo había aprendido por las malas.

Pero, yo que iba saber? El único contacto que tuve con mujeres había sido Esme y Alice, Rosalie no cuenta al igual que Tanya y ahora con Bella metía la pata a cada momento, cosa que me tenía mas frustrado que el idiota del oso intentando ganarme en el ajedrez.

El pobre siempre lo confundía con las damas, iluso.

Ahora afrontaba las consecuencias, ella se había cabreado conmigo y ahora me encontraba fuera de la puerta de su casa suplicándole que me dejara entrar, me sentía idiota, sentía que no tenia control de mi mismo a su lado, era impotente con ella, un asno.

Después de explicarle en la situación en la que estaba metido y de disculparme repetidas veces mas, además de que se me escapara alguna que otra palabra muy comprometedora, me estaba metiendo en el camino mas peligroso que pudiera encontrar, lo sabia, pero, simplemente, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta con expresión indiferente lo que hizo agitarme en el interior, ya debía tener un aspecto bastante malo físicamente y no quería que se diera cuenta de mi aflicción, así que solo pase y me quede ahí parado viendo a mí alrededor.

"_a Esme le encantaría ver el modelo de esta construcción, es muy parecida a la suya solo que con toque mas cálido y medieval"_ pensé profundamente.

Note el silencio incomodo en el que nos encontrábamos embargados, me estaba estrujando los sesos cada vez que evitaba las miradas de Bella, y cuando creía tener algo la veía pero ella a mi no, tachando cada cosa que se me ocurriera.

Hasta que recordé algo, más bien una película que la enana en uno de sus tantos caprichos me había obligado a ver, una película romántica hasta los excesos de la palabra, en una escena que en especial había captado mi atención.

En esta el chico se acercaba lentamente a la chica quien lloraba desconsoladamente abrazándose a si misma, el la acerca tentándole, y logrando un final demasiado predecible, pero al fin y al cabo, feliz.

Así que lo hice, lo único que se me había ocurrido y lo único que iba obtener era provocar a Bella, o al menos hacer el intento.

Sostuve su mirada por largo tiempo decidiendo actuar y comencé acercarme hacia ella, cerré el espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos dejando pasar solo un poco de aire entre nosotros, ya no podía escuchar nada de lo que había afuera, todo era tan diminuto al lado de lo que estaba sintiendo en el momento. Jadeo sorprendida cuando pose mis labios en su oído izquierdo y le hable con una voz supuse era para tentarla, pero se resistió.

Contuve el suspiro de impaciencia, en vez de eso improvisé y moví una mano de su delicada cintura para masajearle la espalda, no pude ocultar una sonrisa cuando le escuche jadear por segunda vez, me estaba costando un esfuerzo descomunal el no levantar la cabeza de su cuello para observar sus labios rosados, mas cuando pensaba si eran tan suaves como cada vez que los imaginaba.

Gracias a Dios hablo antes de que cometiera otra estupidez!

-si, si te perdono.

Había una gran fiesta en mi interior, pero me limite a solo sonreírle feliz y mirarle con superioridad.

-gracias Bells-agradecí entusiasmado nuevamente.

-eres. Un completo. Y total. Fanfarrón- comunicó disgustada, reí de su actitud y a regañadientes la solté alejándome.

_Cada vez es más difícil estar lejos de ella, deberías contenerte de abrazarle siempre que puedes._

Gruñí para mis adentros ante pensamiento tan…tan…blasfemico! Y aun no tenia idea de por que coño pensaba eso!

-lamento haber arruinado el tur-aparté mis pensamientos dejando pasar el enfado que sentía hacia mi mismo, había arruinado nuestro recorrido.

-deja eso de disculparte, porque en realidad que me estas mareando-me detuvo.

-lo siento-entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente y le sonreí tranquilizándola-okey, ya entendí-levante dos manos para detener su furia.

Me desconcentré cuando vi un rayo atravesando el cielo, luego de eso escuchando un trueno resonar no muy lejos de aquí en la quietud que había tomado el ambiente.

Bella salto a causa de la impresión soltando un gemido lleno de miedo y desesperación, le mire consternado al ver su estado.

-que sucede?-pregunte, camine hasta estar a su lado, queriendo hacerle saber que estaba allí junto a ella.

-nada-susurro mintiendo pobremente, suspire con cansancio y le insistí.

-Bella…-le advertí haciendo que agachara la cabeza resoplando.

-tengo una lista de cosas que detesto con toda mi alma, y esta encabezada por las tormentas eléctricas-murmuro pareciendo avergonzada.

Le abrace nuevamente, apoyo su frente en mi pecho y le rodee con mis brazos su figura, mi conciencia estaba reprochándome por mi acción, pero no me arrepentía. Haría cualquier cosa para ahuyentar los miedos de ella, aunque tuviera que salir a enfrentarme con la feroz tormenta que se desarrollaba allí afuera, lo haría.

-en Canadá no habían tormentas eléctricas, solo tormentas de nieve-se quejo zapateando el suelo con berrinche.

-pero no estamos en Canadá-le recordé ocultando mi diversión, parecía una niña pequeña que le tenia miedo a su armario.

- no es justo-chillo al final lloriqueando.

-quieres que me quede contigo?-no estaba muy seguro si prefería estar sola cuando estaba asustada, personalmente quería que no me echara, por alguna extraña razón sentía la obligación de protegerla de todo aquel que le hacia daño de alguna manera.

Se tenso intensificando su agarre en mis costados, debo admitir que eso había dolido, tenia mucha fuerte en sus brazos delgados que parecían tan inofensivos.

-Edward Cullen, no te atrevas a dejarme sola, porque en ese caso si que no te hablare en siglos-amenazo sin soltarme, reí en parte contento, mi ego había crecido considerablemente.

-no es necesario que atentes hacia mi, de todos modos no me movería de donde estoy-confesé haciendo que levantara la vista para darme una mirada feroz.

-entonces por que no dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas?-dijo entre dientes.

Le sonreí devolviendo su cabeza adonde estaba con la mayor amabilidad posible, su enojo más bien transmitía ternura a mi persona, cosa que era demasiado peligroso si estábamos frente a frente.

-eres mas agradable cuando estas asustada-me burle de ella haciendo que bufara sin decirme nada.

Pasaron los minutos, la cosa se había calmado un poco ahí afuera, la lluvia se había convertido en llovizna y los truenos disminuían su retumbo. Por como veía por la ventana debían ser mas o menos las cuatro o cinco de la mañana, nuestro recorrido tomo todo el día y parte de la tarde hasta que la jodi.

Repentinamente levanto la cabeza para mirarme con una expresión en su rostro que me puso de los nervios, eso no indicaba nada bueno, estaba planeando algo malvado, podía ver la clara decisión y maldad gritando en el aura de sus ojos.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando sin aviso alguno me empujo de la nada haciendo que cayera de espaldas en uno de los sofás grandes, esto ya no era divertido y comencé a sentir miedo.

-qu…que estas haciendo?-tartamudee intentando de sonsacarle que se traía.

-yo?-se apunto a si misma con inocencia fingida-pues nada-se acerco a mi posición, instintivamente retrocedí topándome con el otro brazo del mueble-solo te diré que…-se corto a si misma, dejándome helado con su siguiente acción. Bella, se encontraba a horcajadas encima de mí, tense momentáneamente a mi cuerpo traicionero que al instante se había percatado de la gran cercanía con el cuerpo de ella. Deje mis brazos a los lados resistiendo el querer tenerla mas cerca y que ellos cumplieran mi petición, encajé la mandíbula, no sabia cual era su propósito, quería hacerme sufrir? Pues lo estaba consiguiendo.

-la venganza es muy, muy dulce-termino con una sonrisa que no expresaba nada bueno, que diablos haría ahora?!

No alcance a replicarle sus intenciones porque había transportado su boca a mi cuello donde su respiración en esa zona ahora delicada de mi sistema había mandado descargas por doquier, la electricidad me recorría como nunca había hecho desde que la conocía, gemí dejando la vergüenza para otro momento en el que no tuviera a Bella encima de mí.

-muy bien…cual es tu plan?- logre decir entre jadeos, de repente había comenzado a necesitar el aire que hace mucho no usaba.

-no se de que hablas-sentí como la comisura de sus labios se levantaba mientras sus manos que estaban en mi estomago, comenzaban ascender. Sostuve mis manos aun más fuertes en el sofá resistiendo, mi hombre interior había elegido el peor momento para aparecer y no quería sobrepasar más la línea de amigos, yo no seria el que lo arruinara.

De improviso había agarrado en sus puños el cuello de mi camisa acercándome su rostro al mío hasta estar a centímetros, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y sus labios entreabiertos.

-ahora me vas a escuchar-dictó con voz ronca, raro en ella-si vuelves hacer lo que acabas de hacer, el provocarme y después alejarte, será el error mas grave que hayas cometido, porque te hare algo mucho, mucho peor, como lo de ahora solo que mas, como decirlo, hmm traumatizante, estamos claros Cullen?

-si-logre decir aclarando mi voz, había sonado mas rasposa de lo que era.

-bien!-aclaro nuevamente feliz y como si nada se levanto para observar por la ventana-gracias a Dios, mira Edward! Ya no hay mas tormenta-salto aliviada-gracias por hacerme compañía-sonrió agradecida.

-ah…no hay de que?-mas bien fue una pregunta, aun seguía preguntándome que demonios había pasado segundos atrás.

Saco su móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón observando algo que le hizo hacer una mueca de molestia.

-sucede algo?-pregunte.

-tenemos 45 minutos antes de entrar al instituto…y hoy estará nublado-hizo una pausa para volver su vista hacia la ventana y bufar.

-esa es mi señal para irme, antes de que Alice escoja mi vestuario de hoy-murmure bajito para mi mismo, pero ella había escuchado todo.

-que?-se rió-creí que estabas bromeando a cerca de eso.

-oh con ella no se juega Bells, trata de recordar eso siempre, es alguien de tener mucho cuidado-le advertí levantándome de mi asiento.

-desde el primer momento supe que ella era peligrosa-frunció el ceño-debería comenzar a alejarme de ella?-pregunto haciendo que riera, estaba perdida si creía eso posible.

-debiste hacerlo al comienzo, pero te tardaste más de un mes, ya es tarde, eres su próxima victima-abrió los ojos con terror estremeciéndose escuchándole decir "rayos" por lo bajini, le mire confundido-creí que a todas las mujeres les atraía ese tipo de cosas.

-pues, como te abras dado cuenta, yo no soy como el montón. Las compras están en mi lista negra, debajo de las tormentas eléctricas y arriba del maquillaje y los zorrillos-refunfuño.

-que?

-que?-repitió mis palabras alarmada.

-dijiste…dijiste zorrillos?-pregunte divertido, a que venia eso?

-uh…-musito siendo salvada por mi móvil-deberías contestar-cambio de tema, negué con la cabeza.

-si?-llame sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

Grave error.

-_Edwardcito_!-canto la enana para después soltarse a reír.

-que tienen todos en contra de mi nombre que lo distorsionan para hacerle sonar ridículo y afeminado?-pregunte amargado.

_-no seas aguafiestas querido hermano, solo era una broma._

-ya iré a vengarme, duende verde-musite.

-_hey! Los insultos están demás_-dijo ofendida.

-tu empezaste-le saque en cara sorprendido de cómo podía llegar a ser.

-_vale vale, a lo que te llame, cual es tu ubicación?_-curioseo.

-iré para haya en un momento-omití su pregunta.

-_si tu lo dices, pero ya que tardaste mucho y no tenia nada mas que hacer me tome la libertad de escoger lo que usaras hoy!-_deje caer la cabeza hacia adelante derrotado, escuche a Bella soltar una risita contenida a mis espaldas y me gire para encontrarla cubriendo su boca con una mano observándome inocentemente, le entrecerré los ojos, esto no iría a quedarse así.

-_que fue eso? Con quien andas eh?_

-con quien mas andaré por ahí Alice? Santa Claus?-conteste sarcásticamente, se escucho un largo silencio-Alice?-pregunte, parecía que no había señal.

_-HOLA BELLA!-_grito a través del aparato.

-mierda!-exclame alejando de inmediato el móvil de mi oído.

_-ups, perdón por eso-_rio nerviosamente.

-que hay Alice?-saludo ella desde el otro lado de la sala, por su expresión veía que disfrutaba de mis desgracias, le haría pagar por eso.

-ahora que lo pienso duende, que casualidad que estés llamando-dije ocultando mi sonrisa malévola de Bella quien se acercaba a mi curiosamente.

_-no Emmett! Que no esta con el verdadero Santa! Por dios…espera, por que lo dices?-_pregunto cautelosa.

-porque en este momento estábamos hablando exactamente de ti- no me sorprendí en lo absoluto al escuchar que el oso intentaba quitarle el móvil a la enana.

-_en serio?...y que fue exactamente de lo que _estaban_ hablando?-_uso el mismo tono de voz que antes.

-oh nada en especial, solo que amas el salir de compras e intentar dejarnos en problemas financieros y ella justo me andaba diciendo que algún día de estos las dos salieran juntas-no se hizo esperar el chillido de felicidad de esta, al menos fui precavido y ya había alejado el teléfono.

-AH!?-exclamo la susodicha con enojo puro, le ignore por ahora.

_-yayyyy! Esto será genial! Hazle saber que hablare con ella al llegar al instituto, tu ven a cambiarte AHORA, adiós!_-me dejo con la despedida en la boca ya que había colgado, como siempre hacia.

Me gire lentamente esperando una explosión de parte de mi acompañante, pero esta parecía no inmutarse, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y las manos en dos puños mientras que sus labios eran una línea recta.

La viva imagen de un sicópata en serie.

-Edward?-pregunto sin parpadear o moverse, estaba comenzando a pensar que mi pequeña broma no había sido tan inofensiva.

-si?-susurre haciendo la misma voz de Alice cuando sabia que estaba metida en problemas.

-corre-advirtió furiosa.

No hice esperar su petición y arranque del lugar sin dejar de carcajearme, ella estaba persiguiéndome por supuesto.

-voy a disminuirte en pedacitos Cullen!-vocifero haciendo que riera aun mas.

-no, por favor! Soy muy joven para morir de esa manera—logre decirle.

-tienes 109 malditos años!

-lo se! Pero al fin y al cabo me quedo en los diecisiete-seguí burlándome de ella.

-ugh-musito malhumorada.

-no es tan malo pasar un día entero metida en el centro comercial con Alice-trate de tranquilizarle.

-entonces por que no vas tu con ella!?

-porque no estoy loco Swan!-termine riéndome mucho mas fuerte, me estaba divirtiendo en grande.

-te arrepentirás de todo esto-sentí como dejaba de correr y daba media vuelta devolviéndose refunfuñando cosas en voz baja.

Al llegar a casa aun no podía detener las pequeñas risas que se escapaban de mi pecho, el rostro de Bella no tenia precio, pero tenia claro que esta me la devolvería sin pensárselo mucho.

Entre por mi dormitorio para esquivar a la enana y su interrogatorio, sin éxito ya que ella se encontraba ahí, bufe ignorándole.

-buenos días Edward-saludo.

-hola duende-le sonreí observando lo que estaba encima de mi sofá, era el atuendo que tenia que usar hoy.

-alguien esta alegre esa mañana-ahí iba con sus falsas suposiciones, le seguiría el juego para ver a donde quería llegar.

-en serio? No lo había notado-fui por la tangente.

-es que, no lo se, desde que Bella entro a nuestras vidas todos hemos notado tu cambio hermanito-se tiro en mi sofá teniendo cuidado con su elección y mirándome expectante con las cejas alzadas.

-y tu punto es?-pregunte serio, no me gustaba nada por donde iba nuestra conversación, rodo los ojos suspirando.

-por favor, tal vez puedas engañarla a ella y a los demás, pero Esme y yo, ya tenemos una idea de que esta sucediendo aquí-apunto entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

-a…a que te refieres?-tartamudee.

-te gusta Bella!-salto aplaudiendo y haciendo círculos a mi alrededor.

Me petrifique instantáneamente, fruncí el ceño intentando saber que decirle.

-no es así Alice, solo es cómodo pasar tiempo con ella, eso es todo, además de que para mi es divertido hacerla enfadar-sonreí bajando la vista.

-JA! Ves? Cada vez que escuchas su nombre o estamos hablando sobre ella haces eso!-alzo los brazos frenética.

-el que?

-sonreír pues tarado, cosa que casi nunca hacías hasta hace un mes!

-y?-enarque una ceja.

-pues no solo es eso, te brillan los ojos como dos paneles solares a plena luz del día cuando estamos con ella, sin contar que su olor esta por todo tu alrededor, que hiciste? Abrazarle tal vez?-puso sus bracitos en jarra furiosa. Abrí y cerré la boca sin decir una palabra.

-a ella…no le gustan las tormentas eléctricas, que querías que hiciera? Quedarme parado sin hacer nada?-resople, el interrogatorio estaba tomando mas tiempo de lo que espere.

-parece que no pusiste mucha resistencia al hacerlo-susurro para si misma.

-y que si no lo hice?-pregunte indiferente sacando mi mochila para meter los libros que necesitaría hoy.

-sabes que? estas en etapa de negación, así que no perderé mi tiempo de ese modo por el momento, solo intenta salir de ella lo mas pronto.

-por que?-pregunte confundido.

-tal vez sepa algo que tu no-entrecerré los ojos hurgando en su mente, pero fui inmediatamente bloqueado.

"_oh no señorito Cullen, usted tiene que descubrirlo solo, no te puedo dar todas las respuestas"_ negó con la cabeza sonriendo maldadosa.

-Alice-me queje, algo de lo que mas odiaba era que me escondieran información.

-nada de eso Edward, primero aclara tu cabeza y corazón, luego intenta descubrir lo que yo se de ella, estamos claros?-sin esperar respuesta dejo un beso en mi mejilla y salió dando saltitos de mi cuarto.

Suspire con cansancio y me cambie de ropas, baje rápidamente al ver que llegaba tarde encontrando a Esme que estaba leyendo en el salón.

-hola hijo-saludo despegando la vista de su lectura para sonreírme con la dulzura que solo ella transmitía.

"_ella y alguien mas"_

-hola Esme-sorprendiéndola bese su mejilla, pero aun así pareció feliz por el gesto.

-como se encuentra Bella?-pregunto maternalmente.

-ella esta bien-respondí distraído, donde demonios estaban mis llaves?

-aun se niega a volver porque sigue ofendida con nosotros cierto?-deje mi búsqueda para sentarme junto a ella, aun estaba triste por el tema.

-ella no esta enfadada con nosotros, tal vez ni se acuerde, solo que no quiere causar problemas que según ella surgieron en casa.

Suspiro pensando en el mismo nombre que yo.

-es por Rose, no es así?

Asentí, otra razón por la que sabia, Bella no quería volver aquí.

-no te preocupes por eso ahora, le invitare este sábado si te apetece-sonrió revolviendo mi cabello.

-ella es una buena chica Edward, no la dejes ir-fruncí el ceño confundido.

-a que te refieres con eso?-pregunte.

Su móvil sonó haciendo que se olvidara mi duda.

-hijo, estas yendo tarde-mire el reloj de mi muñeca, demonios!

_Tenemos nueve minutos para encontrar esas condenadas llaves del infierno!_

Iba preguntarle si las había visto cortándome cuando las alzo sonriéndome en disculpa.

-perdón, tuve que ir a la oficia de tu padre-reí tomándolas.

-adiós Esme-me despedí.

Subí al auto y le encendí saliendo rápidamente del garaje hacia la escuela, cinco minutos era lo único que tenía, a veces era un alivio que el pueblo fuera tan diminuto.

Entre al aparcamiento del instituto en el momento que la campana hacia el llamado a clases, al bajar divise a Bella siendo interceptada por Alice quien daba saltitos mientras hablaba de lo que harían, al notar mi presencia se giro en mi dirección mirándome con odio contenido. Negué con la cabeza sonriéndole ampliamente y si más entre a mi edificio.

Me pregunto si algún día podre aceptar las palabras de la enana.

_Tendría _que hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Muy bien, ahora si puedo excusarme de por que tarde tanto con este capitulo! Al día siguiente del año nuevo desperté no muy segura de mi nombre, mis hermanas y primos no estaban mejor que yo (odio la caña!) y además no se por que desperté y mis papas dijeron que estaba castigada! Escondiendo el PC (no se que demonios debí haber hecho en la ebriedad para merecer eso)

Pero bueno, apartando mi persona borracha, ojala que la hayan pasado bien y que disfruten este capitulo, el quinceeeee! Weeeee!

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, ya se que deben odiarme pero no es razón para abandonarme :(

Un saludo desde Chile.

Megan.


	16. mensajes de auxilio y acosadores mandan

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 16: "mensajes de auxilio y acosadores al ataque!"

EDWARD'S POV:

Mi yo malévolo estaba regodeándose de la risa, ahora tenia una idea de por que Emmett le encantaba hacernos querer matarlo con cada broma pesada, se sentía la adrenalina de ser sorprendido con otra o perseguido por la victima, así que el idiota tenia sus razones.

En las dos primeras clases no había prestado nada de atención a lo que el profesor hablaba, tampoco me encontré con Bella en los recesos como acostumbrábamos hacer, no le tome gran importancia ya que fue porque Alice la había secuestrado para detallar la famosa "caza de compras".

Al entrar en la cafetería noté que aun no llegaba y me fui a sentar junto a los demás, Rosalie no había llegado a clases con la vaga excusa de que no tenia ganas de ir a clases hoy así que Emm estaba en nuestra mesa.

-hola chicos-salude sentándome en mi silla.

-hola-respondieron a coro.

-así que Alice, ya planearon tu expedición junto a Bella?-sonreí angelicalmente.

-oh si!-salto en su asiento extasiada-este domingo iremos al centro comercial de Olympia y pasaremos todo el día en el.

-espera, por que tiene que ser todo el día?-se quejo su novio frunciendo el ceño.

-me desconcierta que eso te sorprenda-se burlo el oso.

-porque Jazzy, no es obvio? como es mi primera salida con Bella, debemos ver cada tienda que haya y encontrar lo necesario-hizo un puchero, el rubio suspiro con pesadez.

-pobre, ojala te apiades de ella-susurro Emmett bajito, pero no lo suficiente para que la enana no escuchara.

-que fue lo que dijiste oso?-pregunto esta colérica en tono de advertencia.

-na…nada querida y hermosa hermanita-hablo rápidamente tartamudo.

-debo recordarte la ultima vez que hiciste un comentario de ese calibre? Porque estoy segura que no lo has olvidado-le amenazo sombríamente.

-Alice, esa blusa es nueva?-pregunto haciéndola olvidar su conversación sociópata para dejar pasar una sonrisa.

-si, la compré ayer, verdad que es linda?-se analizo sacando un espejo de su cartera.

-buena esa-le susurro Jasper chocando puños con el gigantón.

-lo se, es un talento natural-le sonrió orgulloso.

Reí y me voltee hacia la entrada del lugar para verla sentarse en otra mesa, le observe confundido esperando a que levantara la vista para preguntarle de por que su acción, pero esta nunca llego.

-debe estar muy enfadada-pensé en voz alta riendo.

-por que?-pregunto Jasper.

-quien creen que arreglo la cita de compras con Alice?-me señale a mi mismo dejándolos boquiabiertos.

-amigo, eso es cruel-pego una risotada haciendo que todos los que estaban cerca de nuestra mesa se voltearan a ver a Emmett.

-que te hizo ella para que lo mereciera?

-oigan! Estoy justo frente a ustedes, podrían tener algo de consideración-bufo la enana cruzándose de brazos.

-malinterpretaste mi pregunta amor, lo que intentaba saber era de por que lo hizo?-el rubio sonreía con inocencia mientras chocaba puños con Emm y yo por debajo de la mesa ya que el duende nos veía peligrosamente, esa había sido una buena.

-al menos hoy es miércoles, así que tiene tres o cuatro días para prepararse-musité.

Giré nuevamente la cabeza pillando a Bella observándonos, al verme entrecerró los ojos y volvió su vista a un libro que había sacado de su bolsa.

"_genial, me ignora" _

Estaba pensando en diferentes formas de captar su atención cuando sentí mi móvil vibrar, señal de que tenia un mensaje nuevo. Le abrí viendo en la pantalla que era de Alice, la mire con una ceja alzada, ella solo hizo un gesto para que lo leyera.

_**Ten, le pedí su número telefónico en el primer receso.**_

_**Es 9234726.**_

_**Suerte.**_

_**De: Alice.**_

-gracias enana-agradecí feliz.

-úsalo sabiamente hermanito-me advirtió.

-de que otra manera lo usaría-susurre malicioso.

Bufo susurrando por lo bajo "como si no tuviera una idea"

***mensajes:**

_**Buenos días Bella.**_

_**De: Edward.**_

Vi como levantaba su móvil y resoplaba.

_**Muérdeme ¬¬**_

_**De: Bella**_

Reí negando con la cabeza, esto si que iba a ser divertido.

_**LOL, esa estuvo increíble.**_

_**Como dormiste?**_

_**De: Edward.**_

_**Por Dios, en serio Alice te dio mi número solo para esto?**_

_**De: Bella.**_

_**Dijo que lo usara sabiamente y eso hago.**_

_**De: Edward.**_

_**Me estas haciendo considerar seriamente el cambiar de numero.**_

_**De: Bella.**_

_**Oh no te preocupes por eso, me lo conseguiré nuevamente.**_

_**De: Edward.**_

_**Patán.**_

_**De: Bella.**_

_**Hieres gravemente mi ego Bells 77**_

_**De: Edward.**_

_**Pues que mal, no se puede desaparecer algo que usa todo el espacio de la cafetería.**_

_**De: Bella.**_

_**Eres cruel, te lo han dicho?**_

_**De: Edward.**_

_**Como no quieres que lo sea contigo, me tiraste a los leones!**_

_**Ahora tengo que ir de compras.**_

_**El cruel aquí eres tú!**_

_**Como bien dijo Emmett.**_

_**Traidor. **_

_**De: Bella.**_

_**Touche.**_

_**Bueno, al menos podrías echar una miradita hacia acá?**_

_**De: Edward.**_

Hizo lo que le pedí y a continuación le di la mejor expresión posible de cordero degollado a medio morir, comenzó a teclear riendo.

_**Estuvo bien, buen intento.**_

_**Pero no me convenció.**_

_**De: Bella.**_

_**Que te parece si hacemos un trato?**_

_**Tú me perdonarías mi pequeña travesura y yo en un futuro cercano te hago un favor.**_

_**De: Edward.**_

_**No veo que gano yo.**_

_**De: Bella.**_

_**Serás mi mejor amiga :D**_

_**De: Edward.**_

_**Uuh, tentador!**_

_**De: Bella.**_

_**Por como lo escribiste difiero que fue sarcasmo.**_

_**De: Edward.**_

_**Difieres bien.**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Por favor?**_

_**Me estoy muriendo aquí, que no lo ves?**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Ugh, esta bien.**_

_**Pero estas en capilla Cullen.**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**No tenia idea que tú también tenías admiradoras.**_

_**Tal vez no sea un bien concepto, lo cambiare por acosadoras.**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**De que hablas?**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Hablo de que hay una chica que esta en mi clase de historia.**_

_**Que en este preciso momento te desviste con la mirada.**_

_**Nada importante.**_

_**De: Bella.**_

Levante la vista para mirarle confundido, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y apunto una mesa. Seguí su mirada encontrando a Lauren Mallory tratando, como siempre, de llamar mi atención con una sonrisa suponía era atractiva.

Desvié la mirada rápidamente para observar a Bella horrorizado mientras escalofríos eran mandados por mi cuerpo, eso había sido perturbador.

_**Agradezco una vez mas no ser capaz de vomitar.**_

_**De verdad que no sabes quien es ella?**_

_**Su nombre es Lauren Mallory.**_

_**No deja de molestarme desde que llegamos al pueblo.**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Oh Dios debiste ver tu rostro Edward.**_

_**LOL**_

_**Creo que conozco a su madre.**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**En serio?**_

_**Y por que?**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Ella fue quien me vendió mi casa.**_

_**Supe al momento que era una vieja cotilla.**_

_**No me sorprendería que su hija fuera igual.**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Adivinas bien.**_

_**Pero que con tus acosadores?**_

_**Que me dices de Mike Newton?**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Quien demonios es ese?**_

_**De: Bella**_

Rodee los ojos mirándole por el rabillo de este, tenia la vaga impresión de que cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre lo bloqueaba mentalmente.

_**Cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo Bells?**_

_**Es el tipo que nunca deja de mirarte.**_

_**Y lo esta haciendo justo ahora.**_

_**De: Edward**_

Alzo una ceja en mi dirección, le sonreí apuntando la mesa del baboso Newton. Desvió su mirada al momento de ver quien estaba ahí.

_**Hmm, ahora comprendo por que siempre olvido su nombre.**_

_**Pero es desagradable a más no poder!**_

_**Un adolescente totalmente estúpido.**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**No es que te este contradiciendo.**_

_**Pero como lo sabes?**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Estoy con el en trigonometría.**_

_**Y no se rinde!**_

_**Siempre que tiene la oportunidad me da su número entregándome miles y miles de papeles.**_

_**Esta matando muchos arboles, y lo seguirá haciendo si es que cree que lo llamare.**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Le hablaste?**_

_**De Edward.**_

_**Claro que no, como crees?**_

_**No hablo con humanos Edward.**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Tarde o temprano tendrán que hacerlo.**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Muy chistoso.**_

…

_**Por que lo dices?**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Por nada.**_

_**El solo tiene planeado hacerte compañía.**_

_**De: Edward**_

Me observo con pánico articulando un "hay no". Pero ya era muy tarde, el interpelado se había sentado frente a ella hablándole con una patética sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

_**Ayuda! Socorro! SOS!**_

_**Lo que sea!**_

_**Me habla como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo!**_

_**Que mierda le sucede a este sujeto?!**_

_**Aceptaría el famoso favor ahora si no te importa!**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Interesante.**_

_**Si lo hago entonces estoy perdonado?**_

_**Definitivamente?**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Totalmente.**_

_**Ahora sálvame de esta goma de mascar!**_

_**De: Bella**_

_**Podrías convencerme.**_

_**De: Edward.**_

_**Maldición.**_

_**Serias tan amable de voltearte hacia acá?**_

_**Idiota.**_

_**De: Bella**_

Reí haciéndolo, a continuación fui testigo de uno de los pucheros mas tiernos y manipuladores que he visto, definitivamente Alice había ganado competencia. Disimule que me había convencido de inmediato y volví a teclear.

_**No llores mas, voy en camino.**_

_**De: Edward**_

_**Oh cállate!**_

_**Y gracias!**_

_**De: Bella**_

-tengo que irme chicos-avise levantándome de mi asiento.

-por que? el cerebrito no puede llegar tarde a clases?-rodee los ojos.

-no oso, voy a salvar a Bella-se volteo a mirarla para después soltar fuertes carcajadas-le despegare a Newton de encima.

-pues suerte-rio Jasper.

-eso le sucede por no haberse sentado con nosotros- el celular de Alice vibro en la mesa y lo abrió-hey!-exclamo mirando en la dirección de Bella para sacarle la lengua, esta tenia una expresión de impaciencia dirigida hacia mi, le hice una seña de que ya iba.

-nos vemos-fui hacia ella dando grandes pasos lo que la hizo sonreír tenuemente en señal de agradecimiento, guiñe un ojo haciéndole saber que tenía todo controlado y aparte una silla junto a ella sentándome.

-hola Bella-salude animadamente cambiando miradas de odio con el idiota que tenia al frente-Newton.

-Cullen-dijo mandando dagas en mi dirección.

-hola Edward-sonrió dispuesta a seguirme el juego-Mark, conoces a Edward?

-es Mike-le corrigió frunciendo el ceño.

-como quieras-lo paso por alto, oculte una risa tras una tos exagerada.

-como estas?-pase un brazo tras el respaldo de su silla, pero no pareció importarle.

-bien, solo estaba leyendo algo, tu?

-"excelente" es una buena palabra para describirlo-sonreí abiertamente, haría que este tipo tragara el polvo-harás algo esta noche?

-creo que nada, por que preguntas?-levanto una ceja curiosa.

-quería saber si quisieras ir a cenar conmigo esta noche y celebrar-la sorpresa sobrellevaba su rostro.

-ah…que estaríamos celebrando?-tartamudeo.

Le mire fijamente a los ojos queriendo trasmitirle confianza, lo que estaba a punto de hacer requería mucha de su parte.

Tome su mano por debajo de la mesa con la que tenía desocupada entrelazando nuestros dedos y las deje sobre esta para que el tipo las viera, haciéndola respingar.

-nuestro primer día juntos claro-sonreí torcidamente cuando le vi abrir los ojos de par en par y jadear.

-que?-pregunto ella en un susurro mientras Mike lo exclamaba.

-desde cuando?-le mire seriamente, tenia la boca abierta pareciendo disgustado.

-no veo que sea de tu incumbencia Newton, pero ya que parece que te gusta saber detalles privados, desde ayer-me gire nuevamente a Bella quien no se había movido-fue la mejor tormenta que he presenciado, porque me hizo ver lo que en realidad sentía por ella-había perdido cualquier atisbo de mentira al decir eso, podía ver en sus ojos la gran confusión y miedo que se desarrollaba, haciéndome entrar en pánico-para mi alivio ella sentía lo mismo-desvié la vista para sonreírle socarrón al causante de todo esto-así que aceptas?-pregunte mirándola, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces para después sonreír con un deje de tristeza.

-me encantaría-murmuro, sonreí al escuchar como se corría la silla contigua violentamente haciéndonos respirar de alivio al mismo tiempo.

-gracias por quitármelo de encima-dio un apretón a nuestras manos y reí.

-cuando quieras Bells-le devolví el apretón, al mirarlas aun entrelazadas solté una risa seca desenvolviéndolas.

-tengo que admitirlo, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido este tema, estuvo muy bueno-trato de aligerar el ambiente que había tomado un toque de tensión.

-no era mentira-pensé en voz alta haciendo que me observara desconcertada-lo de la cena, digo-aclare nervioso.

_Casi mandas todo a la mierda Edward!_

Uff!

-en serio?-me levante de mi asiento y ella me imito.

-esta bien si no quieres, no quiero que te sientas obligada o algo…-

-me gustaría salir-corto mi habla nerviosa sonriendo, suspire también con una sonrisa tranquila.

-te molestaría si dijera que es una cita?-pregunte mirándola a los ojos, note como un brillo desconocido los iluminaba.

-no hay problema-se encogió de hombros.

-genial-estaba excesivamente feliz. La campana tocó avisando que era hora de dirigirnos a clases de biología y caminamos juntos hacia el aula.

Honestamente no podía borrar la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en mi rostro, y como no hacerlo?

Tenía una cita con la persona más alucinante que existía en la faz de la tierra

Y quería hacer algo importante.

.

.

.

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyy listo! Capitulo 16: enviado!**

**Perdónenme! Solo que internet decidió no funcionar por días, es como una mujer a dieta si se le puede decir de alguna manera. No quiere abrir!**

**Ansío leer los comentarios de este capitulo!**

**Saludos desde la curva del mundo!**

**Megan.**


	17. etapas y el viaje provocador

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 17: "etapas y el viaje provocador"

BELLA'S POV:

Enojada, furiosa, cabreada, instintos asesinos, jodida, puteada, mas instintos asesinos, necesidad de hincarle los dientes a algo, en especial a alguien.

Puto Edward.

A esto se refería con ser amigos? Pues que se joda, no se iba a salvar de esta, juro por mi auto que le haría sufrir por haberme sentenciado a ir de compras por todo un día con Alice. Nunca lo había hecho, pero con solo escuchar a Jasper y Emmett me estremecí.

El maldito logró que lo perdonara hasta por mensajes, que le sucedía a esta familia? Tenia algo que ver con manipulación hasta un punto enfermizo, no quería ni imaginarme como seria Esme, su expresión es de tanta ternura que era de cuidado.

Lo admitía, me reí de las estupideces que decía, aun no entendía eso de que era el amargado de la familia, en mi opinión personal esa era Rosalie, le había escuchado decir a la enana que una vez mas había faltado a clases por razones desconocidas. Sabia que mentía en eso, la razón era yo, tan simple como eso.

Intentaba concentrarme en mi lectura una vez mas cuando sentí vibrar el móvil, el mensaje hizo que empalideciera más de lo que era de naturaleza.

" _Ahora que quiere este humano? Es un pesado de primera!"_

Le vi acercársele con un andar típico del chico lerdo, se sentó en la silla frente a mi sonriendo, pude notar que tenia pedazos de comida en los dientes haciéndome agradecer tener un estomago de acero.

-hola Bella! Que cuentas en estos días?-le mire escéptica, con que derechos me hablaba creyendo conocerme?

Escondí el móvil tras el libro socorriendo a Edward, Mark no dejaba de hablar de algo que parecía su restaurant favorito, tuve ganas de tirarme por la ventana cerrada y huir, lo malo es que seria muy raro para ellos que no me cortara o sangrara.

Demonios.

-eso le sucede por no haberse sentado con nosotros-escuche como el duende decía sin remordimiento, refunfuñe sin que Newton escuchara y abrí el teléfono nuevamente para hacer a Alice callar.

_**No te metas conmigo enana.**_

_**En este momento soy una de las personas menos agradables del planeta.**_

_**Así que cierra la maldita boca si no quieres que tu auto parezca más bien salido de un circo!**_

_**Cariños.**_

_**De: Bella**_

-hey!-frunció el ceño volteándose y sacarme la lengua, Edward también se giro para mirarme curioso y le observe dándole a entender que no era de las personas tolerantes a los imbéciles hormonales.

"_por favor! Mueve el buen culo que tienes y apresúrate!"_

"buen culo? como lo sabes?"

"_porque Bella se lo ha estado viendo, daa!"_

Eso no es cierto! Todo menos eso!

"_oh tranquila, lo haces sin proponértelo, siempre que se te adelanta"_

…

Por Dios es cierto! Le miro el culo a Edward!

"y tu que dijiste tener todo controlado con el, si como no"

"_Bella es putilla, Bella es putilla…!" _ Cantaba conciencia haciendo un extraño baile.

Se puede ver a un amigo! lo admito, esta bueno, pero solo es eso, solo es mi amigo que esta mas ardiente que la superficie solar.

Ugh.

Esto se me esta saliendo de las manos, que sucede conmigo?!

Solté todo el aire que estaba en mis pulmones cuando le vi caminando con largos pasos en mi dirección, le sonreí agradecida y el bastardo guiñó un ojo mandando extrañas corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo. Deshice la sonrisa quedando boquiabierta cuando me percate de lo que usaba.

Maldita Alice!

Como mierda se le ocurría vestir a su hermano comestible con unos vaqueros oscuros y una playera blanca de mangas cortas, y por todos los cielos, una chaqueta de cuero?!

Espera, "hermano comestible"? esto no puede ser posible, nunca he pensado en el de ese modo, bueno si pero hace mucho que no lo hacia! debo estar poseída por su club de admiradoras, tiene que ser eso.

Fije mi vista en esa pequeñaja quien solo me mando una sonrisa levantando las cejas repetidas veces, le hice una seña nada amigable con un dedo.

Edward no se había dado cuenta de nada, afortunadamente, y con una sonrisa llena de maldad se ubico en el asiento junto a mí.

-hola Bella-saludo animoso cambiando su expresión a una amenazadora cuando fijo su vista en nuestro nada querido acompañante-Newton-escupió fríamente haciendo que este temblara un poco y se pusiera rojo de enfado.

-Cullen-musito este matándolo con la mirada.

Algo que no comprendía muy bien era el odio que tenia mi amigo hacia este ser humano, entendía que era malditamente insistente y enfermo, pero el realmente lo odiaba, como si hiciera algo que le disgustara cada vez que me observaba o seguía dándome su numero.

"_dulces celos querida"_

No hables estupideces conciencia, como si estuviera la mínima parte de atraído a lo que yo estoy de el.

"así que si estas atraído a el!"

Bueno seria muy hipócrita de mi parte negarlo.

"_tiene razón, además nunca nos hará caso hasta que se de cuenta ella misma"_

A cerca de que?

"sip, tienes razón, es la única que no se ha dado cuenta de las tres"

Que cosa!?

"_ya veras Bells"_

Las odio tanto a ambas.

-hola Edward-le salude en su mismo estado de animo y queriendo cortar su concurso de miradas escalofriantes decidí seguir hablando-Mark conoces a Edward?-este me miro pareciendo mas hastiado y frunció el ceño.

-es Mike-corrigió gruñendo, estaba seguro? Creí que ese era su nombre.

-como quieras-no le tome mucha importancia, Edward soltó una risa muy obvia tras una tos fingida haciendo que el tono de piel de el chico tomara un color rojo profundo, trague la carcajada que amenazaba por salir y seguimos con nuestro juego de "despegando la goma de mascar"

-como estas?-me sobresalte un poco cuando paso un brazo por mis hombros, ya lo había hecho muchas veces anteriormente, pero esto lo sentí extraño, distinto y cálido. Hizo que me asustara, lo desconocido era como un balde de agua fría al entenderse por completo y no seria distinto cuando supiera por que estas nuevas sensaciones.

-bien, solo estaba leyendo algo, tu?-pregunte ausente.

-"excelente" es una buena palabra para describirlo-salí de mi aturdimiento y le mire curiosa su gran sonrisa, me preguntaba en que estaría pensando-harás algo esta noche?-su pregunta me tomo desprevenida, ahora si que no sabia que tramaba.

-creo que nada, por que preguntas?-arquee una ceja, su mirada se había vuelto mas seria confundiéndome.

-quería saber si quisieras ir a cenar conmigo esta noche y celebrar- no tenia nada claro y comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

-ah…que estaríamos celebrando?-tartamudee ante la expresión que había tornado su rostro, sus ojos transmitían tranquilidad y confianza cosa que hizo relajarme solo un poco.

Sentí un hormigueo en mi mano izquierda seguido de calor, mi aliento se cortó estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza cuando vi que había entrelazado nuestros dedos, pensé que encajaban perfectamente, como dos piezas de rompecabezas perdidas ahora uniéndose, complementándose.

"_desde cuando eres tan cursi?"_

No te atrevas a arruinar este momento, porque te juro que me parto la cabeza en dos en este preciso momento.

"_ya va, que violenta"_

El no había roto la conexión de nuestras miradas, sus ojos ahora dorados oscurecieron un poco tomando el color del caramelo solido, y finalmente hablo.

-nuestro primer día juntos claro-abrí los ojos aun mas jadeando de la impresión.

-que?-susurre en shock preventivo.

_Juntos._

"Bella? Bella! Recuerda que es solo una triquiñuela para alejar a Newton"

Pero…

"_tiene razón, te creería si estuvieran los dos solos o algo parecido, pero esto no cuenta"_

Eso es decepcionante, y doloroso.

-desde cuando?-se me había olvidado la presencia de Mark, lo recordé al escuchar su voz disgustada y sorprendida. Edward lo miro con ganas de matarlo y le hablo con asco.

-no veo que sea de tu incumbencia Newton, pero ya que te gusta saber detalles privados, desde ayer-se volteo para mirarme con cariño, solo que no hubiera tenido el mismo efecto de antes en mi al saber que era fingido-fue la mejor tormenta que he presenciado, me hizo ver lo que en realidad sentía por ella-sonrió torcidamente y baje la mirada algo decaída-para mi alivio ella sentía lo mismo-su voz tomo un matiz de decepción al decir lo ultimo-así que aceptas?

Sacudí los pensamientos que hacían surgir complicaciones en mi cabeza y le mire sonriendo forzadamente.

-me encantaría-susurre haciéndolo sonreír abiertamente mostrando sus grandes y relucientes dientes. Mark se fue furioso haciendo una salida dramática de la mesa y respiramos junto a Edward al unísono de alivio.

-gracias por quitármelo de encima-agradecí sonriendo naturalmente y le mande un apretón a través de nuestras manos aun unidas señalando mis palabras.

-cuando quieras Bells-devolvió el gesto, quedamos en silencio hasta que el soltó una risa amarga y de paso nuestras manos, sus cambios de humor me tenían realmente confundida, debía tener los mismos pensamientos que yo si se comportaba de esa manera.

Quería que el ambiente de antes volviera, el bromista y juguetón, ya veía que cada vez seria más difícil si seguíamos con todo esto.

_Si no arriesgas, no ganas._

-tengo que admitirlo, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido este tema, estuvo muy bueno-trate de bromear a costa suya.

-no era mentira-me petrifique mirándole con los ojos fuera de mis cuencas.

"_AH?!"_

"QUE ACABA DE DECIR?!"

-lo de la cena, digo-repuso completamente nervioso.

-en serio?-por primera vez le había visto levantarse de su asiento con torpeza, le seguí algo mas calmada que el ya que pronto acabaría el almuerzo.

-esta bien si no quieres, no quiero que te sientas obligada o algo…-comenzó a trabarse en sus palabras cosa que me pareció lindo, estaba muy exaltado y decidí interrumpirle.

-me gustaría salir-paro en seco observándome detenidamente hasta sacar una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-te molestaría si dijera que es una cita?-se acerco viéndome a los ojos con intensidad, me abstuve lo mas que pude de dar saltitos como Alice y me encogí de hombros indiferente.

-no hay problema.

-genial-respondió sin darle importancia al igual que yo, solo que el tenia una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. La campana toco dándonos pase de ir a clase de biología, yendo para esta mi cabeza literalmente exploto.

"_acaba de decir que es una cita?"_

"acabas de acceder a una cita con tu mejor amigo?"

"_estas perdida"_

"totalmente, no puedo creer de que lo hayas hecho después de tener la temprana revelación que te atrae, y ahora sales con el en el punto medio de su relación?!"

Aguarden un segundo! Aun no tengo idea por que llegamos a esa conclusión.

"_quieres hacerlo ahora?"_

Que va, tengo tiempo para hacerlo.

Muy bien veamos, de repente siento mucha atracción física hacia Edward.

"dejando de lado la psicológica"

Sip, por que pasa ahora y no paso hace un mes atrás con la misma intensidad que hoy?

"_hmm"_

"hmmm"

Hmmmm.

"_tal vez porque no lo viviste en algún tiempo de tu vida humana"_

"eso algo muy probable!"

Ok bien, pero cual?

"_niñez?"_

Claro que no, eso lo viví junto a Charlie y Renee.

"pubertad"

Nop, tuve mis cambios físicos, estas insinuando algo?!

"para nada! Tu eres la perseguida"

"_adolescencia!"_

…

Si! Es lógico que este experimentando el trabajo de las hormonas a estas alturas si nunca lo hice cuando vivía normalmente, Edward debió ser el catalizador que las saco a jugar y matarme de los nervios.

Por que el?

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando entramos juntos al aula haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos, tal parece que el rumor de que estábamos verdaderamente juntos se haba esparcido a causa de Newton. Nos sentamos al final escuchando los susurros de los estudiantes.

-tienes alguna idea de que era lo que te estaba hablando la larva Mike?-hablo después de mucho tiempo con una sonrisa burlesca.

-algo de su restaurante favorito, honestamente no tengo idea, estaba muy ocupada mandándote mensajes de auxilio-rio bajito por mi respuesta.

-ahora siento un poco de pena por el chico-murmuro entre carcajadas pequeñas.

-sabes? yo también lo haría, si no fuera un completo acosador que me tiene enferma-refunfuñe haciéndole reír mas fuerte.

-señor Cullen puede responder la pregunta que acabo de hacer?-el señor Banner esperaba molesto por la interrupción.

-el ciclo de Kribs-le respondió este, rodee los ojos sabiendo que le había leído la mente al profesor, claro todo es mas fácil cuando eso es posible no?

Después de 45 minutos llenos de risas de nuestra parte y llamadas de silencio del profesor, que según Edward lo teníamos de los pelos y nos quería mandar a la oficina del director, con eso quedamos callados por segundos para volver hablar de cosas sin importancia, la campana aviso la entrada a nuestra ultima clase.

El se había tomado la molestia de acompañarme hacia la puerta del gimnasio como siempre lo hacia, le suplique que no lo hiciera pero el tan o mas testarudo que yo se negó diciendo "que clase de amigo seria si no lo hago?" negué con la cabeza y le deje ser.

-Newton te estaba invitando a salir-explico finalmente con una sonrisa engreída, reí de lo ridículo de la situación.

-debo haberse llevado una gran sorpresa entonces, ahora entiendo por que parecía que gritaría.

Cuando llegamos me voltee a el, me observaba pensativo y le empuje con el codo en su costilla sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

-tengo algo en el rostro Cullen?-me burle, no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, solo suspiro viéndome a los ojos y se acerco hasta que nuestros brazos se tocaran sin dejar espacios vacios. Levanto lentamente su mano rozando la palma de esta con mi mejilla derecha, cerré los ojos a causa de la intensidad que sentí por su toque.

Los abrí cuando sentí que se alejaba sonriendo y jadee silenciosamente en busca de un poco de aire.

-te veo después-se despidió sin decir mas, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia trigonometría.

Entré al gimnasio dando tumbos, estaba desorientada, confundida a más no poder y de repente sedienta. No he bebido nada en semanas, suponía que en la salida con Edward tendría la oportunidad de cazar algo, no es como si fuéramos a comer a un restaurant.

Esta vez jugamos bádminton de parejas, me tocó con una chica realmente tímida llamada Ángela, era muy distinta a las demás chicas, tal vez haya sido por eso que me dio buena impresión para hablarle amigablemente, eso y porque me recordó a mí en mi vida humana.

Ganamos todos los partidos, ella estaba algo impresionada, parecía no ser muy buena en los deportes, admito que reí un poco cuando ella no veía el volante, cuando en realidad yo le pegaba a velocidad vampírica sin que nadie me viera.

Al escuchar la campana prácticamente volé a los vestidores cambiándome el pijama/uniforme de gimnasia, cuando estuve lista salí del lugar encontrando a la personificación de un Dios griego apoyado en la pared esperando por mi con una sonrisa torcida.

-estamos ansiosos Eddie?-le pique sonriendo, resoplo aun sin quitar su sonrisa, raro en el, cada vez que le escuchaba decírselo a Emmett o Alice el se amurraba, eso no era justo!

-no tienes idea Swan-baje la mirada ante el tono de su voz sin ningún atisbo de broma y sonreí tímidamente.

_Touche._

-a donde me invitas Cullen?-caminamos en dirección al estacionamiento, se acaricio la barbilla pensativo.

-que te parece reservaciones en nuestro prado y de comer algún que otro animal?

-suena perfecto para mi-los dos reímos por un rato.

-que auto prefieres?-pregunte cuando estuve calmada.

-le pasare las llaves del volvo a Jasper, así podemos ir en tu auto hacia tu casa y estaremos mas cerca.

-genial-sonreí.

-puedo conducir?

-no-respondí sin inmutarme.

-por que no?-se quejo frunciendo el ceño.

-no se me da la gana prestarlo-me encogí de hombros.

Hizo el mismo puchero de antes abriendo los ojos, parecía un cachorro de león, ternurita.

-sigue sin convencerme, lo es mas chistoso-me burle de el.

-vamos! Nunca he conducido este tipo de carros y aun así no le pasaría nada, soy muy buen conductor-nos encontramos con los demás cerca de sus autos.

-Edward, se ve que no lo entiendes, ese auto que ves ahí-le señale con un dedo el carro-es mi bebé, y si le pasara cualquier cosa, hasta el mas mínimo rasguño a causa del error de otra persona que no sea yo, lo disminuiría a cenizas-termine amenazadoramente.

-eso es un si?-sonrió entusiasmado, bufe dejando caer las llaves haciendo que las tomara ágilmente antes de que tocaran el suelo.

-cállate-le advertí.

-solo limítate a confiar en mi Bells-rio tirándole unas llaves al rubio-te molestaría llevarte mi auto Jazz?

-para nada-sonrió, había escuchado que el era el único que no estaba interesado en tener auto, les había preguntado por que y Alice volvió a intentar chantajearme con que solo lo sabría si iba a su casa.

Si como no.

-tienen planeado ir a un lugar en especial?-especulo la enana arqueando una ceja.

-iremos a cazar a otro lado-se me adelanto Edward al responderle.

-donde irán?-pregunto Emmett.

-Tyee Hill-respondí acordándome del lugar al que había ido en la última caza.

-en serio?-parecía confundido-es temporada baja en ese lugar ahora.

-ehm…-en casos así necesitaba urgentes clases de actuación, no podía ni siquiera crear una pequeña mentirita piadosa.

-oye Swan!-el muy desgraciado toco la bocina de mi auto, ya estaba dentro de el!-vamos, llegaremos tarde.

-voy a matar a tu hermano-Alice rio mientras se metía a su porche y los demás se iban en sus otros carros.

-nos vemos Bella-se despidió Jasper arrancando el volvo con los demás en fila.

-te hago una carrera Jazzy!-el oso pego risotadas mientras se pegaba al volvo.

Me voltee al mini Cooper y fruncí el ceño al ver las ruedas echando polvo.

-que se supone que haces!?-vocifere asomándome por la ventana cuando le vi forzando el motor de mi tesoro, puso una mirada como de un niño que fue atrapado haciendo travesuras.

-nada?-sonrió inocentemente.

"_si no fuera sexy ya lo hubieras golpeado"_ pensé cuando comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza.

-primera advertencia Cullen-le apunte diciendo entre dientes.

-ya súbete-mire el asiento del copiloto con extrañeza y me senté en este-te sientes rara?-se burlo.

-nunca he estado en este lugar del auto, eso te lo puedo asegurar-murmure tratando de acomodarme en el lugar.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo-susurro mirando al frente, asentí mirando por la ventana, ahora tenia la oportunidad de mirar con mas claridad lo que haba fuera.

"_este es un momento perfecto para tu venganza"_

"muahahahaha"

Bien, el quiere tentarme inconscientemente? Tal vez yo también lo haga.

-podrías manejar mas rápido? conduces como una anciana-me queje.

-disculpa?-replico ofendido-estamos a 190 en velocidad, en que mundo eso es lento!

-y? por favor hablas como un policía, siempre voy en los 200-comence a reírme descaradamente-ahora no tengo idea de por que me preocupe tanto en pasarte el volante-reí mas fuerte haciendo que gruñera enfadado y aumentara la velocidad a los 210 Km/ph.

Primera fase del plan: completada.

-eso es suficiente rápido para ti?-sonó enfadado.

-Hmm-ronronee quitándome la sudadera y la tire en el asiento de atrás, estaba usando una remera sin mangas negra, arregle mi cabello a un lado dejando expuesto la parte de mi cuello y hombro que estaba mas cercana a el-nunca es suficiente-murmure en un tono bajo suponía era seductor-me gusta muy rápido.

Escuche como tragaba en seco, hizo que mi ego saltara hasta el cielo. Baje un poco la ventanilla y mi cabello se alboroto en su lugar dándome cosquillas en la nariz, solté un par de risitas siguiendo con mi plan, cerré los ojos llevando mis manos a la parte de atrás de mi cuello y masajee con los dedos. Mordí mi labio inferior soltando gemidos de bajo tono, sabia que estaba mirando porque sentí como el auto se balanceaba un poco hacia la derecha.

-p..pasa algo?-tartamudeó ronco, abrí un ojo mientras soltaba el labio de la trampa que había creado con mis dientes, tenia la boca entreabierta y sus ojos estaban llenos de un fuego negro y salvaje que llameaba alrededor de su aura.

-nada que no sea placentero-respondí indiferente, aclaro su garganta respirando mas agitado que antes.

Nos detuvimos frente a mi casa, antes de que saliera del carro le di unas palmaditas en la rodilla sobresaltándolo.

-que? solo te quería agradecer por el paseo-justifique ante la mirada de sorpresa que tenia, me dirigí a la puerta de entrada y la abrí quedando en el umbral. Se bajo con las llaves en las manos, aun con la boca abierta, creo que lo traume.

"_no se siente muy bien he?"_

-eso se me olvidaba-sonreí arrebatándoselas, el seguía estático-cierra la boca Edward-levante su barbilla dando un paso hacia atrás arqueando una ceja.

-que acaba de pasar?-pregunto sin parpadear.

-llegamos Cullen, despierta-pase una mano delante suyo repetidas veces haciendo que reaccionara.

-ahora entiendo tu treta-entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

_Oh oh._

-que estas hablando?-escondí mi nerviosismo cuando le vi a pocos centímetros de mi, me estremecí al sentir su aliento en el cuello mientras subía posándose en mi oído.

-esto se juega de a dos Swan, que conste-susurro pasando a mi lado sin decir nada mas, entro en mi residencia.

Mordí mi puño aguantando los chillidos que tenía ganas enormes de soltar, me había salido el tiro por la culata y ahora debía esperar algo a cambio.

Genial.

Bufe girándome hacia mi casa y cerré la puerta tras mío.

Esto pasa cuando trato de divertirme a costa de alguien más.

.

.

.

**Al fin! Termine, lo siento, tuve un momento en blanco por problemas, pero lo supere, pagina en blanco o eso creo. Bueno que más da!**

**Weee! Ya quiero ver que es lo que me comentan por este capitulo, jejeje todas quieren saber lo que pasara en la súper cita, lo se.**

***Reneesme Black Cullen1096: no diré nada, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado, lalalalala, tienen que pasar mas cosas antes de eso, paciencia.**

***NBellaCullen: ya lo puse ahí XD seria muy tonto no crees?**

***Justmeacrazytwilighter: por dios como me encanta ver tus reviews, están tan llenos de emoción que me hacen saltar!**

***antu: los capítulos los publico no todos los días, pero tampoco espero mucho, no me gusta dejarlas abandonadas 77**

***Andredecullen: lo se, yo también quisiera tener su numero, deberíamos secuestrar a stephanie y preguntarle! Quien me apoya? Disfrute mucho lo de los mensajes, fue algo así como escribir la parte divertida de Edward, me hace feliz que te guste.**

**Como siempre lo digo! Y como siempre repito, solo respondo los reviews de los últimos capítulos, las quiero mucho mucho mucho!**

**Cariños, espero sus comentarios!**

**Saludos desde Chile!**

**Megan.**


	18. peligro al otro lado del risco

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 18: "peligro al otro lado del risco"

BELLA'S POV:

-cual es nuestro panorama?-me senté en unos de los sillones individuales que había en la sala de estar mientras el se quedaba de pie buscando ideas en los cuadros que había comprado hace una semana, eran múltiples paisajes de Florencia, como sus características viñas en lo mas alto de los valles, hasta las calles hechas de piedra mientras la cultura alegre del lugar se manifestaba entre los arboles y animales.

Un gran sentimiento de añoranza me embargo cuando los vi, como si quisiera volver a ese lugar solo por segundos y respirar el olor a fruta fresca e historia gritando por todos los poros de museos y conservadores.

-se me acaba de ocurrir una idea-murmuro viendo una pintura, mostraba a un león de montaña rugiendo a la montaña. La imagen representaba libertad.

-cual seria?-se volteo a mirarme con entusiasmo.

-animales salvajes-le observe confundida esperando a que se explicara.

-a que te refieres con "animales salvajes"?-espete impaciente, se acerco sonriendo al sofá largo y se tiro en este boca arriba.

-me refiero a que esta zona vive llena de osos y pumas, tendríamos que ir mas al norte para encontrar uno de esos-musito pensativo apuntando a la imagen que había visto-pero como la idea es mantenernos cerca, podríamos cazarlos y así hacer esto un poco mas divertido.

-Me parece bien-pareció haberse sumido en sus pensamientos-pasa algo?

-solo pensaba que he estado recostado en este sofá dos veces-sonrió pícaramente con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-gran movimiento debo decir-le alabe aplaudiendo burlesca-apuesto a que desearías tener nuevamente el honor de tenerme encima de ti.

-por que arriesgarse a apostar cuando puedo demostrártelo?-trague saliva un poco ruidoso haciendo que este levantara una ceja-eso es un si?

-parece muy confiado señor Cullen, ya a jugado este juego anteriormente?-me cruce de brazos sonriendo inocente, este resoplo.

-todo lo que la tienta en este momento es talento de novato señorita Swan, ha sido la primera bendecida en probar la cucharada de mi encanto.

-o por dios-reí a mandíbula batiente-sorprendentemente eso es lo mas egocéntrico que he escuchado hasta ahora, cosa sorprendente.

-solo te espeto la verdad!-replico ofendido.

-deja de hablar como un viejo-le regañe.

-soy viejo Bella-rodo los ojos con dramatismo-no es mi culpa que no reconozcas la caballerosidad cuando esta al frente tuyo-se señalo a si mismo.

-Edward?

-que?

-deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett, se te esta pegando lo patán-frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-eso es una mierda-musito pasando una mano por su cabello.

-vamos Romeo, deja el alago de tu persona para otro momento-abrí la puerta saliendo sin dejarle decir algo.

-y que me dices de ti? Dime que tú nunca has usado tus encantos solo para deslumbrar-se adelanto a mi lado acusador.

-tomare eso como un cumplido-le sonreí agradecida- y la verdad si, lo he hecho.

-en serio? Quiero decir, con quien?-le quito polvo al asunto encogiéndose de hombros, reí quedamente situándome frente a el.

-fue en los sesenta, intentaba entrar a una gran fiesta de Georgia y solo pude hacerlo "coqueteando"-hice las comillas en el aire-con el típico empresario bonachón y borracho.

-impresionante-alago.

-gracias-respondí haciendo una reverencia.

-puedo saber por que el interés de esa fiesta?-curioseo.

-la recuperación de un objeto valioso-di media vuelta dejándolo confundido, me encantaba dejarlo así, era divertido verlo frustrado al no poder leer mis pensamientos.

-eres tan egoísta, por que te guardas todo en tu cabeza con característica del palacio de Buckingham?-le observe escéptica.

-no se si te lo han contado, pero es así como supone ser en el mundo normal-explique lentamente.

-y no se si te lo han explicado a ti, que nosotros no pertenecemos hace mucho tiempo en el mundo normal Bells.

_Edward: 1 Bella: 0_

Bastardo apuesto.

-esta la ganas por ahora, que conste-advertí, la noche aun no acababa.

-solo dime el súper híper ultra objeto valioso y secreto que robaste-pidió desesperado.

-acabas de hablar como Emmett.

-diablos! Sabia que no debí estar con el por mas de dos minutos-refunfuño.

-para que puedas dormir hoy-bufo ante mi broma, amargado-era un arpa robado a una familia humilde de Irlandeses, solo lo tome y deje a donde pertenecía.

-así que tienes complejo de Robin Hood? Cada vez aprendo cosas de ti más alucinantes-sonrió satisfecho.

-cállate-le empuje con el codo haciendo que fingiera una mueca de dolor.

-me dejaras sin costillas-se quejo.

-ojala fueras invencible y no sufrieras ningún tipo de daño-murmure dramáticamente al cielo-oh! Espera un momento!-tome una roca tamaño promedio tirándosela a un pie y este ni se inmuto-que milagro! Ya lo eres-le palmee el pecho caminando nuevamente hacia el bosque, a este paso nunca llegaríamos.

-que sucedió con el viejo que sedujiste?-volvió a la carga ahora frente a mi, bufe impaciente.

-esa palabra es tan vulgar, suena mas apropiado el termino "tentar"-arregle como quien no quiere la cosa con las manos.

-bien-rodo los ojos-que sucedió con el viejo al que tentaste?-resalto la palabra haciéndome feliz.

-digamos que en el estado deplorable de ebriedad trato de sobrepasarse con una señorita noble y autentica-me señale- y misteriosamente quedo con el brazo junto a otro, pero se lo merecía, no fue cortes-me apresure a agregar ante la expresión de pasmado.

-y tu decías que yo tengo el ego en los cielos-susurro irónico, le entrecerré los ojos y seguí su juego.

-ahora que lo pienso no debí ser tan dura con el, digo, quien se resistiría a este cuerpazo mas mi personalidad-me señale haciendo la típica voz chillona de las chicas en la escuela que lo acosaban.

El no dijo una sola palabra, solo se quedo viendo donde mis manos habían hecho la forma de mi silueta hasta quedar apoyadas en mi cintura. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa por la atención que tenia puesta en mi, normalmente ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de seguimientos, pero que el lo hiciera lentamente analizando cada movimiento que hacia era…encandilante?

-pase la inspección?-trate de bromear sin éxito, mi voz sonó estrangulada a causa de que sentía mi garganta como una lija.

-yo…ahm…este…no…si…yo-comenzó su verborrea buscando por todos lados algo que mirar mientras tartamudeaba.

-que te parece si hacemos una apuesta?-corte el suceso zanjándolo con un movimiento de brazos.

-si se trata de quien parece un tarado sub-normal en este momento…gane-rodee los ojos riendo porque no haya comprendido mi cambio de tema.

_Hombres._

No creo que hagan apuestas de eso-señale divertida-pero era mas bien algo así de que el primero en encontrar un animal salvaje gana.

-sin recompensa?

-como seria divertido si no la hay?-dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-muy bien señorita intelectual, que es lo que se te ocurre?

-Muy maduro-espete pensando en las posibilidades-querer hacer cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el otro!-respondí entusiasmada.

-estas tratando de seducirme? porque me esta asustando-resople sacándole la lengua-quien es el maduro ahora?-levanto las cejas.

-deja de confundirme y comencemos-pedí cansada.

-te confundo?

Era la primera vez que estaba tantito de cerca en tirarle sus patillas, recuerdo que mama se lo hacia a Charlie.

-con frecuencia-admití queriendo cambiar el rumbo de la conversación-estas haciendo tanto tiempo que me haces pensar, estas asustado de perder otra vez.

-pff!-abanico con su mano el aire-esta bien, entonces partamos.

-hasta que llego la hora-respondí aliviada, cambiando mi posición a una más cómoda para correr-sin miedo Cullen.

-trata de ganarme Swan.

-1…

-2…-siguió el.

-3…!-exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

Siguiendo mis sentidos comencé a correr hacia el este en lo más profundo del bosque, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había estado en esta área y tuve la impresión de que ahí encontraría lo que buscaba.

Avance unas zancadas hasta estar al borde de un precipicio, debajo de este había otra de las cascadas del lugar, bufe inconforme viendo mas haya de esta, al otro lado seguía el final de lo que supuse era el ahora inexistente camino de roca natural. Volví en mis pasos saltando sin ningún problema y llegue.

Comencé a sentir mi nariz arder a causa de un olor que me repelía, estaba extrañada por la desconocida esencia que se me cruzaba solo a este lado del lugar y por mera curiosidad fui acercándome mas para buscar la fuente de esta.

Con cada paso el olor era muy concentrado, entre a un pequeño circulo despejado donde la huella terminaba. Gire a mí alrededor sintiendo que no estaba del todo sola, era ese sentimiento que conocía muy bien.

Precaución.

Un feroz gruñido sonó a mis espaldas dejándome quieta como el mismísimo iceberg de "titanic" moví solo mi cabeza para después enfrentar con un jadeo a ese monstruo peludo.

"_menudo lobo!"_ Pensé alarmada al verlo por completo, era un animal gigante, gruño mas fuerte mostrando los dientes amenazadoramente, su pelaje era marrón rojizo y sus ojos, que eran de un negro profundo, me avisaban que no era un animal común y corriente.

"esa mierda es de ciencia ficción!"

Instintivamente me fui de ahí mas rápido que vaca en una tienda de yogurt, escuchando los pesados pasos del perro anormal mas otros, sin dejar de correr voltee para ver que se habían sumado dos mas como ese a la "justa" nótese el sarcasmo, persecución, pude observar que uno era gris y el otro blanco.

"_Joder joder joder…!" _era lo único que gritaba mi conciencia corriendo en círculos.

"yo no funciono bajo presión, adiós!" razón apago la luz escondiéndose bajo una mesa.

Que hice para que me persiguieran? Ni que fuera cartero!

A unos cuantos centímetros de que el mas grande que era el de mi primer encuentro me atajara con un mordisco logre saltar a tiempo el otro lado. Quede tranquila al escucharlos detenerse, los enfrente jadeando, sus miradas transmitían homicidio, o quizás vampicidio, como sea que le llamen. Aullaron desapareciendo entre las sombras del bosque, que nunca antes me había parecido tan tenebroso y lleno de secretos como ahora.

Aparte mi cabello repasando cada detalle y tratando que sonara lo mas cotidiano posible.

Fue una total perdida de tiempo.

-Bella! Donde estas?-se escucho el grito de Edward hacia el oeste, se me había olvidado que venia acompañada.

"_lo mejor es mantener la boca cerrada, esto lo preocuparía y arruinaría todo"_

Respire acompasado intentando recomponerme y salí en su búsqueda repitiéndome que no me había asustado, solo estuve a punto de gritar agudamente para hacerlos retroceder.

Lo se, lo se. Patético.

Decidí sorprenderle y de paso relajarme un poco, así que me fui por los arboles escalando uno a uno hasta encontrarlo viendo por todos lados preocupado mientras el cuerpo de lo que parecía un puma yacía a sus pies.

"es mas fácil para el, le toco un gatito!"

Salté encaramándome en su espalda, comencé a reír por ver su perfil horrorizado y luego aliviado.

-te atrapé-intente hacer mi voz seria a pesar de las risas.

-creo que no captaste la idea de los animales-murmuro divertido.

-como no? Acabo de cazar un león.

-y donde esta?

-estoy arriba de ti, verás tu cabello me recuerda específicamente a una melena-esta vez el se carcajeo. Presioné mis labios en su cuello sintiendo como se estremecía y me aleje-estas muerto-avise bajándome, me encaro observándome con tanto cariño que me enterneció y desvié la mirada a otro lado.

-entonces parece que gané-sonrió triunfal, asentí forzando una sonrisa-Bella?

-si?

-no hagas como si estuvieras bien, que sucede?

Mierda.

Por que lo dices?-me hice la desentendida.

-te ves…exhausta-frunció el ceño.

-ah, si…digo, no he bebido nada en semanas y me siento algo débil-dije mitad verdadero, no era completamente por esa razón debía tener el aspecto que mostraba.

-en ese caso quieres ir a cazar algo mas?-sobo mi brazo con ternura-además de a mi?-bromeo sacándome una risa pequeña.

-claro, vamos-acepte sintiéndome algo culpable por ocultarle la verdad, decidí hablárselo cuando fuéramos a casa y preguntarle si sabia algo sobre los lobos mutantes.

Fuimos juntos hasta encontrar una gran manada de venados, ahí nos separamos con nuestras respectivos blancos. Estaba realmente sedienta, tomé a los machos más grandes que en total eran seis y termine antes que Edward.

Debía admitir que verle cazar era toda una experiencia, y por experiencia quiero decir que fue completamente sexy.

"_Una vez mas la adolescencia pasada esta hablando por ti"_

Era un maldito fantasma, no puedo evitarlo! Ni siquiera cuando veo su salto grácil hacia su presa, sus manos firmes sobre esta y los labios saboreando la vena palpitante del cuello como si fuera una caricia.

Uff.

Cuando terminó con su tercera hembra me busco hasta dar conmigo y me arqueo una ceja, me había apoyado en un árbol para contemplarlo mejor, debía estar o babeando o con expresión de quinceañera hormonal.

-estas satisfecha?-examinó el desastre que había a mi alrededor, no lo había notado hasta ahora.

-sip, creo que no beberé nada mas por mucho-le asegure suspirando.

-entonces vamos-sonreí y asentí siguiéndole al prado.

Al llegar camine hasta estar en medio de las diversas flores silvestres, me senté aspirando la esencia que esparcían por todo el lugar y cerré lo ojos sonriendo con paz, esto era lo que mas disfrutaba del prado, no había bullicio, ni la preocupación de que hubieran humanos cerca, solo tener que ser tu mismo con tranquilidad.

Podía hacerlo junto a Edward.

El tenía otros planes y recostó su cabeza en mis piernas haciendo que respingara, levante una ceja mirando hacia abajo su sonrisa torcida mientras el suspiraba con satisfacción.

-te encuentras cómodo?-pregunte sarcástica.

-mucho-contesto sin rodeos.

-que esta haciendo de todas formas?

-uso mi premio, dijiste que podría hacer lo que quiera y decidí ponerme a mi gusto-se encogió de hombros pasando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

Bufe sintiendo como su cabello se movía con el viento y hacia cosquillas en mi mano izquierda, siempre tuve la curiosidad de cuan suave seria bajo el tacto de mis dedos, si el color era verdadero o solo era un tipo de pigmentación rubio.

Resistiéndome un poco, mi mano tímidamente se aventuro en el mar de cabellos broncíneos que era su cabeza, eran tan sedosos que llegaba a ser placentero el masajearlos con los dedos. Cerró los parpados dejando salir un sonido inusual de su pecho dejándome quieta.

-acabas de ronronear?-mantuve la compostura cuando abrió los ojos de sopetón sin saber que contestar.

-no-contesto.

-en serio?

-como quieres que ronronee Bella, no soy un gato-le hice una mueca diciéndole con la mirada "estas seguro?" comencé a mover mi mano otra vez haciendo que volviera escuchar el ruido, la compostura se había ido por el caño.

-si lo hiciste!-logre decir entre carcajadas-empiezo a pensar que si te asemejas a los leones-hice como quitaba una lagrima imaginaria con un dedo.

-di lo que quieras, no tienes idea de cómo se siente eso-hizo un puchero agrandando los ojos cuando deje de hacerlo a propósito-nadie te dijo que pararas-se quejo.

Negué con la cabeza volviendo a ser su masajista, estuvimos así por un buen rato, en el fondo solo se escuchaba el sonido de fricción que hacían mis dedos con su cabello y sus "ronquidos de relajo" como el les llamo, si como no.

-Edward?

-hmm?-musito sin hacer algún movimiento, si no supiera que fuera un vampiro creería que estaba dormido.

-cuando eras humano…que tenias planeado para hacer como, ya sabes, profesión?-poso su vista en mi pensativo.

-quería fervientemente ser un soldado, soñaba con la gloria que sentiría defendiendo a mi lugar de nacimiento o si así tuviera que ser, mi país-sería muy típico de el.

-me lo imagine, eres alguien sobreprotector-me burle de el-pero creo que es muy noble de tu parte.

-gracias-sonrió cambiando su expresión a una curiosa-nunca había pensado en preguntártelo, que hay de ti, que deseaba Isabella Swan en sus tiempos?

-quise muchas cosas, me llamaba mucho la atención ser doctora, en especial el área de psicología, pero al fin y al cabo siempre tendría en mente mi imagen en la biografía de un libro escrito por mi misma-asintió comprensivo.

-hubiera sido gratificante leer algo de tu puño y letra-le observe confundida.

-por que?

-tendría alguna idea de que es lo que pasa por tu mente, tal vez la manera en que vez las cosas o como reaccionarias ante diferentes situaciones.

-supéralo Cullen-frunció el ceño.

-nunca, espero que algún día dejes de cerrarte-entrecerré los ojos.

-cuando crees que eso pase?-se encogió de hombros.

-depende de muchas cosas, solo espero que sea pronto-suspire pensando en las pocas probabilidades que existían, todas estaban limitadas por la palabra "confianza"

-veré que puedo hacer-susurre.

Muchas cosas rondaban por mi cabeza, una de ellas era, cuanto pasaría para que tuviera el coraje de dejar de esconderme, meses? Quizás años?

He disfrutado tanto este primer mes más de lo que he hecho en toda mi vida, esta vez tenía amigos, cada uno con su personalidad que los señalaba, todos eran completamente distintos, me gustaba eso.

Nada de lo que había pasado fue infructuoso, creo que hasta necesitaba expulsar toda esa tristeza y frustración de mi pasado en la supuesta pelea con Rosalie. Por primera vez estaba disfrutando de la vida, aunque lo negara para eso esta estaba, ni siquiera el ser un demonio te lo impedía, solo te impulsaba a ser algo mejor que tu nombre, como había dicho Carlisle.

Bien había notado mi cambio, sonreía más, bromeaba más, y por más que me asustara admitir Edward tenía mucho que ver con eso. Por una parte pensaba que era porque fue el primero en acercarse a mí, pero eso hacía surgir otra pregunta, digamos que ese hubiera sido Jasper, lo que sentía por mi amigo lo sentiría por el?

La respuesta es no, nada hubiera cambiado, el que me llamo mas la atención de todos fue Edward, el que me subió los ánimos en este mismo lugar fue el, el que hizo surgir mi personalidad siempre será el.

Por la otra parte, que sentía improbable pero lógica a la vez, era que estaba atada a el. Había una fuerte conexión entre nosotros tan magnética y fuerte que me aturdía hasta olvidar quien era, deseaba pensar que solo era atracción física, pero estaría mintiendo, todo de el me atraía. Éramos…inseparables.

-en que estas pensando?-susurro suavemente, le mire a los ojos buscando la respuesta en ellos, no me había fijado que estos al sol se veía un poco de verde por debajo de ellos, era difícil de describirlos. Me acerqué un poco más para analizarlos sintiendo el aliento de Edward en mi mandíbula, me confundió el cosquilleo que se formo en la esa zona.

Volví la vista a su rostro haciendo que un mechón de mi cabello fuera a parar en su nariz, soltó una risita y sacó una mano detrás de su cabeza para dejarlo tras mi oreja y de paso acaricio mi pómulo derecho hasta parar en mi mejilla y posar su palma en esta. Apoyé mi frente en la suya sin tener una idea de por qué de repente no lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca, deslizo su mano hasta dejar mi rostro e inconscientemente la agarré en el aire aprisionándola.

-Bella-murmuro pasando su mirada de mis labios a los ojos, a la vez que fui bajando hasta que nuestras narices se tocaran, tiré de su cabello en un puño y cerré los ojos esperando el contacto tan ansiado que me había guardado desde el primer día en que lo conocí.

*_ring ring_.

Suspiró sobre mis labios entreabiertos maldiciendo en voz baja, le mire como pedía disculpas con la mirada y sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo trasero para contestarlo bruscamente.

-qué?!-con cada palabra que se escuchaba el fruncía cada vez más el ceño hasta que sus cejas parecían una sola-vamos para allá-colgó sin más y paso una mano por su cabello hecho un desastre, de acuerdo, eso era culpa mía-tenemos que irnos-dijo al fin observándome impasible.

.

.

.

**Se que en este momento tienen instintos asesinos hacia mi, lo comprendo, si quieren manden a alguien para asesinarme (como última voluntad puede ser Edward? *O*) al fin y al cabo si no lo hacen ya tengo a Stephanie Meyer jejeje, la secuestre junto a *andredecullen, tuve que agarrarla para que dejara de sacudirla por horas para saber si seguiría con Sol de Medianoche o no XD.**

**Pero buano dejando el homicidio para otro cuento o historia, ustedes como fieles seguidoras creen que podemos llegar a los 65 reviews con este capítulo? me haría ilusión :3 solo háganme saber su opinión porfiss!**

**Un beso enorme, abrazo de Emmett y nos leemos luego!**

**Megan.**


	19. momento arruinado por la campana

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capitulo 19: "momento arruinado por la campana"

EDWARDS POV:

Bella no tenía idea en lo que se metía, acababa de hacer una apuesta conmigo y de seguro ganaría, conocía el lugar como si fuera la palma de mi mano, pero eso no tenía por que saberlo cierto?

Ya vería como usaría mi premio después.

En un momento logró que me hiciera la pregunta del millón: dejaría de sorprenderme su extraordinaria mente con pensamientos estrafalarios y experiencias típicas de algún escritor exitoso? Me iba por el lado del no, parecía tener una percepción de la vida completamente distinta a las que había visto, deseaba, anhelaba tener por siquiera un segundo el poder de leer su cabeza, solo eso.

Y sabia que tenía todo un desafío por delante si quería lograrlo, lo haría cueste lo que cueste.

-sin miedo Cullen-arquee una ceja ante el tono burlesco de su voz, me aseguraría de que ella tragara sus palabras.

-trata de ganarme Swan-"en tus sueños" terminé internamente con una sonrisa.

Al terminar el conteo despegué hacia el oeste, en esa zona estaba repleta específicamente de pumas, siendo cauteloso me fui por los árboles para darle un toque estratégico a la búsqueda del animal. Fui de uno en uno por cinco minutos hasta que un gruñido felino captara mi atención.

Bingo.

Tenía pinta de ser un macho territorial, dio una zarpada al aire a lo que suponía era su presa y esta escapó despavorida entre los arbustos, hice mi aparición antes de que saliera en busca de su cena.

"_yo también ando de caza amigo"_

Salte sobre el derribándolo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar encaje mis dientes en su yugular disfrutando del liquido caliente pasando por mi garganta y mitigando la quemazón, escuche como su pulso iba bajando hasta quedar en cero con un ultimo quejido.

Separe mis labios de su cuello suspirando feliz, había quedado satisfecho y ya era tiempo de llamar a mi contrincante, tal vez había tenido suerte y encontró algo donde sea que haya ido.

-Bella!-esperé hasta volver a llamar-donde estas?-grité, no escuchaba nada como respuesta. Comencé a sentirme ansioso como siempre hacía cuando estaba lejos de ella por más de diez minutos.

"_donde se habrá metido?"_

Cada terminación nerviosa que quedaba en mi cuerpo cobró vida propia cuando sentí como algo saltaba a mi espalda alarmándome hasta lo mas profundo, pero al escuchar la risa cantarina de mi tormento solté el aire de golpe que había guardado en mis pulmones innecesariamente.

-te atrapé-logró decir entre carcajadas.

-creo que no captaste la idea de los animales-le recordé sonriendo.

-como no? Acabo de cazar un león-arquee una ceja curioso.

-y donde esta?

-estoy arriba de ti, verás tu cabello me recuerda específicamente a una melena-reí sin sorprenderme con ese comentario suyo, callándome al instante en que sentí sus suaves labios en mi cuello, no pude esconder el estremecimiento que me recorrió-estas muerto-se alejó bajándose, le encaré transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella con la mirada, porque si, ya era definitivo, Bella y yo ya no éramos solo amigos, lo malo era que no sabía a donde nos dejaba esto ahora.

-entonces parece que gane-esperaba que se quejara o dijera algo sarcástico y divertido, pero solo sonrió con pesadez-Bella?

-si?

-no hagas como si estuvieras bien, que sucede?-noté como se tensaba por un milisegundo.

-por que lo dices?-la observe preocupado.

-te ves…exhausta-desvió la mirada hacia los arboles a su lado.

-ah, si…digo, no he bebido nada en semanas y me siento algo débil-analicé detenidamente las bolsas bajo sus ojos, estaban mas notables de lo normal y su tono de piel ya no era el mismo de antes, tenía un toque verdoso, debía estar muy sedienta.

-en ese caso quieres ir a cazar algo mas?-pase una mano por su brazo queriendo hacerla sentir mejor-además de mi?-me volví a reprender por no pensar antes de abrir la boca, maldición fácilmente podía captar el doble significado de esas palabras, y si lo hizo solo se limitó a soltar una risita.

-claro, vamos-respondió en voz baja.

Fácilmente encontramos un grupo mediano de venados, la dejé tomar los más grandes ya que el puma había sido suficiente para mí. De reojo la miraba cazar, aun cuando se veía feroz y peligrosa, actuaba con inconsciente gracia en sus saltos y miramientos, todo gritado con su personalidad.

Perfecta.

No pude más después de la tercera hembra, me lamí el labio desapareciendo los restos de sangre que habían quedado en la comisura y me levanté para buscar a Bella, estaba por llamarla cuando la vi apoyada en un árbol observándome con una expresión que no pude descifrar, levante una ceja al ver el desastre a su alrededor, como lo pensé había arremetido contra seis machos enormes.

-estas satisfecha?-se fijó en lo mismo que yo y sonrió tímidamente.

-sip, creo que no beberé nada por mucho tiempo-suspiró feliz.

-entonces vamos-sonreí junto a ella dirigiéndonos hacia nuestro próximo destino.

Quedé tras ella mientras caminaba entre las flores características del prado y aspiraba su alrededor, tomando asiento finalmente en el medio, como siempre hacía. Contemplé como el lugar empalidecía ante su belleza, a veces me sentía enfermo cuando me encontraba a mi mismo contemplándola por lo que parecían horas, sabiendo que ella era mi mejor amiga, que solo sería eso, y aun así no comprendía por que eso no era suficiente, por que no podía solo disfrutar de su compañía sin tener que tocarla? Por que, a pesar de todo, no estaba totalmente feliz?

Me encamine en su dirección y sorprendiéndola recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas satisfecho por el contacto con ella, sonreí torcidamente suspirando haciendo que bajara su mirada y me enarcara una ceja.

-te encuentras cómodo?-ironizó fingiendo estar enojada pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-mucho.

-que estas haciendo de todas formas?-la miré socarronamente.

-uso mi premio, dijiste que podría hacer lo que quiera y decidí ponerme a mi gusto-me encogí de hombros pasando mis brazos tras mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, nunca había estado tan cómodo como ahora lo estaba, sus piernas aunque estaban bien tonificadas eran la mejor almohada que he probado.

Escuche como bufaba sin decir nada mas, empezó a correr el viento mandando pequeñas brizas entre nosotros y de paso desordenando mi cabello más de lo que estaba, después de unos minutos sentí un extraño pero exquisito toque en la cabeza, ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta que eran sus dedos los que estaban masajeándome. Perdí los estribos dejando salir un extraño sonido hasta para mí, dejándonos congelados a ambos.

-acabas de ronronear?-abrí los ojos de una vez observando como mordía su labio, señal de que se aguantaba la risa.

-no-respondí no muy seguro de si era verdad.

-en serio?-cambio su expresión a una escéptica.

-como quieres que ronronee Bella, no soy un gato-una mueca inconforme apareció en su boca y como si hubiera adivinado mis plegarias comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre mis cabellos haciendo que volviera hacer ese maldito ruido.

-si lo hiciste!-exclamó estallando en sonoras carcajadas-empiezo a pensar que si te asemejas a los leones-hizo un movimiento cómico de haberse secado una lagrima imaginaria y rodee los ojos, yo no había sido el único en pasar mucho tiempo con el oso de Emmett.

-di lo que quieras, no te imaginas como se siento eso-fruncí el ceño al sentir que se alejaba y le observé con la mirada "patentada por Alice"-nadie te dijo que pararas-le reprendí lloriqueando, negó con la cabeza y dejándome tranquilo volvió a su nuevo trabajo, esto bien podía ser un paraíso.

El silencio nos inundó sin obligarnos a llenarlo con nuestras voces, estaba bien al igual que cuando hablábamos, no estábamos aquí solo para eso, demostraba que si disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía, lo hacia especial bajo mi perspectiva.

-Edward?-susurró sin romper la quietud que había adoptado el prado.

-hmm?-musite demasiado relajado como para decir alguna palabra coherente.

-cuando eras humano…que tenías planeado para hacer como, ya sabes, profesión?-no tuve que pensar dos veces la respuesta, en mi adolescencia tenía claro lo que haría.

-quería fervientemente ser un soldado, soñaba con la gloria que sentiría defendiendo a mi lugar de nacimiento o si así tuviera que ser, mi país-no pareció sorprenderle mucho mi respuesta.

-me lo imagine, eres alguien sobreprotector-le mire confundido, a que se refería con eso?-pero creo que es muy noble de tu parte.

-gracias-mi lado curioso no dudó en salir dado la pregunta que tenía en mente-nunca había pensado en preguntártelo, que hay de ti? Que deseaba Isabella Swan en sus tiempos?-soltó un suspiro lleno de añoranza.

-quise muchas cosas, me llamaba mucho la atención ser doctora, el especial el área de psicología, pero al fin y al cabo siempre tendría en mente mi imagen en la biografía de un libro escrito por mi misma-sonreí ante lo irónico que sonaba.

-hubiera sido gratificante haber leído algo de tu puño y letra-me observo ceñuda.

-por que?

-tendría alguna idea de que es lo que pasa por tu mente, tal vez la manera en que vez las cosas o como reaccionarías ante diferentes situaciones-murmure mas para mi que para explicarle, un resoplido vino de ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-supéralo Cullen-soltó cortante, arrugue la frente, no iría a creer que de verdad me rendiría cierto?

-nunca, espero que algún día dejes de cerrarte-entrecerró los ojos con saña.

-cuando crees que eso pase?

-depende de muchas cosas, solo espero que sea pronto-suspiró llena de aflicciones desviando su mirada hacia la hierba.

-veré que puedo hacer-susurró.

Eso era lo que ella aun no lograba entender, Bella tenía la capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa, su problema era que no solo tenía falta de confianza a todo aquel que estaba a su alrededor, desconfiaba de si misma. No me sorprendía después de todo por lo que pasó, pero ella aun no lo superaba, no quería darse una segunda oportunidad.

Y eso me frustraba, porque tenía miedo, si no lo hacía pronto entonces nunca me dejaría entrar completamente a su vida, eso significaba que de un día a otro podría desaparecer y yo no significaría nada en su memoria, porque no seria parte de ella como ella lo era parte de mi. Algunas veces mi lado egoísta me reclamaba el haberla dejado plantar un legado profundo en mi pecho, sabiendo que era peligroso el que me encariñara, pero ya era demasiado tarde, quería a Bella, la quería inconvenientemente a un nivel mas alto que a toda mi familia.

Lo que me hacia sufrir mas era que sabía que yo era el mas implicado de los dos en esta extraña relación con complejo de novela barata, habíamos pasado de amigos a otra dimensión en la que no éramos pareja pero si íntimos. Necesitaba ayuda, de eso estaba seguro, ahora no podía dejar de suspirar, me sentía nervioso y dependiente de su cercanía, era un maldito psicópata cuando algún hombre la miraba mas de lo necesario y trataba de hablarle, un perro celoso que los mandaba a volar con alguna mirada asesina, la realidad me abandonaba cuando sonreía y el sol ya no me parecía tan necesario como antes, no cuando estaba con ella.

Me he vuelto un maricón cursi de mierda.

Clave mi vista en ella olvidándome de todo, como siempre cuando estaba demasiado concentrada su nariz pequeña y respingada estaba ligeramente arrugada y sus labios se fruncían cada tanto, sus ojos aun mirando hacia el suelo solo dejaban ver el marco de largas pestañas que los ocultaban, no tenía idea de cuantas veces soñaba despierto con tocar su rostro o causar el mínimo efecto en ella con un roce de mi parte, sabiendo que solo serian eso, sueños crueles que se burlaban en mi cara atormentándome como el demonio que no merecía sus caricias en mi cabello ni su dulce aroma rodeándome.

-en que estas pensando?-abrió sus labios sin emitir ruido alguno cosa que me pareció como una estúpida invitación a lo prohibido, resistí con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía con ella, sabiendo que si hacia un movimiento en falso, ella huiría, la perdería definitivamente y yo no podría volver a respirar sin sentir mis pulmones correctos, porque no era el aire que necesitaría como principal factor.

Por alguna razón analizó mis ojos como si fueran un examen difícil de hacer, bajó la cabeza un poco mas hasta que mi boca estuvo a unos centímetros de su mandíbula y la suya estuvo a la altura de mi nariz, su cercanía me aturdió hasta mas no poder.

Con un movimiento algo precipitado se enderezó entrelazando nuestras miradas, un mechón de su cabello se escapó de su lugar cayendo sobre mi rostro y dándome cosquillas en la barbilla, solté un par de risas cortas. Tome su suave cabello con mi mano izquierda hasta dejarlo tras su oreja, no pude evitar el rozar con la yema de los dedos sus pómulos y sabiendo que había perdido el juicio, posé la palma de mi mano en su mejilla. Había cedido a mis bajos deseos, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, la estaba por joder en grande, me arrepentiría después, mi monstruo egoísta había ganado la batalla.

Estaba por perder una de las mejores cosas que me había pasado en toda la existencia solo por disfrutar del momento. Mi lado racional salió al aire haciendo que deslizara la mano hasta perder la calidez de su rostro, y se escondió al segundo en que ella la había tomado en el aire, volviendo a abrazarla con su toque.

Dejo su frente sobre la mía, quería tenerle mas cerca, ya nada era suficiente con lo que quería hacer en este momento, iba a odiarme eternamente, era malditamente débil, quería que me detuvieran, quería estar en paz, encontrar el equilibrio, y todas apuntaban a la misma dirección.

La que estaba a solo unos milímetros de distancia.

-Bella-acaricie su nombre como el mas hermoso de los sonidos, observe sus labios anhelantes y luego sus ojos y así iba haciendo tiempo para que alguna señal apareciera y me salvara de mi perdición, bajó un poco mas haciendo que nuestras narices se tocaran al máximo, cerró los ojos tirando de mi cabello y la imité al tiempo que lentamente cerrábamos el espacio que había entre nuestros labios.

_Ring ring*_

Puta. Madre!

Estuve así de siquiera rozarlos, solo eso joder!

Solté un par de blasfemias por lo bajo y me aleje de ella disculpándome con la mirada mientras sacaba el maldito aparato de mi bolsillo trasero, me retractaba, no debí haber pedido tantas interrupciones, porque mierda se cumplieron para el alivio de mi mitad racional y para la mala suerte del monstruo que ocupaba todo mi ser en este momento.

-que?!-respondí molesto.

_-también me da gusto el oírte Edward-_Alice iba a morir, ni siquiera Jasper iba a impedir que me vengara, le iría a quemar todo su guardarropas ahora si no estuviera con Bells-_necesitamos que ustedes dos vengan a casa y no aceptaré un no de Bella, es necesario que estén aquí, se ha presentado un serio problema._

-vamos para allá-colgué si decir adiós y me voltee hacia mi acompañante quien tenía una mueca de confusión-tenemos que irnos.

-irnos donde?-preguntó preocupada, suspire pasando una mano por mi cabello.

-a casa-comenzó a negar con la cabeza antes se que terminara de hablar-Bella…

-no Edward-me cortó rápidamente-se que sucederá algo malo, no volveré a tu residencia.

-no sucederá nada, no dejaré que nada suceda-le tranquilicé-tal vez sea solo uno de los caprichos de la enana.

-entonces por que ahora es de suma importancia que vaya?-era una buena pregunta, y no la podía responder ahora.

-si es que llegara a pasar algo, de todas maneras estaré junto a ti-lo sopesó por largos minutos, hasta que resopló apretando los ojos.

-esto no me convence-se levantó dejándome estático.

-comprendo-murmuré dolido, escondiéndole al instante que esas simples palabras habían herido lo mas profundo de mi, me levante sin dirigirle la mirada-tenemos, ehm tenemos que movernos-pasé a su lado ignorando esa vocecita en mi cabeza que decía una y otra vez "te lo dije".

-hey-llamó a mis espaldas, me giré sin dejar de ver hacia un lado-no me refería a "eso" que…casi acaba de…digo yo…no sé que pensar sobre eso, pero no hablaba de…ehm si, si es que me explico-de a poco subí la mirada hasta encontrarla jugando con su remera cohibidamente, sonreí de lado nervioso.

-podemos hablarlo, pero mejor vamos antes de que Alice venga por nosotros-dije medio hablando en serio, rió sabiendo a lo que me refería.

-bien, pero lo haré solo si hacemos una competencia.

-alguien quedó insatisfecha con la carrera pasada-canté dejando atrás el ambiente pesado que había quedado antes.

-no es cierto! Pero a no ser de que tengas miedo de perder tu orgullo masculino…-dejó la frase en el aire haciendo que rodara los ojos, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que decir para convencerme.

-tu lo pediste-le advertí con un dedo posicionándome a su lado-comienza a contar.

-uno…

-dos…-seguí.

-tres!

Quedé pegado en mi lugar observando boquiabierto como ella desaparecía entre los arboles, y como no hacerlo? La muy tramposa antes de salir flipando me besó muy cerca de la comisura del labio dejándome clavado sin moverme. Toqué el lugar ahora ardiendo donde estuvieron esos dos pétalos de rosa y sonreí como un completo idiota, a este paso me consumiría por dentro.

Llegué a la parte frontal de la casa encontrándola con las manos tras su espalda balanceándose con sus pies de adelante hacia atrás sonriendo con inocencia actuada, porque sabía que eso solo era una máscara.

-eso fue trampa-dije cada palabra lentamente.

-nunca dijimos que era con reglas-negó con la cabeza riendo.

-uno espera que se juegue limpio en una competencia, si no, no tiene gracia-repliqué.

-sería algo monótono no crees?-rodee los ojos exasperado.

-alguna vez has jugado limpio?

-en algunas pocas ocasiones de mi vida-iba a volver a quejarme cuando la voz de Carlisle interrumpió nuestra sana discusión.

-chicos? Podrían acercarse al patio trasero?-nos observamos confundidos y sin rechistar hicimos lo pedido.

-tramposa-murmuré.

-llorón-devolvió el insulto sonriendo.

Nos encontramos con que todos estaban reunidos y estaban serios, excepto Alice, Emmett y Jasper, ellos se veían culpables, el último lo escondía mejor por fuera, pero el lugar estaba lleno de culpabilidad en el aire.

-qu…que sucede?-preguntó Bella con nerviosismo, no pude descifrar muy bien la mente de los presentes, no hasta que otra voz áspera y muy conocida por la familia inundaba nuestros oídos.

-es lo que nos preguntamos nosotros-nuestra amiga volteó hacia el bosque alarmada por el repentino olor que se hizo crédito, abrió los ojos sorprendida y con miedo al ver lo que salía del bosque mientras encajaba mi mandíbula dejando salir un siseo.

-parece que tienen algo que explicarnos Cullens- se hizo ver de ultimo el locutor del grupo.

Jacob Black.

.

.

.

**Chan chan chaaaaaaan! I'm so excited! (no malpiensen ¬¬) ya se viene lo interesante jejejeje, soy malvada and i know it XD**

***monse: pervertida! Na mentira yo soy la reina de estas n.n tranquila, paciencia que ni siquiera llega el primer beso por dios!**

***eddieIlove: falta poquito, muuuy poquito.**

***Melania: vale vale lo se soy mala yiii! Créeme es por una buena causa, si lo se, ya falta poco en serio, por que nadie me cree!? (grito al cielo*)**

***maro75: si, si, SIIII! Lo hice lalalala la, oh si, Edward matara a Alice, es toda una mata-pasiones XD**

***JustMeACrazyTwilighter: lo siento pero no, en este capitulo aun no hay tal beso, dios todas mis seguidoras son tan impacientes, confianza chicas! Es la palabra clave de este fic.**

***andredecullen: como se te ocurre? Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo como-naaa que va, es la peor mentira que he dicho XD me alegra saber que aquí no hay asesinas seriales (ejem ¬¬) ojala que nadie del FBI este leyendo esto. Además de extorsión, seriamos presas por secuestro e intento de violación.-.**

***BookWormRTP: u.u lo se "injusticia" es mi segundo nombre jaja, taraaan! Ya actualice!**

***alex-cullen-swan: no si puedo evitarlo! Aun no ves los otros capítulos, ahí ellos mismos se harán fuego puro!**

***Andrea 14 de cullen: weeee! Gracias! (debo hacer una lista con las chicas que me siguen todo el rato, la memoria ya me va a fallar.-.) saludos!**

***Reneesme Black Cullen1096: todas querían beso, hasta me tenté un poco en hacerlo pero después dije "no! No debo dejarme llevar por la impaciencia" no se alarmen, solo hablo sola cuando… ehm…bueno mejor lo dejo ahí.**

***katymis13: te amo! No espera, no te asustes estoy tomada. Espera no, no es que este tomada de ebria (creo) tengo novio, no soy lesbiana y estoy 100% segura que el es hombre :D!**

**Chicas! Sin ustedes no hubiera podido llegar sin ustedes a los 70 REVIEWS! Pueden creerlo?! Yo no, aun no lo asimilo, gracias es lo único que les puedo decir, además de que nunca hubiera esperado tan buenas seguidoras (o) como Uds.**

**Creen que podamos llegar a los 80 comentarios? Me gustaría ver ese número, me haría llorar (de nuevo u.u)**

**Por favor déjenme su opinión sobre esta historia que se me ocurrió en clases, así seguimos bromeando a través de estos mensajitos que les dejo al final de los caps!**

**Un abrazo estrangulador de oso y besos de mariposa!**

**Saludos desde Chile!**

**Megan.**


	20. mentiras inquietantes,mentiras quebradas

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capítulo 20: "mentiras inquietantes, mentiras quebradizas"

BELLA'S POV:

Era él, de eso no cabía duda alguna, reconocería esos ojos negros de nuestro primer encuentro, que fue hace solo unas horas.

Pero había algo que no tenía muy claro, cual era su conexión con ellos? Como los conocía? Era este el "problema" del que nos habló Alice? Por qué demonios era la única regodeándome en el misterio aquí?!

El tipo del que no tenía ninguna información, era de 1.75 de alto, su cabello era corto y negro azabache, estaba vestido solamente con unos tenis negros y unos vaqueros recortados, bien su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado y era atractivo con su piel cobriza, pero olía como los mil demonios que me repelía en el acto. Además de eso me extrañó el hecho de que olía como un humano, solo que había algo animal en su sangre.

Decidí sacarme yo misma de las dudas ya que al parecer nadie tenía planeado explicarme nada.

-quien eres tu?-pregunté acercándome un paso, los dos lobos de la vez pasada lo flanqueaban a cada lado, el gris imitó mi acción gruñendo amenazador.

-como verás no estas en posición de hacer este tipo de preguntas-este señalo hoscamente, levante una ceja cruzándome de brazos, dos podían jugar a ese juego.

-lo único que veo es a un paseador de cachorros haciéndome perder mi tiempo, si estas aquí para hablar entonces necesitarás mi identidad, bien puede ser Katty, o no será Jennifer?-puse un dedo en mi barbilla fingiendo pensarlo, resopló engreídamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-no me sorprende este tipo de comentarios provenientes de tu especie.

-y cual es la tuya?-me observó calculadoramente por minutos.

-seré el primero en ser cordial-retrocedió dos pasos-mi nombre es Jacob Black, jefe de la manada quileute Alfa, ellos son Seth y Leah-señaló al lobo blanco y luego al gris, entonces era "ella".

-eres un lobo?-había escuchado sobre hombres lobos durante los días que había vuelto a Italia, eran nuestros enemigos naturales por regla, o intentábamos asesinarnos mutuamente o nos ignorábamos.

-no el típico hombre lobo de los de ciencia ficción-rodó los ojos-más bien metamorfos, salimos de día sin necesidad de luna llena y no nos afecta la plata.

-pff, al menos no te matan las estacas de madera y el ajo-rió secamente.

-ahora la pregunta aquí es, quien mierda eres tu?- su tono volvió a uno frio y aterrador, no dejé achantarme por la hostilidad que expelía.

-soy Isabella Swan.

-vienes sola?

-si.

-desde hace cuanto estas aquí?-le corte en ese instante.

-que es esto? Un informe o algo? Que esta sucediendo aquí?-me giré a los presentes-Carlisle?-pregunté confundida.

Suspiró pesadamente situándose a mi izquierda.

-que agradable visita Jake-le sonrió amablemente, este bufó viendo en mi dirección.

-quisiera decir lo mismo, así que en esto andas con tu supuesta familia? Escondiendo información crucial en nuestro pacto?-respondió mordaz.

-información?-a que se refería?

-y no fui el único al que le vieron la cara, no le han contado nada cierto?-el rubio cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de tristeza, la poca paciencia que tenía se esfumó en un segundo.

-alguien tendría la puta importancia de decirme que jodidos sucede aquí?!-exploté desesperada viéndoles de frente, todos agacharon la cabeza, Esme estaba con su esposo mientras los demás se acojongaban en sus lugares-si nadie dice una sola palabra en los próximos tres segundos, parto en este preciso momento hacia Canadá-susurré entre dientes.

-si eso sucede nos tendrás detrás de ti de nuevo, y esta vez no te escaparas tan fácilmente sanguijuela-amenazó el otro, siseé poniéndome en posición defensiva.

-NO!-exclamó finalmente el que suponía el mas cercano a mi, le miré expectante.

-bien?-esperé a que continuara-nada mas que decir?-abrió y cerro la boca repetidas veces mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello enmarañado-Edward-supliqué dejando de lado mi voz dura, me acerqué a el confundida-que es?

-lo siento Bella-susurró sin darme un vistazo-todo esto es mi culpa.

-que?-le observe ceñuda cuando agachó la cabeza sin decir nada-Edward…

-Bella-llamó Alice nerviosa-no es solo culpa de el, también algo recae en nosotros-se apuntó junto a mis otros amigos quienes asintieron.

-esperen, quiero una explicación, ahora-remarqué la ultima palabra. Todos intercambiaron miradas con nerviosismo posándola al mismo tiempo sobre Carlisle.

-tendré que hablar yo-murmuró el patriarca desanimado fijando su vista en mi-te lo hubiéramos hecho saber al instante Isabella, pero te has negado todo este tiempo a venir, así que les dije a los chicos que te lo explicaran hace mucho tiempo, a causa de este encuentro acabo de saber que no pasaron el mensaje.

-cual. Es?-separé cada sílaba, miró a Jacob diciéndole con la mirada que era su turno de intervenir.

-mi pueblo…tiene un especie de acuerdo con los Cullens hace décadas atrás, empezó con una noche en la que mi bisabuelo, el jefe Ephrain Black salía de guardia junto a sus guerreros. Entrando mas allá de la zona permitida, o sea el lado del risco hacia el Este, se encontró con cinco extraños en ese tiempo, extraños que se parecían mucho a algo que creían leyenda. Pálidos como la mismísima mano de Dios, fríos al tacto, fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, "demonios de la noche" simplificándolo eran en si mismos, vampiros.

«Alarmado por haber encontrado una amenaza a su familia, les encaró, pero estos, a voz del que parecía líder de su aquelarre, decían ser distintos a los que eran estereotipados. Sabiamente miró a su alrededor, viendo como habían sometido contra una manada de venados sin una sola gota de sangre, les creyó, pero esto no le hizo confiar en los que naturalmente serían nuestra perdición.

«Así que, el líder de "los fríos" propuso crear un pacto que nos beneficiaría en este tipo de situaciones, que dice y cito:

*si uno de ellos, muerde un humano, el tratado se rompe.

*Si algún vampiro osa cruzar nuestro territorio como si fuera su casa, no dudaremos en atacar, pero eso ya lo debes tener claro eh?-bufé.

*Y finalmente, si un vampiro nuevo llega a parar a Forks, entre los dos grupos hacemos un juicio, solo que este no tendrá discusión si es un bebedor de sangre humana»

-aunque por lo que supongo, eres vegetariana-observo mis ojos dorados y asentí-bien, ya que lo tienes claro…

-aguarda un momento-levante una mano en su cara haciéndolo gruñir.

-ya esta empezando apestar, así que mas vale que te des prisa-refunfuño cruzándose de brazos.

-toda la razón-la enana arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

-Black-llamó Edward con el semblante distorsionado a uno escalofriante-a que te referías con lo que dijiste sobre la regla de traspasar tu terreno?

-vaya vaya, esta familia esconde muchos secretos ahora que lo analizo mejor-baje la mirada sin aminorar mi disgusto-su amiguita traspasó nuestras fronteras hace un par de horas, cayó en nuestra trampa y la interceptamos, quieres ver las imágenes de la persecución?-se burló este cruelmente, los ojos de mi amigo se volvieron negros como la noche sin luna, esta era la calma antes de la tormenta.

O más bien aluvión.

-QUE?!-retrocedí instintivamente ante el miedo que sentí, su voz se había transformado a una que no era propia de el, estaba llena de hielo, cortante y afilado-no puedo creerlo-rió maniáticamente sin atisbo de alegría-ahora entiendo por qué tu estado, no estabas sedienta-cambió drásticamente de humor asustándome-como fue que no pasó por tu cabeza el hablarme sobre esto?! Estás…estás loca!? No te das cuenta que pudiste haber muerto?! Creí que eras pensante Isabella!

Mierda, nunca nadie me había hablado de esa manera, y menos el. Pero no permitiría que lo hiciera, no tenía derechos sobre mí.

-primero y que te quede claro Cullen, esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera sabido de la existencia de estos…lobos! Cuando debí saberlo desde que llegué, segundo, y quiero que te lo grabes a fuego en la cabeza imbécil, no te permitiré hablarme como si fuera una completa estúpida, he vivido perfectamente sola toda mi vida y bien podría seguir haciéndolo en lo que resta de la eternidad…, se supone que disfrutaríamos de nuestra salida-le recordé dolida.

-ustedes tuvieron una cita?

-cállate Emmett!-le silenciamos los dos al mismo tiempo, el solo se escondió tras Rosalie.

-si no hubieras aparecido chica, nunca me entero de tu existencia-agregó Jacob seriamente.

-me doy cuenta-murmure sin quitar mi mirada del que creí ser mi mayor confidente-sabes te daré la ultima oportunidad para remediarte y decirme porque ocultar esta información?-arrugó la frente sin decir algo-me lo imaginé-resoplé y pase a su lado empujándolo con el hombro bruscamente, situándome frente a los otros tres-hablen-demandé al borde.

-Bella, solo necesito que te relajes-levantó las manos Jasper al ver que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la bocota-íbamos a decírtelo en grupo, pero llegamos a una conclusión, de que solo uno debería explicártelo.

-y eligieron al cobarde que esta a mis espaldas-asintió removiéndose incómodo por sentir la cantidad de ira y dolor que desgarraban mi pecho en ese momento-aun no lo entiendo, cual fue la conclusión?-este se rasco la nuca mirando hacia abajo.

-no quiero decirlo-se negó nervioso.

-Jasper…-advertí que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ser alguien comprensiva y paciente. Suspiró con arrebato.

-q…que de todas formas no estarías aquí para siempre y que s...si te lo decíamos ahora…seguramente te irías-tartamudeo, alejándose de mi.

CRUSH!

Se escuchó el gran crujido que hizo mi corazón muerto al mismo tiempo que la roca gigante que tuvo la mala suerte de estar ubicada a mi alcance, el gancho derecho que le mandé la hizo literalmente pulverizarse.

-esta es nuestra señal para irnos-se excusó el moreno.

-llévate tu peste contigo quieres animal?-rugió Rosalie celosamente, la loba gruño con fiereza y sin dudarlo se abalanzó contra ella. No perdí tiempo y levanté mi muro protegiéndola y haciendo que Leah saliera volando hacia los arboles, se hizo aparecer furiosa, siendo detenida por Jacob.

-no! Quédate quieta-ordenó con autoridad haciendo que esta se encogiera en el suelo lloriqueando, para después voltearse a mi y verme sorprendido-que demonios fue eso?-preguntó con ojos desorbitados.

-será mejor dejar la conversación hasta aquí-le cortó el paso Carlisle, este asintió aun alucinado por ser testigo de mi don.

-perfecto… ah! y una cosa más-se volteó nuevamente para hablarme-no importa si eres la nueva miembro de esta familia, te seguiremos vigilando independiente de lo que suceda aq…-le corté con voz extraña hasta para mi.

-para evitar este tipo de mal entendidos Black, no tengo ningún lazo con esta familia, ya sea emocional o de negocios, eso no existe para mi-deje claro a el y de paso a la familia, ignorando el lloriqueo de Alice. Asintió y sin decir nada mas su cuerpo comenzó a dar temblores incontrolables hasta que el gran lobo marrón rojizo le reemplazo. Dando un aullido al cielo se fue con los otros dos desapareciendo.

No se muy bien como debería sentirme por esto, no sentía nada, mi rostro era inexpresivo al igual que mi mente estaba en blanco, pero esto era el principio, ya tenía una idea de cómo terminaría en digamos una hora mas, necesitaba respuestas.

Les encaré a cada uno tomando distancia, ya mirarles al rostro y enfrentarlos con sus mentiras a la luz era bastante difícil, me parecían otras personas, en especial el que miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

-de alguna u otra manera sabía que algo así sucedería-murmuré dolida-no por nada me escondía de las amistades.

-Bella, no hagas esto por favor-suplicó la enana, negué con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-ustedes me obligan, ustedes y sus acciones, pero admito que no debí confiarme tan fácilmente, he tropezado con la misma piedra ya dos veces-expliqué suspirando pesadamente observando a Edward-hey!-llamé sin tener éxito en que levantara la vista-mírame!-exclamé dejándolo sorprendido-si, te estoy hablando a ti, levanta la mirada y afronta lo que causaste, como pudiste hacerme esto?! Por qué no mencionaste nada de esto?!-frunció el ceño furioso.

-tu acabas de mentirme, no hagas como si yo fuera el malo de la película-lo observé sorprendida.

-mis mentiras no te costaron casi la vida!-hizo una mueca de dolor mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-lo siento, no debí…yo…

-no, basta!-exploté por segunda vez en el día-no te das cuenta cierto? Veamos un ejemplo, tal vez así abras la boca para decirme algo concreto-conté hasta cinco para que mi voz no se quebrara mientras hablara-supongamos que hoy no tuve la idea de cruzar hacia el otro lado del risco, sino que fui cualquier otra noche, sola, sin saber de la existencia de los lobos, como crees que hubiera terminado todo?-corté lo que iba a decir-es decir que si no lo hacía, nunca me enteraría, nunca me lo harías saber?-pregunté sufrida, tan poco significaba mi vida para el?

-tenía miedo, te lo iba a decir!

-cuando debiste habérmelo dicho?-bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-a mitad de mes-susurró.

Solté de una vez la bocanada de aire que había tomado, la tristeza estaba carcomiéndome lentamente por dentro, tenía que actuar rápido.

-quien eres?-pregunté afligida, agrandó los ojos preocupado.

-soy el mismo Bells.

-el Edward que conozco no me mentiría de esta manera, el es mi amigo, al que casi…-quedé con la palabras en la boca al darme cuenta de lo que casi hago en el prado, a la persona que le entregaba todo sin nada que perder, al que creía conocer mejor que a mi misma-aun así lo ibas hacer-musité ceñuda.

-no, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto-replicó negándolo con una mano.

-al parecer todo tiene que ver con esto, me mentiste-susurré pateando una pequeña roca.

-no te mentí!

-no me dijiste la verdad-expliqué con el rostro demacrado.

-porque no le vi importancia!-gritó desesperadamente.

Jadeé observándolo atónita, cada palabra había sido como un golpe en el estomago que me había dejado sin aire y con dolor abdominal, solo eso bastó para tirar mi espíritu al suelo quebrando cada momento preciado que viví junto a ellos. Solté una risa llena de tristeza mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello tirándolo hacia atrás y la otra teniéndola apoyada en mi cadera.

-claro-bajé la mirada destruida-no tiene importancia-musité para mi misma, no podía creer lo cegada que estuve por la emoción de no estar sola, solo para sentirme así como nunca lo hice.

-no, Bella eso no es lo que quise decir-se explicó acercándose-sabe que yo no…

-honestamente ya no se que creer-abrí los ojos encontrándome con los suyos-solo que debí ahorrarme las molestias.

-Bells-dio otro paso haciendo amago de abrazarme, le detuve alarmada, sabiendo que si sentía su toque una vez más, me derrumbaría ahí mismo y no podría alejarme de el, lo último era inevitable.

-no des un paso mas-advertí retrocediendo.

-por favor-suplicó sin detenerse, no tuve mas opción que protegerme con mi escudo, chocó frunciendo el ceño para después observarme con entendimiento, hice una mueca envolviéndome a mi misma con mis brazos, sintiendo que si no lo hacía, me caería en pedazos. Tenía que aguantar, solo unos minutos más.

-lamento que todo terminara de esta manera-susurré con voz rota.

-terminar?-abrió los ojos como platos-Bella no puedes, n-no puedes irte, no p-puedes solo alejarme de ti-tartamudeó empujando contra el muro, le vi apenada.

-tienes razón, no puede terminar algo que nunca estuvo, asumo que mentiste en nuestra supuesta amistad. No te estoy alejando, por cierto, soy yo la que se aleja-aclaré al borde de sollozar-esto fue un grave error-me dirigí a todos, Esme y Carlisle me observaban con culpa, Rosalie parecía arrepentida por alguna razón, Alice escondía el rostro en el pecho de su novio mientras el con Emmett observaban a Edward preocupados-uno muy grande.-agregué por ultimo observándolo a el.

Y me fui de ahí.

Dejé salir todo lo que tenía dentro y comencé a tener temblores incontrolables mientras lloraba sin lagrimas, estar fatal se quedaba corto con todo lo que sentía, algo peor que dolor, era desilusión mas el bastardo y conocido agujero en el pecho que atravesaba hasta lo mas hondo de mi.

Al mismo tiempo me sentí tan humana, mi corazón bien en este momento podría estar sangrante y malherido, me habían apuñalado por la espalda, y ahora lo traía en la mano sin saber que hacer con el, tardaría siglos en volver a tenerlo como antes.

No podía creer lo extremadamente…engañada que me sentía, inconscientemente los había dejado entrar y como consecuencia de todo me destruyeron por dentro. Edward…esta situación me había hecho llegar a la conclusión que yo no era nada para el como yo lo había interpretado, me dejó patas arriba su actitud, ahora no tenía idea de quien era el, si lo conocía o solo una faceta suya.

Por que me había afectado tanto? Se supone que solo seríamos mejores amigos, que no me involucraría mas, por que no pude solo hacerlo y ya? Por que no pude solo quedarme quieta y no intentar besarlo? Ni siquiera lo pensé, solo lo hice, el mismo problema de siempre, actuar sin el consentimiento de razón y conciencia.

Hablando de ellas, donde mierda se encuentran?!

Llegué a casa y como un torbellino arrasé con el primer árbol que encontré, hipé más fuerte sentándome en el capó de mi auto, me aovillé hasta que mi cabeza no pudo estar más escondida en mis piernas.

Aun rondaba por mi cabeza algo crucial.

Que hubiera pasado si…ese beso, nunca fuera interrumpido? En este momento no nos hubiéramos movido del prado, los dos estaríamos incómodos o es lo que yo me imagino, al menos yo no sabría que pensar, pero no le encontraba lo malo.

Se sentía…normal, correcto. Eso me asustó.

No estoy pensando claramente, mi estomago estaba revuelto, los temblores habían cesado pero mi pecho agarrotado seguía emitiendo llantos de dolor, mi corazón ya no dolía, pero si sentí el momento en el que algo importante de este se desvanecía hasta quedar incompleto.

Algo malo pasaba, no me sentía como la Bella que llegó a Forks hace un mes atrás, ya era algo que tenía claro pero esto era distinto, una parte de mi anhelaba compañía, apoyo moral…se había vuelto dependiente de mis amistades que había abandonado en ese lugar, y una en especial era la que pedía a gritos.

Mi mejor amigo.

"_Las cosas que hacían juntos no era algo de solo amigos"_

Levanté la cabeza de golpe y solté un jadeo.

A que te refieres exactamente con eso?

"no te has dado cuenta en todo este tiempo?"

De que soy una completa masoquista pero que en realidad no me arrepiento de nada?

"_no idiota!" _conciencia se dio una palmada en la frente tapándose los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos gimiendo de desesperación al saber que era lo que sucedía conmigo.

Tres resoluciones eran de las que me había dado cuenta.

La primera: soy una estúpida con la peor suerte del mundo.

La segunda: mi orgullo se había interpuesto entre mi persona y la tercera noticia.

Y esta era, que estaba enamorada de Edward.

"de verdad creíste que todo lo que sientes solo es porque perdiste un amigo de un mes?"

La verdad era lo que esperaba.

Mierda.

.

.

.

**Uffffffffffff! Me tardé mucho con este, fue difícil escribir la pelea, pero ahí esta :D**

**No lo puedo creer, me están tomando el pelo!? Damas y caballeros tengo el honor de tener a las mejores seguidoras del mundo, 82 comentarios?!**

**No estoy llorando mamá, solo me golpeé mi dedo pequeño con mi mesita de noche 77.**

***PAOLITHA12: lo se, yo también me estoy comenzando a desesperar un poco la verdad, pero como escritora solo me queda aguantarme y-un momento? Por que yo tengo que hacerlo? A filo, no me desviaré del giro de la historia, quiero que el beso sea perfecto y eso solo se logra en el momento perfecto :D me gustó escribir a Bella de esta manera, es como me la imagino la mayoría de las veces, muchas gracias! Espero escuchar de ti en mi siguientes fics ;)**

***JustMeACrazyTwilighter**: **tranquila! Deja de girar en círculos y respira, solo agregué a Jacob porque queramos o no, el es importante en la relación de Edward y Bella oka? No es como si de repente quiera irse a vivir con los Cullen XD sería irredundante.**

***Andrea 14 de Cullen: el nerviosismo es parte del entusiasmo, me alegra que te guste :P si sigues mandando comentarios en todos los comentarios te aviso a que te acostumbres que te mencione ;) pdd: no es chantaje, solo un buen trato XD.**

***andredecullen: soy horrible para guardar secretos .-. Una vez le dije al novio de una amiga sin querer que se comía los mocos, pero por dios teníamos 9 años! Ejem como sea, AJA! Así que contratando gente para matar eh? Pues dos juegan también, contrataré a…aaaaaaaaaaa…CHUCK NORRIS! Jejeje. Buen plan pero hazlo solo tu, no me gusta el estilo de Alice, me quedaré con su auto, en los próximos dos capítulos ellos dos necesitaran mas de cinco minutos, lo podemos secuestrar después -_- ya va ya va! Las twilighters de hoy en día, cada vez mas y as sádicas XD**

***BookwormRTP: por dios, estas salida de los x-men! (poniéndome de rodillas) tengan algo de paciencia por favor! Solo falta poquito O_O**

***Melania: lo siento una vez mas, pero Jacob hizo dos cosas al mismo tiempo: separó a nuestra pareja favorita, pero ojo, hará algo mucho mas importante (voz misteriosa) ya verán en el próximo capitulo.**

*** .miau: me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo, lo demuestras publicando tu comentario :) la paciencia es una virtud (soy tan hipócrita, yo no puedo esperar ni cinco minutos tranquila en el dentista) me tarde un poco con este capitulo, ojala no las haya dejado esperando :(**

***AlitaC: no se si habrá sido lo bueno, pero es mas bien un desenlace ._.**

***Reneesme Black Cullen1096: se pone a gruñir, uyy *¬* jejeje soy team Edward personalmente pero eso no quiere decir que disfruto de la vista XD**

***katyms13: elemental mi querida Katy, tiene un papel corto pero importante.**

***KthrynCarterPrice: ufa, que largo tu nombre XD lo se! Es algo frustrante, estas como "muy bien, tengo dos opciones: entender lo que esta diciendo el profe de matemáticas en este momento y que se me olvide esto, o escribir en este momento el resumen y vivir en el futuro bajo un puente maldiciendo las matemáticas de por vida…a que demonios, existen unos muy bonitos n.n" naa tranquila, igual me fue bien. Gracias, mucha gente cree que no soy una persona graciosa y ustedes me dicen lo contrario .-. Estoy algo confundida pero sobreviviré. Te comprendo en ese sentido, tengo amigos que extraño en Alemania, Italia y pero se sabe sobrellevar al saber que nunca los olvidaras y ellos a ti tampoco. Por tu escritura deduzco que eres de México pero vives en Brasil? En ese caso, hola vecina! No lo podemos linchar ¬¬ mi hermana lo ama, si lo hago me lincha a mi y de paso le corta las cuerdas a mis bebes :( no puedo permitir eso de nuevo, fue catastrófico. Besos para ti también :D**

***eddieIlove: va estar muy emocionante jejeje…aunque agregar algunas cosillas, pero solo son detalles .O.**

**Muy bien chicas aquí les presento el capitulo numero 20! (aplausos imaginarios para no sentirme tan alone*) ejem…les quiero agradecer y decirles que nunca abandonaré las historias, lo digo porque casi todas las historias que yo seguía nunca las completaron y me dejaron intranquila, no diré los nombres porque eso es responsabilidad del autor, no de nosotras las seguidoras :)**

**Espero ansiosa que es lo que opinan de este capitulo en particular, que me dicen de 90 reviews? Podemos o no podemos? Nunca subestimen a una twilighter, mordemos y aullamos fuerte! :3**

**Besos, saludos y abrazos.**

**Nos leeremos luego.**

**Megan. **


	21. abriendo los ojos

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capítulo 21: "abriendo los ojos"

EDWARD'S POV:

Los hombres éramos esclavos de nuestros impulsos, y si no, pues solo éramos sometidos por los sentimientos, triste pero cierto. Estos dos juntos causaban algo extraño en nosotros, era una reacción química en el pecho entre rabia e inseguridad, causaban una ardua pelea hasta que confeccionaban esto que sentía más que nunca.

Miedo.

Y yo, como todo un novato en el área de la amistad, una fuerte amistad en mi opinión, me aterroricé al saber que de un momento a otro pude haberla perdido, ella hubiera muerto, sin que pudiera pelear para evitarlo.

Así que sucedió, dejé ver mi verdadera faceta como el terrible monstruo que era, la frustración de no haber estado allí cuando me necesitó hizo estragos en mi personalidad, dejando el caballero de lado y desquitarme con Bella, que después de todas mis pobres excusas, sabía que aquí el único culpable era yo.

Era la peor escoria pisada por el planeta, de eso no cabía duda, eso y los insultos mentales de Emmett y Alice dirigidos hacia mi lo hacían muy claro. Se que no merezco perdón de nadie por mis acciones, no sabría exactamente como remediarme explicándole a mi lejana amiga, una parte muy grande de mi cerebro me decía que no tendría posibilidad ni de abrir la boca y formar una disculpa decente.

Me rendí dirigiendo la vista al suelo, la mirada en su rostro, pintada de decepción, era…desgarradora. Creo haber pensado nunca sería posible que el asco que sentía por mi mismo no pudiera ser mas intenso, pues bien, me equivoqué, no podría verme al espejo por un largo período.

Acepté todo calladamente, el que me llamara cobarde, el empujón, su reprobación, todo. Pero como siempre no pude evitar guardarme lo que pensaba sobre su "mentirita piadosa" y se lo eché en cara sin pudor, ocasionando que se mostrara incrédula y me hiciera entender por primera vez en el día lo que sucedió, también que pensara por la misma cantidad de veces lo tan mierda que era.

Después de que salvara a Rose y esta se torturase por lo duramente juiciosa que había sido con Bella, evitándose las disculpas para otro momento, los lobos desaparecieron por donde llegaron haciendo que el silencio nos embargara, a la vez que mi nerviosismo carcomiera mis pensamientos sobre lo que sucedería. Alice estaba emocionalmente bloqueada, no podía ver nada claro, solo sentía el dolor que Jasper me dejaba ver en la dirección de mi amiga.

"_y descaradamente la sigues reclamando de esa manera, después de todo lo que hiciste, eres despreciable"_

Ella se mostraba ausente, miraba a la nada con desolamiento, sus ojos hace algunos minutos habían perdido ese brillo que les caracterizaba mostrándolos en algún otro momento encantadores, ahora solo estaban tristes y opacos, se alejó del grupo sopesando la situación con amargura. Entristecí culpable por arruinarlo siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-de alguna u otra manera sabía que algo así sucedería.-musitó dejándome helado-no por nada me escondía de las amistades.

-Bella, no hagas esto por favor.-gimoteó el duende ahogadamente, me bloqueó en el instante en que supuse ella sabía lo que sucedería, me negó con la cabeza imperceptible para los demás, fruncí el ceño confundido.

-ustedes me obligan, ustedes y sus acciones.-retrocedió un paso-pero admito que no debí confiarme tan fácilmente, he tropezado con la misma piedra ya dos veces.-se lamentó soltando un suspiro pesado, rápidamente volví mi vista al suelo cuando ella fijó la suya en mi-hey!-llamó, seguí sin poder observarla-mírame!-exigió dejándome perplejo, nunca la había escuchado gritar de esa manera-si, te estoy hablando a ti, levanta la mirada y afronta lo que causaste, como pudiste hacerme esto?! Por que no mencionaste nada de esto?!-se apuntó con sufrimiento, el monstruo en mi seguía dando batalla.

-tu acabas de mentirme, no hagas como si yo fuera el malo de la película-me arrepentí al segundo cuando me observó con recelo.

-mis mentiras no te costaron casi la vida!-me contraje violentamente en el interior, eso había sido un golpe intenso, y lo peor es que era cierto.

-lo siento, no debí…-me pase una mano por el cabello sin saber que decir-yo…

-no, basta!-me cortó furiosa-no te das cuenta cierto? Veamos un ejemplo, tal vez así abras la boca para decirme algo concreto.-su voz tembló como si estuviera a punto de romperse-supongamos que hoy no tuve la idea de cruzar hacia el otro lado del risco, sino que fui cualquier otra noche, sola, sin saber de la existencia de los lobos, como crees que hubiera terminado?-me dejó con las palabras en la boca cuando quise responderle-es decir que si no lo hacía, nunca me enteraría, nunca me lo harías saber?

-tenía miedo, te lo iba a decir!-respondí con nerviosismo, no me gustaba por donde iba todo.

-cuando debiste habérmelo dicho?-preguntó de la nada, desvié la mirada temiéndole a su reacción.

-a mitad de mes.-musité, escuché como soltaba todo el aire de sus pulmones y me golpeé internamente por causarle problemas, sabía que ella estaría un millón de veces mejor si yo no estuviera en su vida, pero mi lado egoísta la quería tener cerca a toda hora, cosa preocupante que se encontraba muy presente en mi.

-quien eres?-dijo como si estuviera hablando consigo misma, mi angustia subió a niveles alarmantes.

-soy el mismo Bells.-traté de sonar convincente, desconocía el sentimiento de pérdida que se estaba acumulando en mi pecho hasta contraerlo sin dejarme respirar tranquilo.

-el Edward que conozco no me mentiría de esta manera, el es mi amigo, al que casi…-quedó en silencio con los ojos abiertos de par en par, perdí la noción del tiempo cuando deduje lo que no había terminado de decir y estiré un lado de mis labios en una sonrisa triste imperceptible para los demás, si Alice me llamara dos minutos después de lo que lo hizo, hubiera besado Bella antes de que se enterara de la peor forma-aun así lo ibas hacer.-susurró con el ceño fruncido, negué con la cabeza rápidamente, podía creer lo que quisiera pero eso no había sido parte de mi mentira.

-no, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.-expliqué desesperado.

-al parecer todo tiene que ver con esto, me mentiste.-pateó una pequeña roca con desquite.

-no te mentí!

-no me dijiste la verdad-replico suavemente, hubiera preferido que siguiera gritando, que me golpeara, no que se mostrara tranquila después de todo lo que le hice, así que impulsivamente solté las palabras equivocadas de la manera equivocada en la que se entendían.

-porque no le vi importancia!-grité en voz alta. Jadeó al mismo tiempo que se encogiera un poco como si le hubieran golpeado en el estomago, su estado pasó de mal en peor y el patio trasero se volvió insoportable con el dolor flotando en el aire. Soltó una risa sin alegría mientras apoyaba una mano en su cintura y la otra la pasaba despreocupadamente por su cabello.

-claro.-le observé ceñudo cuando evitaba mi mirada esta vez-no tiene importancia.-contuve el bufido que iba a soltar al enterarme de lo que creyó, como es que había roto la poca confianza que tenía en mi en tan solo segundos?

-no, Bella eso no es lo que quise decir-traté de explicarme dando un paso hacia ella-sabes que yo no…

-honestamente ya no se que creer-sus ojos atraparon los míos en una mirada destrozadora-solo que debí ahorrarme las molestias.

-Bells-murmuré dolido, tuve la intención de abrazarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien, mantenerla a mi lado, no dejarle escapar nunca como sabía que hacía cada vez que alguna situación la superaba.

-no des un paso mas.-trató de amenazarme, cuando vió que no me detendría retrocedió todos los pasos que yo daba.

-por favor.-rogué sin poder decir nada mas al chocar con algo invisible, quedé desorientado por largos segundos y le miré entendiendo.

El muro.

-lamento que todo terminara de esta manera.-susurró con voz quebrada, se envolvió a si misma con sus brazos como si de un momento a otro fuera a desmoronarse frente a mis ojos, abrí los míos como platos, a que se refería con eso?

-terminar?-repetí sin poder asumirlo-Bella no puedes, n-no puedes irte, no p-puedes solo alejarme de ti-me trabé entre las palabras y empuje desesperadamente su ilusión, no me rendiría hasta evitar que se fuera, ella me observó desbordando pena.

-tienes razón, no puede terminar algo que nunca estuvo, asumo que mentiste en nuestra supuesta amistad. No te estoy alejando, por cierto, soy yo la que se aleja.-explicó ahora observando a todos, seguí arremetiendo contra el muro invisible que nos separaba mientras musitaba una y otra vez "no te vayas" patéticamente- esto fue un grave error.-bajó la mirada por un momento hasta encontrarse con la mía suplicándole internamente que no lo hiciera-uno muy grande.

Y desapareció.

…

Se fue.

-Edward? Hermano…ella ya no esta aquí.-Emmett se preocupó cuando seguí sin moverme de donde estaba, con la mirada perdida por donde la había visto irse sin mirar hacia atrás.

_Ella ya no esta aquí._

-Bella.-susurré cuando me golpeó la realidad, me había dejado, su esencia seguía presente, pero ella no estaba a mi lado.

Estaba solo.

No pude mas con la impotencia y arranqué un árbol tirándolo contra otro y partiéndolo en dos, vagamente escuché como todos menos un miembro de mi familia entraban a la casa para dejarme asimilarlo. Me senté en el suelo llevando mis manos hacia mi nuca y tiré de mi cabello con frustración mientras soltaba quejidos mezclados con gruñidos.

En mi vida no me había sentido tan débil y miserable como ahora, algo fuerte, como si fuera una mano invisible, se había llevado una mitad de mí, importante, necesaria. Mi corazón sin vida dio su último latido imaginario cuando ella desapareció de mi vista, llevándose consigo este mismo en alma.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro brindándome apoyo en un apretón, el toque de esa persona no me reconfortó porque no era de quien ansiaba compañía, quería estar con Bella, quería escuchar su melódica risa o sus comentarios sarcásticos, que me observara con ese deleite que se formaba en sus labios cuando le daba la razón en algo, carajo deseaba lo inalcanzable! Ella justo ahora lo era.

-no se que sucede conmigo Esme.-gimoteé agonizante-por favor ayúdame a averiguarlo.

-tranquilo cariño.-arrulló tiernamente transportando su mano a mi espalda y moviéndola de arriba abajo tranquilizadora-respira hondo y dime lo que sientes.

-es complicado.-expliqué con cansancio.

-estoy segura al cien por ciento que puedo ser de ayuda hijo.-me regañó rodando los ojos, reí un poco sabiendo que era cierto.

-muy bien, lo intentaré-suspiré pesado.

-por que no empiezas por el principio? Dime desde cuando te sientes, digamos extraño.-había un toque de burla en su voz que me hizo dudar por un segundo, pero lo ignoré.

-bien…antes de que Bella llegara, había algo que me tenía confundido, yo era el único en casa que no estaba, ehm, completo? Si, es eso, y no tenía ni pu-oh ehm, no sé porque era, cosa que me tiene frustrado.

«Cuando ella apareció y comencé a conocer todo sobre su vida, esa sensación simplemente desapareció de un día a otro, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. No te ofendas Esme, yo los adoro, a los chicos y a Carlisle contigo, pero por un momento sentí, creí…-busque la manera correcta de explicárselo-realmente pensé que la vida no podía ser tan aburrida después de todo, que vale la pena.

«Con el tiempo y a la vez que ella me dejaba ver todo sobre su personalidad con cada cosa hablándolo, siendo un misterio su mente, mi fascinación hacia Bella a aumentado, es que solo si pudieras verlo, tiene una visión completamente distinta sobre el mundo a los demás, puede estar horas viendo un avión de papel atascado en un árbol y tu crees que esta pensando sobre la basura, cuando de la nada dice "por que la gente al tener una vida normal, se atascan por cosas tan diminutas como un arbusto?" es impresionante, crea filosofía con el mundo por donde camina. Bella es única, no hay nada que se le compare a su suave voz pero dominante, o su sonrisa risueña, sus ojos tan expresivos y alucinantes que, no se si lo has notado en algún momento, ella se cree capaz de esconder lo que piensa, pero lo que no sabe es que puedo saber que es lo que esta sintiendo a través de ellos. Ahora mismo, pude ver el sufrimiento que le causé por una maldita estupidez.-ella asintió para que siguiera-soy un monstruo»

-Edward, quiero que te tomes esto de la mejor manera posible, eres un zopenco-respingué levantando la mirada-pero no un monstruo, el ser humano en algún momento ha llegado a superarnos, al igual que ellos somos la creación de un ángel, tal vez unos seamos mas mortíferos que otros, pero han hecho tanto daño como nosotros, ellos dañan todo a su alrededor sin pena diciendo que es progreso, mientras tu te esfuerzas por no hacerles daño, has perdido el control unas cuantas veces, pero tienes sensatez que es demostrada por como te regodeas al haber fallado hasta alcanzar la perfección.-replicó con firmeza.

-pero a sus ojos? Me comporté como un reverendo imbécil Esme, sé que no debí haberle gritado de ese modo, es solo que al imaginarla en peligro, herida o peor…-negué con la cabeza sacudiéndome esos terribles pensamientos-me dio un susto de muerte, no quiero que actúe como si nada la retuviera en el mundo.

-por que?-hizo la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza siempre que pensaba en el tema, desvié la vista avergonzado por mi respuesta.

-porque me es difícil encontrarme lejos de ella.-susurré amedrantado. Me desconcertó a más no poder cuando me vi atrapado en un abrazo estrangulador de ella mientras reía libremente-Esme que…?

-oh mi querido e ingenuo hijo.-me estrujó un poco mas fuerte riendo sin parar.

-ah?-exclamé sin entender una sola palabra de su burla, dejó sus manos en mis hombros observándome calculadoramente.

-Edward, no ha aparecido en tu cabeza la posibilidad de que quizás estés un poquito enamorado?

-que?-me petrifiqué instantáneamente sin saber que decirle-yo?-pregunté como todo un estúpido.

-no, Batman.-volvió a burlarse de mi-claro que tu, hablas como si Bella fuera un ángel caído de cielo y fuera tu salvación.

-p-pero yo…no, debe ser otra cosa, e-es imposible, nos conocemos hace solo un mes.-repliqué inseguro.

-en que momento el tiempo ha sido algo importante? Acaso hay alguien en nuestra familia que se ha conocido por más de una semana antes de convertirnos en pareja? Claro que no.-fruncí el ceño pensativo por lo que aprovechó en proseguir-hay tantos tipos existentes de amor cariño, piensa en el amor a primera vista. Estás rodeado de tres casos de ese calibre, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-por que lo dices?

-oh vamos Edward, tu sabes que la primera vez que vi a Carlisle, supe desde ese momento que el sería mi persona especial, y Alice supo que Jasper era la suya antes de conocerlo, ella rompió el récord. Rosalie, piensa en ella, dejó de cazar solo para salvar a Emmett y soportó el olor de su sangre por largos kilómetros, porque ella vio algo único en el, quizás sea algo parecido a lo que tu viste en Bella, míralos ahora, están juntos, echando mi pobre casa hacia abajo las 24 horas del día.

-no me lo recuerdes.-en mi mente se hicieron presentes las primeras noches que el gigantón estuvo con nosotros y me estremecí.

-el punto es hijo, que no te niegues a lo inevitable, si algún hombre intentara describir el amor que se siente por una mujer, tu descripción esta muy cerca de la realidad.-agarré mi cabello en un puño asustado.

-aunque esto fuera cierto, que hago yo si ella no siente lo mismo? no hay nada que me diga lo contrario, solo que ella en este momento debe odiarme.-me quejé melancólico.

-Abre tus ojos Edward.-suplicó con paciencia-por qué crees que huyó luego de todo lo que hiciste? Por qué crees que viste sufrimiento en su rostro? Porque le importas hijo, solo que en este momento debe pensar que a ti no te importa su existencia.

-eso es una ridiculez! yo nunca podría decir esa clase de blasfemias.-grité desconcertado.

-entonces pruébaselo, dile lo que sientes, enmiéndate de tus errores y recupera su confianza.-espetó seriamente.

-pero…

-YA ESTOY MALDITAMENTE HARTA DE USTEDES DOS, ACTUAN COMO UN PAR DE HUMANOS INDECISOS, UGH! POR AMOR A TODA LA MODA, CLARO QUE LE GUSTAS ESTÚPIDO, SOLO UN CIEGO NO SE DA CUENTA, DE VERAS TE PASAS EH! AHORA CÁLLATE, MUEVE TU TRASERO Y VE A HABLAR CON ELLA PUTO GENIO!

-eso aclara tus dudas?-preguntó Esme sarcástica.

-supongo.-sonreí satisfecho-gracias Alice!-la enana se asomó por la ventana de su habitación que daba al patio trasero con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia.

-si si, como digas!-hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

Suspiré sintiendo mi cuerpo repentinamente agarrotado, debía decirle en serio a Bella que había una probabilidad de que estaba enamorado de ella?

Esto costara un poco.

BELLA'S POV:

Honestamente no sabía como había llegado a este lugar, recuerdo que no podía estar un segundo más en mi propia casa, todo ahí me recordaba a el, hasta lo mas corriente, digo vamos! Por qué demonios una pintura me sonaba al nombre de Edward?! a claro, porque el estuvo viéndola al menos dos minutos! y no quiero ni hablar de mi sofá largo, no lo puedo ni ver sin recordar lo que sucedió ahí.

Pff.

Así que decidí salir un rato, no me atreví ni pensar en ir al prado, el objetivo era "olvidar-a-ese-idiota-del-que-estúpidamente-me-enamoré" (debo buscarles nombres mas cortos a mis misiones, se esta volviendo cansador hasta pensarlas) además si es que se dignaba a buscarme, era el primer lugar al que iría, no era tan despistada como para facilitarle las cosas.

Y no me pregunten por qué, pero el único lugar que tuve en mente fue el risco, del lado permitido por supuesto, no estaba TAN deprimida como para saltarme las reglas y convertirme en el nuevo juguete masticable de los lobos, solo me senté en la punta mirando hacia abajo el agua fluyendo.

"_Tal vez deberíamos irnos"_

La sola idea me dolía, no quería dejar este lugar solo porque quería olvidarlo, ni siquiera quería hacerlo, pero era lo más lógico, sufría cada vez que lo recordaba y todo era por culpa de ese maldito sentimiento llamado amor, recuerdo que Reneé mencionó en mi vida pasada "cuando te enamores, será lo mejor que te haya pasado"

"Si como no, mira como resultó todo! Nos fue muy bien!" gritó razón al cielo con ironía elevando los dos pulgares.

Bufé negando con la cabeza, por qué no podía estar feliz sola? Supe desde el principio de todo que debía abstenerme de hacer amigos, y que fue lo primero que hice? Fui hacia haya e hice amigos, y que fue lo peor que pude hacer? Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo al que realmente no conocía.

Escuché el pesado tamborileo de un corazón y me envaré por cinco segundos, solo para relajarme e ignorar con la mirada al animal que me veía con brillo burlón en sus ojos.

Maldito.

-que es lo que miras tanto?-pregunté hoscamente cuando vi que no quitaba la vista de mi, ladró sacando la lengua de un lado, se estaba riendo de mi? Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección-no entiendo ni un poco, quién crees que soy, el Dr. Dolittle? No soy una maldita veterinaria perro-sonreí triunfal cuando escuché un gruñido amenazador provenir de su pecho y con un bufido dio media vuelta y se fue.

Suspiré de alivio cuando me encontré en la soledad, o era lo que creía. Nuevamente escuché el sonido de un corazón latiendo anormalmente rápido y rodee los ojos hastiada.

"_Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto"_

-alguien despertó de mal humor, oh, lo olvidaba, ustedes no duermen.-volvió ahora como humano usando solamente unos shorts y una mueca burlona en su rostro, tuve ganas de cruzar al otro lado por un segundo y estampar su rostro contra un árbol, me contuve no teniendo ganas de pelear, solo quería tener un momento de paz, y como siempre no podía tenerlo.

-si te tiro una vara te iras corriendo?

-por qué? Estoy de mi lado.

Dios tenía que odiarme mucho, pues saben que? yo lo odiaba mas en este momento!

-escucha, por un minuto, quiero olvidar la rivalidad de nuestras especies y pedirte por favor que te vayas, porque necesito soledad.-agregué rápidamente de ultimo cuando le vi hacer amago de interrumpirme.

-no puedo, como jefe debo hacer guardia, y este es mi momento de descanso así que siempre vengo acá para estar solo y pensar, tampoco tuve un buen día.

-un lobo despedazó la confianza que tenías a tu amigo?-pregunté vivaz.

-acaso arruiné tu relación?-le mandé dagas por los ojos.

-que no es mi pareja!-exclamé con cansancio.

-vale vale.-levantó las manos en señal de rendición-y no, no fue eso, cosas personales.

-no quería escucharte de todas maneras.

-ahora te lo cuento.-resoplé diciendo "típico" por lo bajo.

-por qué me hablas? acabas de arruinarme la vida en ese lugar.-señalé hacia atrás con desaliento.

-gracias a mi supiste la verdad sobre ese Cullen.-se encogió de hombros-cuenta como la buena obra del día.

-sabes que? no, lo empeoró todo.-frunció el ceño con confusión.

-en que sentido?

-no voy hablar de eso contigo-solté tajante.

-muy bien, mientras que piensas en como decírmelo te hablaré de mis problemas, he escuchado que ustedes entienden sobre los problemas humanos.

-porque en algún momento lo fuimos orangután!

-como sea.

-eres un idiota, si tienes alguna complicación porque no sea humana entonces por que no hablas de tus "problemas" con alguien humano?-suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello, recordándome al hombre que era el único que me deslumbraba con esa acción, me di cuenta que con esta estúpida pelea lo había olvidado por algún momento, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

-porque los demás no lo entenderían, además dicen que ando insoportable-se quejó.

-querrás decir con un "humor de perros"? hombre eso es muy obvio, los compadezco.

-podríamos hablar en paz?-rodeé los ojos.

-claro, si, de que se tratan tus problemas perrunos?

-amor.-susurró con semblante triste, abrí y cerré la boca repetidas veces.

-Jacob…

-Jake.-me corrigió aun cabizbajo.

-bien, Jake, no soy la mejor persona para hablar de ese tema extremadamente complejo.-traté de explicarme mirando mis manos.

-y si digo que solo es por la falta de este?

-en eso soy algo experta.-musité sonriendo amargada.

-es que…todos mis amigos se han imprimado, y soy el único solitario del grupo, por mas que intente no puedo imprimarme, es frustrante.

-imprimar?-pregunté curiosa.

-Es el amor a nuestra manera.-explicó-pero más, digamos mágico.

-como así?

-es mas intenso de lo que un humano normal se enamoraría, es como la gravedad, esa persona es la que te mantiene en la tierra y se convierte en tu todo. Los vampiros hacen algo parecido pero tiene otro nombre, cuando eres…eso, y te enamoras, no podrás dejarlo ir.-me horroricé, o sea que hacía todo esto en vano, igualmente no podría ignorar mis sentimientos.

-un momento, tu como sabes todo eso?-pregunté ceñuda.

-parte de mi trabajo es estudiarlos, me obligaron-bufó estremeciéndose.

-por qué tan desesperado por enamorarte?

-estoy solo, perdí a mi padre el año pasado, el era lo único que tenía, me siento encerrado en la soledad, pero he estado buscando a mi objetivo de imprimación por bastante tiempo que a veces solo quiero rendirme.

-cuanto es exactamente?

-diez años.

-no es tanto, yo he estado sola por cien años.-abrió los ojos de par en par.

-eso es demasiado-asentí suspirando.

-ha sido…rudo.-susurré.

-pero después de todo ese tiempo, lo encontraste, cierto?

-no exactamente, yo diría que lo encontré sin ser verdaderamente encontrado, y cuando lo hice, fue en el peor momento.

-entonces es mi culpa?

-algo así.-miró hacia otro lado pareciendo avergonzado.

-diablos, yo…lo siento Isabella, hubiera odiado eso con todo mi ser si estuviera en tus zapatos.-se disculpó torpemente.

-solo Bella.-corregí- y gracias por eso, pero creo que debería agradecerte.

-por que?

-si no fuera por ti, no sabría en este momento que estoy enamorada de Edward.

-entonces que haces aquí?-preguntó incrédulo.

-ah?

-si yo hubiera encontrado a mi persona especial, no la soltaría por nada en el mundo, tu deberías hacer lo mismo-demandó enfadado.

-pero eso no cambia que me haya mentido, si le doy una oportunidad como amigo y lo vuelve hacer?

-entonces por que no le das una oportunidad distinta?-alzó las cejas observándome con confusión.

-el no siente eso por mi Jake.

-como demonios lo vas a saber si no le preguntas?

-no volveré hablar con el, además si hubiera la mínima probabilidad de que sintiera algo por mi, no mentiría y lo sabría.

-serías la ultima en enterarte.-rodó los ojos impaciente-deja el orgullo de lado Bella, podrías perderlo.-se escucharon aullidos no muy lejos de donde estábamos.-debo irme.-se levanto precipitadamente volteándose en mi dirección.-si no estas muy segura de el, entonces has que te busque, si lo hace, y te encuentra, ahí tendrás tu respuesta.

-gracias.-murmuré algo mas animada-oh! Espera, Jacob.-esperó a que hablara.-no dejes de buscar, podrías rendirte, pero debes pensar que ella esta ahí esperando al igual que tu.-sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus grandes dientes blancos que contrastaban con su piel cobriza.

-lo haré.

-adiós perro.-fingí atacarlo con una sonrisa bromista, resopló aun sonriendo.

-nos veremos por ahí garrapata.

-como si no hubiera escuchado esa antes.-soltó una risa y con un guiño se fue por el bosque, unos segundos después escuché como daba un aullido al cielo de despedida.

Suspiré deshaciendo poco a poco mis labios hasta tenerlos en una mueca pensativa, podría tomar el consejo, pero habían muchas probabilidades de que terminara con el corazón más pisoteado de lo que lo tenía.

"_vale la pena intentarlo"_

"pero si no lo logra partimos hacia otro lado _capito? _(entendido?)"

Entendido.

Me levanté con la frente en alto mirando hacia mi espalda.

Ya sabía que hacer.

.

.

.

**Y sigo haciendo tiempo para el momento especial :D (Realmente espero que no me maten, menos mal que no saben donde vivo, Chile es muy largo gracias a dios XD)**

**Aviso importante: en febrero parto de vacaciones por una semana, así que me ausentaré partiendo desde el 12 u 11, por ahí va la fecha, les digo ahora por si no alcanzo a subir los otros capítulos okey? No quiero ninguna seguidora muerta por sobredosis de impaciencia ;)**

**Ahora vayamos a lo importante, weeeeeee! Este capitulo fue un sufragio! Larguísimo, se me ocurrió el pov Bella a última hora, así que ufff!**

**Debo cambiar mis lentes porque estoy viendo un numero en particular donde están los reviews (limpiando las lentillas para ponérselas de nuevo*) alguien me esta haciendo una broma muy cruel…EMMETT! Como demonios hiciste que tuviera 92 reviews, he!? Bueno no importa sigues siendo sexy.**

***O* *O* GENIAAAAAAAAL! No quiero ni imaginar cuando estemos en el capitulo 30, ya quiero verlo :3 muchas gracias! De veras harán que mis lagrimales se sequen ¬¬ mamá tenía razón, lloro con mucha facilidad, pero vamos! Quien no llora con ver "siempre a tu lado"? esa mujer no tiene corazón 77**

***Monse: paciencia, queda muuuuy poco, en serio :)**

***Guest: te agregué a facebook! Así que cualquier duda no dudes en preguntar, muchas gracias! Yay tengo una seguidora nueva :P no te preocupes, con tal de que comentes en algunos capítulos estaré saltando en un pie mientras con el otro hago equilibrio con una naranja.**

***BookwormRTP: hahaha, muchas gracias! Lo sé deberíamos hacer premiaciones en fanfiction, yo ganaría por tener las mejores seguidoras :D estoy 100% segura! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, házmelo saber!**

***Andrea 14 de Cullen: ven? Eso es lo bueno de la pelea! Los dos por tontos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, me pregunto que pasara ahora, oh espera, yo sé (baile de la victoria*) lo siento, lo siento u.u**

***Liz. Cat. Miau: jeje weeeeee *.* amo leer que les haya encantado ese capitulo, ojala que sea lo mismo o mejor con este y el próximo, ahí veremos ;)**

***Melania: lo sé :/ esta mal que esas cosas sucedan, a mi me pasó recientemente con un amigo, ahora no le hablo, fue realmente estúpido pero supongo que así es la vida cierto?**

***katyms13: ya te digo! *¬* esos abdominales… (Voz de megáfono*) limpieza en el pasillo twilighter, exceso de baba…otra vez, señorita por favor deje de acariciar el poster de Jacob, no es real! Oh ops, perdón jeje pero si lo es! En mis sueños XD**

***JustMeACrazyTwilighter: eso es bipolaridad hasta niveles preocupantes o.O pero que va, mientras no golpeemos a una anciana cuando la íbamos a abrazar y te pones a llorar porque su perro salchicha es muy tierno…todo esta bien! Ehm... :D**

***daniCullen14: abajo los estudios! Arriba vivir bajo los puentes! (si es que vives bajo uno bonito, si no, no tiene gracia) muchas gracias! Nunca había recibido tantos halagos desde que me vestí de zombi para asustar a la estudiante mas insoportable de la universidad, jeje, hasta el profesor se rió (cantos de ángeles*) haaaaaaleluyaaah! Por fin! n.n no mas amenazas de muerte! Yay! de verdad que ya estoy preocupándome, no debí tardarme tanto ._.**

***andredecullen: dicen que ese Chuck golpea muy duro. Bueno ya nos podemos llevar a Jasper y Emmett, pero solo si TÚ retienes a las fieras de sus esposas mientras yo los agarro, porque ni ebria me meto con ese escalofriante par. Guau, ese es un muy buen auto! Suertuda, yo tengo una bici con canastita 77 sin bromear u.u como demonios vamos a evitar al FBI si lo que estoy escribiendo justo ahora es suficiente evidencia para encerrarnos por años?! Espera, deja de escribir! Deja de…uuughhh!**

***kthrynCarterPrice: una vez más, tu nombre es mas largo que esternocleidomastoideo .-. Estás loca? Tal vez la mate y aun no se besa con Edward, mejor tirarle un panda :D Hmm, las papas son inteligentes, las usan para ferias de ciencia, yo diría que soy un zapato, aaaaawwwww, eso fue tan tierno como el gatito de shwrek (ni puta idea si lo escribí bien XD) o.o las cucharas son mortales, busca en youtube "el asesino de la cuchara" gracias a los inventores del skype para mantener vivas las relaciones y amistades :D ¬¬ te envidio, pasaría todo el rato metida en EE. UU buena elección, tiene 20 años y duerme con un osito pero sigue haciendo venganzas fatales 77 juro que se la devolveré, nunca. Se. Metan. Con. Mis. Guitarras! Besos para ti también :P (respuesta del pd1: me imagino, con Megan yo tengo cinco, puedes creer que me dicen megaland? No preguntes, solo te diré que ahora odio fantasilandia ¬¬) y (aaawwww so sweet girl, también me caes bien! ;).**

***Eddielove: espero que el POV Edward haya cumplido tus expectativas :) tardé años!**

***Majo wyland C.C Mellark: hey vamos! A mi tampoco me gustan los momentos de drama, pero en este fic hay muy poquitos :(**

***Reneesme Black Cullen1096: (voz de yoda*) que la paciencia te acompañe joven twilighter XD**

**Que quieren que les diga, soy muy feliz en el mundo de fanfiction, ahora, les implico un nuevo reto, 100 comentarios! Que tal? Dejaremos o les haremos callar a los anti-twilight que no somos nada!?**

**Ready!**

**Set!**

**GOOO!**

**Naah mentira, no me voy sin despedirme de ustedes chicas, nos leemos en un futuro cercano!**

**Besos pegajosos y abrazos estranguladores!**

**Megan. **


	22. ángel desaparecido!

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capítulo 22: "ángel desaparecido!"

EDWARD'S POV:

Dos días.

Eso es lo ha pasado desde que dejé que ella me abandonara a manos de la miseria, me he sentido completamente desarmado sin mi ángel guardián.

Sin Bella.

De repente ya nada tenía sentido, el color de los árboles había pasado de un verde musgo al gris de las nubes que habitaban el cielo coronando mi cabeza, dándole a mi vida un aspecto que no le desearía ni al peor de mis enemigos. Mi deseo más inalcanzable se había llevado todo lo que le daba alegría a la expresión _vivir._

Ahora respirar no es mi incentivo a como lo era antes, las aves cantarinas ya no eran sino cuervos amenazantes para las ramas, los suelos frescos y regados por la llovizna de hace solo minutos estaban repentinamente secos y sin vida. O al menos era como yo lo tenía en mente.

Como un patético perdedor lo observaba desde uno de los pocos pinos que se habían salvado de mi arranque frustrado, siendo la madrugada del tercer peor día de mi vida y tan mojado como un perro bajo la lluvia. No es que las palabras de Esme no hayan dado resultado, en efecto, fue más de lo que necesitaba para dar el siguiente movimiento.

No tuve ninguna epifanía, no hubo nada revelador del todo, en una pequeña parte de mis pensamientos sabía que terminaría enamorándome de este espécimen de mujer, así que pasó lo que de alguno u otra manera tendría lugar.

Las palabras "alentadoras" de Alice (por favor noten el sarcasmo) solo avivaron el fuego de valentía que llameaba sin control por mi pecho, y con este mi nerviosismo que a su lado parecía un fósforo encendido. Y si solo obtenía su rechazo? Si llegara a reírse en mi rostro? Si era tarde para salvar los restos inexistentes de confianza que tenía en mi? Si después de todo, no me perdonaba?

Toda esta vulnerabilidad me hacía sentir mas humano que nunca!

-como estas?

-dímelo tu.-murmuré para mi mismo, se apoyó en el árbol donde me encontraba encaramado con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

-podría decirse que estas ansioso, pero sobretodo feliz.

-parezco feliz?-pregunté observándole con sospecha, porque era lo ultimo de lo que me percaté.

-finalmente conseguiste respuestas sobre esto que es desconocido para ti, deberías abrazar este sentimiento Edward, es algo precioso, único y después de años de nata espera, te a tocado.-explicó con tranquilidad.

-no es tan sencillo.-cerré los ojos necio.

-entonces explícamelo, porque honestamente no tengo idea donde esta lo complicado.-bufé frustrado.

-es fácil cuando ya tienes a esa persona asegurada a tu lado Jasper, no sabes lo inseguro que estoy sobre este tema.

-de hecho lo sé.

-bueno, si pero no es lo que quise decir!-rodeé los ojos.-es solo…algo malo me dice que no seré correspondido, y si mis especulaciones se hacen realidad…un "no" de su parte me mataría, no me imagino un día mas en el que yo no esté a su lado.-murmuré jugando distraídamente con una hoja que había aterrizado en mi regazo.

-te diré algo.-se sentó en los restos de un pino al que partí en dos sin remordimiento-alguna vez has visto a un vampiro enamorarse dos veces?

-no.

-exacto.-su rostro se tornó serio-por eso es que hay que cuidar este sentimiento en particular, porque tenemos solo una oportunidad en esta eternidad de vivirla con la persona que florece de la nada, esa persona que es la correcta en todos los aspectos posibles, sin excepciones, dudas, ni remordimientos.

-suena convincente.

-es la verdad.-espetó confundido alzando los dos brazos.

-y que me dices de Tanya? Me dirás que lo suyo solo es una obsesión de colegiala?-soltó un suspiro pesado diciendo por lo bajo "Alice va a matarme"-que dijiste?

-hermano, lo que Tanya siente por ti…no le llega ni siquiera a la suela del zapato a los sentimientos de Isabella.

-que?!-exclamé desconcertado hasta la medula-tu…que? c-como…como?

-Alice me insistió que te escondiera esta información hasta que uno de ustedes dos se diera cuenta de lo que tenían juntos.-me cortó apresurado-y tu sabes que con ella soy…ehm…

-tan débil como una gallina decapitada?-frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-eso no suena nada bien.-se quejó.

-no.-afirmé sonriente.

-seré el hazmerreír de Emmett.-musitó cabizbajo.

-DIABLOS SI!-rió este escandalosamente desde el interior de la casa hasta que se escuchara un golpe sordo-OUCH! Y por qué fue eso enana?

-por bruto!

-todos me maltratan en esta casa.-refunfuñó.

-que fue lo que dijiste Emm?-preguntó con tono amenazante su esposa.

-nada osita.-negó rápidamente.

-volviendo al tema.-dejé de escuchar el repentino bullicio que había allí-aunque eso fuera cierto…no lo sé! Sigo sintiéndome de la misma manera.

-bien, me rindo.-dijo teatral-si te sientes tan así entonces por que mejor no vas con ella?

Eso era lo último que tenía planeado hacer, honestamente era mucho mas tentador el seguir regodeándome sobre mis pensamientos estúpidos y sin sentido.

"_no seas un puto cobarde! Ve allá y haz lo que esté a tu alcance para recuperarla, pasará lo que tenga que pasar!"_

-tienes razón.-me situé a su lado en un parpadeo y choqué mi mano con un puño decidiéndome por fin en lo correcto-tengo que hacer algo.

-te desearía suerte, de verdad que si, pero sé que no la necesitas.-expuso aliviado por verme actuando.

-por qué todos se sienten tan seguros sobre el tema menos yo?-reclamé enfurruñado viendo mi ropa, estaba húmeda y llena de tierra y ramas, parecía salido de una película sobre naturaleza, pasé una mano por mi cabello sacudiendo algunas hojas.

-mejor vete antes de que Alice te vea en esas prendas, de seguro intentaría peinarte o yo que sé.-reí sabiendo que era cierto.

-gracias hermano.-nos dimos la mano en un fuerte apretón.

-cuando quieras.

El camino a casa de Bella se me hizo eterno, tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que me fui caminando. Traté de hacer algo de tiempo y así pensar en que demonios le diría, primero debía elaborar la disculpa mas intensa de todos los tiempos, eso era lo esencial, y si lograba que me perdonara, es porque fue muy ingeniosa.

Solo que algo me estaba molestando, si volvíamos a ser amigos, sabía que no me arriesgaría a ser algo más que eso confesando mis sentimientos hacia la morena, no lo creía, lo _sabía._ Era tan inseguro que prefería ser su mejor amigo por toda la eternidad sin arriesgar nuestra amistad.

Pero el amor, el amor que había descubierto hace poco tiempo, que gritaba por su presencia y que cada día en el que ella no estaba se convertía en un incendio descomunal flameando y luchando contra las paredes de mi cobardía, me hizo creer que podría con cualquier cosa, hasta enfrentaría su rechazo en el peor de los casos y propondría solo dejarlo así.

Aunque eso me matara haría lo que fuera para hacerle sentir cómoda y feliz.

Llegué al lugar deteniéndome frente a su puerta, ella no estaba ahí, justo como lo pensé. Me alarmó el hecho de que su esencia era de exactamente el tiempo que llevaba desaparecida y la idea de que se hubiera ido se presentó en mi cabeza punzando mi sien. Observé por todos lados antes de subirme a la ventana de lo que parecía la habitación de visitas y me fui directamente a la suya.

Era la primera vez que entraba a esta parte de la casa. Su cuarto estaba impregnado de su esencia y era el reflejo de su personalidad. Era de un color verde semejante al bosque abriéndose paso fuera de una de sus dos ventanas más el ventanal, una cama tamaño King-size con la cómoda naranja sobre esta. Un sillón café situado en un lugar lleno de luz, sobre este habían tres libros fuera de la pequeña librería que parecía explotar en cualquier momento por estar llena hasta el mas recóndito espacio.

Suspiré de alivio al ver sus pertenencias en su lugar, me asomé por la ventana cercana a la mesa de noche y observé su auto, lo había pasado por alto a causa de la prisa y los nervios que me ahogaban. Solté una risa de relajo recordando algo que había dicho Bella antes de nuestra desastrosa cita.

_Edward, se ve que no lo entiendes._

_Ese auto que ves ahí, es mi bebé, y si le pasara cualquier cosa, hasta el más mínimo rasguño a causa del error de otra persona que no sea yo._

_Lo disminuiría a cenizas._

Ella no se había ido, no hubiera podido hacerlo dejando a su _bebé_ o como sea que le llamaba de cariño, así que mientras el carro no se haya movido, Bella seguía en Forks o simplemente no se había fugado definitivamente.

Salí del dormitorio en dirección al prado, no se me ocurría otro lugar donde podría estar dejándome preocupado, recé en silencio porque estuviera allí y así no tener que llegar a los excesos de pegar volantes con una foto suya diciendo bajo esta "ha visto a esta chica?"

Sería un poco escandaloso.

Cuando llegué al pequeño terreno solté un sonido lleno de exasperación al verlo vacío, solo las flores y sus diferentes aromas confundidos con los nuestros desde el mismo tiempo que no estábamos aquí estaban ahí. Froté mi rostro con las manos hasta llevarlas a mi nuca y tirar del cabello mientras daba vueltas sin saber donde se escondía mi ángel de cabellos caoba.

Volví a casa con la cabeza gacha, no me molesté en adelantar el paso y explicarle a mi familia las malas noticias, su silencio fue suficiente para entender que ellos no lo necesitaban.

-no la encontró.-susurró Alice desilusionada descansando su cabeza en hombro de Jasper quien observaba con pesar mi espalda, no quería ver a nadie más y subí las escaleras a velocidad normal. Cerré con un portazo mi habitación entrando a esta, me cabreé al pensar que tal vez si hubiera reaccionado antes, podría estar con Bella justo ahora.

Me desmoroné en el sofá preparado más de lo deseado para caer en una segura depresión.

.

.

.

.

La mañana del viernes llegó muy rápida para mi gusto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía volver al instituto, después de dos días desaparecidos sin que hubiera días soleados, la gente comenzaría a sospechar. Así que de mala gana me vestí sin reparar en el aspecto decaído que debía tener, agarré un par de vaqueros desgarrados oscuros, unas pumas verdes y una remera azul oscuro con rayas blancas. La vaga esperanza de que ella apareciera fue el detonador para hacerme bajar las escaleras y hacer partir mi auto.

Al llegar estacioné en el aparcamiento y lo primero que hice fue buscar el mini-Cooper, pero como la suerte se encontraba lejos de mi lado, no lo encontré por ningún lugar. Suspiré pesadamente golpeando mi frente con el volante, las fuerzas para entrar a clases me habían abandonado.

Caminé hacia mi clase con las manos en los bolsillos, deteniéndome en medio del estacionamiento cuando una gota impactó en mi nariz, cerré los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras los otros estudiantes gritaban y chillaban corriendo hacia el refugio de la cafetería, la lluvia me ayudó a relajarme un poco.

"_Tal vez solo necesita tiempo Edward"_

Negué con la cabeza observando a la enana, ella no necesitaba eso, lo único que quería era estar lejos de mí.

El día por así decirlo fue largo y lleno de desesperanza de mi parte, Bella no apareció ni al almuerzo o a clases de biología. Pasé las últimas dos horas de trigonometría diciéndome lo estúpido, idiota o cualquier sinónimo que pegara con la situación.

-te ves horrible hermano.-soltó el siempre delicado de Emmett cuando me iba acercando a ellos.

-gracias.-respondí con petulancia-así es como me siento.-terminé musitando.

-demonios, ni se inmutó cuando le insulté, estoy preocupado.-me apuntó con pánico.

-ya déjalo tranquilo oso tonto.-le regañaron.

-por qué simplemente no la llamas?-preguntó Jasper.

-no me creería nada, debo decírselo frente a frente lo que ya es bastante difícil por su desaparición.-pasé una mano por mi cabello mojado.

-y no se te ocurre ningún otro lugar?-Rosalie había hablado por primera vez a mi persona, supongo que superó el desagrado hacia Bella cuando ella le salvó la vida.

-busqué en los dos únicos lugares que se me ocurrían y no estaba.

-tu crees que se haya ido?-preguntó Alice con tristeza.

-no.-negué con seguridad.-estuve en su casa y todas sus cosas estaban allí, además no dejaría su carro abandonado, lo estima demasiado.-sonreí melancólico, diablos como la extrañaba.

Estuvimos al menos 15 minutos en silencio pensando donde con un demonio se había metido cuando me golpeó la respuesta, tal vez no había buscado en todos lados, tal vez había pasado a llevar un pequeño pero significativo detalle.

-no puedo creerlo, soy un idiota!-exclamé repentinamente feliz asustándolos a todos.

-y desde cuando eso es una buena noticia?-susurró Jasper a Rosalie quien solo se encogió de hombros confundida.

-lo digo porque ya sé donde puede estar!-expliqué sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-donde?!-corearon a la vez desesperados.

-tengo que irme, los veo luego!-sin responderles subí a mi auto como alma que llevaba el diablo y antes de salir volando escuché como tocaban el vidrio del conductor repetidas veces, me volteé solo para encontrarme con el rostro de Alice presionado en una mueca chistosa.

-Edward Cullen! Será mejor que cuando arregles todo me digas hasta el mas mínimo detalle! Te quedó claro?!-asentí haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que se moviera de ahí y ella solo rodó los ojos saliendo de mi vista. Retrocedí y pisé a fondo el acelerador derrapando en la salida del estacionamiento cuando doblé izquierda, seguramente dejando marcas de los neumáticos en el asfalto.

Me salté varias señales de alto, sede el paso, no respeté los pasos de cebra y no quiero ni hablar de los semáforos, después de que muchos conductores amenazaran contra mi vida y de casi atropellar un conejo, me encontraba nuevamente fuera de la casa de Bella.

Apenas estacioné salí del carro con un portazo y corrí como nunca lo había hecho hacia el bosque, me detuve en el lado este donde estaba infestado de pinos, busqué por cada uno por al menos media hora desesperándome a cada minuto que pasaba.

Al pasar cerca de uno me detuve esperanzado y sin perder el tiempo lo escalé, mi respiración ahora eran jadeos y mis pensamientos se habían vuelto un desastre, ya no podía pensar con claridad cuando la vi.

"_gracias Dios, te prometo no dejarla ir nunca más"_

Se encontraba con la misma ropa de antes, solo que se veía húmeda y llena de hojas, ramas y tierra. Su cabello goteaba, tenía un poco pegado en su rostro, sus brazos abrazaban con recelo sus piernas mientras su delicada barbilla descansaba en las rodillas. Tenía la mirada perdida en las montañas que se mostraban frente a nosotros, hace poco comenzó a llover a cantaros y Bella parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-me encontraste.-musitó casi inaudiblemente sin dirigirme la mirada, no pude evitar el suspiro lleno de alivio que dejé salir cuando escuché su voz. Estaba empezando a creer que ella había sido producto de mi imaginación o que solo la había soñado despierto.

-no me lo pusiste fácil…después de buscar en tu casa y en el prado no sabía donde mas ir, pensé que te habías ido.-susurré con tristeza.

-si, claro.-rió sin alegría, fruncí el ceño sabiendo que esto pasaría, ahora ella no creía en mí.

-Bella, hey.-se giró a mi escéptica-solo te digo la pura verdad.-hizo mohín desviando la cabeza.

-que quieres Edward?-preguntó con enfado.

"_a ti"_

-necesito explicarte.-omití mis verdaderas intenciones, aún no era el momento.

-entonces viniste aquí en vano, se perfectamente lo que intentaste decirme.-su voz se quebró en lo ultimo, me golpeé internamente pero aun así no me rendí.

-corrección, entendiste lo que creíste que quería decirte.

-acaso hay alguna diferencia?-contuve el bufido que tenía planeado.

-sip, en realidad son muy diferentes, prácticamente son dos cosas totalmente opuestas.-sonreí un poco de lado cuando le vi hacer un puchero involuntario, cuando estaba enojada era adorable.

-no lo creo.

-si me escucharas lo entenderías.-insistí.

-no quiero hacerlo.-rodeé los ojos.

-podrías por favor dejar de ser tan cabezota y dejarme hacerte entender?-pedí paciente con clara diversión, estar con ella me había ayudado muchas veces en esta clase de situaciones en las que se aferraba a su testarudez. Mordió su labio con indecisión hasta que afirmó con la cabeza-entonces vas acompañarme al prado y dejarás que explique el por qué de mis acciones?-arrugó la nariz suspirando pesadamente.

-tengo opción?-ironizó bajándose del pino, le seguí situándome al frente con expresión seria-que?

-no estoy haciendo esto porque me sienta obligado, no sufrí por tu desaparición porque me sentía culpable y no busqué como un loco solo para decir un escueto "hola" estuve a solo unos centímetros de pegar tu rostro en volantes y repartirlos, así que agradecería que dejaras de actuar como una niña y me escucharas con real atención.-bufó clavando la mirada al suelo.

-esta bien.

-gracias, entonces vamos.

Corrimos sin prisa hacia nuestro destino y cuando llegamos no hizo amago de querer sentarse, se quedó en pie donde usualmente se sentaba para tener todo a la vista, no pude evitar el recordar lo que casi sucede aquí, y me esforzaría por hacerlo realidad, ya no quería seguir siendo solo su amigo, no podía.

Caminé hacia ella para tenerla cerca pero retrocedió como la otra vez.

-no hagas eso.-supliqué alcanzándola-no huyas.-sus ojos estaban tan negros y sin brillo que los hacia ver opacos y sin vida.

-Edward.-se quejó, no la dejé terminar.

-no! Ya me cansé de tenerte lejos, me ha estado matando y sé que a ti también, así que solo déjalo.

-no hagas esto.-susurró con sufrimiento.

-tenemos que estar juntos.-se me escapó cuando rocé su mejilla con mis dedos, su tacto fue como el interruptor para que algo dentro de mi se agitara y cobrara vida propia-tengo que tenerte cerca.

-qué?-preguntó sin aliento.

-debo decirte tantas cosas.-bajé mi mano hasta tomar la suya, me senté y tiré de la suya hasta tumbarla a mi lado.

-te escucho.-respiré hondo, aquí era.

Esta es la hora de la verdad.

.

.

**Perdoooooooooooooooooooooooo ooon! No tengo ni idea de por qué me costó tanto terminar este capitulo, sospecho que fue porque me castigaron y la mitad de mi familia estuvo de cumpleaños ¬¬**

**Pero buano, los que aun no salen de vacaciones ojala que disfruten el capitulo 22! Weeeeee! Y que me manden sus comentarios y expresen sus opiniones.**

**Recordatorio: acuérdense que me voy el 10 ú 11 de febrero por una semana, trataré de subir el capitulo 23 antes de que llegue la fecha de mi partida okey?**

***BookwormRTP: gracias! Yo también espero poder hacerlo, ya quiero ver sus caras… oh no, espera, mejor dicho sus comentarios .-. Jeje.**

***KthrynCarterPrice: lo sé, es excelente! Le pondré esternocleidomastoideo a mi hijo *O* sería chistoso (Katheryn "esternocleidomastoideo") suena…ehm bonito? Al menos sería único y muy extravagante! XD me encantan los pandas .¬. Son tan abrazables y pachoncitos :3 odio esas malditas cucharas, cuando intentas lavarlas te mojan, por eso odio la sopa! Si la tecnología no existiera no tendríamos más remedio que hacerles señales de humo! Aunque sería nocivo para el medio ambiente -_- ahí parece que lo escribiste bien! (sherk*) jeje es complicado, mas que tu nombre! Las guitarras son como la manera de descargarse de una persona, si les cortas las cuerdas, entonces esa persona te usará para descargarse :D ojalá te hayas recuperado, es aburrido resfriarse estas alturas del año, también espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, abrazos desde Chile!**

***Liz. Cat. Miau: aaaaawww (me seco una lagrima*) muchas gracias! Si lo sé, pensé en hacer tregua entre Jake y Bella para el futuro de mi historia así que fue el momento perfecto. Bien! Nos leemos luego! ;)**

***Katyms13: jajaja LOL no puede ser! Oh también ves el ultimo articulo de Jacob y ves a alguien queriendo comprarlo (voz de exorcizada*) ESO. ES. MÍO! (Derribándola como toda una twilighter salvaje) SUÉLTALO! (Voz de megáfono*) esto no puede ser posible, señorita! Esta es la segunda vez que le hablo-que demonios?! La dejó calva, esta muerta? Ahm no como podría, solo azoté su cabecita en el suelo para que soltara esta loncherita, pero ahora es mía! Cuanto vale? XD**

***Andrea 14 de Cullen: lo sé, fue muy ocurrente, no lo digo de forma arrogante, fue idea de mi hermana cuando me estaba contando sus problemas (no, no me aprovecho de sus problemas, es solo que no pude evitarlo!) que bueno que te gustó, ojala pase lo mismo con este!**

***Melania: siiii! Muahahaha! Ehm bueno además de ser marvada ya entenderán toda la treta de Bella con el próximo capitulo!**

***Maro75: oh, no tenía idea! Pero gracias! Ojala que tu jefe no sea un pesado, y si lo es, que se tropiece con un insecto y te deje llegar temprano a tu casa para que leas este estúpido y sensual capitulo que me costó tanto escribirlo, al menos el numero 23 no costara tanto n.n**

***Andredecullen: AUXILIO! Rosalie y Alice me amordazaron, en este momento están peleando con Bella sobre lo testaruda que es así que tengo tiempo de escribir este mensaje, CORRE QUE TE BUSCAN A TI TAMBIEN! No dejan de hacerme cosquillas en los pies, esto es una tortura 77 deja a esos vampiros en una isla y busca a Jacob para que nos ayude, con la condición de que se quite la camisa *¬* cambio y fuera. Apresúrate!**

***JustMeACrazyTwilighter: XD ya ya, que alguien le traiga un ritalin! (aspirina para calmar los nervios) no llores más que se viene el 23avo capitulo donde la magia fluye! No digo más! Tranquila, no morirás, trataré de escribir el siguiente capitulo antes de irme, gracias! Nos leemos luego ;D**

***Majo Wayland C. C. Mellark: nonono, en el próximo capitulo n.n**

***Vivicullenhaleswan: oye! Nunca había visto un comentario tuyo! ¬¬ nah mentira, espero que sigas comentando y así divertirnos! :P**

***EddieIlove: jajajaj gracias! Ojala pienses lo mismo o mejor en este capitulo porque también es pov Edward! Yay! Hombres, son tan ingenuos como las polillas XD**

**Muy bien, ojala saber algo de todas ustedes antes de irme, con sus comentarios me hacen ser mejor escritora chicas que quieren que les diga, estoy muy feliz y difícilmente dejaré de escribir, primero me corto un dedo (y yo no haría eso ni borracha) creo, nunca lo he intentado, pero con solo ver "que pasó ayer II" me dan escalofríos!**

**Un apapacho y saludos desde mi querido y largo país!**

**Nos leeremos luego!**

**Megan.**


	23. tontas frases filosóficas de amor

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capítulo 23: "tontas frases filosóficas de amor"

BELLA´S POV:

_El amor es ciego._

_La amistad tiende a cerrarte los ojos._

_Proverbio francés._

Se han dado cuenta que, cuando se pasa por un momento crucial en tu vida, de la nada aparecen ese tipo de frases que las describen al pie de la letra? Justo ahora he tenido esta "experiencia" nada agradable debo decir, refregándome por el rostro una y otra vez en lo que estoy metida.

No, no había caído en depresión-aún-simplemente analizaba profundamente cada cosa que se me ocurriera, pensar en hechos inexplicables. Estaba aburrida, triste y desanimada, sentía que si en este mismo momento decido morir, nadie se enteraría.

Son cosas muy diferentes…

Cierto?

Había estado dando vueltas por las afueras de Forks, tentada a simplemente olvidar la vida que tuve aquí y escaparme, solo intentar vivir como lo hacía antes. Pero algo dentro de mi me retuvo a volver a casa, reunir mis cosas en el auto y partir, realmente no sé como describirlo, fue como si mi fuerza de voluntad se desmoronara haciendo que mis pies pesaran y mi cabeza punzara de dolor.

De alguna manera me rendí, el consejo de Jake seguía muy presente en mí, parecía estúpido seguir resistiéndome. Así que estaba aquí, desde la cima del mismo pino en el que _él _me había mostrado este esplendido paisaje, aunque lo veía algo…extraño, muy tranquilo, muy callado.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que estaba en el lugar, en la misma posición esperándolo, buscando alguna señal que dijera "te estoy buscando" o algo así. Pero no hubo nada, y mis esperanzas se desmoronaban con cada minuto que contaba con ahínco.

Ahora la pregunta era ¿en que momento fue en el que me enamoré? Para mi cabeza era imposible, no podía entender que un día sientas a alguien como tu amigo mas cercano, y al siguiente, te estés dando cabezazos por el. Digo, que demonios? Traspasé una línea tan fina que ni cuenta me di, no hasta hace poco.

Odio a ese maldito francés que inventó esa maldita frase, a pesar de no tener mucho sentido para mi, tenía toda la razón (no pregunten por qué, solo lo sé) a cada paso que dábamos en nuestra amistad, yo estaba un paso mas enamorada de Edward.

Ugh! Maldita sea todos esos filósofos de mierda! Saben lo que yo creo? Creo que ellos solo inventan este tipo de frases que nos hacen pensar como locos a toda hora, a cada día de cada año, sin importarles un rábano los problemas mentales que surgen a causa de esto!

Por penosa que sea mi vida yo era una de ellas, estaba ilusionada por alguien que no parecía estar necesitado de mi compañía como yo lo estaba de el, tal vez este rehaciendo su vida mientras hago el ridículo, no creo que sea bueno para mi cabecita humillarme a mi misma. Me asustó el hecho de que ahora no sabría salir adelante sin _él_.

"_vamos Bella, siempre has sido independiente, aun puedes seguir viviendo, creo"_

Genial, esas palabras nunca sonaron tan inseguras como ahora, eso significaba que ya no confiaba en mí! Bueno eso es triste, porque era lo único que tenía y lamentablemente lo único que tendría en un largo tiempo.

Me extrañé un poco cuando escuché una carrera de no muy lejos, lo digo porque no era una común y corriente como los de autos o motos, era…mucha velocidad, si fuera humano probablemente ya hubiera chocado con algo hace segundos atrás, no podría controlarse.

"_que curioso"_ pensé al sentir después de un minuto algo que se rozaba entre sí, muy parecido al ruido que se hacía cuando corrías muy rápido, será que…? no, probablemente mi imaginación había intervenido la realidad y empezaba a jugarme bromas pesadas. Ja ja, muy gracioso imaginación.

"creo que nos estamos volviendo locas" me pregunto si llegara a un centro siquiátrico diciendo que me escapé de ese lugar me creerían, sería cómico el ver los rostros de los guardias cuando finalmente diga "nah es broma, sigan con lo que hacen!" seguramente en ese momento sería internada, no sé por qué la imagen de yo usando un bozal con una camisa de fuerza se formó en mi cabeza, sería el primer vampiro con esa cosa en el rostro!

Que irónicos son los pensamientos.

Ok, esto ya no podía seguir siendo producto de mi imaginación, ella no sería capaz de hacer temblar ligeramente el árbol donde me encontraba encaramada como si alguien lo estuviera escalando, tampoco pudo haber puesto ese aroma tan particular en el aire y yo no estoy tan chiflada como para haber escuchado de la nada una respiración cortante que conocía muy bien (lo sé soy patética, recuerdo hasta su forma de respirar).

-me encontraste.-le susurré sin apartar la vista del lago, su rostro era muy irreal para ser creación mía, por mas vergonzoso que sea de admitir, me había imaginado mas de 100 veces su presencia, también creado escenarios en el que el me correspondía y vivíamos felices, ahora si estaba segura de ser masoquista.

-no me lo pusiste fácil…después de buscar en tu casa y en el prado no sabía donde mas ir, pensé que te habías ido.-mordí mi mejilla para evitar soltarle todo el veneno que me guardaba, el muy desgraciado debía pensar que era idiota.

-si, claro.-dije sarcástica riéndome sin alegría, por un momento de verdad le creí que estaba buscándome.

-Bella, hey.-llamó mi atención, me giré a el con la ceja alzada, lista para criticarle-solo te digo la pura verdad.-musitó observándome con seriedad, me chocó el sentimiento de añoranza por el que fui embargada, no habían palabras por como lo había extrañado.

-que quieres Edward?-oculté la sonrisa que se estiraba en mis labios tras una mueca de enfado y desvié la mirada hacia donde estaba anteriormente, sabiendo que si seguía viendo sus ojos, no sería necesario que suplicara mi perdón para dárselo, y no iría caer tan fácilmente.

-necesito explicarte.

-entonces viniste aquí en vano, se perfectamente lo que intentaste decirme.-demonios, se supone que mi voz debía sonar fría e indiferente, o quizás dura, no tan rota y débil como lo hizo. Odiaba tener la idea de que debía parecer una muñeca abandonada, ahora llovía y yo tenía aspecto de perro mojado, mientras que el un modelo en un comercial sobre el medioambiente.

-corrección, entendiste lo que creíste que quería decirte.-estaba…? Estaba corrigiéndome?!

-acaso hay alguna diferencia?-pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

-sip, en realidad son muy diferentes, prácticamente son dos cosas totalmente opuestas.-le vi por el rabillo del ojo que sonreía un poco, un puchero se formo en mis labios cuando vi que le hacia gracia.

-no lo creo.-repliqué frunciendo el ceño.

-si me escucharas lo entenderías.-dijo con indiferencia.

-no quiero hacerlo.-rodó los ojos con impaciencia, debía haber previsto que esto nos tomaría mucho tiempo.

-¿podrías por favor dejar de ser tan cabezota y dejarme hacerte entender?-juro que tenía planeado irme de aquí cuando le escuché llamarme así, yo no era cabezota! Testaruda, tal vez, pero no cabezota! Mi error fue enfrentarlo y deslumbrarme una vez más con su sonrisa torcida, aaaw por qué tenía que tener ese efecto en mí?! Tuve que morder mi labio para evitar devolverle la sonrisa, insegura de mi voz asentí con renuencia -¿entonces vas acompañarme al prado y dejarás que te explique el por qué de mis acciones?-maldije interiormente por lo correcto que se comportaba, sería mas fácil mandarlo a freír monos si fuera un patán, contraje mi nariz con disgusto.

-tengo opción?-solté acido con mi voz, me bajé del pino caminando hacia el bosque, me interceptó no dejándome avanzar mas-que?-pregunté algo temerosa por su expresión dolida.

-no estoy haciendo esto porque me sienta obligado, no sufrí por tu desaparición porque me sentía culpable y no busqué como un loco solo para decir un escueto "hola"-respiró pesado ahora pareciendo enfadado-estuve a solo unos centímetros de pegar tu rostro en volantes y repartirlos, así que agradecería que dejaras de comportarte como una niña y me escucharas con real atención.-iba a responderle pero me detuve a mi misma.

"_si serás idiota, el quiere hablar contigo y te comportas como una completa perra!"_

"Por mas que no lo crea lógico, escúchalo, has estado esperando esto por mas de dos días y no deberías desperdiciarlo, además, hay un 48% de probabilidades de que sean buenas noticias"

Bufé mirando mis pies.

-esta bien.-respondí con voz contenida, tuve enormes ganas de abrazarle y disculparme, no podía ser dura con el, era tan bueno y parecían tan honesto y arrepentido que tuve ganas de patearme.

-gracias.-agradeció ahora con voz suave-entonces vamos.

Corrimos en silencio, Edward parecía tan sumido en sus pensamientos como yo en los míos, de que se trataba todo esto? Estaba actuando de forma nerviosa y cada tanto miraba en mi dirección como si tuviera miedo.

Algo raro le estaba sucediendo, ahora yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa y encima paranoica!

Cuando llegamos ya no llovía, fui hacia el lugar de siempre pero no me senté, estaba demasiado tensa para simplemente relajarme, me crucé de brazos retorciendo mis dedos en ellos y esperé a que dijera algo que me diera alguna pista de por qué su comportamiento. Se quedó mirándome calculadoramente por un par de minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Después de eso comenzó acercarse a mi y precavidamente retrocedí sus pasos, solo que no espera su reacción.

-no hagas eso.-suplicó pareciendo herido-no huyas.-me alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estando unos 10 centímetros cerca, me angustié por sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi.

-Edward…-me cortó con clara desesperación destilando de su voz.

-no! Ya me cansé de tenerte lejos, me ha estado matando y se que a ti también, así que solo déjalo.-exclamó dando tres pasos más, esta vez no me alejé, sus palabras me confundían cada vez mas y mas, no queriendo salir herida seguí quejándome.

-no hagas esto.-musité al borde de quebrarme, por qué se empeñaba en hacerme sufrir? Su ausencia era hiriente, pero estar junto a el sabiendo que era un amor no correspondido me mataba.

-tenemos que estar juntos.-gimoteó, levantó una mano pasando sus dedos por mis pómulos, cerré los ojos sintiéndome en paz, había extrañado su roce con cada parte de mi ser. Esa rara conexión que tenemos me hizo sentir calidez y felicidad, ya era imposible contener mis sentimientos con el-tengo que tenerte cerca.-jadeé petrificada y abrí los ojos de golpe, sus ojos estaban llenos de timidez cuando se fijó en lo que dijo pero aun así no se retractó y no apartó su mirada de la mía.

-que?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder, por qué decía estas…incoherencias? Acaso deliraba o se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza para que de repente hablara como si estuviera…flechado por mí?

-debo decirte tantas cosas.-suspiré cuando su mano descendió hasta tomar mi mano, un hormigueó se apoderó de ella y no pude evitar sonreír tenuemente, se sentó tirando de mi haciendo que cayera junto a el, le miré mal reprochándoselo pero el solo me observó con inocencia.

-te escucho.-respondí escondiendo mis ansias, sabía que no debía infundirme falsas esperanzas, pero cuando lo pillaba mirándome de reojo, lo veía hacerlo de una manera diferente, más intensa, más apabullante, eso hacía que mi corazón se volcara y mi respiración fallara.

Respiró con inquietud pasando una mano por su cabello.

-bien.-se aclaró la garganta titubeando un par de veces-Bella, mi intención nunca fue alejarte de nosotros.

-entonces por qué lo hiciste?-pregunté desafiándolo con la mirada.

-por favor déjame terminar.-se apresuró apretando su agarre, fijé mi vista en nuestras manos entrelazadas y asentí-«la razón por la que no te mencioné anteriormente sobre los lobos es porque sentí que aun no era tiempo de que te enteraras, sentía que no nos conocías lo suficiente para que escucharas sobre otras criaturas peligrosas además de mi familia rondando por el lugar, porque sabía que huirías, me equivoco?-lo miré a los ojos, esperaba mi respuesta con paciencia y negué no queriendo hablar aún-esperaba que...primero supieras todo sobre nosotros y te sintieras cómoda a nuestro lado, luego hablarte sobre la manada y que no tuviera que pasar lo que fue.-su semblante se entristeció.-acepto toda la culpa, me equivoqué y no espero que me perdones fácilmente por como te hablé, no estaba pensando bien.

-me impactó tu comportamiento, por qué reaccionar de esa manera?-no escondí mi dolor al recordar todo lo que dijo, palabra por palabra. Dejó salir un quejido de aflicción.

-hubieras podido morir sin que yo pudiera hacer hasta lo imposible para evitarlo, estaba asustado y no sé por qué, solo supe que de un momento a otro ya estaba insultándote, reaccioné de la peor forma, lo siento tanto que no tengo idea por donde partir. Quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente arrepentido de haber cometido tantos errores, de haberte juzgado sin piedad como un desgraciado y ser el responsable de que tus ojos ya no tengan el brillo de antes»

-Edward…-no supe que decir, solo solté nuestras manos y antes de que el pudiera entenderlo de manera equivocada lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello-estas…

-espera, aun no acabo.-me alejó con delicadeza sonriendo tiernamente, fruncí el ceño confundida, había algo mas que quería decirme?

-que es?-pregunté curiosa.

-yo…yo, umm, tu, es…demonios.-reí cuando lo escuché trabarse solo, sacudió su cabeza con frustración y me observó nervioso tomando mi mano nuevamente entre las suyas, sosteniendo mi mirada todo el tiempo-no es la única razón por la que espero que me vuelvas aceptar.-su manzana de Adán fue de arriba abajo como un juego del parque de diversiones-lo otro es porque…-alcé las cejas al verlo vacilar con miedo-honestamente ya no sé como vivir sin tu sonrisa, eres la única persona que entiende mi humor, tu aroma es el único capaz de hacerme perder la línea de mis pensamientos y tu compañía me llena de paz, no puedo estar mas sin ti. Me haces falta de tantas maneras Bella, todo este tiempo juntos fue el mejor de mi existencia y desde entonces me siento incapaz de alejarme de ti, hace poco la realidad me golpeó. Tienes que ser tú en mi vida, a veces hablamos de nuestra persona especial, cuando tú estuviste a mi lado hasta el final de casi todos los días, ahora todo tiene sentido!

Estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo?!

A estas alturas creo que me caí del pino y milagrosamente quedé inconsciente, o esto era una broma de muy mal gusto.

-di algo por favor.-pidió expectante, abrí y cerré la boca repetidas veces hasta poder decir algo coherente, pero no podía lograr emitir algún sonido con el observándome tan intensamente, bajé la vista para aclarar el desastre que había en mi cabeza.

-q-que estas…tr-tratando de decir?-tartamudeé observando embelesada nuestras manos y apreciando la calidez que generaban como una estufa. Zafó una de sus manos y agarró mi mentón suavemente para levantarlo y mirarme a los ojos con una determinación que nunca le vi antes.

-Te amo Isabella.-admitió con firmeza-si no supiera que eres un vampiro, sospecharía que eres hechicera, porque desde el momento en el que te vi sentí como me embrujabas y me enamoraba de ti a la vez.

La palabra _shock_ tomó un nuevo significado para mi, en vez de "fuerte depresión nerviosa" ahora era "no saber que hacer o decir después de haber visto o escuchado algo completamente imposible"

Busqué desesperadamente algún atisbo de mentira en sus ojos, pero estaban limpios, solo había cariño y otra cosa que no supe describir muy bien, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para sonreír y responderle. Su ánimo comenzó a decaer poco a poco hasta se soltó de mi y se levantó sin dirigirme la mirada.

-no importa, no debí incomodarte de esta manera, solo…olvídalo quieres?-me alarmé cuando hizo amago de marcharse, por qué tenía que precipitarse tanto?

-Edward Cullen eres un completo idiota!-se volteó mirando mi pose furiosa "patentada por Alice"

-por qué?-preguntó levantando los brazos.

-esa maldita costumbre de nunca escucharme me tiene agotada, eso pasa!-me acerqué hasta tenerlo solo unos centímetros-ni siquiera me preguntaste, eres muy desconsiderado!-seguí en plan enfadado apuntándole con un dedo acusador.

-preguntarte qué!?-se frustró gritando.

-bobo! Como yo me siento al respecto, si lo hubieras hecho te respondería que eres el único imbécil que me hace preguntarme dos veces si mi corazón esta tan muerto como aparentaba estar toda mi vida, oh por qué debo controlarme cada vez que te tengo cerca y acordarme de respirar cada vez que haces esa maldita sonrisa de lado, tu…troglodita!-agarré el cuello de su camisa con las manos y sin pensarlo muy bien estrellé nuestros labios con fiereza sin moverlos, jadeé inevitablemente cuando el comenzó a moverlos dulcemente.

Fuegos artificiales!

Explosiones!

Incendios!

Más fuegos artificiales!

No tengo ni puta idea de cual era mas intensa que la otra, solo que fue como si algo dentro de mí se liberara para correr salvajemente y gritar!

Mis piernas comenzaron a debilitarse y el captándolo dejó una mano firmemente en mi cintura mientras la otra acunaba mi mejilla, las mías estaban perdidas en su melena, tomando puñados de esta y explorando. Después de no sé cuanto tiempo se separó dejando nuestras frentes unidas, el seguía repartiendo pequeños besos en mi nariz, pómulos y labios cosa que me hizo reír quedamente. Edward tenía una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y sin aviso alguno se tiró de espaldas llevándome consigo y dejándome encima de el, se carcajeó de la mirada horrorizada que le mandé y lo golpeé en el pecho.

-Animal.-le reproché-de todos modos por qué hiciste eso?

-quería llamar tu atención, parecías estar en trance.-se burló abrazándome por la espalda, colgué mis brazos a cada lado de su cuello.

-cállate.

-entonces? No terminaste de hablar o si?

-yo creo que si.-sonreí con malicia al saber de lo que hablaba.

-segura?

-sip.

-en serio?-insistió

-completamente.

-al 100 por ciento?

-oh si.

-Bells, vamos, yo fui el primero en decirlo, dame algo de crédito!

-esta bien.-rodeé los ojos, a veces se convertía en un niño al que no le daban su paleta, rocé sus labios con los míos entremezclando nuestros alientos-Te amo Edward.

Sus ojos fueron abordados por un nuevo brillo más potente que el que tenía, sonrió torcidamente haciéndome sonreír a mí también. Atrapó mi boca en un beso más lento que el anterior pero más delicado como si tuviera miedo de romperme, se separó y escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello donde tomó una profunda respiración.

-no tienes idea cuanto esperé por ti mi ángel.-susurró conmoviéndome, besé el tope de su cabeza recibiendo a cambio lo mismo bajo mi oído, solté un suspiro lleno de satisfacción mientras masajeaba su cabello. No podía creer posible la cantidad de alegría que desbordaba mi pecho, digo no podía creerlo, me había enamorado! De mi mejor amigo! De la mejor persona que conocía en la faz de la tierra, el era mío, completamente mío, tal como yo de el.

Tal vez sea un monstruo, pero por todo lo que pasamos, me demostró que hasta los monstruos pueden llegar a ser felices. Podía estar condenada de por vida, pero tenía a Edward, y usaría todo ese tiempo para vivir junto a el.

.

.

.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww, ojalá friendzone siempre fuera así :,) correspondiéndose y el cuento completo.**

**Pero buano.**

**Yay! Lo hice! Alcancé a bajar el capítulo, ahora solo me sentaré cómodamente y esperaré a ver las reacciones de mis seguidoras n.n**

***Andredecullen: GRACIAS A DIOS! Oh, bueno, eso es un bono extra! *¬*_ _ _ babaaaaaaaaaa! Dile que acepto a todo! Procura que no sea una isla habitada, hay twilighters por todos lados, creo que hasta los olerían ._. (Ya va ya va, nunca podría dañar unas converse, primero me corto un pie y me lo como) bueno u.u ojala que esto haya llenado tus expectativas, yo personalmente me quedé satisfecha. Pero como no hacerlo!? Si necesitas ayuda yo lo hago, solo mándame un mensaje privado de que necesitas y lo responderé al instante, pero que sea antes de este viernes ok? Buuuu, ojala te levanten el castigo! LOL gracias! Oye! Soy de la campaña "no-a-las-drogas" el licor no entra en esa categoría u.u aunque si me quedo tirada en algún lado que bueno que van mis primos n.n son muy útiles cuando se necesita transporte. Jajaja no tranquila nunca a esos extremos, gracias por la preocupación, igual debo cuidar mis neuronas, si no como sigo la historia? 77. Ojalá respondas esto rápido! Nos leemos pronto!**

***katyms13: están buenos todos por dios! Al menos no usaron actores feos para la película ._. Aunque hubiera chistoso, pero no hubiera tenido mucho éxito con alguien gordo siendo Edward y un bajito haciendo de Emmett XD gracias! Ojala este también te guste :D**

***Cerezo de la luna-haruno: NUEVA SEGUIDORA! YAJUUUU! Jeje, lo siento, también me resultó extraño cuando se me ocurrió, fue como quitarle algo esencial a la trama pero fui agregando cosas para que no se notara tanto, en los próximos capítulos verás ;) los lemmons no se tardarán mucho, pero primero, debo escribir sobre algunas cosas, paciencia chicas. Saludo para ti también! :D**

***JustMeACrazyTwilighter: jajajaja muy bien chica, espero que te haya gustado el momento que todos esperaban y me dejes tu opinión ;)**

***Liz. Cat. Miau: jejeje, porque soy marvada y estoy comiendo chocolate (no sé que tiene que ver el chocolate con eso, pero esta muy bueno!) ojalá que te guste este capitulo, tuve que analizar cada palabra antes de escribirla por ser uno de los mas importantes de la historia, so enjoy!**

***EddieIlove: esa era la idea! Por un momento pensé que era muy obvio (tal vez lo fue, tal vez no -.-)**

**Muy bien chicas, este es el ultimo capitulo que escribo antes de salir por toda la próxima semana de vacaciones, espero haber llenado sus expectativas y dejarles satisfechas. Me dejarían reviews? Sería el regalo de despedida :3 jajaja ya no sean pesadas ¬¬ ojalá me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Un abrazo psicológico y galletas con chispas de chocolate! (últimamente ando con antojos dulces .-.)**

**Nos leeremos muy pronto!**

**Megan.**


	24. lo que dejó un zorrillo?

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capítulo 24: "lo que dejó un zorrillo?"

BELLA´S POV:

-cual es tu color favorito?

-siempre ha sido el verde.-contesté alargando la mano al cielo y dibujando los contrastes de las nubes, si se preguntan que estábamos haciendo, pues, era muy sencillo.

El juego de las 20 ó mejor dicho 175 preguntas, contándolas, y aún no me sentía satisfecha con lo que me decía sobre el, quería saber todo, Edward tampoco daba señales de querer terminar, parecía mas ansioso que yo.

La tranquilidad que había tomado nuestro escondite era casi irreal cuando comenzó a nevar, nos habíamos tirado boca arriba para observar los copos adornando hasta el más recóndito lugar del prado. Su brazo izquierdo se había convertido en mi almohada y su mano cada tanto acariciaba mi hombro o mi cabello, su boca en cambio a cada minuto dejaba un beso en mi frente.

Así que era malditamente feliz.

-me lo imaginé.-susurró por lo bajo, giré el cuello para arquearle una ceja.

-en serio?-un gesto pequeño de vergüenza y culpa apareció en sus labios.

-tal vez lo haya notado cuando entré a tu habitación.-apartó la mirada hacia el cielo cuando me quedé sin habla.

-irrumpiste mi cuarto?-traté de hacer mi cabeza reaccionar repitiendo el hecho.

-no lo hice por husmear…bueno si pero la intención era mas bien para ver si te habías ido definitivamente.-corrigió tartamudeando al final, relajé mi ceño y sonreí comprensiva, después de todo no podía disgustarme con el cuando estaba preocupado por mi, toda esta dulzura esta ablandándome.

-probablemente yo haría lo mismo.-toqué su rostro haciendo que mirara mis ojos, sonrió abiertamente y nos movió a ambos dejándome sobre el…otra vez-si vas hacer esto a cada momento siquiera avísame.

-por qué lo es?-omitió mis quejas y rodeé los ojos.

-me hace sentir segura, no es un color muy ostentoso, es suave y tranquilo, pareciera que siempre es estable, algo que me es de mucha utilidad cuando yo no tengo nada de eso.-terminé sin titubear en nada.

-así que me estas diciendo que el verde te equilibra.-lo sopesé por un momento hasta asentir con la cabeza.

-es una buena manera de verlo, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-azul.-respondió de inmediato.

-por qué?-pregunté confundida, era uno de los últimos colores que se me ocurrieran, pensé en el plateado y en el negro pero nunca en el azul.

-solo tengo que levantar la cabeza para deleitarme con él, es algo que siempre estará ahí para ti, el cielo.-lo vi embelesada mientras escuchaba con atención como alababa el color- el reflejo del mar mientras grita que sea explorado por nosotros.-fijo su vista arriba y después adelante para mirarme con dulzura-tiene que ver con la profundidad de algo que es eterno, es sincero y limpio, sabrías que esta mintiendo porque es tan puro como la nieve que nos cubre.-entrelazó nuestras manos y las levanto para acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso de esta-sabes a que me recuerda?

-no, que es?

-me recuerda al amor que siento por ti.-se encogió de hombros-no puedo leer tu mente, pero sé que eres sincera conmigo.

-no lo fui todo el tiempo.-soltó nuestras manos y con las suyas acunó mi rostro acercándolo al suyo para besarme, suspiré moviendo mis labios con lentitud mientras aprisionaba su labio superior infinitas veces.

-los dos cometimos el mismo error, además, esto es lo único que necesito para saber la verdad.-susurró contra ellos, sonreí presionando una vez mas su boca con la mía.

-seguiremos con el juego o vas a seguir besándome?-fingí estar enfadada.

-tu sigues.

-cual es tu nombre completo?

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

-Masen?-pregunté curiosa.

-es mi verdadero apellido, mi madre biológica era Elizabeth Masen y tengo el nombre de mi padre, murió cuando yo era un bebé así que no lo recuerdo… ¿tú?

-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer.-esperó a que siguiera, cuando vio que no lo haría frunció el ceño.

-no me lo explicarás?-me escondí en su cuello tratando de hacer salir las palabras.

-mi padre era Charles Swan, pero todo mundo que lo conocía le llamaba Charlie, y mi madre era Reneé Dwyer.-mi voz sonó amortiguada, sentí como hacía círculos en mi espalda para relajarme.

-sigue doliendo?-al instante entendí de lo que hablaba.

-sí.-levante la vista encontrando la suya llena de preocupación-pero no tanto como antes, siento que me quito un gran peso de encima cada vez que hablo de ellos, estoy bien.-dije asegurada de mi estado-tu turno.

-de que color eran tus ojos?-su pregunta me sorprendió y me hizo reír sin gracia a la vez.

-Reneé tenía los ojos azules mas hermosos que había visto, pero en vez de ellos saqué los ojos café de mi papá.

-supongo entonces que te superé, yo los tenía verdes.

-lo sé.-pareció confundido cuando no me sorprendí y su sonrisa engreída desapareció.

-como?

-bajo tu pupila puedo ver un matiz de ese color imperceptible para los demás, pero no para mí.-entrecerró los ojos concentrado en mi rostro-que?

-aun no puedo entender tu mente.

-lo harás algún día.

-no lo creo, pero sé que me dejarás entrar.

-yo…-sello mis labios con dos dedos acallándome.

-cuando estés lista.-completó, asentí suspirando en paz.

-te amo tanto que ignoro la vejez de nuestros nombres.-me burlé riendo.

-eso no es cierto, nuestros nombres son muy comunes entre la gente.

-si, si es que están en silla de ruedas, por favor Edward, son propios de los abuelos de todo el pueblo, admítelo.-le ordené entrecerrándole los ojos.

-esta bien, somos unos vejetes.-rió conmigo por el término-pero admitámoslo, tiene sus ventajas serlo.

-como cuales? admito que he podido recorrer el mundo entero con esto de la inmortalidad pero no le veo aun buenas ventajas.-fruncí el ceño.

-pude conocerte, no lo hubiera hecho si fuera humano, estaría muerto antes de que nacieras.

-oh, cierto!

-qué?

-olvidé ese pequeño detalle, pude tener el placer de manejar todo tipo de automóvil veloz, en especial mi bebé.-mentí haciendo que bufara inconforme.

-sabes? Empiezo a pensar que quieres más a ese auto que a mí!

-lo siento cariño, pero el fue mi primer amor, tendrás que comenzar a aceptarlo-espeté con falsa seriedad para después romper en risotadas cuando vi su rostro consternado-Dios, no podías creer que estaba hablando en serio!

-oh la verdad si lo hice, nadie le llama a su auto "bebé" sin tener encima una camisa de fuerza.-le golpeé el brazo.

Otra vez con eso del manicomio, esa imagen del bozal nunca se borraría de mi cabeza.

-bobo.

-animal favorito?

-en que sentido? Sobre el que preferiría cazar o ternura y toda esa basura?

-puedes decirme las dos.-dijo divertido.

-sería interesante pelear con un rinoceronte y nunca mordería, por mas que quisiera, a un panda, son demasiado apapachables.-se rió de mi.

-hablas como toda una niña de cinco años.

-lo siento señor adulto, ahora cual es el tuyo?

-fácil, los leones, y no tengo un animal "adorable".-jadeé exageradamente y me alejé de el con falso horror.-que?! Que ocurre?!-se alarmó acercándose lleno de pánico.

-cazas a tu misma especie! Osea que eres caníbal! Honestamente ya no se que pensar de ti.-negué con la cabeza tapando mi rostro para que no viera la sonrisa idiota que tenía. Lo ultimo que supe es que estaba de espaldas en el suelo siendo atacada por sus manos y reía sin control de mi misma.

-ahhh! Demonios no tenía idea que podíamos tener cosquillas! Basta!

-oh no señorita Swan, verá que esto fue descubierto cuando Alice tacleó a Emmett y este chilló como una nenita porque sintió un desconocido _cosquilleo_.

-YA! Me rindo! Lo siento lo siento lo sientoooo!-pude respirar acompasadamente cuando alejó sus dedos de mis brazos, le miré amenazadora-no se te ocurra volver hacer eso.

-no prometo nada.-sonrió travieso haciendo que mi piel temblase.

-ahora puedes bajarte de mi.

-la verdad no quiero hacerlo ¿tienes algún animal que no sea tu favorito descartando lo de la ternura?-preguntó como si nada, me puse en estado alerta tensándome por la pregunta.

_Oh oh._

-uh…tal vez si.

-tal vez?

-loszorrillos¿yeltuyo?-respondí atropelladamente queriendo que lo olvidara, no quería contar la famosa historia de…

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN.

Bella v/s zorrillo.

Que? en mi cabeza tenía derecho a dramatizar y poner efectos especiales a todo.

No era nada lindo de recordar.

-espera, que?-arqueó una ceja confundido-porqué un inofensivo zorrillo?

-no quiero decírtelo, y créeme que no tienen nada de inofensivas esas malditas ratas en blanco y negro.-refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos, se sentó junto a mi con una sonrisita, tuve ganas de golpearlo.

-por qué no?-genial, ahora estaba curioso.

-es tan estúpido y degradante!-reclamé golpeando el suelo con los puños provocando un pequeño temblor-Whoops! Eso asustará a unas cuantas personas.-rodeó los ojos y bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-solo dímelo, tal vez solo exageras.

Exagerar yo? Burradas.

-Edward, no.-dicté con un dedo-no te diré nada, nunca en mi existencia te lo diría.

-te daré un beso.-intentó chantajearme con una sonrisa encantadora.

-ahhh no.-dije fingiendo que lo sopesaba.

-bien, no te podrás resistir a esta oferta, te daré DOS besos.-remarcó levantando la misma cantidad de dedos.

-no puedes chantajearme con besos cariño, es algo muy pobre.-contrajo el rostro en señal de ofensa.

-eso me dolió.-se agarró el pecho con una mueca divertida.

-me sorprende que Hollywood aun no te haya descubierto como actor.-dije sarcástica.

-por favor?-el muy maldito sonrió torcidamente sabiendo que esa era mi estúpida kriptonita.

-eres un pesado sabes?-le recordé.

-pero amas a este pesado.-se señalo con petulancia.

-por qué Dios, que hice mal?!-grité al cielo de forma teatral haciendo que rodara los ojos.

-y yo soy el pésimo actor?-bufé disgustada.

-quieres que te lo diga o no?-asintió con inocencia demás.

-otra cosa que debería saber de mi novia.-ahhhh mierda, putamente increíble, con solo escuchar esas simples palabras hizo que una gran sonrisa idiota se dibujara en todo mi rostro y me olvidara del concepto "dignidad" por qué tenía que ser tan cursimente tierno?

Me aclaré la garganta tratando de componerme otra vez.

-okey…«me encontraba en Liverpool recién llegada desde Berlín y tenía unas enormes ganas de beber algo después de lo que parecía un mes entero, estaba asustada de que algún humano se me acercara estando en esas condiciones así que fui hacia el bosque. Para mi penosa suerte no encontré nada y ya comenzaba a desesperarme, no había ningún condenado venado en toda la zona, no tenía idea de que hacer. Ahí fue cuando de la nada apareció un zorrillo, recuerdo que era enorme por como caminaba con sus patitas cortas.-hice la representación sacando los codos y moviendo los brazos como si caminara en cuatro patas, se rió un poco haciendo que me centrara-el caso es que sin pensarlo mucho me abalancé sobre el y, tu sabes, cuando ellos perciben el peligro ellos…uhm pues ellos…tu sabes.-asintió divertido por mi traba, idiota-de veras es necesario contarte todo?-me crucé de brazos sofocada, ya me veía su reacción.

-debiste haber tomado en cuenta el dicho "no empieces algo si nunca vas a terminarlo" _amor_.-rodeé los ojos y le ignoré.

-juro que te haré algo si no te comportas.-musité por lo bajo-iré al grano, ese maldito antes de morir dejó de testamento al mas cercano a el.-me señalé a mi misma con resignación-la…peor peste que se haya encontrado!

_Flashback*_

_-donde con un demonio se encuentran todos los animales del bosque!? En una estúpida granja o algo así?- (N/A: lo dice por el libro "la granja de los animales" se los recomiendo) bufé observando por todos lados, jadeé de dolor, sentía mi garganta en llamas y no había nada para mitigarla, ni siquiera un ave o cualquier animal pequeño._

"_jodida suerte mía" _

_Gruñí dispuesta a caminar un poco más pero un siseo seguido de movimiento a mi izquierda me dejó clavada donde estaba, entre los arbustos salía un zorrillo en todo su esplendor. El olor a sangre me enloqueció y arremetí contra el, chilló aterrorizado y murió al momento en que encajé mis labios en su gordo y lleno cuello, terminé de vaciarlo con una sonrisa satisfecha._

_Pero antes de que pudiera alejarme solo unos centímetros de su cola salió una ráfaga verde que me cubrió de pies a cabeza, empezando por los ojos._

_-ah mierda!-me los sobe por el ardor que sentí, después de tres minutos pasó y el olor que rodeaba toda mi persona me hizo dar arcadas, miré al animal muerto y luego a mi, y así repetidas veces hasta que algo hizo click en mi cabeza-maldito hijo de zorra! Puto ratón en blanco y negro apestoso…!-y así seguí por toda la noche maldiciendo al cuerpo del animal y dando berrinches._

_Fin del flashback*_

Edward ya estaba tirado de espaldas riéndose a carcajadas, cosa que no me sorprendió para nada, tenía pensado en regalarle una camisa que le diera toques eléctricos, no le haría daño pero apuesto que tardaría un día entero en descubrirlo.

-podrías dejar de reír? No fue gracioso bañarse un millón de veces sin que la peste desapareciera, más bien fue traumático, tuve que irrumpir en una biblioteca a medianoche para saber que hacer si te ataca un zorrillo!-paró enderezándose y observándome con sorpresa y burla reflejado en los ojos.

"carajo, no tienes un filtro por ahí que te sirva?"

_Flashback* _

_Miré con odio la puerta principal de la biblioteca pública, estaba adornada por un gran candado, no me sería difícil romperlo, pero quería tener sigilo en mi misión así que como todo un fenómeno salté al techo abriendo un agujero de mi tamaño y entré._

_Busqué por toda el área de animales y ya estaba que gritaba de desesperación cuando "mamíferos del bosque" apareció junto a un canto de aleluya por los ángeles, lo tomé más rápido que un perro a un hueso y fui directo a la z, cuando encontré lo que buscaba lo releí tratando de entender lo que tenía que hacer._

_-esto tiene que ser una puta broma!_

_Fin del flashback*_

-Bella?

-si?-susurré sabiendo la siguiente pregunta.

-te bañaste en salsa de tomate?

Agaché la cabeza sin poder mirarlo.

-puede ser.-murmuré.

No sabía que se podía reír por tanto tiempo, digo, vamos, nueve minutos seguidos de las risotadas de Edward? No es que me quejara pero ya era bastante excesivo y molesto!

Cuando finalmente se dignó a cerrar la boca y no soltar otra risa desquiciada se fijo en la expresión de un asesino en serie desplegada por mi rostro, se aclaró la garganta y se tornó serio tomándome de las manos.

-amor eso debió ser horrible y quiero que sepas que te apoyo.-su labio inferior tembló un poco por lo que supuse era la risa contenida, me quedé inexpresiva encogiéndome de hombros.

-será más horrible para ti el quedarte sin besos.-respondí como quien no quiere la cosa, no tuve que desviar la vista de enfrente para notar la mirada de pánico que me dedicó.

-espera, que?! No Bella, no por favor no me dejes si besos, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas pero por más que me lo merezca no me quites tus besos si?-se posicionó ante mis ojos con un puchero y ojos de cachorrito a medio morir, fingí sopesarlo arduamente ya teniendo una idea de cual sería mi favor .Y si claro como si su rostro no me hubiera ya de por si derretido, de todos modos no podría durar ni mas de cinco minutos sin volver a tocar sus labios.

-pueees…-alargué la palabra irritándolo más aun-la idea de ir sola con Alice no me convencía mucho que digamos pero ya no lo haré.-quedó en shock entendiendo por donde iba todo.

-no!-dijo en un susurro como si no me creyera capaz de hacerlo.

-oh si Cullen, tu irás conmigo.-un quejido salió de lo mas profundo de su pecho y sonreí-todo sucede con el karma amor, nunca lo olvides-levantó la cabeza para decirme sin palabras "esto no se termina aquí" mi sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

-esta bien, supongo que lo merezco, pero ya puedo tener mi beso?-rodeé los ojos ante el tono de niño amurrado que tomó su voz y sin perder tiempo con una mano lo acerqué a mi por el cuello estampando mis labios a los de el, me pegó a el mientras nos recostaba por mi espalda y se movía sin delicadeza al compás de nuestras aceleradas respiraciones, jadeé cuando su lengua rozaba tímidamente la abertura de mi boca pidiéndome acceso. Cerré los ojos gustosa de dárselo, y me sentí morir cuando rozó con maestría mi lengua con la suya dominándola, gemí sintiendo un extraño calor por todo mi cuerpo, bajé mis manos por su espalda mandando descargas eléctricas por todo el piso dejándonos mas frenéticos aun.

-Edward.-le llamé al borde de la inconsciencia, sentir sus manos explorando mis caderas bajo la remera que traía fue el colmo para que mordiera su labio inferior haciendo que soltara un gruñido animal.

_Ring ring*_

No puede ser!

Me separé de el no sin antes soltar un ruido cargado de frustración para que pudiera contestar su odioso teléfono.

-tan oportuna como siempre Alice-ironizó, el no estaba de mejor humor, pero recuperó la sonrisa después de segundos-sip, aquí esta.-otra pausa-todo resulto como jamás soñé.-me guiñó un ojo avergonzándome-dónde?-preguntó confundido-espera ¿por qué quieres-esta bien! Te doy con ella.-arqueé una ceja en señal de pregunta, el solo se encogió de hombros entregándome el aparato.

-hola?

-_Bella! Por dios creí que no volvería a verte, lo siento tanto! Nunca debimos ser tan malos amigos, por favor perdónanos…_-comenzó a divagar nerviosa y la corté algo mareada.

-enana, tranquila! Estoy aquí en Forks y no hay nada que perdonar, además nunca me iría sin…ya sabes.-sentí su toque en mis dedos, parecía muy entretenido jugando con ellos.

_-Si, ya sé.-_soltó un par de risitas burlescas-_hey! Pedí hablar contigo porque todos menos tu noviecito iremos a una pequeña excursión de caza a Oregon, pero no te preocupes llegaremos el domingo en la mañana así que, prepárate mentalmente para un día entero DE COMPRAS!-gritó como toda una fiel adicta._

-yay!-exclamé sin sus ánimos-pero te importaría si llevo a Edward?-hizo una mueca de horror al mencionar su nombre, de verdad creyó que me olvidaría? Vale, el beso fue glorioso, lo admito, pero eso no me alejaría de mis venganzas pendientes.

Jamás.

-_seguro! El cargará las bolsas._

-escuché eso enana.-murmuró fastidiado.

-_como sea.-_hizo caso omiso al comentario-_los veo mañana!_

-adiós Alice.-colgué soltando un suspiro pesado, no quería ni imaginar las cosas terribles que sucederían mañana.

-genial.-dijo Edward a mi lado de mala gana.

-no tienes derecho a quejarte, fuiste tu quien nos metió a ambos en este lío con una loca por las compras.

-cierto, pero al menos tenemos un día para prepararnos mentalmente de Alice.-acotó tomando un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos enrollándolo.

-y que haremos?-pregunté curiosa.

-primero me besarás, y si quieres podemos ir a mi casa.-me cortó antes de que pudiera objetar-aprovechando que no habrá nadie además de nosotros, vamos Bella, encuentro injusto que yo conozca la tuya pero tu no la mía.-tenía razón, ya no podía seguir evitándolo, no ahora que quería estar a cada segundo junto a el y no podría hacerlo si me negaba a pisar el lugar donde pasa mas tiempo. Asentí sin dudarlo más.

-bien, de todos modos no he visto tu habitación, y como me acabo de enterar que tu si sabes como es la mía lo veo injusto.-me sonrió cálidamente y me abrazó.

-gracias, por todo.-besé su mejilla.

-ya vámonos, o nunca llegaremos.-fingí quejarme, me observó divertido y se levanto llevándome con el, iba a comenzar a correr cuando tiró de mi brazo para enrollar el suyo en mi cintura.

-que no escuchaste mi primera petición?

-ya lo hice!-el negó chasqueando la lengua, este hombre podía ser muy infantil cuando se lo proponía.

-no me refería a uno en la mejilla.-acunó las mías en sus manos, antes de que lograra su cometido me escapé aprovechando que tenía sus ojos cerrados, volteé para mirarle burlona la expresión de ofendido que tenía cuando se topó con aire en vez de mí, me reí a carcajadas y salí pitando escuchando su carrera detrás de mí.

Llegué al porche y sin saber como rehuirle me escondí tras mis manos con la risa en la punta de la lengua. Apartó mis manos con delicadeza y devoró mi boca con hambre, esta nueva forma de besarme ya comenzaba a trastornarme, y me encantaba.

-debería escaparme mas seguido.-traté de bromear con apenas el aire para hablar, sonrió torcidamente con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

-no veo el objetivo.

-no?

-no, porque al final siempre te atraparé.-susurró en mi oído mandando estremecimientos a mi medula espinal, carraspeé para despejar la voz ronca que tenía y le miré.

-deberíamos entrar.-el asintió aun cerca de mi oreja, estaba muy ocupado pasando sus labios por el lóbulo de esta-vamos Romeo, muéstrame tu castillo.-rió y tomó mi mano antes de abrir la puerta principal.

-ya conoces la sala-si pero no detalladamente, todo era blanco, pero de distintos tonos cremosos, también había negro y café con los muebles y sillones. La cocina era abierta y esta era secundada por el comedor con una gran mesa de trece sillas-esa mesa solo esta predestinada para reuniones familiares o juntas colectivas.

-a que te refieres con lo último?-me observo con una sonrisita bailando en su rostro.

-algunas veces somos visitados por unos muy buenos amigos desde Denali, ellos al igual que nosotros también optaron por el vegetarianismo.-abrí la boca de la sorpresa, nunca hubiera imaginado que habían mas como nosotros.

-vaya, me pregunto si hay mas.-se encogió de hombros.

-tenemos toda una eternidad para saberlo, ven vamos al segundo piso.-asentí y cuando íbamos por las escaleras algo muy extraño captó mi atención.

-que demonios es eso?-bien eso no fue muy educado pero ¡mierda! Había más de un trillón de ramas mas otras cosas que encontrarías en el suelo pegado a la pared formando algo como un cuadro en el que no podía ver muy bien su forma. Se rió por mi efusividad al preguntar.

-es un trabajo de Esme, cada vez que nos mudamos se lleva algo simple del lugar en el que estuvimos, es como un ritual para ella.-sonreí observándolo mas profundamente, cuando hablaba de uno de sus "padres" lo hacia con orgullo y respeto. Cuando llegamos apuntó cada puerta desde lejos-esa es la habitación de la enana y Jazz, la otra es del oso y el exorcista y allá la de Esme y Carlisle.-reí como histérica al escuchar el apodo que le dio a Rosalie.

-acaso le pones a todos un apodo?

-la verdad ese es Emmett, yo solo creé el de su esposa y el tuyo.-incliné mi cabeza cruzada de brazos.

-y se puede saber cual es?-me rodeó con sus brazos balanceándonos de izquierda a derecha.

-ángel sexy.-levante las cejas hasta donde llegaba mi frente sin poder creérmelo.

-en serio? Y cuando se te ocurrió?-pregunté divertida pero muy alagada.

-cuando te vi.

-yo también te hice un apodo.-se vio sorprendido.

-oh, vaya creí ser el único acosador que lo había hecho, veo que me equivoqué.-le golpeé el brazo riendo con el-y cual es?

-pelo hermosamente rebelde.-frunció el ceño.

-no es muy original.

-claro que lo es, además fue en lo primero que me fijé, tienes una melena por todos los cielos!-resopló pasando una mano por su cabello.

-vale, ya entendí.

-y que es eso?-pregunté apuntando una puerta cerrada de la que no me había percatado hasta ahora.

-esa es mi habitación.-respondió empujándola.

.

.

.

**(Voz de terminator*) i'm back bitches! It's on! Jajajaja no se podrán librar de mi nunca…es en serio XD oh dios como las extrañé, mis vacaciones fueron geniales pero ansiaba volver a escribirles!**

**Además verán mi suerte cuando llego y hay una FERIA DE CERVEZA! *¬* tuvieron que llevarme a rastras pero fue divertido, me traje un casco vikingo y una banderita! :O**

**Pero buano dejando de lado mi pequeño problema con la cerveza casera y el norte, haremos borrón y cuenta nueva con este capítulo que espero les haya gustado y me lo expresen por los comentarios.**

**De regalo de bienvenida me darían reviews, porfivori? Porfavorcito? O.O denme señales de vida!**

**Ahora iré a recostarme y caeré en un pequeño coma porque no he dormido mucho que digamos u.u**

**Besos y abrazos desde mi largo y querido país.**

**Nos leeremos luego.**

**Megan.**


	25. algo llamado intensidad

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capítulo 25: "algo llamado intensidad"

BELLA´S POV:

-oh vaya.-fue lo único que salió de mis labios cuando vi por primera vez la habitación de Edward, había vivido en lugares grandes al igual que también en basureros, pero esto era realmente algo nuevo en mis expectativas.

Su cuarto era…como decirlo ¿quizás sea muy_ normal?_ No, esto no puede ser normal, es elegante pero no lo bastante para que dejara de tener un toque juvenil, y ya va que su color favorito era el azul, aunque no fuera uno muy oscuro o eléctrico, era casi celeste lo que adornaba las paredes. ¡Casual! Esa es la palabra que me venía a la cabeza, así como él mismo, el lugar donde su delicioso olor estaba por todos lados representaba su forma de ser. No había paredes al norte y oeste, no, pero si había ventanas que las remplazaban, así que el lugar era abierto a lo luminoso, no era muy grande, pero era lo justo para una persona. A mi derecha predominaba un estante separado para música y libros, entre ellos había un estéreo de último modelo que daba miedo de romper con solo mirarlo por mucho tiempo, a mi izquierda tenía un sofá cama naranjo muy moderno con música encima de una frazada enredada y frente a el una pantalla de plasma, al fondo no había nada excepto el balcón con una silla reclinable color chocolate que debía dar una linda vista desde su posición.

No había cama.

"claro que no ¿para que la quiere de todos modos?"

"_Al menos sabemos para que TÚ la quieres"_

"de que esta-¡oh! Bella eres una chica sucia"

¡¿Qué?! ¿De que mierda están hablado? Yo no estaba pensado en _eso_, solo fue una observación, ¡por Dios ya no se puede opinar ni en mi cabeza!

"_claro, como si no pudiéramos ver lo que hay en el basurero llamado cerebro para ti, razón, ¿tu que opinas?"_

"que qué opino, pues déjame ver, ¡ah! ¡¿MALDITA SEA ES QUE NO VISTE LO MISMO QUE YO?! SOLO ESTÁN JUNTOS DESDE AYER Y YA PIENSAS EN S-E-X-O ¡Y LO DELETREO PORQUE NO PIENSO DECIR ESA INCONDECOROSA PALABRA NUNCA!...y creo que eso es todo" razón se sopló las uñas con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras conciencia no podía cerrar la boca.

"_no tenía idea que tenías carácter, ahora creo que me atraes mas aun"_ hice una mueca de asco.

Consíganse una habitación.

"_tu ya estas en una, solo necesitamos imaginación yyyy… ¡listo!"_ razón soltó unas risitas tontas y yo gemí internamente.

Es todo, en una realidad paralela posiblemente soy muy lesbiana.

Sacudí mis pensamientos lésbicos y gire para ver a Edward en el umbral de la puerta con el ceño fruncido de concentración ¿en que estaría pensando?

-¿sucede algo?-pregunté acercándome a el con preocupación, levantó la cabeza de golpe cuando escuchó mi voz y posó sus ojos en los míos.

-nada importante.-respondió indiferente envolviéndome en un abrazo-¿y, te gustó?

-tiene su encanto.-sonreí yendo hacia la derecha-me sorprende la cantidad de música que posees.-al inspeccionar los títulos me fijé que la mayoría era música clásica de piano-¿que escuchas en este momento?-antes de que pudiera responder le di "_play"_ a su estéreo dejando salir una melodía que se me hacia muy conocida.

-¿"bedshaped"?-apartó la mirada avergonzado.

-si…yo, estuve escuchándola por estos últimos días.-caminó hacia mi con cautela-¿conoces a Keane?-me encogí de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-solo a mis favoritos.-musité pasando a la sección de los libros, había una interesante colección de Edgar Allan Poe que captó toda mi atención-¿también eres fanático de los cuentos de terror?-le revestí con una sonrisa divertida, fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

-algo que da miedo debe saber las raíces de la palabra.-rodeé los ojos diciendo por lo bajo "pesimista"-escuché eso, ¿tu has leído alguno de sus cuentos?-negué.

-siempre he querido leer uno ¿cual es recomendable para mi?-sin sopesarlo me dio vuelta quedando de espaldas a el, alargó un brazo sacándolo y dejándolo en mis manos, las suyas fueron a mi cadera donde masajeaba constantemente y su boca en mi nuca, me estremecí y leí el título.

-¿"el cuervo"?-pregunté confundida, sentí como las comisuras de sus labios se estiraban hacia arriba, asintió y acerco su boca a mi oído derecho comenzando a recitar algo.

_Entonces, este pájaro de ébano_

_Cambió mis tristes fantasías en una sonrisa_

_Con el grave y severo decoro_

_Del aspecto de que se revestía_

"_aún con tu cresta cercenada y mocha-le dije-no serás un cobarde,_

_Horrido cuervo vetusto y amenazador_

_Evadido de la ribera nocturna_

_¡Dime cual es tu nombre en la ribera plutónica!"_

_Y el cuervo dijo_

"_nunca más"_

Jadeé por el tono ronco que adoptó su voz, mis manos temblaban por la electricidad que mandaba con su toque contra mi piel, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás descansándola en su pecho, mi cuello pareció accesible a sus ojos y dirigió sus labios hacia allá, cerré los ojos con deleite cuando depositó besos de arriba abajo.

_Cuanto me asombró que pájaro tan desgarbado_

_Pudiera hablar tan claramente; aunque poco significaba su respuesta_

_Poco pertinente era_

_Pues no podemos sino concordar en que ningún ser humano_

_Ha sido antes bendecido con la visión de un pájaro_

_Posado sobre el dintel de su puerta_

_Pájaro o bestia,_

_Posado en el busto esculpido_

_De Palas en el dintel de su puerta_

_Con semejante nombre_

"_nunca más"_

Gemí cuando sentí su lengua contra mi sensitiva piel, el imitándome. El fuego que alguna vez me había quemado las venas convirtiéndolas en nada más que cañerías vacías ahora lamía con furia la superficie de mi persona. Llevé una mano hacia su cabello tirándolo hacia mi, diciendo sin palabras que era demasiado abrumador como para que abandonara sus acciones mas sus poéticas palabras dignas de ser grabadas, y el no se detuvo ahí.

_Mas el cuervo, posado en el sereno busto_

_Las palabras pronunció_

_Como vertiendo su alma sólo en esas palabras_

_Nada mas dijo entonces; no movió ni una pluma_

_Y entonces yo me dije, apenas murmurando:_

"_otros amigos se han ido antes;_

_Mañana el también me dejará_

_Como me abandonaron mis esperanzas"_

_Y entonces dijo el pájaro:_

"_nunca más"_

Rápidamente me volteó, sorprendiéndome cuando me besó con ferocidad sin darle tregua alguna a mi lengua, su aura era una nueva, dominante, el toque de sus oscuras palabras solo hacían que lo deseara mas cerca aun.

-tu eres mi cuervo Bella, y si te fueras tu fantasma seguiría rondando en mi ventana, mirándome, volviéndome loco con su ausencia, siempre serás mi maldición, mi ángel demoniaco al que abrazaré con saña.-susurró arrinconándome contra la pared, antes de que volviera a besarme lo detuve con dos dedos en sus labios para mirarle a los ojos con seriedad, aun jadeantes podíamos ver el brillo de amor que compartíamos.

-nunca más.-musité repitiendo las palabras del cuervo, que nunca lo dejaría en paz, nunca se alejaría de el.

Seguí devorando con hambre su boca, el nunca dejó de explorar la mía, cada vez que intentaba tener algo de control gruñía empujándome con delicadeza pero sin dejar de ser rudo.

"¡alerta! Dejen de devorarse y presten atención, ¡van demasiado rápido!"

Eso hizo que una lucecita roja como las que hay en submarinos de guerra se prendiera en mi cabeza tintineando repetidas veces, abrí los ojos de sopetón e intenté llamar la atención de Edward para que hiciera lo mismo, tiré de su cabello pero nada, pasé una mano por su pecho y nada aun. Ahogué una risita y mordí su labio tirándolo, eso pareció funcionar porque pudo ver la confusión que sentía, se separó aun mirándome, nuestros alientos aun entremezclándose.

-lo siento.-dijo con un ultimo jadeo, negué aun sin recuperar todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-no te preocupes, fue la mejor manera de contarme una parte del libro, siéntete afortunado que no esté enojada.-rió sacudiendo su cabeza y deslizó sus brazos hasta que quedaran a cada costado suyo, no sin antes darme una tierna sonrisa de lado-así que… ¿arriba solo hay solo un ático gigante?

-no.-fruncí el ceño confundida.

-¿entonces que es?

-la oficina de Carlisle, el estudio de Esme…y el mío.-arqueé una ceja algo sorprendida, ¿Qué acaso tenía un hobbie del que no me había hablado?

-¿tienes un estudio?-asintió con nerviosismo-¿Qué hay allí?

-creo que eso debes verlo por ti misma.

-¿me dejarás verlo?-pregunté emocionada, me tomó de la mano y me arrastro escaleras arriba, estaba increíblemente curiosa por saber cual era el misterio tras ese cuarto especifico de la casa, ¿tal vez escribía? ¡O puede que sea escultor! Tenía demasiadas interrogantes en mi cabeza.

-tarde o temprano lo verías.-musitó mas para sí mismo, cerca de una puerta de roble había algo que me hizo detenernos a los dos.

Era una gran cruz de madera colgada en la pared, parecía haber sido fabricada a mano de una pica y lija, se veía bien conservada, el árbol que ahora era parte de esta pieza en particular tenía un olor añejo sin que hubiera señales de putrefacción.

-eso se ve antiguo.-acoté acariciando con la yema de los dedos la suave superficie, no había astillas sobresalientes, así que quien quiera que la haya hecho sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-tiene 330 años para ser puntuales.-hice un movimiento con la mano para que siguiera-la mano del padre de mi padre fue la esculpidora de semejante adorno.

-¿cuántos años tiene Carlisle?-pregunté asombrada.

-va por los 300.-dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-200 años en la soledad.-farfullé con el corazón estrujado, ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo en su lugar? ¿Cien años más sin antes conocer a Edward junto a los Cullen? Creo que no podría soportar, no cuando no he estado más de tres días sin hablar con alguno de ellos.

Edward pareció haber adivinado mis pensamientos porque se veía enfadado y triste cuando me observó.

-no volverás a estar sola Bella, te doy mi palabra.-sonreí dándole un puñetazo amistoso en brazo haciendo que volviera a extender sus labios en una sonrisa, odiaba que se pusiera de esa manera por mi culpa, el tenía que estar feliz.

-vamos boxeadora.-le miré feo pero aun así volví a tomar su mano, caminó hasta detenerse en una puerta negra doble muy grande, las abrió hasta el tope dejando ver lo que había dentro de la habitación.

-¿¡eso es tuyo!?-casi grité atónita.

-sep.-contestó sencillamente apoyándose en el umbral con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-¿s-sab-sabes co-como…?-creo que le encantaba verme tartamudear, el muy idiota se debatía entre reírse o no, más le valía elegir la segunda.

-claro que sé como hacerlo ¿de que valdría sino?-preguntó con diversión entrando al lugar, oh si, lo estaba disfrutando.

La sala era amplia, tenía buena iluminación por las cuatro ventanas, dos en cada extremo, a un lado había un sillón blanco que suponía era para que otros se sentarán para disfrutar verlo tocar, el gran piano negro que se encontraba al medio de todo junto al banquillo que combinaba con el instrumento.

Caminé hacia el hasta estar frente a frente y me senté pasando mis dedos por las suaves teclas de marfil en blanco y negro sin poner presión para que emitieran algún sonido, volteé el cuello y le supliqué con la mirada que se acercara, paso a paso cumplió mi pedido hasta estar junto a mi.

-¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tocabas el piano?-pregunté algo sentida, se supone que me contaría todo de el.

-quería mostrártelo, pero te negabas a venir.-quería rebatir pero el estaba en lo cierto, torcí el gesto arrepentida.

-lo siento.-se agachó y besó mi mejilla.

-no importa ahora.-susurró.

-bueno ¿que estas esperando? Toca algo.-le pedí.

-a sus órdenes mi lady.-hizo una ridícula reverencia que me hizo rodar los ojos y sonreír a la vez, se sentó junto a mi y me observó con timidez antes de dejar caer los dedos sobre las teclas creando así un dulce sonido.

Miré maravillada como sus manos fluían entre ellas sin trastabillar ni una sola vez, la paz que reflejaba su expresión cuando cerró sus ojos era capaz de hacerme creer que el estaba tocando dormido. Volvió a mirar cuando llegaron las últimas notas de la suave canción.

-es increíble.-musité sin salir de mi estado de aturdimiento, levantó la vista con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-gracias.

-¿de quien es esta?-sonrió irónicamente.

-yo…la compuse especialmente para Esme.- ¡bum! Sorpresa número 2 del día.

-¿eres compositor?-asintió mirándome a través de sus pestañas-¿y cuantas has hecho?

-solo dos.

-¿tocarías la otra?-sonrió torcidamente y se aproximó dejando un beso de mariposa en mi mejilla deslizando sus labios hasta mi oído.

-ojalá que esta sea de tu agrado, porque fue inspirada en ti mi ángel.-mi aliento desapareció al escuchar tales palabras, hipnotizantes y a la vez sorprendentes, ¿el me había escrito una canción?

Flexionó los dedos y los posó en el instrumento, de repente una melodía inundó mis oídos y llegó a mi congelado corazón, esta era tocada con más claridad por Edward, podía sentirse el amor, la alabación y confusión que transmitía a mi cuerpo. No sé como era posible que el pensar que yo le importaba lo suficiente como para dedicarme algo hermoso, haberlo creado el mismo para mí, me hizo enamorarme más de el.

Las notas más altas fueron las últimas que flotaron en el estudio antes de que se volteara a mirarme y esperar mi reacción.

-no sé que decir.-tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-¿te gustó?

-me encantó.-sonrió abiertamente lleno de dicha.

-entonces no tienes que decir nada.-torcí la boca en señal de desacuerdo.

-¿cuando decidiste escribirme una nana?

-no lo hice.-le entrecerré los ojos confundida.

-¿entonces?

-no lo sé Bells, solo me llegó al momento en que escuché por primera vez tu risa en aquel corredor, te convertiste en mi musa sin haber hecho más que hacer cualquier sonido proveniente de tus labios y…mirarme como solo tu puedes hacerlo.-levantó la vista de nuestras manos aún con miedo de encontrarse con la mía.

Impredeciblemente me acomodé de rodillas para atraerlo en un beso cargado de todo lo que me hacía sentir, amaba que para el fuera tan simple hacerme sentir especial, me dejé llevar por el cariño, deseo y felicidad que embargaba nuestra burbuja personal. Acaricié su lengua como si mi vida dependiera de ello y el no se quedó atrás, posó sus manos en mi cintura y tiró de mi para estar mas cerca, sonreí cuando soltó un ruidito cargado de exasperación por no lograr su cometido, el banquillo nos quedaba pequeño.

Fruncí el ceño cuando rompió el beso, pero cuando sonrió torcido y noté como su mirada se oscurecía de un negro pasional, supe que tramaba algo. De un momento a otro me encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre el mientras atrapaba mi boca en un feroz agarre con sus labios, gemí sin importar cuan vergonzosamente alto lo hice y crucé mis brazos atrás de su cuello haciendo que me pegara más (si es que era posible) a su cuerpo. Con una mano enredé su cabello en mis dedos tirándole si mordía o chupaba mis labios, la otra en cambio tomó vida propia decidiendo hacer exploración a lo "Dora la exploradora" ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Uno de sus duros pectorales, bien hecho. Sip, estaba chafada a causa de su cuerpo, pero ¿Quién tenía la audacia de negarme que Edward tuviera un híper-mega-extra sensual y manoseable cuerpo de Dios griego?

…

Maldito Emmett, juró que a veces creo que inyectó su habla en mi cabeza a propósito.

"_¡Espera!"_

No se que hacía pensando en el oso cuando tenía bajo mío al hombre de mis sueños gruñendo por mi nuevo escrutinio en sus exquisitos abdominales, cuando pasaba mis manos es como si estuvieran yendo de arriba abajo, se había convertido en mi tercer lugar favorito de Edward, ya saben cual es la primera.

"¡perra sucia!"

¡¿Qué?! Me refería a sus labios mente de alcantarilla, el segundo es su perfecto y sensual cabello, ¡da!

"ups, entonces…vaya esto es bochornoso" razón se paso la mano por la nuca riendo nerviosamente.

Mandé a volar a razón, no era de mucha utilidad cuando él colaba sus manos bajo mi playera y acariciaba mi espalda baja, no podía dejar de jadear en su boca pero el no daba señales de que quisiera que dejara de hacerlo. Subió sus dedos hasta mis hombros, pasó por el cuello hasta tenerlas en cada una de mis mejillas y me dio un último pero aun así intenso beso antes de juntar nuestras frentes sin dejar de mirarnos, el color caramelo líquido había cambiado a algo que lo hacía ver más sólido y oscuro.

-vas a matarme amor.-musitó con voz áspera, lo que me hizo armarme de valor para acercarme a su oído y susurrarle:

-entonces haré que disfrutes cada segundo.-gruñó por las atrevidas palabras, le di un piquito y me puse de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora lo más sano que se me ocurría era ignorar lo que pasó hace segundos atrás.

Tengo que ser fuerte.

-¿hay alguna otra parte de la casa que quieras mostrarme?-pregunté con fingida indiferencia, suspiró poniéndose a mi lado.

-de hecho falta una, y tengo la vaga impresión de que te agradará.

-¿cuál?-sonrió pícaramente, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me tomó al estilo novia haciendo que riera divertida, se fue escaleras abajo y volvimos al primer piso, deteniéndose frente a una puerta gris de la que no me había dado cuenta.

-sabes que también puedo correr ¿cierto?-le alcé las cejas esperando cual sería su excusa de tratarme como una recién casada.

"_¿pensando ya en matrimonio Swan?_ _Si, como si eso no fuera ir muy rápido."_

¡Ugh! Solo…cállate.

-quería hacerlo hace un rato.-admitió sonriendo avergonzado, bueno no podía hacerme la enfadada cuando respondía tan inocente-¿estás lista?-me dejó en el suelo.

-¿para qué? ¿Aquí es donde guardas los sarcófagos de tus ancestros?-hice un gesto de miedo actuado abriendo los ojos como platos.

Me observó irónicamente para después estirar sus labios hacia arriba y sin más abrió y prendió la luz.

Dejando ver lo que suponía ser un "garaje".

Que demonios, esto no era uno común y corriente (como lo sabrán, obviamente) más bien parecía que había entrado a una exposición privada de vehículos de última generación, todos alineados perfectamente en diagonal. Había un gran espacio donde se encontraba el volvo plateado de Edward, un mercedes negro del que desconocía al dueño, así también como el BMW rojo cereza y el porsche amarillo canario, lo único que faltaba era el jeep de Emmett, así que debieron usar ese para su viaje.

-ustedes chicos…si que no cotizan en gastos cuando se trata de los automóviles.-murmuré haciendo una pausa para mi misma anonadada.

-todos tenemos gustos veloces.-agregó sin importancia.

-¿de quienes son esos autos?-señalé los últimos tres que me intrigaban.

-oh, el mercedes es de Carlisle, el BMW de Rosalie y ese el orgullo de Alice.-terminó con el porsche.

-¿y que me dices de este?-señalé el único objeto que llamó mi atención desde que analicé el lugar, estaba arrinconado fuera de la luz con una lona que lo cubría entero escondiéndome lo que podría llegar a ser.

-¿por qué no lo compruebas?-me picó más la curiosidad cuando su voz adoptó un tono misterioso, entrecerré los ojos y me moví cautelosamente hacia esa cosa, me agaché un poco y agarré un extremo de la tela. Tiré rápidamente dando un paso atrás por precaución.

"¡coñísima y para nada santa madre de los muebles!"

"_¡Lo que faltaba! una estúpida y muy sensual motocicleta"_

¡Esperen esperen! No era solamente eso, ¡era una maldita _"harley"_ de los 70's! y si digo que lo es, era porque tenía todo lo que las caracterizaba y el cuento completo. Hablo del color negro carbonizado, los mangos infinitamente alargados y el asiento tapizado de cuero, los tubos de arranque platinados y la exquisita manera de la que se sentiría el viento golpeando mi rostro si la pudiera tener en mi poder por solo unos minutos.

Lo clásico me obsesionaba.

Sin ser consciente de mis actos ya me encontraba sobre esa hermosura acariciando desde los controles básicos hasta el asiento frente a mí, me volteé a mi acompañante sonriente con una muy buena idea en la cabeza.

-¿damos una vuelta?-abrió más los ojos acercándose a un bol.

-¿sabes como conducirla?-me dio las llaves pareciendo no muy seguro de haberlo hecho, la puse en el contacto y le arqueé una ceja.

-¿por qué no lo compruebas?-respondí citando sus palabras. Le di al acelerador y a la vez el freno haciendo que el motor rugiera con toda la potencia que se contenía en esta bomba de adrenalina lista para fluir, lo hice un par de veces más viéndole con burla al notar como se quedó parado observándome con una expresión que no supe descifrar, aun en ese raro estado se acomodó tras de mi afirmándose de mi cintura.

-¡sostente fuerte!-le advertí sin ocultar lo emocionada que estaba.

-oh Dios.-escuché que rezaba por lo bajo, solté una risita de excitación y arranqué soltando un grito.

EDWARD'S POV:

Esta de más decir que me sentí muy orgulloso de mí mismo al saber que mí Bella disfrutó de la nana que compuse solo para ella, no podía dejar de repetirme una y otra vez, porque aun no sabía como aceptarlo, que ella es la mujer de mi vida, la amé antes de saber que correspondía mis sentimientos, tal vez los suyos no eran tan intensos como los míos, pero aun así yo sufriría si viera en ella el menor atisbo de tristeza o molestia, y sonreiría si ella lo hace, solo para que su felicidad fuera más grande junto a la mía, pude ver como mi interior juraba nunca separarse de su lado, si es que me lo pedía claro.

Era un hombre enamorado, y ella me tenía en su dedo meñique.

El beso que recibí a cambio fue…no tengo palabras para describir la sensación de sus suaves y dulces labios abordando los míos, podría decirse que son como la ambrosía de los Dioses que yo tuve el gigante honor de probarla toda. Di lo mejor de mi poca experiencia que iba mejorando de a poco en ese beso, pero ella quería tener el control, así que me dejé al poder de su lengua que invadía mi boca y atacaba la mía frenéticamente sometiéndola. Quería tenerla mas cerca y el lugar donde estábamos (estúpido y diminuto banquillo) no me dejaba cumplir mi deseo que quería cumplir con desesperación. La aparté y sonreí viendo como fruncía el ceño con enfado por haberla dejado, no le duró mucho cuando la tuve sobre mí y volví a tomar su labio superior succionándolo, tomé esta vez el control y posé mis manos en sus caderas para sentir mejor su cuerpo, cada curva se pegaba a mi torso que recorría con sus pequeñas y aventureras manos. Gimió deteniéndose en uno de mis pectorales, ese sonido prendió algo desconocido en mi y mordí su labio de abajo pasándole la lengua después, colé mis manos bajo su remera y amasé su espalda baja, algo tiraba de mi para ir más abajo y eso hizo que decidiera detenerme, los dos no estábamos listos y todo era muy reciente aun.

La tomé de sus mejillas y reaciamente la dejé, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para evitar lanzarme a ella nuevamente cuando noté sus ojos brillosos y llenos del deseo que compartíamos en este tipo de situaciones, respiré profundo sin filtrar lo que pensaba.

-vas a matarme amor.-se acercó a mi oído y susurró dejándome sin aliento:

-entonces haré que disfrutes cada segundo.-no pude contener el gruñido cavernícola que brotó de mi garganta, sé que no era para nada caballeroso, pero parecía que ella quería recordarme a cada momento que seguía siendo un hombre con debilidades. Saltó al piso como si yo estuviera con agujas en la piel y cambió rápidamente de tema.

-¿hay alguna otra parte de la casa que quieras mostrarme?-preguntó distraída, suspiré aliviado levantándome.

-de hecho falta una, y tengo la vaga impresión de que te agradará.-inclinó con ligereza la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-¿cuál?-frunció el ceño sin aun moverse, le sonreí sin ocultar que tenía pensada una travesura y la levanté en vilo haciendo que riera, para llegar más rápido hacia la sorpresa que estaba frente a nosotros ahora.

Como supuse hizo todo un berrinche por haberlo hecho y que puede andar en sus propios pies y bla bla bla ¿es que nunca iba entender que era cursi porque me enamoré? Creo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en estos próximos siglos.

-quería hacerlo hace un rato.-admití dejándola en el suelo-¿estas lista?

-¿para qué? ¿Aquí es donde guardas los sarcófagos de tus ancestros?-ese comentario me sorprendió y divirtió a la vez, algunas veces el sarcasmo le salía con fluidez y me tomaba desprevenido, le observé y sonreí abriendo el garaje.

Quedó asombrada al ver los autos, pero para mi desconcierto lo que le llamó más la atención fue la motocicleta de Jasper, y yo apostaba fervientemente a que sería el carro de Rose lo que amaría.

Sorpresas y más sorpresas.

Claro que ella no supo lo que era hasta que quitó la lona que la cubría, noté como sus ojos brillaban de emoción y sonreía en contraste, parecía ser que me perdía de algo pero no fue necesario preguntar si tenía una pequeña afición a las motocicletas clásicas. Era obvia cual sería su respuesta.

Se subió cuidadosamente al segundo pasando una pierna por arriba hasta tenerla al otro lado del vehículo de dos ruedas e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar todo a su paso hasta llegar al asiento de cuero, volteó a verme con la mirada de que tenía una idea.

-¿damos una vuelta?-mierda, segunda sorpresa, ya debería estar acostumbrado pero, bueno, no se puede estar de esa manera con Bella, así que tuve que darle las llaves de todas maneras.

-¿sabes conducirla?-pregunté un poco preocupado sin estar muy convencido.

-¿por qué no lo compruebas?-repitió mis palabras, seguido de eso hizo el motor rugir repetidas veces con una mirada suplicante pero aun conservando una sonrisa coqueta.

¡Dios! Este podría ser uno de mis peores días, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella tenía que verse tan irresistiblemente sensual en la motocicleta y para empeorarlo mordiéndose el labio haciendo que quisiera que me suplicara algo mucho más provocativo y placentero?

¡No! Basta de pensamientos impuros, yo amo a Bella y debo respetarla.

"_Emmett vestido de mucama, Emmett vestido de mucama, Emmett vestido de mucama…"_

Fui repitiéndolo recordando la imagen del gigantón después de perder una apuesta, aunque lo raro fue que lo disfrutó, pero que va, el era _especial._

Funcionó y para evitar de que ella sospechara por mi pequeño y pervertido lapso subí tras suyo pegándome a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, al hacerlo casi me golpeo la cabeza, maldije para mis adentros.

"_simplemente genial, lo haces más difícil de lo que es, ¡¿por qué demonios tuviste que sentarte atrás ah?!_

Soy un idiota.

-¡sostente fuerte!-exclamó llena de felicidad, el pánico me inundó.

-oh Dios.-musité lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharme, rió liberada y le apretó al acelerador hasta el fondo haciendo que saliéramos volando, soltó un grito que nos hizo reír a ambos y dobló hacia el camino de grava que no llevaría a la carretera.

Podría decir que ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida, en todo el trayecto Bella llevaba una gran sonrisa cargada de emoción que me deslumbraba cada vez que se volteaba a mirarme y darme un beso corto para volver a ver el camino, mientras yo acariciaba su cuello y le acomodaba los mechones salvajes de su cabello que volaban. Había una gran probabilidad de que ella fuera más fanática de la velocidad que yo, porque cada vez que veía su oportunidad aceleraba al máximo haciendo chirriar las ruedas y dejar marcas en el cemento.

-¡no me divertía así en años!-casi gritó saltando fuera de la motocicleta aún con su linda sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿por qué lo dices? Ya sé que disfrutaste del paseo per…-sus labios cortaron el paso de mis pensamientos y no pude terminar de hablar, no escondí mi sorpresa pero seguí gustoso, amaba cuando hacía eso, siempre me recordaría a nuestro primer beso.

Comencé a suavizar el beso llevando mis manos a sus mejillas y las acuné allí para separarla con delicadeza, cuando abrí los ojos ella aun los tenía cerrados con una tierna sonrisa, sus manos jugaban con mi cabello mientras apoyó su frente en mi pecho y respiraba hondo.

-definitivamente disfruto de ti más que a cualquier vehículo Edward.-susurró mirándome con dulzura, la besé por última vez y la tomé en brazos antes de que notara mis intenciones-¡Edward Cullen bájame en este preciso instante ahora!

-no.

-no me hagas contar hasta tres.-amenazó entrecerrando los ojos.

-no te bajaré cariño.-resopló cruzándose de brazos-no te enfades, ¿que tal si vemos una película para terminar este día?-suspiró.

-cierto, esta bien.-sonreí como el vencedor y caminé dentro de la casa, nos senté a ambos en el sofá largo, ella sobre mi, y sintonicé el canal donde daban las mejores películas en blanco y negro.

-estas son mis favoritas.-murmuró en mi cuello, reí y besé el tope de su cabeza.

-otra cosa que tenemos en común.-susurré, le vi un atisbo de sonrisa y se acurrucó más aun.

Lo malo es, que la tranquilidad no era para siempre.

-¿Quién está listo para un día entero de… ¡COMPRAS!-entró la duende con un portazo y una sonrisa sicópata.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!-gritamos con Bella al unísono haciendo que todos menos Alice riera, dejé de hacerlo cuando leí sus pensamientos.

_Oh oh._

.

.

.

**Lo siento tanto chicas, se que fui una desconsiderada en haberlas abandonado toda una semana, pero tuve problemas con mi universidad y literatura de 1er año me tiene muy nerviosa :/ pero buano desde ahora actualizaré todos los sábados o domingos que son los únicos que tengo libertad de hacerlo.**

**Ojalá que me perdonen, las quiero y muchos abrazos al estilo Germán Garmendia hijo-perdido-de-lady-Gaga XD**

**Un beso y nos leeremos muy pronto.**

**Megan.**


	26. interrogación al estilo Alice

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capítulo 26: "interrogación al estilo Alice"

BELLA'S POV:

_Un amigo_

_Es alguien con quien_

_Se puede hacer nada_

_Y disfrutarlo_

_Anónimo._

Debí haber imaginado, siquiera solo pensarlo un poco, de que el inventor de esta reveladora frase, nunca se había topado con alguien como Alice.

Lo envidiaba.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Literalmente fui arrancada de los brazos Edward para después ser arrastrada a mi casa porque (voz chillona al estilo Alice*) "no estaba vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión" ¡por favor! Íbamos de compras, no a la entrega anual de los premios Nobel donde casualmente fuéramos a conocer al Papa.

Y eso no era todo, nooo, con la enana nunca era suficiente, solo se sentiría satisfecha bombardeándome con no sé cuantas preguntas que harían a la persona más desvergonzada de la historia querer enterrarse vivo.

Así que básicamente fue bochornoso.

_Flashback*_

-¡Belli Belli Belli…!-fue lo único que repetía mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí rodeándome con sus brazos el cuello.

-Alice.-me quejé-demonios que tienes un fuerte agarre.-traté de hacerle reír, sin éxito.

-lo siento tanto, no quería…de verdad que…-ignoró lo que dije haciendo gestos nerviosos con las manos al incorporarse.

-tranquila.-la corté levantando las manos-no te hostigues, lo que pasó…realmente no tuvo mucho sentido, tiendo a exagerar las cosas.

-¡eso no es cierto! Pero bueno…de todas maneras me alegra de que estés aquí.-puso las manos en sus caderas mientras observaba a Edward quien estaba bajo mío con una expresión chistosa-así que…-alargó la palabra, rápidamente me senté en el sofá avergonzada, el puso mala cara por mi acción pero no abrió la boca.

-¡Eddie! ¡Trajiste a Belli de vuelta! Tienes que enseñarme como le haces.-bromeó Emmett mientras me levantaba y creaba una trampa con sus brazos alrededor mío.

-Emmett.- se quejó mandándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Jesús!-alcancé decir antes de ser estrangulada, le di palmaditas en el hombro para tratar de que alivianase la emoción-ya está bien, ¡Emm!

-¡Whoops! Perdona.-se alejó marcando sus hoyuelos con una gran sonrisa-es genial que volvieras, Edward ya empezaba a preocuparme por escuchar tantas veces esa estúpida y depresiva canción.-levanté una ceja soltando risitas, el susodicho levantó la cabeza pareciendo abochornado.

-Emmett.-repitió este receloso.

-Bella.-saludó Jasper con suavidad pero aun así posando una mano en mi hombro-tu ausencia fue muy notable, es agradable verte otra vez.-sonreí dándole un apretón a la suya.

-gracias Jazz.-caminé hacia los patriarcas de la familia juntando las manos-lamento como todo pasó.

-no digas nada más y dame un abrazo.-Esme le quito importancia con una sonrisa maternal, le imité cumpliendo su pedido-nos tenías muy preocupados niña.-musitó aplacando mi cabello.

-lo siento.-murmuré en su hombro, me alejé viendo a Carlisle, quedando sorprendida cuando el me abrazó de improviso.

-espero que te quedes más tiempo.-bromeó dejando sus manos en mis brazos.

-creo que es muy probable que lo haga.-afirmé volteando inconscientemente hacia donde estaba Edward.

-Isabella.-llamó la última persona que creí que me hablaría, no escondí mi sorpresa cuando Rosalie se acercó, parecía muy complicada consigo-gracias…por haber salvado mi pellejo ese día.-sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-no hay de que.-asintió con una imperceptible sonrisa y sin más desapareció del salón.

-¡eso es un avance!-celebró el oso levantando los brazos en señal de victoria, todos reímos, pero yo no podía quitar los ojos de los sonrientes de Edward, como si estuviera hechizada volví a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Cómo les fue en la expedición?-preguntó, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de su atención puesta en un mechón de mi cabello.

Fui una ilusa al pensarlo.

-eso puede esperar, vamos Bella ¡necesitamos ir a tu casa!-dijo la enana haciendo señas de que le siguiera.

-¿para qué?-pregunté confundida, dubitativa y con un poco de miedo, tenía la impresión de que había una emboscada detrás de todo esto, además de que no quería separarme de Edward. Supongo que después de haberme sentido sola en el mundo por tanto tiempo y de repente ser amada por alguien como él, bueno, sería difícil acostumbrarse.

-para cambiarte de ropas claro, no puedes ir de esa manera al centro comercial.-señaló mi pinta como si fuera obvio.

-estoy con vaqueros, tenis y una remera, solo vamos de compras ¡no hay problemas!-la expresión de espanto en su rostro me indicaba que en su cabecita si lo había, y que también había metido la pata.

-¡uff! Respuesta equivocada Bells.- Emmett se acomodó en un sillón individual para observar mejor el show que se me venía encima.

-Bella…-se hincó frente a mí con expresión grave-miles de diseñadores grandes y con increíble visión de la moda, época tras época le ha dado a la mujer atuendos dignos de ella para llevarlos puestos, desde los zapatos, los corsés, hasta los vestidos y lencería-Emm silbó en la ultima palabra, una mirada escalofriante de Alice lo mando a callar-nosotras que estamos bendecidas por su creatividad, tenemos al menos la cordialidad y obligación de apreciarlos y hacer honor a sus nombres comprando.

Realmente creí que era una broma estúpida, hasta pensé en carcajearme, pero su rostro lleno de seriedad me avisaba que hacía un movimiento en falso y me saltaría al cuello.

-esta bien Alice, si es tan importante para ti…-

-¡yiiii!-no logré terminar y ya estaba envuelta nuevamente en sus brazos, debía comentarle que controlara solo un poco su efusividad.

-ok.

-¡genial! Ahora debemos irnos rápido, ya va abrir el centro comercial y aun debemos llegar a Olympia-tiró de mi brazo con brusquedad haciendo que me levantara y sin que pudiera reaccionar, por supuesto me tropecé con Dios sabe que cosa. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto del suelo o algún desafortunado mueble, pero lo único que llegó fue el agarre en mi cintura que mandó escalofríos por mi espina dorsal, abrí uno primero que el otro cuando la estruendosa risa del gigantón resonó por toda la mansión, para encontrar a Edward riendo suavemente a unos solos cinco centímetros.

-no digas nada.-le amenacé entrecerrando los ojos con un dedo.

-no iba hacerlo.

-si claro.-murmuré enderezándome con dignidad.

-oh no reía así desde que Jasper sollozó en _"siempre a tu lado"_-rezongó el oso mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, resoplé ajustando mi ropa aun mirando hacia el frente, Edward me miraba con un brillo de diversión sin quitar su agarre de un brazo, sus padres se estaban riendo en silencio y Alice me observaba con disculpa.

-bien Alice, cuando terminen de hacer lo que vayan hacer solo llámame.-dejó un beso corto en mis labios haciendo que me convirtiera en piedra, antes de que pudiera agarrarle se escabulló escaleras arriba soltando una carcajada. Me volteé aun estática para observar a Esme cubriéndose la boca quien veía a Carlisle emocionada, este estaba sonriendo orgulloso y la enana no paraba de dar saltitos hasta convertirse en un borrón.

-amm, est-este yo…em, p-puedo no…digo…-¡¿por qué Dios?! ¿¡Tanto me odias que siempre tartamudeo como una completa retrasada en los momentos más inoportunos?!

"¡oh diablos! ¿Ahora qué?"

"_Cullen nos las va a pagar, eso es lo que sucederá más tarde" _conciencia se tronó los nudillos con expresión macabra.

-¡vamos Bella, estamos llegando tarde!-se apresuró la duende tomándome de la mano, les mandé una mirada de disculpa a los demás y salí de ahí pitando con Alice pisándome los talones. Cuando llegamos a mi casa y ella ya se encontraba dentro absorbiendo cada detalle de mi hogar cerré la puerta tras mío, al voltearme ya no se encontraba allí, en vez de eso escuché ruidos en mi habitación y rodeé los ojos, podía adivinar lo que estaba hurgando. Comprobé mis sospechas al verla, bueno no podía verla, estaba literalmente escondida en mi armario sacando por su espalda toda mi ropa en mi cama, iba a replicarle hasta que recordé lo que hizo por mi.

-gracias por lo anterior, te debo una.-_"lamentablemente" _agregué en mi interior, esperaba que se lo tomara a la ligera.

-no te relaje tan rápido Swan, tengo algunas preguntas que espero sean respondidas para ti.-dijo sin mirarme, suspiré un poco dramática y fui a sentarme al pequeño sofá que había agarrando mi nuevo libro _"visiones nocturnas" _de Stephen King, el primer libro de terror que leía, claro que al terminarlo le robaría a Edward el vigoroso cuento de Poe. De solo pensar en eso recordé todo lo que sucedió en su habitación más en el salón de piano y me estremecí.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunté distraída. Se volteó abriendo lentamente la boca como si fuera a pegar un grito estridente.

Pero no.

-¿Cómo se declaró Eddie? ¿Fue directo? ¿O comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas como una nenita? ¿Y que me dices de romántico? ¿Cómo fue el primer beso? ¡Ohhh, eso necesito saberlo en detalle! ¿Fue apasionado? ¿Tierno? ¿O solo uno cortito como el que acabamos de presenciar? ¿Cómo es besando? ¿Estuvo "bien" o "muy bien"? ¿Lo amas cierto? Claro, es una pregunta un tanto muy estúpida porque, ¡es tan malditamente obvio! ¡Sabía que si era eso, ustedes siempre tan intensos, aun haciendo bromas o ironizando! ¿Son novios? ¿Le dijiste que si? ¿No lo hizo? Porque te entendería completamente ya que es muy repentino, pero cuando se es un vampiro naturalmente eso no tiene mucho significado. ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Dame información! ¡Detalles mujer!-había abierto cada vez un poco más lo ojos con cada pregunta.

Estaba horrorizada, me imagine a Alice haciendo un movimiento en falso y que de repente sus ojos saltaban de las cuencas y tenía que agacharse para buscarlos ciegamente, ¿además como demonios le hacia?

-eeer…n-no sé que decirte.-me sinceré aun estupefacta, torció el gesto pero después sonrió.

-bueno, entonces primero lo primero… ¿lo amas?-sonreí de lado al pensar en el, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Se convirtió…en lo mejor que me ha pasado, era tan raro, tan…cálido lo que sentía cuando era tocada por el, por sus labios, por su mirada, porque sí, era tal la conexión que lo sentía en mí, con tan solo el más mínimo contacto con el.

-si.-suspiré como la idiota enamorada que me sentía-si lo amo.

-¿o sea que ya tuvieron sexo?-soltó de repente.

-¿QUÉ? ¡ALICE!-abrí los ojos abochornada, pensé que yo era alguien directa, pero ella cruzó la línea de su misma definición.

-¿entonces no?-preguntó pareciendo como si estuviera extrañada, la miré incrédula ¿Qué coño?-¡demonios! Jasper y Carlisle con Esme ganaron la apuesta, Emm estará disgustado cuando se entere de que sus predicciones como gurú del sexo están fallando.

-¿AH? Espera…déjame entender lo que sucede… ¿todos ustedes hicieron una apuesta sobre que Edward y yo tuvimos...er, "_eso"_ después de que ni siquiera tenían idea de si estaba o no con el?

-la hicimos cuando hablé contigo.-suspiré tapando mis ojos.

-estamos juntos hace solo dos días enana, estoy algo ofendida de que creyeran eso.

-aww Belli, no tienes por qué estarlo, no tiene nada de malo, para que veas te diré que yo pasé la noche con Jasper el mismo día y noche en que lo vi por primera vez.

-¿por qué?-levanté la mirada para verle con auténtica curiosidad, se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome.

-no se como explicártelo de alguna manera en la que lo entiendas… era el sentimiento arrasador de querer hacerlo y sentirlo solo mío, me sentí iluminada al llegar a esa conclusión, además no le costó mucho adivinar lo que estaba pensando por lo que empezaba a expeler para sus sentidos y don. Es como…hacer lo correcto y necesario para mí, para nosotros.

-ajá.-fue lo único que salió de mis labios, algo en su declaración había hecho surgir millones de pensamientos en mi cabeza.

-¿que es lo que sientes correcto?

-es, bueno…-sopesé bien mi respuesta-es notable la clara tensión…que hay cada vez que el ambiente se caldea, cuando me besa cada vez lo siento más potente y es difícil el detenerse cuando sucede, a veces realmente pienso que "si no es ahora no es nunca" entonces iremos mucho más allá.

-¿qué tiene de malo llevar todo más allá?

-no quiero perderlo Alice, sé que suena estúpido, pero tengo el profundo miedo de que si llevamos las cosas más rápido de lo que ameritan, entonces terminará de la misma manera y el desaparecerá como si hubiera sido solo un sueño.-escupí hablando a velocidad inhumana, asintió entendiendo mis preocupaciones.

-es entendible que sientas eso, acabas de dar un gran paso saliendo de tener poca relación con los de tu especie a estar siempre junto a alguien, y ahora tienes a Edward, pero.-suspiró tocándose la frente con un dedo dos veces-sé que te ama, es tan notable hasta para los humanos y animales del pueblo, la forma en que te mira lo dice todo. ¡Nunca lo habíamos visto más feliz! Antes los demás pensaban que era un completo gruñón por pura naturaleza, todos menos yo, porque sabía que lo único que debía tener para sonreír era solo algo, y ese algo eres tu Bella, tu ahora eres esa pequeña pero muy necesaria parte de el, así que por favor métetelo en tu extraña cabeza, algo así, a su tiempo claro, no los separará sino que solo los unirá más de lo que están.-fruncí el ceño sintiendo un alivio desconocido y menos peso en la espalda.

-vaya, raramente eso me dejó más tranquila, gracias duende.-agradecí.

-para que son las amigas.-se volteó nuevamente a mi armario-así que… ¿son oficialmente novios?-su pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

-creo.-respondí insegura.

-¡¿crees?!-gritó mirándome.

-si, digo, no hizo la pregunta directamente pero de todas maneras me ha llamado su "novia" así que no le tomé mayor importancia.-eso pareció convencerla.

-ah bueno, entonces esta bien.-puso expresión pensativa hasta que pegó un gritito-¡ya sé como ayudarte en lo de intimidad con Edward!

-¿Qué cosa?-inmediatamente me preocupé, sabía de lo que era capaz.

-ya lo verás, es el plan perfecto para ustedes.-aplaudió extasiada- ahora necesito que te pongas esto, esto y ¡ah! Esto también.-tiró unas cosas en mis manos y se paró en el umbral de la puerta-y por si acaso, iremos en tu auto.-diciendo esto desapareció de mi vista.

-okey.-acatando órdenes me cambié al short blanco, la remera café sin mangas y las converse grises, luego de terminar me dirigí a mi carro donde Alice ya se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto pareciendo impaciente, reí ante su entusiasmo, era como un niño esperando navidad.

-a Edward no le agradará irse en el asiento trasero.-le recordé poniéndome mis gafas de sol antes de entrar en el asiento contiguo al de ella.

-sé como hacerlo cambiar de parecer.-se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

-¿Cómo?-sonrió malévolamente a mi pregunta y sacó su teléfono dándole a marcación rápida.

-_¿Alice?_-contesto la voz de Edward tras la línea.

-estamos listas, si vas a venir con nosotras entonces mueve tu trasero.-colgó sin dejarlo responder algo más, comencé a reírme, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando ella estaba mirándome confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó totalmente perdida, ¿de verdad que no se daba cuenta?

-nada, nada.-negué con la cabeza aun sonriendo divertida.

-vamos, dime.

-esto es solo una observación pero…-arqueó una ceja perspicaz-te pones un tantito violenta cuando se trata de compras.

Ella iba a decir algo con el ceño fruncido pero fue interrumpida por una suave voz de terciopelo, acompañado de su dueño esta vez.

-ni se lo menciones, la última vez el oso hizo un comentario similar a ese, solo que un poco más aventurero en cuanto a la afición de Alice y se ganó una colleja con un viaje a Seattle a dos conferencias sobre accesorios y zapatos.-me alarmé y mi miedosa imaginación creó una visión de mi en las mismas condiciones de el gigantón.

"_¡uii! Eso es escalofriante"_

-se me olvidó decirte duende, que esos pantalones se te ven de maravilla.-traté de aparentar entusiasmo, y como la pésima actriz que era solo pude hacer una horrible mueca, Edward se tapó la boca con una mano ahogando una risita. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando Alice se despistó con mi elogio pasando de amenazadora a feliz.

-gracias por notarlo Belli-Bells, son de la nueva temporada de primavera, ¿lindos ah?-aproveché a mirar a mi novio quien no parecía sorprendido de la repentina actitud de la enana mientras ella se alisaba las inexistentes arrugas de su vestimenta.

-wow.-articulé sin hacer ningún sonido.

-¡hey! ¿Qué demonios estas esperando para meterte al auto? ¡Entra!-apuntó a Edward nuevamente enfadada mientras decía todo demandante.

-no voy a sentarme allí atrás.-señaló el asiento de atrás con desprecio.

-¿ah no?-preguntó ella petulante.

-no.-afirmó seguro de sí mismo mirándola fijamente, Alice tenía una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, después de lo que parecía un minuto el rostro de el se deformó al nerviosismo y cambio a una sonrisa forzada en solo un segundo-¿sabes qué? Ahora que lo pienso me parece genial el asiento trasero.-se sentó en el haciendo una exagerada expresión de comodidad y cerró la puerta.

-muy bien chicos, ¿de que me perdí?

-nada.-respondieron rápidamente al unísono, rodeé los ojos sabiendo que sería una perdida de tiempo tratar de sonsacárselos, así que sin insistir prendí el motor camino hacia la autopista.

_Fin del flashback*_

Y aquí estábamos, después de 3 horas escuchando las críticas hacia mi guardarropas y las "mejoras" que Alice tenía planeadas hacer en el, llegamos al bendito centro comercial, respiré profundo llena de alivio cuando pisé el cemento firme con mis pies, porque juraba por mi madre que si escuchaba los nombres _Armani_ o _Manolo_ una vez más estando al volante, mandaría al diablo las reglas de conducción y pasaría por encima de todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino.

Fuimos guiados (por la enana esta claro decir) a una tienda con aspecto extranjero, al entrar ella desapareció, dejándonos a la vista de todos los presentes en el lugar los cuales voltearon a vernos como si estuvieran viendo al del presidente de USA. Fuimos rápidamente emboscados por una dependienta que parecía tener solo ojos para Edward, se acercó con paso felino y prácticamente se abalanzó a el.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Brittany, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-pestañeó repetidamente como si estuviera teniendo una psicosis.

"_¡guarra!"_ grité en mi interior cuando se acercó un paso más a MI novio, desde donde estaba parada podía oler la cantidad increíble de perfume que traía encima, era demasiado desagradable el olor de la fragancia.

Tomé posesivamente la mano de Edward y me acerqué hasta estar frente a ella, frunció el ceño claramente frustrada y retrocedió los cinco pasos que había dado, le sonreí forzadamente y la mandé a volar.

-nada por ahora.-dije con voz contenida y afilada, no tengo la menor idea de que expresión debía tener en mi rostro que salió corriendo como alma llevada por el diablo, resoplé cruzándome de brazos.

-tranquila amor.-susurró en mi oído haciendo círculos en mi espalda-¿Qué te hizo tener esa reacción?

-no es gran cosa.-me encogí de hombros aun disgustada.

-Bells…

-no me gustó que se te acercara tanto.-musité sintiéndome estúpida por mis pensamientos, el suspiró abrazándome por detrás.

-tu eres la única que ha llegado a mi corazón y se lo ha reclamado como solo suyo.-sonreí y me volteé colgándome de su cuello.

-repítelo.-susurré conmovida.

-te amo, y mi duro corazón solo puede ser quebrado por ti.-se inclinó para besarme con ternura, acaricié su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos.

-nunca haría algo así.

-¿entonces por qué casi me veía intentando tranquilizarte para que no mataras a esa humana?-su tono ahora era de diversión, rodeé los ojos.

-realmente no lo sé, solo…me disgustó.-levantó una ceja-¡estaba encima de ti cuando yo estaba a tu lado! ¿Es que acaso estaba pintada o algo así?-esta vez el rodó los ojos.

-por Dios, todo palidece cuando tu estas cerca cariño.-relajó la arruga de mi frente con un dedo y con otro levantó mi barbilla para evitar que desviara la mirada.

-no exageres.-respondí apenada cerrando los ojos, no quería mirarlo.

-no estoy haciendo nada más que decirte la verdad.-replicó asombrado, le observé como se formaba una sonrisa llena de ternura en su labios-eres la única mujer que veo con otros ojos y sentimientos, solo tú, ¿ok?

-ok.-asentí feliz, sabía que exageraba de sobremanera, pero me había salido del alma el odio hacia esa…mujer, lo relacioné con algo instintivo, estaba protegiendo algo muy importante que consideraba como mío.

-y para que quedes más segura.-entrelazó nuestros dedos.- ¿quieres ser mi novia?-fruncí el ceño confundida.

-pensé que ya lo era.-dije temerosa.

-si, pero no te había hecho la pregunta oficialmente, lamento que se me haya escapado.-dijo avergonzado.

-no te preocupes.

-y ¿aceptas?-sonreí abiertamente.

-solo si tu eres mío.

-entonces listo, eres mía.-reí echando la cabeza hacia atrás-ahora tengo derecho a decirte que te ves terriblemente encantadora cuando estas celosa.

-fanfa…-me cortó presionando sus labios con los míos, iba a profundizarlo cuando reventaron nuestra burbuja privada.

-hey tortolitos, ya sepárense, tenemos mucho que hacer y solo esta este día para hacerlo todo.-fui empujada para entrar a un vestidor donde ya estaba Alice con cosas en las manos-muy bien, necesito que te pruebes esto.-dicho eso salió del cubículo.

Tuve que ver como me quedaba una camiseta gris larga con mangas cortas que tenía un dibujo de una banda llamada _"the crash"_ no estaba en mi repertorio de música, pero me gustó, también había una falda de tela vaquera con bolsillos que estaba muy por arriba de mi rodilla, unos vaqueros blancos y la sudadera roja con letras blancas en grande "_last chance"_.

Con el consentimiento de Alice pagamos y nos llevamos todo dirigiéndonos a la tienda de al lado, esta vez iba cogida de la mano de Edward lista para ahuyentar a los buitres que lo acosaban, pero en vez de una chica babosa, un hombre con cabello rubio corto algo más alto que yo y con ojos negros se acercó a nosotros dos, porque otra vez la duende había desaparecido entre la ropa.

-bienvenidos, mi nombre es James, ¿puedo ayudarle?-sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado, fulminó con la mirada al patán de vendedor que intentaba llamar mi atención con una mirada, le observé queriendo hacer que le ignorase, pero parecía querer matarlo.

-no.-respondió secamente acercándome a el con una mano alrededor de mi cintura.

-esta bien.-se dirigió solo a mi, le mande la mirada mas congelada que podría tener-si necesita algo solo llámeme.-antes de irse me guiñó un ojo descaradamente, sostuve a Edward del brazo cuando adiviné el movimiento que haría para cogerle del hombro al tipo ese.

-ahora si lo mato.-le escuché como murmuraba pensando en voz alta, antes de que cometiera alguna locura me atravesé en su camino sabiendo que no sería suficiente solo sostenerlo con un brazo.

-espera, amor.-lo detuve poniendo las manos en su duro pecho, traté de no distraerme y le miré a los ojos-sea lo que estés pensando en hacer, detente.

-pero…-se quejó amurrado.

-¡vamos! Tu deberías saber que eres el único que no me deja dormir tranquila, bueno, además de las condiciones claro está.-se rió escandalosamente, escondió su rostro en mi cuello para ahogar sus ahora bufidos, toqué su mandíbula que hace un minuto estaba tensada y relajó el semblante, me abrazó con más fuerza sacando el aire de mis pulmones.

-lo siento, sus pensamientos hacia ti me alteraron, no tiene derechos de imaginarse contigo.-gruñó dejando un beso bajo mi oído-tu eres mi Bella, ¿cierto?-me mordí el labio para evitar suspirar de dicha, ¡me estaba reclamando como su Bella! Definitivamente nunca me cansaría de escucharlo.

Tomé su rostro entre ambas manos y me levanté de puntitas para atrapar sus labios con todo el amor que me hacía sentir, los moví al compás de nuestras respiraciones y me separé juntando nuestras frentes.

-solo tu puedes tenerme de todas las maneras posibles.-abrió los ojos sorprendido entendiendo de inmediato mi no tan indiscreta indirecta, le guiñé un ojo sin decir nada más y me alejé tomándole de la mano.

-vaya, si que no puedo dejarlos solos ni por un momento ¿ah?-habló dirigiéndose a nosotros una pila de ropa con la voz de Alice, solo podía ver sus zapatos amarillos-¿Qué estas esperando?-preguntó tirando de mi mano con fuerza.

Así transcurrió el resto del día, sentía que había estado en cada jodida tienda del centro comercial, en todos los cinco pisos que había y visto todos los trillones de prendas que había, estaría dando botes mentales si seguíamos así por otros cinco minutos más.

-Alice, por favor, ¿podemos solo irnos ya?-le supliqué, solo quería irme de aquí, ¡esto era enfermamente aburrido!

-espera Bella, guardé lo mejor para el final, esta es la ultima tienda que visitamos y luego nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?-miraba por todos lados buscando algo.

-¡que sea rápido entonces!-exigió Edward, al pobre ya no lo podía ver por la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba encima, hasta le ocultaban el rostro.

Alice se detuvo en frente del famoso lugar con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa llena de maldad, abrí los ojos aterrorizada y con una mueca en los labios, Edward se detuvo a unos pasos detrás de nosotras como si fuera un robot sin decir nada, obviamente porque no podía ver lo que mis ojos si.

¡Tenía que ser una broma!

-¡yo no entraré allí!-reclamé con nerviosismo rebosando de mi voz.

-oh si, si lo harás.-me contradijo con las manos en la cintura en pose testaruda.

No por favor, ¡esto tenía que ser un juego de mala leche!

.

.

.

.

**Hoy** **es domingo 24 de marzo del 2013, el miércoles 20 alguien muy querido en la comunidad donde vivo murió, su nombre era Jorge y estudiaba derecho, lo encontraron ahorcado en casa de sus abuelos, dicen que fue suicidio. No llegué a conocerlo, pero iba en la escuela donde estudiaba y era dos años mayor que yo. Un hombre simpático, inteligente, caballero y buen mozo. No soy una persona muy creyente de la religión, pero creo que fue una muerte que no merecía ser dada a estas alturas, mi pueblito está devastado, y con eso yo también, es una de las veces donde me doy cuenta de la montaña rusa que es la vida, así que valórenla, valoren lo que tienen, porque de un momento a otro eso puede desaparecer y quedar en fotos intocables.**

**Que en paz descanses Jorge, donde quiera que el destino quiera que te encuentres, te extrañaremos y nunca te olvidaremos, yo te dedico la canción "A team" de Ed Sheeran, porque los ángeles si merecen volar.**

**Este es el capítulo 26, es muy probable que no lo llegué a subir hoy porque no tengo internet, ni siquiera tengo teléfono, por eso doy fecha.**

**Nos leeremos luego, y no, no voy a dejar de escribirles mis amores.**

**Saludos desde Chile y un gran abrazo.**

**Megan.**


	27. compras al estilo Alice

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capítulo 27: "compras al estilo Alice"

EDWARD'S POV:

-bien Alice, cuando terminen de hacer lo que vayan hacer solo llámame.-besé a mi Bella en los labios haciendo que se convirtiera en una estatua, sabía lo que había hecho porque lo planeé, era una pequeña venganza y sabía que me lo devolvería. Me fui de allí antes de que me cogiera por el brazo, cuando llegué a mi estudio escuché como tartamudeaba y me eché a reír, era tan nerviosa.

Después de escucharles escapar con Alice, suspiré lleno de felicidad y miré fijamente el banco con una ceja arqueada, definitivamente no lo volvería a ver sin acordarme de los besos que me regalo mi amor, bufé sentándome en el, no solo sería esto, mi habitación había perdido todo rastro de de inocencia, con solo entrar en ella junto a Bella me regañé por no tener una cama en la cual podría haberla besado mucho mejor. Y estuvo peor con la pequeña escenita que hicimos con el libro, no sé que me había pasado, solo sé que de repente necesita a Bella más _cerca_, tener el control fue…liberador, la motocicleta solo fue la guinda del pastel, pero ella expelía sensualidad cuando tramaba algo adrenalínico y salvaje, y me encantaba.

Reí por el cambio de mis pensamientos, me afectaba con demasía, el deseo nublaba mi mente, debía aprender a controlarme cuando estaba con ella, porque era muy pronto para "hacer todo" si es que podía siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

Controlarme, ¡uff!

Comencé a tocar cualquier cosa que supiera, la verdad es que Bella se había proclamado dueña de mi cabeza, _otra vez_, ya bien sabía que si nuestra relación seguía como estaba (y estoy hablando de la rapidez con la que va) no tardaría mucho en suplicarle que se casara conmigo, ya había sido difícil que me aceptara completamente en su vida, todavía no sabía si era cierto, era insegura a niveles alarmantes , así que de todas maneras, hay un tiempo de espera para cada paso que quiera dar con ella.

Un toque suave en la puerta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Quién es?-mi voz sonó ausente y extraña, la aclaré un poco antes de poder volver a hablar.

-¿se puede entrar?

-adelante.-Esme asomó su cabeza antes de entrar completamente al salón, tenía una sonrisa muy mal disimulada en sus labios, rodeé los ojos, vale, Bella iba a tener una emboscada de parte de Alice, ¿pero por qué yo debía tener una también? ¡No era mujer!

-así que.-se sentó en el sofá blanco que había a un lado con una mueca de orgullo-se ve que salieron muy bien las cosas entre ustedes dos, pero me gustaría que fueras tu el que me lo diga, ¿tienes algo que decirme?-decidí ser sincero y solté lo que sentía desde hace un día.

-nunca, en mis 109 años de vida, he sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora mismo.-ella sonrió con ojos brillantes.

-¿entonces toda esa felicidad es un sí de que todo salió bien?

-que pregunta, ¡es un gran si! S-siento que soy una bomba lleno de vida cuando ella esta cerca, me pone nervioso cuando se ve que planea hacer algo, ahora mismo.-señalé con un dedo el suelo-la extraño, ¡y no ha pasado más de cinco minutos!-me levanté estirándome con un suspiro de paz-no hay estrés, ni enfado, ni mutismo en mi cuerpo, solo Bella.-terminé lo ultimo con un susurró para mi mismo, ella se levantó y se acercó para abrazarme, se lo devolví apoyando mi mejilla en el tope de su cabeza.

-me alegro tanto por ti, estoy orgullosa.-se separó palmeando mi pecho-ustedes dos han estado solos por mucho tiempo, son perfectos el uno para el otro, espero que tengas claro que Bella puede ser todo eso que tu describes, pero parece ser una chica frágil que se esconde detrás de una máscara.

-créeme, fui el primero en notarlo.-pasé una mano por mi cabello complicado-su vida fue horrible, presiento que los Vulturi tienen mucho que ver con eso, juro que si los vuelvo a ver no descansaré hasta que paguen por haberle dañado.

-no te preocupes de eso ahora.-regañó-de todos modos me alegra de que hayan arreglado sus cosas.

-hablando de eso, ya me enteré de su pequeña _apuesta_.-me crucé de brazos mirándole reprobatoriamente, ahora yo parecía mas padre que hijo de ella por como se puso a reír con nerviosismo.

-no se de lo que hablas.-se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

-si claro, a la próxima, que quisiera que no volviera a pasar, dile a Emmett que sea algo menos gritón en sus pensamientos.-me sonrió avergonzada.

-¡no lo sabía! Creí que apostaban que le habías propuesto noviazgo a Bella oficialmente, después me di cuenta de sus intenciones lo juro.-abrí los ojos petrificado.

-¿qué?-no podía ser tan estúpido, ¡¿Cómo es que se me había olvidado semejante acción?!

-¿no lo hiciste?-preguntó confundida.

-oh no.-murmuré dando vueltas y vueltas desesperado-no puedo creer que no lo hice, ¡Dios Edward eres un gran estúpido! Piensa piensa, ya va no te preocupes, hazlo más tarde, ¿pero y si lo notó? ¿Y si está enfadada por mi desliz? ¿Y si…?-las carcajadas de Esme me sacaron de mi pequeña crisis emocional-¡esto no es chistoso!

-de veras que te creas preocupaciones demás, relájate, ustedes ya están juntos, el noviazgo solo es un título para darle a lo que ustedes tienen.

-lo sé, pero quiero que todo sea perfecto entre nosotros, o al menos hacer el intento, lo resolveré entre ahora o después de que volvamos.

-¿Alice te obligó a ir?-preguntó divertida.

-no, solo acompaño a Bella, es su primera cita de compras con la enana y necesitará de apoyo o mejor dicho el consuelo de que no es la única que está por sufrir del extremo aburrimiento.

-entonces está comprobado, si que la amas.-resoplé sonriendo por su comentario, a lo que sonó mi teléfono, sabía perfectamente quien era.

"_hablando del diablo y su presa"_

-¿Alice?-pregunté a través de la línea.

-_estamos listas, si vas a venir con nosotras entonces mueve tu trasero_.-y colgó sin dejarme decir algo más, solté un suspiro, este sería un largo día.

-aún tengo las esperanzas de que baje un poco su obsesión, lleva así desde que estos diseñadores nacieron.-reí un poco, era cierto, el día que nació la famosa Vera Wang se puso a gritar como loca que haría hermosos vestidos, hizo lo mismo con Ralph Lauren y Prada.

-no te esperances mucho, ahora mismo no tengo idea en que nos metí.-me resigné-tengo que irme ahora, Bella me matará si hago que Alice me deje botado.-me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla-no vemos.

-suerte.-_"la necesitaran" _pensó.

Negué con la cabeza a la vez que salía por la cocina, salté el riachuelo dirigiéndome a la casa de Bella donde sabía que Alice le haría tortura china (o como ella le dice, vestir a la gente) cuando estaba a veinte pasos del auto donde se encontraban logré escuchar como mi amor le decía a la enana disimuladamente que era una compradora violenta-compulsiva.

_¡Oh no! ¡el horror! Tengo que intervenir antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

-ni se lo menciones, la última vez el oso hizo un comentario similar a ese, solo que un poco más aventurero en cuanto a la afición de Alice y se ganó una colleja con un viaje a Seattle a dos conferencias sobre accesorios y zapatos.-ahora el pobre cada vez que veía un zapato, recordaba billones y a veces trillones de tipos de diseños acerca de ellos, y no decía ni pío cuando Alice habla y/o va de compras, solo suele escabullirse o ve la televisión.

Noté como Bella hacía una mueca de horror por un microsegundo, para luego voltearse a Alice quien le miraba con una expresión sicópata, y le dio una sonrisa llena de curiosidad exageradamente grande.

-se me olvidó decirte duende, que esos pantalones se te ven de maravilla.-tuve que esconder una carcajada con mi mano al ver el intento de elogio, ¡por dios estaba haciendo una mueca muy graciosa! Pero lo que no tuvo precio es como reaccionó cuando Alice picó a su terrible actuación.

-gracias por notarlo Belli-Bells, son de la nueva temporada de primavera, ¿lindos ah?-me articuló un "wow" cuando ella estaba concentrada pasando una mano por sus vaqueros. Cuando terminó me observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios estas esperando para meterte al auto? ¡Entra!-me apuntó con un dedo tomando su posición mandona. Observé el único asiento disponible, que era el trasero, luego a Alice y volví al asiento con una mueca de inconformidad.

"_eso si que no"_

-no voy a sentarme allí atrás.-reclamé, ella sabía que odiaba con toda mi alma sentarme en ese lugar, era incómodo y no podía tener mis piernas en la misma posición, tenía que retorcerme como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿ah no?

-no.-después de esto sus pensamientos inundaron mis oídos.

"_¿estás seguro? Porque sería una gran lástima el tener que enseñarle a Bella un video en donde tu junto a Emmett y Jasper bailan y cantan __barbie girl__ 24 horas seguidas, te haría quedar un poco mal, solo digo"_ ella en ningún minuto había borrado esa maldita sonrisa engreída en sus labios, me alarmé por un momento y rápidamente lo cambie a una sonrisa forzada, estas me las pagaría muy caro.

-¿sabes qué? Ahora que lo pienso me parece genial el asiento trasero.-me subí al dichoso lugar fingiendo comodidad, ¿por qué tenía que ser alto? Cerré la puerta intentando acomodarme, pero parecía mas como si estuviera teniendo convulsiones.

-muy bien chicos, ¿de que me perdí?-preguntó Bella curiosa.

-nada.-respondí rápidamente junto a la enana, la amaba, pero sería de lo más humillante que supiera la maldita apuesta que perdí junto a los chicos, no lo íbamos hacer, pero atentaron amenazas de muerte contra mi piano, la vestimenta nocturna de Rose y la compañía de Alice, ¡tuvimos que bailar y cantar esa canción todo un puto día por todos los cielos! Así que no, en otro momento en el que no hayamos empezado la relación recientemente, se enterará.

Rodeó los ojos sin dar señales de querer seguir insistiendo y pude respirar tranquilo cuando encendió el motor.

Estaba sufriendo, no podía reírme porque sino Bella se enfadaría, así que tuve que aguantar todo el camino, pero es que pasamos tres horas y 15 minutos en un espacio cerrado sin dejar de escuchar a Alice hablando de cada prenda de ropa de la susodicha (saltándose la interior, lo que hizo bien si quería seguir con vida) hablando también de mejoras y opiniones no pedidas. Me había dado cuenta que tendría que disculparme con mi amor cuando volviéramos porque literalmente, tenía el real aspecto de que iba atropellar a alguien o algo así. (N/A: imagínense a Bella sosteniendo con fuerza el volante, hombros agachados y con múltiples tics en los ojos por favor, así es como quiero que la vean en este momento XD)

Escuché como soltaba un largo suspiro de alivio mientras se relajaba apoyando la espalda en su asiento cuando estacionamos en el aparcamiento subterráneo del centro comercial, apreté con fuerza los labios para ahogar las risitas que querían escaparse de entremedio.

Entramos a la primera tienda que captó la atención de la enana y nos arrastró a ella, desapareciendo de un momento a otro dejándonos al medio del gentío que nos observaba atentamente, Bella se removió incómoda a mi lado por la atención puesta en nosotros, le sonreí queriendo desaparecer su malestar.

_Este es mío, pero que bombón._

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como una dependienta con aspecto de mapache encubierto, por la cantidad imposible de maquillaje que llevaba encima, se nos acercaba demasiado para mi gusto y nos hablaba como si tuviera algo tapándole la nariz.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Brittany, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-_"cualquier cosa haría por este espécimen"_

Su cabeza estaba llena de incoherencias, tantas que salí de allí por miedo de contagio. Hice una mueca de asco y traté de retroceder pero ella seguía adelantándose hacia mí. Volteé en busca de ayuda a Bella, al menos eso ya no sería necesario, a esta se le había oscurecido la mirada al negro carbón cuando presenció el intento de violación hacia mí. Tomó mi mano con posesividad posicionándose frente a mí y de paso haciendo que esa chica diera algunos pasos atrás.

"_ángel sexy al rescate"_ pensé con alivio.

-nada por ahora.-contestó sombríamente con el cuerpo tenso y una mirada amenazadora hacia la empleada, la cual horrorizada salió pitando como si hubiera estado en presencia de un fantasma, después de eso mi amor bufó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho refunfuñando por lo bajo. Me acerqué haciendo círculos en su espalda con una mano queriendo ahuyentar su tensión.

-tranquila amor.-susurré agachando la cabeza para llegar a su oído-¿qué te hizo tener esa reacción?-pregunté curioso.

-no es gran cosa.-contestó evadiéndome.

-Bells…-murmuré su nombre con cansancio haciendo que rompiera su barrera emocional hacia mí.

-no me gustó que se te acercara tanto.-dijo con voz estrangulada sin hacer movimiento alguno. Una extraña calidez se alojó en la zona de mi estómago haciendo que una sonrisa involuntaria se plasmara en mis labios y no pude evitar apretarla en mis brazos contra mi pecho con un suspiro de estúpido enamorado.

-tú eres la única que ha llegado a mi corazón y se lo ha reclamado como solo suyo.-se volteó inmediatamente con ojos grandes y una sonrisita bailando en su rostro.

-repítelo.-suplicó, como si fuera necesario que lo hiciera, por mi se lo diría cada segundo del resto de los días.

-te amo.-acerqué mi rostro un poco más al suyo-y mi duro corazón, solo puede ser quebrado por ti.-besé sus labios con suavidad sintiendo el cosquilleo de siempre, al separarme acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos.

-nunca haría algo así.-negó con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿entonces por qué casi me veía intentando tranquilizarte para que no mataras a esa humana?-la burla con la que le miré hizo que rodara los ojos.

-realmente no lo sé, solo…me disgustó.-se lo sonsaqué completamente arqueando una ceja-¡estaba encima de ti cuando yo estaba a tu lado! ¿Es que acaso estoy pintada o algo así?-mis ojos se desorbitaron al escucharle, ¿Por qué decía tantas ridiculeces?

-por Dios, todo palidece cuando estás cerca cariño.-afirmé firmemente con el objetivo de que se lo metiera a la cabeza, con un dedo relajé su frente y aproveché a levantar su mentón para mirarle a sus ojos obsidiana, estaban rodeados de un fuego negro furioso por el mal rato que pasó recientemente y se le había formado un puchero en sus irresistibles y suaves labios.

-no exageres.-respondió a media voz privándome de las ventanas de su alma, necesité de toda mi fuerza para evitar sacudirle como si creyera ser un licántropo.

-no estoy haciendo nada más que decirte la verdad.-abrió los ojos escuchando con atención, no podía creer que tuviera inseguridades físicas, apostaba mi cabeza a que Bella fue hermosa mucho antes de ser convertida en vampiro, y si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerla así siendo también humano, hubiera sido capaz de arrodillarme al segundo para tomar su mano, aunque claro sabía que se hubiera negado sin pensarlo, así que hubiera tenido que cortejarle arduamente sin perder la esperanza. Sonreí imaginando la escena-eres la única mujer que veo con otros ojos y sentimientos, solo tú, ¿ok?-asintió con una nueva sonrisa.

-ok.- ¡si! ¡Oh si! ¡Lo hice! Cada día siento que me deja entrar un poco más, el haberle ahuyentado sus fantasmas me lo demostraba de sobremanera, la acerqué un poco más aclarando mi garganta nervioso, debí haber hecho esto desde la primera vez que la conocí.

-y para que quedes más segura.-atrapé sus manos entrelazando nuestros dedos-¿quieres ser mi novia?-su frente arrugada me alarmó, no se habrá arrepentido… ¿o si?

_Por favor que no, por favor que NO._

-pensé que ya lo era.-susurró con voz temblorosa, solté el aire de golpe, lo malo era que tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Bells me daban unos mini-infartos en el camino...aunque técnicamente era imposible para mi, tal vez en el mas exagerado de los casos.

-si pero no te había hecho la pregunta oficialmente.-expliqué lo obvio-lamento que se me haya escapado.-me disculpé rápidamente sintiéndome como un puto perro descerebrado. Gracias a todo lo bueno en mi vida ella se limitó a sonreír mirándome con fingida impaciencia, pero el brillo en sus ojos la delataba.

-no te preocupes.-sonreí prediciendo su respuesta.

-y ¿aceptas?-me mostró sus dientes e una sonrisa que me dejó la mente en blanco.

-solo si tu eres mío.

_¡Quiere matarme!_

-entonces todo listo, ahora eres definitivamente _mía.-_me agaché y terminé susurrando en su oído, echó su cabeza hacia atrás soltando deliciosas carcajadas que fueron música para mis oídos, ¡Dios como la amaba!-ahora tengo derecho a decirte que te ves terriblemente encantadora cuando estas celosa.-dejó de reír en seco para mandarme una mirada reprobatoria y sonreí socarrón.

-fanfa…-corté su insulto vacío con mis labios ahogando un suspiro suyo en mi boca, controlé el pequeño beso pero no por eso menos mágico que los anteriores, de hecho, este era el primero que le daba siendo novios oficialmente, y ese sentimiento de poderío me hizo querer encerrarla en algún lado donde solo estuviéramos ella y yo para besarla durante días sin parar, ¡a la mierda el aire! Sus labios eran mucho más atractivos.

Quería juntar su lengua con la mía, pero olvidé un pequeño e irritante detalle.

-hey tortolitos, ya sepárense, tenemos mucho que hacer y solo está este día para hacerlo todo.-la enana me arrebató a Bella de mis brazos, la llenó de prendas y le empujó en uno de los cinco vestidores que habían-muy bien, necesito que te pruebes esto.-le escuché decir a velocidad vampírica antes de salir del pequeño cubículo. Borró su sonrisa satisfecha al ver mi estado de ánimo.

"_no me vengas con esa expresión, estamos aquí para comprar, no para mostrar tu nueva faceta de exhibicionista"_

Rodeé los ojos y le ignoré, lo único que me faltaría sería tener un escándalo con Alice en público… las malas experiencias pasadas dejaron muchas advertencias a su alrededor, una de ellas era: nunca llevarle la contraria en un día de compras.

Cuando Bella terminó fue abordada por Alice.

-¿Cómo te quedó?-antes de que ella pudiera responderle le arrebató lo que traía en las manos y fue hacia la caja de pago, mi chica se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al frenesí de la enana.

Nos llevaron hacia la tienda contigua a la anterior, el nuevo agarre de Bella en mi mano mirando atentamente a su alrededor, buscando moscas que espantar me infundieron nuevas ganas de tener un ataque de histeria. Lo peor es como todo eso desapareció siendo reemplazado por una furia arrasadora que mandó a volar mi paciencia.

-un buitre en busca de MI corderito.

"_¡que cosa! Uf, parece que hoy es mi día, esta tiene que ser mía, debe ser una fiera en la cama"_

Sentí como cada tejido de mi cuerpo se había tensado con la idea fija de partirle los 206 huesos de su cuerpo podrido con hedor a alcohol pasado de fecha, mi vista se clavó en el chucho que se había plantado frente a MI BELLA mirando algo que solo era MÍO. El tipo ni notó mi escrutinio de sicópata a punto de castrarlo con mis propias manos, al menos Bella si lo había hecho ya que su agarre en mi mano se endureció junto a mí.

-bienvenidos, mi nombre es James, ¿puedo ayudarle?-mi Bella me observó a la vez que el trataba de llamar su atención con una sonrisa de lado, juro que comencé a temblar, o al menos mis brazos. Acerqué a mi novia por la cintura pegándola a mi costado derecho, ella le mandó una mirada fría, tuve ganas de besarle.

-no.-respondí dándole a entender que no intentara nada más.

Pero no lo captó.

-esta bien.-ignoró mi existencia como si fuera un maldito débil, si tan solo supiera-si necesita algo solo llámeme.-con un guiñó hacia mi amor cerró el contrato de su sentencia de muerte. Iba a tomarle del brazo y torcérselo pero Bella adivinó mis intenciones y agarró más fuerte.

-ahora si lo mato.-escupí entre dientes, mi animal interior estaba sediento de sangre, el estaba a mi izquierda, señalándome a mi ahora presa indefensa con una sonrisa macabra y deseosa de salir a jugar.

Mi ángel lo ahuyentó y se puso frente a mí con pánico y miedo ¿tendría miedo de mí?

Bajé las defensas y le observé embelesado.

-espera, amor.-me paró en seco con dos manos en mi abdomen, su voz suave logró que mi cabeza tintada en rojo sangre se aclarara y miré sus ojos llenos de súplica y preocupación-sea lo que estés pensando e hacer, detente.-el demonio volvió asomarse por un rincón de mi mente.

-pero…

-¡vamos!-me cortó sonriendo con tranquilidad-tu deberías saber que eres el único que no me deja dormir tranquila, bueno, además de las condiciones claro está-su pequeña confusión me hizo estallar en risas descontroladas, me escondí en su cuello no queriendo llamar la atención de toda la tienda, porque no era "pequeña" y tampoco estaba casi vacía, Alice debía estar perdida en un mar de mujeres, pero ella sabía arreglárselas.

Dejé de reír dejando salir dos últimos resoplidos e inhalé su fragancia natural, ella en respuesta tocó mi barbilla volviéndola relajada, era increíble el poder que tenía sobre mi, fácilmente podría considerarme su sumiso.

_Si Emmett escuchara, no te dejaría en paz toda una vida._

-lo siento.-apretujé mi abrazo sin sentirla lo suficientemente cerca-sus pensamientos hacia ti me alteraron, no tiene derechos de imaginarse contigo.-gruñí recordado los pensamientos de ese… ese infeliz, pero algo extraño ocurrió. Comencé a preguntarme como sería…_tener_ a Bella de la manera en la que el la imaginó, y pasó algo que creí imposible, mi cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía y tomó nota del hermoso cuerpo que lucía mi demonio personal, las extrañas corrientes eléctricas volvieron ahora siendo latigazos de fuego, el deseo era ahora parte importante de su paquete. Dejé un beso bajo su lóbulo susurrándole-tu eres MI Bella, ¿cierto?

Un suspiró se escapó entre sus imanes que tenía de labios.

A continuación posesionó mi rostro a escasos centímetros de la suya con sus pequeñas manos y levantándose de puntitas me besó cumpliendo mi deseo desde hace unos 10 segundos, ¿pero que importaba? Estaba probando los labios más deliciosos de la historia y no quisiera que fueran otros con los que deleitarme. Alcancé a acariciar su labio inferior con mi lengua antes de que se separara con suavidad por las miradas curiosas que atrapábamos, a mi no me importaba, pero su privacidad era importante para ella, aunque estaba un poco satisfecho (solo un poco) porque le había demostrado al pendejo ese que tenía cero chance con mi amada.

Juntó nuestras frentes y mirándome con amor y travesura susurró solo para nosotros:

-solo tú puedes tenerme de todas las maneras posibles.-remarcó lo ultimo con un brillo de locura en su rostro, tragué en seco cuando hizo eco a mis pensamientos anteriores, rogué a dios que me diera fuerzas para no abalanzarme sobre ella y devorarle su boca como desquiciado en este lugar, pero el guiño tentó más mi lado humano, y eso no ayudaba.

_Joder._

-vaya, si que no puedo dejarlos solos ni por un momento ¿ah?-interrumpió pícaramente lo que suponía ser Alice, o mas bien la monstruosa montaña de ropa que se la había comido-¿Qué estas esperando?-se dirigió hacia Bella y la arrancó de mis brazos una vez mas.

Fueron las cuatro horas, 17 minutos y 25 segundos más largos de toda mi existencia, ni siquiera había tenido otra oportunidad de tener a mi amor dentro de mis brazos de nuevo, Alice me lo negaba diciendo que tardaría un mundo en tratar de despegarnos.

Patético, pero cierto.

Paseamos por los cinco pisos del edificio y la enana aun quería seguir, claro, ¡porque ella no llevaba ni una sola puta bolsa encima!, ¿Quién las llevaba? ¡Pues yo! No podía ver NADA, cada tienda llevábamos mínimo unas tres bolsas. 76 veces en las que casi perdía el equilibrio a causa de Alice cuando dejaba de caminar bruscamente y yo iba distraído, 76 veces en las que había agradecido no ser humano para tener un equilibrio envidiable, o eso es lo que escuché mascullar a Bella.

-Alice, por favor, ¿podemos solo irnos ya?-pidió desesperada con la voz cargada de cansancio mental, ella no estaba mejor que yo, hace dos tiendas atrás las dos comenzaron a gritar que "¡si llevaras esto!" y "¡no me harás meterme en ese vestido de stripper!" y tuve que meterme, pero al final también comencé a gritar como una chica en sus días.

Suspiré.

-espera Bella, guardé lo mejor para el final, esta es la ultima tienda que visitamos y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?-respondió con rapidez, ahí decidí intervenir.

-¡que sea rápido entonces!-agregué algo cabreado por estar bloqueado.

Dimos unos 42 pasos más hasta que ambas se detuvieron en un rincón del primer piso, se escuchó un jadeo sorprendido que identifiqué como uno de Bella, las dos grandes bolsas en mi rostro evitaron que viera lo que ellas hacían.

-¡yo no entraré allí!-escuché como la morena gritaba llena de nerviosismo.

_¿Entrar donde?_

-oh si, si lo harás.-replicó la enana contrariada, sus pensamientos frenéticos me obligaban a salir de su cabeza y no podía leerla.

-¿Qué es Bella? ¿La tienda de mascotas?-pregunté bromeando con su augurio privado.

-Una mucho peor.-escuché como se quejaba, ahí fue cuando me picó fuerte la curiosidad.

-¡vamos!

-¡de todos modos no necesito nada de ahí! Dime para que lo quiero.-ahora gritó aferrándose a su testarudez.

¡uf! No era buena idea ponerse en contra de Alice de esa manera, en especial cuando quería algo que podía conseguir con un chasquido.

-¿en serio quieres que lo diga e voz alta?-dijo esta petulante.

-¡no!-respondió rotundamente haciendo una pequeña pausa-aguarda un segundo, ¡¿esta es tu idea para _ayudarme_ con el "problema"?!

¡¿_Ayudarla a qué?!_

-err… ¿chicas?-traté de interferir ates de que volvieran a gritar acaloradamente.

-vamos a entrar por las buenas o por las malas.-amenazó la enana diciendo palabra por palabra, daba la impresión de que Bella daba una queja más y Alice explotaría como confeti en año nuevo.

-pero…

-¿alguien quiere decirme donde demonios estamos?-le corté ya desesperado por ser el único que no entendía ni pío. Alice se dignó a sacar los obstáculos fuera de mi vista y pude leer con alivio el cartel de la tienda.

Quedé paralizado al hacerlo tres veces.

_¿Es en serio?_

-¿Edward? ¡EEEEEEEEEEDWAAAAAAAARD!-la enana gritó en mi oído sacándome de mi absurda parálisis cerebral.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-llamé desconcertado, de repente me sentía sofocado.

-¡vamos! Tienes que ayudarme en hacerle entrar.-pidió Alice con un puchero triste en su rostro, ¡parecía un maldito bebé!

Me fijé en mi Bella y, maldición, ella también tenía uno en sus labios llenos y rosados, con los brazos cruzados y decidida.

Oh mierda, ¿ahora qué?

Respiré hondo enfrentándola.

-Bella.-la miré a los ojos tranquilizándola-mientras mas rápido entres, mas rápido sales.-traté de persuadirle, solo que no veía venir el berrinche que me echó encima.

-¡pero Edward!-golpeó el suelo con un pie-¡es Victoria's Secret!

Suspiré cansado, ¿Qué culpa iba a tener yo? Ahora mismo me consideraba un pobre hombre que estaba frente a las piezas de vestuario mas reveladoras del mundo junto a su Diosa que tiene de novia con la obligación de meterla allí y que compre algo que vaya a usar ¡en algún momento! Observé a Alice condescendiente.

-¿es necesario que entre allí? Porque honestamente no se que utilidad le dará a esos…er…pijamas si nosotros no dormimos.-me fui por la tangente revisando el pasillo antes de hablar, ya casi no había nadie.

-¿Quién dijo que era para dormir?-preguntó como si fuera estúpido. Sonrió triunfadora al notar como esquivaba la mirada de ambas, estúpidos pensamientos, estúpidas probabilidades.

¡Huf! Ahora entiendo un poco más al gigantón.

Levanté un poco la cabeza mirando con cautela la vitrina de la tienda, había cinco prendas, una en especial captó mi atención, un babydoll diminuto color azul pálido que se encontraba justo detrás de Bella, no fue nada difícil imaginarla con eso puesto.

Sacudí la cabeza con brusquedad alejando ese tipo de pensamientos morbosos que se formaba en mi ya encendida imaginación, cuando encontré mi voz fui directamente hacia la enana.

-si Bella entra, yo me quedo aquí.-era lo mínimo que podía hacer dado las circunstancias, quería evitar hacerle sentir incómoda en cualquier momento de nuestra relación.

-pero…

-¡Y! si entro, saldré con máximo dos bolsas y eso es todo.-agregó Bella con un dedo dictador que no daba a alegar nada más, Alice resopló en señal de rendición.

-bien… ¡ahora vamos! Ya extraño a mi Jazzy.-recuperó su anterior buen estado de ánimo y arrastró a Bella tomándola desprevenida y llevándola a su pequeño infierno.

Dejé unas bolsas en el suelo para tener la libertad de tirar mi cabello hacia atrás con resignación, ya no me cabía duda de que Alice planificó todo esto con tal de que Bella y yo no hemos estado completamente _juntos_, y eso me asustaba como la mierda. Dos días y ya quería abalanzarme sobre ella como un animal en celibato, pero aun no sabía como se sentía ella al respecto de esa parte vacía en nuestra relación, aunque la intensidad y el deseo nunca faltaba.

_Tendré una conversación con los chicos, de seguro eso es lo que me hace falta, era mi turno de dar señales de vida en esta relación._

_._

_._

_._

**:) ¡listo! Realmente lamento las demoras, pero la universidad me tiene hasta el cuello y cuando me desespero soy desordenada y por eso acabo de actualizar.**

**Pero bueno, aquí va el Cap. 27, disfruten con algo de comer y nos leeremos luego (espero)**

**Megan.**


	28. ¿¡dónde esta?

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capítulo 28: ¿¡donde está!?

BELLA'S POV:

Quería matar a Alice, ¡no! ¿Saben qué? Déjenme empezar desde cero, tenía pensado usar de carnada un vestido para meterla en un mini saco de papas, volver a Canadá, y lanzarla por las estúpidas Cataratas del Niágara sin que Jasper lo note, haber si ahí cerraba la boca de una maldita vez.

Lo sé, lo había planeado seriamente en muy poco tiempo, ¡tal vez hasta llegue a hacerlo!

Es que, ¡por favor! Quien era tan…TAN cruel para llevar a su "querida y tan buena amiga" (si, ya veo que lo era si me hacía esto) a una tienda de pijamas y lencería francesa más otras piezas demasiado sexys y reveladoras para mi gusto, y para más cuando cuentan con la presencia del novio de la amiga traicionada, ¡sabiendo que han estado juntos desde hace solo tres días! ¡Y QUE NO HA LLEGADO MÁS ALLÁ DE UNOS CUANTOS BESOS!

Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada e incómoda, en todos mis 100 años de vida. Al menos tuvo suficiente piedad de mí y redujo mi sufrimiento a solo dos prendas de vestir…si es que se les podía llamar así, no cubrían mucha piel que digamos.

Primero fue hacia una chica que trabajaba en la tienda y no la dejó tranquila hasta que le dio el babydoll azul pálido que estaba únicamente como muestra en la vitrina, desgraciadamente era de mi talla. Con esta información Alice dio saltitos juntando las manos muchas veces mareando a la pobre mujer, y me obligó a probármelo, al hacerlo no pude evitar sentirme ridículamente desnuda con el pedazo de tela, pero debía darle la razón al duende, me veía _de muerte._

Después estuvo tratando de decidirse entre un juego de tres bragas de distintos colores y diseños, y un diminuto bikini negro con una estrella verde en el pecho derecho, finalmente escogió el segundo.

-¿para que necesito esto? ¿Debo recordarte que vivimos en Forks?-le pregunté agitando el perchero frente a su rostro. Aunque en nuestra situación algo así no era de mucha importancia, pero de todas maneras guardar un poco las apariencias no costaba mucho.

-en cualquier momento te puede ser útil.-rodeó los ojos como si le hubiera preguntado por qué era tan irritante, me arrebató las cosas de mis manos y se dirigió a la caja registradora para comprarlo.

Un coro de ángeles acompañó nuestra caminata cuando salimos de la jodida tienda, Alice se veía de lo más feliz y satisfecha, pero yo solo estaba _ligeramente_ cabreada, juro que la próxima que le escuche decir "¡vamos de compras!" me iré a la Antártida arrastrando a Edward conmigo, puedo acostumbrarme a los pingüinos.

-hey, ¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Edward con un muy predecible tono de burla en su voz, gruñí advirtiéndole sin palabras que no estaba con el mejor humor del mundo.

-calladito te ves mucho más bonito, mula de carga.-terminé murmurando entre dientes. Jadeó agarrado su pecho con una mano poniendo una exagerada mueca de ofensa. Solté una pequeña risita, ciertamente el siempre sabría como aligerar mi humor.

-la verdad nos fue de lo más bien, pero sí no fuera por Miss Simpatía a mi lado, ustedes dos podrían estar divirtiéndose con esta bolsa.-levantó esta señalándola-en uno de los vestidores o en los baños.

-¡ALICE!-todo atisbo de felicidad huyó de mi organismo en un plop.

Y definitivamente ella sería la única en dejarme con un considerable humor digno de la "fierecilla domada"*.

Noté como Edward tragaba en seco a la vez que escrutaba en Alice y la misteriosa bolsa para él, seguido de eso frunció el ceño mirando a la enana disconforme.

-eso no es justo.-se quejó infantilmente.

-uh uh Eddie.-él gruñó cuando ella se negaba usando su diminutivo favorito para molestarle-tiempo al tiempo, lo descubrirás tu solito.-quedé sin aliento y un latigazo de electricidad azotó a mi pobre sistema nervioso, ¿abría tratado de ver lo que había pasado allí adentro?

"_¡pero bueno! Y yo que creía que el era taaaaan inocente" _se regodeaba consciencia mirando inquisitivamente de arriba abajo a Edward.

"en algún sentido esto me alivia, no eres la única depravada en esta relación, después de todo" acotó razón dándome un punto a favor en una pizarra.

Bufé internamente, algún día me desharía de este par de locas.

-muy bien a ustedes dos, de ahora en adelante no quiero escuchar ni una mínima palabra sobre NADA de lo que ha pasado este día, así que por tu bien Alice ¿podemos irnos ya?-supliqué cerrado los ojos y masajeando mis sienes concienzudamente, porque oh si, los vampiros en algún punto éramos capaces de sentir estrés.

-¿es eso una amenaza Belli-Bells?-observé escéptica sus manos posadas en sus pequeñas caderas y los ojos achicados ferozmente hacia mi persona. Le sonreí falsamente haciendo que su pose se volviera cada vez más tensa.

-¿valoras mucho tu guardarropas?-pregunté de pique.

-con toda mi alma, ¿por qué la…?-se cortó a si misma entendiendo mis palabras que le habían tomado por sorpresa en un principio, pero que ahora parecían aterrorizarle hasta tener sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo-¡no lo harías!

-no me tientes.-respondí mirando retorciendo mi cabello con un dedo indiferente.

Estuvo al menos diez segundos sin moverse de su lugar, sin romper nuestra matanza de miradas, yo al menos no desviaría la mía, ya estaba bien que ella tuviera un complejo de manipulación máxima, pero yo también sabría ponerme de esa guisa en las ocasiones más inesperadas, y lo mío, junto a mi nada envidiable tenacidad y testarudez, le haría ver lo suyo como un berrinche de una adolescente.

Ella pudo verlo, en mis ojos, que debía desistir, ahora o nunca.

-¡okey! Creo que está bien por hoy, son las-¡uf! Miren la hora, si son las 6:47 pm.-rió nerviosamente, sonreí alzando las cejas, ella carraspeó-creo que es hora de partir a Forks.

-me parece bien.-ella asintió incómoda.

-¡bien!Estaréenelauto.-dijo atropelladamente, dicho eso dio media vuelta esquivando a la gente que se le cruzaba y le miraba como si alguien le hubiera mordido el trasero. Limpié mis manos entre ellas sonriendo satisfecha y me di la vuelta para ver a Edward quien soltaba una carcajada impresionada y divertida a mis espaldas.

-¡vaya amor! Acabas de descubrir por ti misma la única manera de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a la enana.-rodeé los ojos sonriendo haciendo que riera esta vez un poco más suave, ella podría ser tan sobreactuada a veces, de seguro que ahora debía estar en shock, pero se acostumbraría.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunté señalando el mar de bolsas que a penas llevaba en todo su cuerpo, tenía hasta en los hombros. Trató de hacer un gesto despreocupado con ellos tambaleándose y de paso haciéndome contener una risita detrás de una tos demasiado aguda para ser verdadera, me observó avergonzado y aun así negó con la cabeza siendo un poco más cuidadoso con el movimiento.

-estoy bien.

-ah bueno.-dije indiferente abanicándole con una mano-si te hace sentir mas macho…-murmuré sin terminar.

Rió secamente y seguimos el camino que había hecho Alice hacia el aparcamiento, tomamos el ascensor y pulsamos el botón para llegar al subterráneo, estuvimos un minuto guardándonos las inevitable risa en ese pequeño espacio porque junto a nosotros había una anciana que no dejaba de mirarnos de reojo, obviamente a Edward mas que a mi, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que era con una chispa de reconocimiento e ira, este no le prestó mayor atención, solo se mordía la mejilla no pareciendo poder retenerse por mucho más, ¡ella tenía un horrible y gigante sombrero con un ave disecada en el tope!

Estaba muy tentada a decirle que Harry Potter estaba siendo rodada en Inglaterra, pero como pude me lo tragué. Podría imaginarme la reacción de la enana si pudiera verle como iba vestida.

Cuando salimos y ella se perdió de la vista susurrando para ella "malditos adolescentes" estallamos en risotadas incontrolables agarrándonos de la pared que había a nuestra izquierda ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a esa ancianita?

Observé interrogativa a mi novio, el rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-larga historia, en otro momento te lo cuento, solo lamento que Alice no haya estado presente.

Caminamos hacia la zona amarilla y fácilmente localizamos a la enana, Edward se tensó a mi lado, no le di importancia y seguí hacia el duende que confundida iba y venía con la mirada entre la gran cantidad de autos que aun quedaban en el piso.

-¿Qué sucede Al?-pregunté junto a ella.

-¿Bella?

-¿si?

-¿Dónde está el auto?-preguntó descolocándome por completo.

-¡oh! Pues, está…-me detuve en seco al ver el espacio donde había recordado haber estacionado, completamente vacío-¿Qué demonios?-musité con el ceño fruncido situándome frente al lugar, arrugué aun más la frente-¿Qué carajo...?-di un paso al frente entrando en el, aspiré calculadoramente el aire de ahí.

Como me lo temía, había una peste humana totalmente desconocida.

"_¡o no! No, no, no, ¡NO! Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¡es una pesadilla! Por favor, ¡esto no puede estar pasándome!_

Transformé mis manos en dos puños dejando escapar un siseo escalofriante hasta para mí de lo más hondo de mi pecho.

-¿cariño?-susurró Edward posando una mano en mi espalda aun tensa como liga estirada.

-alguien acaba de firmar su condena de muerte.-gruñí encarándolo, hice un puchero disgustado mirándole a sus ojos-¡alguien se llevó a mi bebé!-pateé el suelo con un gran sentimiento de pérdida.

-llamaré a Jasper.-avisó Alice sacando borrosamente lo que parecía su móvil.

-se tardarán mucho.-me quejé apoyando la frente en el pecho de Edward, el me rodeó con sus brazos pasando sus dedos por mi cabello tranquilizadoramente.

-no lo harán, estará aquí en 20 minutos.- vi como daba a marcación rápida y alguien contestaba después del segundo pitido-hola amor, si estoy bien, lo sé también te extrañó.-gruñí nuevamente para que fuera al grano-escucha, necesito que vengas con Emmett, tenemos un problema…cuando lleguen se los explicamos.-hizo una pausa-ok, también te amo, adiós.

Como lo había predicho, no se tardaron más de 20 minutos… ¿qué? Acababan de robarme el auto de mi vida, ¡¿Cómo no iba a estar de los nervios?! Podía asegurarles de que si no fuera porque estaba siendo sostenida por Edward, ya habría ido a darle caza al malnacido humano que había osado meterse en mi vida.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el rubio al bajarse del jeep seguido de Emm, Alice al ver que no tenía planeado inmutarme decidió hablar por mi.

-nos han robado el auto.-explicó sin rodeos abriendo la cajuela y metiendo las bolsas lo más humanamente que aparentaba. Con la llegada de los chicos la gente que estaba allí se había agolpada en los rincones, quedando pegada observándonos descaradamente, y como en este momento no les tenía mucho aprecio a los de su raza, les mandé a todos una mirada que les hizo volver a sus asuntos. Sentí como Edward suspiraba preocupado y Emmett reía.

-diablos Bells, tienes un aspecto escalofriante.-se burló pendiente de mi pequeña acción, bufé mostrándole los dientes. Juro que su sonrisa se acrecentó.

-creo que deberíamos irnos marchando.-sugirió Jazz, todo mundo asintió y se dirigieron al auto. Sentí como mi novio posaba su mano en mi cintura y tiraba de mi intentado hacerme avanzar, pero no me dejé llevar, en vez de eso me solté de su agarre.

-ustedes vayan, yo rastrearé el auto.-planeaba darme la vuelta e irme, pero fui interceptada por un cuerpo que conocía muy bien.

-no.-espetó con firmeza mirándome con firmeza-no te lo permitiré.

-¿por qué no?-casi grité cruzándome de brazos, mi paciencia se agotaba.

-¿Qué harás si lo encuentras? ¿Y si con el encuentras al ladrón? Te conozco, sé que eres capaz de dejarlo sin extremidades.-tuve pensado el hacerme la ofendida, pero estaba muy cerca de la realidad.

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero es obvio que por lo que hizo no lo dejaré intacto! Solo déjame ir y vete a casa.-repliqué rebosante de veneno y empujándole del pecho. Agarró mi mano encajando la mandíbula.

-entonces iré contigo, solo con eso me quedaré tranquilo.

-es MI auto Edward, puedo ir a buscarlo perfectamente sola.-esas palabras parecieron tocar un punto débil en el por como sus ojos se entristecieron. Mi furia desapareció al haber notado que dije algo malo.

-todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia Bella, ahora somos un equipo, tu y yo. No puedes alejarme de ti cuando más me necesitas, menos en las condiciones que estas ahora.-tomó mi otra mano dejando un beso en mis dedos, mordí mi labio sintiéndome culpable y me acerqué para besar su rostro muchas veces mientras mascullaba nerviosamente:

-tienes razón, lo siento, es solo que… ¡dios! Es la mala costumbre amor, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal…te amo ¿sabes?-detuvo mi verborrea al decir lo último posando sus labios sobre los míos en un delicado beso.

-yo también a ti, es por eso que nunca más debes hacer algo sola.-sonreí abiertamente apretando cariñosamente su mano.

-¡oigan! ¿Podemos ir nosotros también? ¡Un poco de acción no le hace mal a nadie!-gritó el oso asomando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana del conductor haciendo con las manos un megáfono. No me sorprendió cuando los cimientos temblaron un poco, solo reí junto a Edward.

Alguien tocó la bocina desesperadamente haciéndome saltar de la impresión.

-¿quieres recuperar tu auto hoy? ¡Entonces ya metan su calidad humana en el vehículo!-exclamó Alice repitiendo la acción. Bufé y tiré de él metiéndonos en el asiento trasero junto a la desquiciada de la enana.

Siguiendo el rastro que había dejado mi bebé (nos había llevado hacia el sur de la ciudad) llegamos a un barrio con mucha pinta de abandonado, donde las únicas luces funcionales eran los faros del jeep.

-vaya, este lugar se ve algo peligroso.-murmuré observando como en la oscuridad dos tipos armados se pasaban confidencialmente una bolsa marrón, nada bueno pensaba yo.

-uno de los más inseguros.-acotó Jasper-esta tarde mientras ustedes no estaban, transmitieron por las noticias que a solo dos cuadras de aquí dos chicas fueron encontradas muertas en un callejón.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté ya teniendo una idea de que había pasado, que fue confirmada por la mirada que mandó mi amigo a través del espejo retrovisor. Me estremecí aun sin entender, como el hombre podía llegar a convertirse en _algo_ tan cruel y despiadado para cometer tales crímenes.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento al sentir que el auto se detenía, observé a nuestro entorno y estábamos estacionados al otro lado de la calle donde había una casa sencilla de un piso pintada de un color granate desgastado, fuera de esta había garabatos típicos de pandillas y algunas ventanas rotas.

Mi vista se posó inmediatamente en el garaje, la puerta estaba semi-abierta dejando ver una pobre luz, entrecerré los ojos y agudicé el oído, en efecto, había alguien ahí, y ese alguien parecía estar ocupado trabajado en mi mini-Cooper.

Mis encías se llenaron de ponzoña al pensar en mi carro mutilado.

"_¡que horror!" _consciencia se mordió las uñas en un tiempo record dejando enterrada a razón, ella gruñó y se sacudió.

"¡a la mierda ser buenita! Ya lo has sido por cien años, ¡rómpele el cuello!" miró a todos lados como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y se metió por debajo de la puerta.

-¿y ahora, cual es el plan?-preguntó Edward afianzando su agarre al suponer lo que estaba pensando, gruñí odiando que me conociera tanto.

-yo digo que entremos y echemos el lugar abajo.-Emmett parecía satisfecho con su idea, pero a mi, eso no me bastaría.

-suena bien, pero necesitamos algo mucho más elaborado…y creo que tengo una idea.-lo sopesé un poco más y finalmente me decidí girándome hacia Alice quien me miraba con curiosidad. Suspiré-no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero…Al, necesito vestimenta un tanto más…er…_extravagante_ para la ocasión.

Frunció el ceño pareciendo confundida y al instante comprendió. Sonrió con una mirada brillante y llena de emoción empezando a dar botes en su asiento haciendo que el auto se tambaleara de lado a lado. Puse una mano en su hombre izquierdo y paró.

-¡weeeee! ¡Que emoción! Tengo el atuendo perfecto para ti Belli.-dicho eso se bajó en un dos por tres y abrió la maleta sacando dos bolsas de nuestras compras, al instante ya estaba a mi lado luciendo radiante de alegría-ten.-me alargó las adquisiciones y le miré intuitiva antes de revisarlas.

Me congelé y resoplé observándole con molestia.

-te dije que no lo comprarás.-escupí entre dientes. Sonrió inocentemente batiendo las pestañas repetidas veces.

-ah bueno son cosas que pasan, además la pobre excusa que me diste fue "_que no lo necesitarías"_.-rodeé los ojos, ¡yo no hablaba como Bob Esponja!-y obviamente lo ibas a necesitar en un futuro cercano, ¡que resultó ser hoy!-aplaudió y miró a los chicos que tenían una mirada perdida. Ella formó una mueca graciosa en sus pequeños labios-necesito que Bella se quite la ropa, así que será mejor que se bajen, o tal vez Eddie no tenga que…

-Alice.-le corté fulminándola con la mirada-no ahora, estamos en un plan de rescate a nivel internacional.-bueno, tal vez esté exagerando un poco.

-¿Qué planeas?-preguntó el cobrizo levantando una ceja sin prestar atención a la broma maliciosa del duende.

-ya verán.-sonreí maliciosa-pero ahora necesito que salgan del carro.

Un coro de "lo siento"; "ok" y "si jefa" se hizo escuchar a la vez que dieron tres portazos sincronizados en un santiamén. Con ayuda de la enana fui capaz de enfundarme en esa cosa que había comprado sin lastimar el amor del gigantón (yo entendía a los hombres y su amor por los autos, ¡era parte de su identidad!).

-Bella, te ves candente.-silbó Alice, golpeé su brazo haciéndole reír y de paso me golpeé en la cabeza con el techo.

-mierda.-vociferé, suspiré intentando tranquilizarme, y abrí los ojos-espero que esto funcione al pie de la letra.-aplaqué mi cabello con una mano y sin perder más el tiempo abrí la puerta y bajé poniendo primero mis pies con cuidado en el suelo.

Operación "rescate" al estilo James Bond ¡iniciada!

.

.

.

.

**Por favor todas digan ¡aleluya porque estoy aquí! U.u**


	29. ¡profanador de bebés!

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capítulo 29: "¡profanador de bebés!"

EDWARD´S POV:

Cuando ella me contó por primera vez sobre su enamoramiento de película por su auto, decidí tomármelo como una más de sus bromas, o sino hubiera tenido que deshacerme del mini Cooper y enfrentarme a su ira por mis celos enfermizos hacia cualquier cosa que consiguiera mucho de su afecto.

Pero solo tuve que observar su expresión al ver el aparcamiento ocupado solamente por aire para llegar a la conclusión, que ella no bromeaba con sus posesiones mas preciadas. Nunca la había visto tan enfurecida, su semblante era una mezcla de un anhelo de sangre y venganza que perturbó hasta los huesos al pobre Jasper cuando el y Emmett se nos unieron.

"_ten cuidado Ed, está tan alterada como en su altercado con Rose"_ asentí a su advertencia y sobé su espalda delicadamente, Bella suspiró relajando solo un poco su postura, aun seguía tensa.

-creo que deberíamos irnos marchando.-sugirió mi amigo, los demás se dirigieron al jeep.

Tenía planeado ir hacia el asiento trasero con mi amor. Pero en vez de eso ella se quedó inmóvil, y para más se soltó de mi agarre confirmándome mis alarmantes suposiciones de su reacción ante la desaparición de su _bebé._

-ustedes vayan, yo rastrearé el auto.-arrugué la frente con irritación, ¿Qué es lo que había escuchado? Se dio media vuelta sin dar señales de inseguridades, ¡de verdad creía que podría irse así como así! Sin siquiera mirarme o decirme algo como _"¿puedes acompañarme?"_ o _"¿tu crees que deba ir?_ Nada, ni siquiera un "hasta luego".

Tuve que detenerla en su error de ex solista, ahora éramos una pareja.

-no.-utilicé mi tono persuasivo interponiéndome en su paso decidido hacia su muy segura venganza contra la pobre sabandija que decidió salir a tomar lo que no era suyo en el día, lugar y de la raza equivocada-no te lo permitiré.

Reaccionó tal y como me lo imaginé, primero se sorprendió al verme ahí parado, después una chispa de coraje prendió sus ojos sagaces, ciñó su frente y sus brazos flácidos a cada lado de su cuerpo se tensaron. Tuve ganas de besarla en ese mismo instante, pero me contuve sabiendo que ella era muy capaz de morderme.

-¿Por qué no?-vociferó ahogadamente dando un pisotón al suelo, hablaba como si estuviera conteniéndose de armar un escándalo frente a los pocos humanos que transitaban por el lugar. Sabía que su nivel de tolerancia era muy delicado, suspiré para intentar no joderlo todo en el intento de hacerle entrar en razón.

-¿qué harás si lo encuentras? ¿Y si con el encuentras al ladrón? Te conozco, sé que eres capaz de dejarlo sin extremidades.-no hizo nada para hacerme tragar mis palabras, pero siguió insistiendo exorcizada por su lado animal.

No suponía, estaba muy seguro de que, en el estado explosivo de sus emociones podría hacerlo sin culpa ni remordimientos, pero que mas tarde, oh, si que lo haría. Y yo estaba junto a ella para evitarle cualquier tipo de sufrimiento que pudiera detener al instante.

Al que pueda desistir.

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero es obvio que por lo que hizo no lo dejaré intacto!-pareció contenerse por un momento, y resopló al minuto entrecerrando los ojos-solo déjame ir y vete a casa.-reposó su mano derecha sobre mi duro corazón ejerciendo presión para hacerme a un lado. Puse la mía sobre esta apretando cada diente, reteniendo el sonido herido que estaba por dejar salir, los demás no habían dicho una palabra dejándonos un poco de privacidad en "nuestro" problema.

-entonces iré contigo, solo con eso me quedaré tranquilo.-en ningún momento quebré mi postura autoritaria, y eso parecía estar desesperándola, con cada palabra que le soltaba su boca se iba torciendo más y más hacia abajo.

-es MI auto Edward.-remarcó explotando definitivamente y dejándome sin nada que decir con lo siguiente-puedo ir a buscarlo perfectamente SOLA.

Bueno, mierda. Eso me hizo sentir como una simple brisa de aire invernal para ella, en este momento debía parecer un perro pateado y patético.

Sabía en el fondo que ella no lo decía con malas intenciones, tal vez su ira adopta una postura liberal e independiente cada vez que se dejaba ver, pero no podía evitar sentirme tan poca cosa para ella, era mi todo, y se lo expresaba con cada palabra reverencial para hacerla sentir como una reina, ella con un simple "te amo" me hacia el hombre más afortunado del planeta entero, y con una frase cariñosa, el rey del mundo.

Pero debía hacerle ver sus tropiezos también, solo así prosperaríamos en lo nuestro.

Su rostro se suavizó al percatarse de cuanto me afectó su actitud temporal, y se mostró apacible por primera vez en los últimos treinta minutos que llevábamos varados aquí. Me recompuse sosteniendo su mirada.

-todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia Bella, ahora somos un equipo, tu y yo.-me acerqué un paso bajando la cabeza hasta rozar mi nariz con la suya-no puedes alejarme de ti cuando más me necesitas, menos en las condiciones que estas ahora.-sus ojos brillaron como si estuviera conteniendo lágrimas que no podía derramar, sin soltar su mano tomé la otra dando un beso a sus dedos, no necesitaba frustrarse más, la entendía, es raro adaptarse a otra realidad opuesta a la tuya.

Mordió su labio respirando temblorosamente y comenzó a posar sus labios repetidamente en todo mi rostro balbuceado nerviosamente.

-tienes razón, lo siento, es solo que… ¡dios! Es la mala costumbre amor, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal…te amo ¿sabes?-negué con la cabeza para tranquilizarle y al ver que no estaba teniendo mucho resultado la acallé con un beso mirándole a sus ojos angustiosos.

-yo también a ti, es por eso que nunca más debes hacer algo sola.-logré que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su bello rostro y dio un apretón a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-¡oigan! ¿Podemos ir nosotros también? ¡Un poco de acción no le hace mal a nadie!-Emmett quiso romper el hielo gritando, como siempre. Y de paso hizo que el suelo temblara ligeramente, mi Bella rió aliviada y no pude evitar acompañarle.

Alice comenzó a tocar la bocina sin parar haciendo que ella pegara un salto.

-¿quieres recuperar tu auto hoy? ¡Entonces ya metan su calidad humana en el vehículo!-lo volvió hacer creando un sonido ensordecedor e irritable, Bella resopló recordando la situación y tiró de mi metiéndonos en el lugar junto a la duende.

La huella que nos había dejado el ladrón nos había guiado hasta la zona más oscura de Seattle, no me sorprendió para nada el haber llegado allí, pues era donde la mayoría de los delitos estaban concentrados. Después de algunos minutos llegamos donde terminaba el olor, dejándonos frente a una diminuta y descuidada casa, donde, en el garaje, se encontraba el mini-Cooper.

Ensamblé duramente mi brazo entorno a la cintura de mi ángel cuando adiviné sus intenciones en su mirada amenazadora, clavada en la puerta del cuarto en especial, y gruñó. De hecho no la solté en todo el trayecto por el ridículo miedo de que se escapara.

-¿y ahora, cual es el plan?-pregunté rompiendo el silencio que nos había abordado.

-yo digo que entremos y echemos el lugar abajo.-el gigantón se sobó las manos maliciosamente calculando mentalmente hace cuanto que no hacía algo parecido a destruir una propiedad…debió pensar que dos meses era demasiado.

-suena bien, pero necesitamos algo mucho más elaborado….y creo que tengo una idea.-todos nos quedamos mirándole su resolución, pareció pensarlo fríamente por unos segundos más y dando por terminado su debacle mental, suspiró pesadamente girando la cabeza hacia Alice, quien como todos intentaba averiguar lo que sucedería a continuación-no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero…-hizo una pausa dramática viéndose disgustada por lo que estaba a punto de decir-Al, necesito vestimenta un tanto más…er…_extravagante_ para la ocasión.

¿Qué? ¿A que se refería con extravagante?

Ella pareció entender lo que tenía planeado y comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar sin dejar de sonreír con desquicio, Bella tuvo que detenerle con una mano. Esto era ridículo, ¿¡por qué Alice no me dejaba entrar en su mente ahora!?

-¡weeeee! ¡Que emoción!-sacudió las manos-tengo el atuendo perfecto para ti Belli.-salió del auto, abrió la maleta sacando algunas cosas y la cerró, volvió a meterse en el asiento trasero y le entregó a mi amor dos bolsas de las compras que habíamos hecho. Bella arqueó una ceja y espió expeditamente el misterioso contenido de éstas, se envaró rápidamente mandándole una mirada de odio y bufó.

-te dije que no lo compraras.-Alice pestañeó con fingida inocencia y sonrió.

-ah bueno son cosas que pasan, además la pobre excusa que me diste fue _"que no lo necesitarías"_.-hice una mueca al mismo tiempo que ella ponía los ojos en blanco, Bella tenía la voz más suave y alucinante con la que me había deleitado en escuchar, y podía apostar mi cabeza a que ella no hablaba como una caricatura amarilla, cuadrada ¡y con sexualidad desconocida!-y obviamente lo ibas a necesitar en un futuro cercano, ¡que resultó ser hoy!-Jasper, Emmett y yo no nos habíamos movido en todo ese tiempo, la confusión era obvia en nuestros rostros, la enana nos miró divertida-necesito que Bella se quite la ropa, así que será mejor que se bajen, o tal vez Eddie no tenga que…

-Alice…no ahora, estamos en un plan de rescate a nivel nacional.-ella le cortó a mitad de frase, y Alice, extrañamente, obedeció sin poner peros.

-¿Qué planeas?-pregunté, sonrió con picardía y levanté una ceja.

-ya verán.-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-pero ahora necesito que salgan del carro.

-¡lo siento!

-ok.

-si jefa.

No bajamos sin rechistar y nos alejamos unos cuantos pasos para darles privacidad.

-bueno, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella?-Jasper cambió de tema y me hizo ignorar el repentino movimiento en el jeep.

-no podrían estar mejor.-el gigantón tosió escondiendo una carcajada.-¿qué?

-¿en serio?-preguntó el rubio escéptico.

-si, no entiendo por qué se comportan así.-repliqué confundido.

-¿entonces ustedes ya…?-Emm dejó inconclusa su pregunta desorientándome aun más.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

"_sabes de lo que hablamos"_

"_nos referimos a si Eddie ya es todo un hombre"_

¡Pero por supuesto que soy un varón! ¿Por qué demo…?

…

¡Oh!

Mierda, recién había entendido a que tipo de _ser ya un hombre_ se referían.

-no.-susurré con cuidado agachando la cabeza avergonzado por lo incómodo que me sentía mencionándoles mi estado frustrado de ser un completo inocente en el delicado tema entre Bella y yo.

¡O por dios!-el oso rió a carcajadas-no puedo ni imaginar lo sufrido que debes estar hermanito, ¡tal vez lo tuyo debió ser un cura!

-¿te lo niega o simplemente hay algún problema en tu _equipo_?-se burló Jazz apretando los labios. Gruñí removiéndome sin mirarle a los ojos.

-no quiero hablar de esto ahora.

-no creas que nos olvidaremos de esto así como así.

-si Ed, tendremos una muy necesaria conversación sobre los hombres y mujeres contigo.

¡Carajo!, ¿siempre debía meterme en problemas conmigo mismo no es cierto?

-Bella, te ves candente.-el silbido de Alice me hizo voltear nuevamente ansioso hacia el carro, agudicé el oído y escuché algo parecido a un golpe, luego un estruendo seguido de un quejido y movimiento.

-mierda.-negué con la cabeza al adivinar que debió golpearse ella misma con no sé qué, suspiró profundamente-espero que esto funcione al pie de la letra.-murmuró con un toque de nervios.

El "click" de la puerta abriéndose fue de lo último que me percaté cuando logré verla de pies a cabeza.

JÓ-DEME CRISTO.

Era una persona predecible, sabían que pensaba que Bella era la mujer más hermosa con la que me había cruzado, ¡pero esto era ridículo! Ella estaba…estaba… ¡guau! Me había dejado impactado y con la garganta extrañamente seca. El vestido negro hacía contrastar deliciosamente con su piel, me dejaba admirar su cuello y hombros desnudos, le terminaba por muy arriba de la rodilla, y esas piernas blancas…

Oh mierda.

Los tacones altos que llevaba las hacían más largas y estilizadas de lo que ya eran, estaba de una manera…

¡uff!

"_Edward cierra la boca"_

Hice en el acto lo que Jasper me advertía, mandé una mirada cargada de deseo en mi augurio personal, que en este momento estaba como los mil demonios, su cabello le daba un aspecto salvaje que me dio unas ganas casi incontrolables de mandar todo al diablo y llevármela de aquí.

-¡guau Belli! Luces increíble, y una vez más lograste dejar a Eddie impresionado.

-¡Emmett!-este idiota me las pagaría.

Bella rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua avergonzada.

-¡hey! No menosprecies mi obra de arte Belli, te ves sexy y punto.-Alice cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con el ceño fruncido y un ligero puchero.

En eso concordaba completamente con la enana.

-ya veo que no podré deshacerme de ese ridículo apodo.-susurró derrotada.

-no.-respondieron el oso y el duende al unísono.

-en ese caso ¿podrían ir a buscar el jeep, dejarlo frente al casa y que uno de ustedes vea que no haya nadie por acá?

-¿para qué?-preguntó Jasper.

-solo es parte del plan, luego se los explicaré.-respondió.

-entonces nosotros moveremos el carro, pero primero daremos una vuelta por la cuadra.-Alice tiró de su novio y se metieron al carro marchando enseguida.

-yo espantaré a cualquier persona que esté espiando por el lugar.-Emm suspiró feliz-esto será divertido.-y desapareció.

Ambos quedamos en silencio, no se me ocurría nada que decir, la verdad se había llevado cada resquicio de inteligencia que me quedaba por culpa de ella y de su vestido, mi lengua en vez de querer ayudar se llenaba de ganas de probar el sabor de su piel. Bella miraba hacia cualquier lado menos por donde yo estaba parado.

-¿no dirás nada?-hablo finalmente sin levantar la mirada, yo no podía quitar la mía de ella.

Debía decir algo, ¡cualquier cosa!

-hermosa.-fue lo único que logré sacarme, aclaré mi garganta y vi como una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

"_Vamos, puedes hacer algo mejor"._

-gracias.

-aun no termino.-agregué caminando hacia ella, me observó curiosa al pararme frente suyo-estás…increíblemente espectacular.

-cállate.-rió agarrándose de mi camisa cuando se balanceó hacia el lado.-estúpidos tacones.-se quejó.

-no lo haré porque digo la verdad.-levanté una mano acariciando su cuello con la punta de mis dedos mientras la otra la llevaba a su espalda, ella suspiró cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente en mi hombro dándome más acceso. La transporté a su hombre derecho jugando con el hueco que hacía el hueso de este con su clavícula, me miró tentadoramente con los labios entreabiertos, los míos se habían ido a su oído, exhalé y se estremeció haciendo un ruidito que una vez más, prendió ese lado desconocido de mi cuerpo-es difícil quitarte las mano de encima ahora.-musité cuando vi el auto aparecer por la curva de enfrente.

Y Emmett.

-vamos vamos, pueden hacer eso en otro momento.-aplaudió haciendo que Bella saltara y le mirara enfadada, tenía una sonrisa satisfecha que no llamaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunté cansado, el se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-digamos que serví bien al país y separé a una parejita llena de hormonas en un auto haciendo la voz de Freddy Krueger y dejando en la puerta unas cuchillas que me encontré por ahí.-Bella rió.

Decidí por el bien de los dos pasar eso por alto.

-eso no es nada, nosotros despejamos algún tipo de mafia de la zona, ¡me sentí como Batman!-exclamó Jasper orgulloso.

-ustedes no tienen remedio.

-eso no importa, ¿ahora qué?-preguntó ansiosamente la enana.

-necesito saber quien es y que esta pensando.-mi ángel me miró expectante, hurgué en la cabeza del individuo y respondí.

-su nombre es Tom Springer, tiene 43 años además de antecedentes por robo de vehículos y asalto a mano armado…¡y es fugitivo de prisión preventiva!-sonreí al ver por donde iba su curiosidad.

-bueno eso nos hace las cosas más sencillas.-me imitó animosa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-vaya, aun no me acostumbro a escuchar a Edward decir eso, ¿irónico no?-esta vez fue mi turno de rodarle los ojos a Emm y sus constantes ridiculeces, nunca se agotaba.

-bueno, este es el plan.

Con cada detalle que salía de su preciosa boca la mía se iba frunciendo cada vez más y más hasta que no me gustó nadita lo que se traía entre manos, gruñí mostrando mi desacuerdo.

-¿en serio es necesaria tanta planificación? Ahora encuentro más atrayente la idea de Emmett.-me quejé.

-¡ya te lo digo!-exclamó este feliz.

-¡Edward por favor! Necesito poner al desgraciado detrás de las rejas, esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo y de veras quiero recuperar mi auto… ¿por favor?-me miró a los ojos llena de suplica, me agarré el tabique de la nariz con los ojos apretados fuertemente y suspiré derrotado.

Era un puto débil.

-si te trata de poner un solo dedo encima…

-le dejaré un brazo al lado del otro.-aseguró parándose de puntitas y dejando un pequeño beso en mis labios, resoplé sonriendo al recordar su súper anécdota, se dio media vuelta hacia el objetivo.

El show estaba a punto de comenzar.

BELLA'S POV:

Perfecto, hasta ahora no había perdido el equilibrio, ¡podía manejarme bien en esto! _La practica hace la perfección_ escuché en algún momento. Entendía perfectamente las quejas de Edward, pero era necesario, no lo haría si no lo fuera.

Me acerqué a la puerta del garaje la cual estaba medio abierta dejando ver hacia dentro del lugar de mi cintura para abajo.

-¿hola?-grité por arriba de la música heavy metal que sonaba para que el débil oído del humano me escuchara. En un segundo bajó el volumen, al mismo tiempo capté un siseo detrás de uno de los arbustos que había a uno de mis costados, seguido de un golpeteo sordo. Podía decirse que ese había sido Edward y que los otros lo habían silenciado.

De un golpe se abrió completamente la puerta bruscamente chocando con el tope de la edificación, dejándose ver el ladrón de mi bebé.

El tipo era alto, su cabello era negro como la noche que había ahora y tenía aspecto sucio y grasoso como si no hubiera tomado una ducha en un buen tiempo, tenía ojos grises y vivaces, era algo corpulento y su sangre estaba impregnada de alcohol, haciendo mi tarea mucho más fácil.

-hola preciosa.-ronroneó sonriendo abiertamente, mi estómago se estremeció por su asqueroso intento de flirteo conmigo. Me lo tragué y sonreí coquetamente deslumbrándolo, si iba hacer esto, lo haría digno para un premio Oscar.

-hola, lamento molestarte pero mi auto no arranca y me dijeron que aquí había un mecánico, ¿me equivoco?-retorcí un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos mirándolo fijamente mordiendo mi labio, eso siempre los hacía caer. Tragó en seco haciéndome sentir orgullosa y observó detrás de mi el jeep de Emmett con el capó alzado, tal y como le había pedido que lo dejara.

-¡ah! Pues, si.-rió estúpidamente rascándose la nuca-de hecho me acabas de pillar trabajando.-señaló descaradamente detrás suyo a mi auto.

-¡vaya! ¿Es tuyo?-pregunté inocentemente acercándome al carro.

-eh…de un amigo.-respondió nervioso, aguanté las repentinas ganas de usar su cabeza como un trapero.

-¿qué le estás haciendo?-forcé una sonrisa y esperé su respuesta.

-bueno, pues…mi amigo…ah… ¡Adam! Si, Adam me pidió el favor de sacarle a esta preciosura las piezas importantes al motor, porque tiene problemas de dinero y las venderá por separado.-conluyó tomando un largo trago de su cerveza apoyándose en una pared.

-oh mierda.-escuché lejanamente desde afuera.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Tom al ver arbustos moviéndose-malditos gatos.-refunfuñó.

Estaba petrificada en el lugar donde había quedado parada, cada musculo se tensó y comencé a temblar, encajé mi mandíbula mirándole con un profundo odio, ¿acababa de decir lo que yo creí haber escuchado?

-¿tú…profanaste…a…mi bebé?-pregunté cautelosamente palabra por palabra intentando procesar palabra por palabra su explicación.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

Fue suficiente para que mi paciencia se quebrara.

-¡TU PROFANASTE A MI BEBÉ!-en un dos por tres me situé frente a el y agarré su camisa sucia tirándolo fácilmente hacia la pared opuesta donde se encontraba, dio un grito quejumbroso cuando chocó con esta, al momento me encontraba a su lado y lo alcé del cuello hacia la pared con fuerza, mi respiración era pesada y estaba furiosa.

-¡¿de que estas hablando?! ¡Suéltame maldita loca!-desesperado gritaba forcejeando con ambas manos la que se encontraba obstruyendo su respiración, era totalmente inútil, mi fuerza era diez mil veces la suya, era como mariposas revoloteando sus alas en mi piel.

-¡tu! Asqueroso pedazo de basura, robaste ese auto esta tarde en el centro comercial de Olympia y tuviste la mala suerte de que ese auto ¡FUERA. MÍO!-lo levanté hasta que sus pies no tocaran mas el suelo.

-y-yo no sabía, ¡solo no me hagas daño p-por favor!-reí fríamente, vi como su piel se ponía de gallina.

-personas como tu me dan asco, ¡no mereces ser humano! ¡Debería hacerte más inservible que un cadáver ahora mismo!-profundicé mi dedo pulgar en su yugular haciendo que tosiera y jadeara por más aire.

-¡¿Qué eres?!-logró aullar horrorizado.

-tu peor pesadilla.-susurré sombríamente en su oído, sin voltear a ver su rostro tiré su cuerpo de espuma hacia un rincón donde su cabeza colisionó con una caja de herramientas que había a un lado dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente.

Saqué mis colmillos para terminar definitivamente con el, cuando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro calmándome.

-amor basta, respira.-Edward estaba a mi lado, me observaba precavidamente con preocupación, me observé en un espejo que había en una pared y me asusté, mi rostro estaba distorsionado por la ira, mis ojos estaban escarlatas y mis dientes sobresalían.

Relajé la mandíbula volviendo a tener dientes normales y ojos dorados, traté de decir algo pero no pude, no había palabras describir lo que había hecho.

Jadeé al ver ese hombre tirado, cerré los ojos con fuerza sin poder sacarme esa imagen mental de mi cabeza, nunca había perdido el control de esa manera, estuve a punto de romper la promesa que había hecho hace 100 años por una cosa tan simple como mi auto.

Salí al exterior para tratar de despejarme con la brisa helada de Seattle, pero la culpa había florecido en mi pecho y aun seguía allí, ahora mismo bailaba a mi alrededor como un demonio que aparecía para burlarse de mis errores.

Tiré de mi cabello con las dos manos dando vueltas sin saber que había sucedido conmigo.

-o dios, ¡dios!-gimoteé abrazándome a mi misma, nunca desaparecería, no podría dejar de esconder esa parte que rugía cada vez que me enfadaba, estaba completamente sellado.

-Bella háblame, ¿Qué sucede?-me siguió impaciente tratando de estar junto a mi, lo alejé asustada de su inminente rechazo por mi comportamiento, y me lo merecería.

-s-soy un monstruo Edward, ¡eso es lo que sucede!-exclamé lastimosamente-no importa que tan bien pueda controlarme porque ahora no demostré eso, ahora mi juramento sobre no cazar humanos no significa nada, ¡el cuerpo de ese hombre solo confirma la verdad sobre mi! Y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la verdad, es siempre la ganadora, y la verdad es que soy parte de la escoria del universo.-terminé bajando la mirada sintiéndome una plasta.

-nunca vuelvas a decir eso.-le miré sorprendida por el repentino tono de enfado en su voz.-realmente debes _ver_ Bells.-fruncí el ceño y el sonrió con tristeza-eres amable, tal vez no la mas amable del mundo, pero lo eres, lo suficiente para hacerme sentir cálido.-me acunó con sus brazos sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos-de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que también eres divertida, honesta, humilde en lo mas sencillo, y aun no logras ver que eso me encanta en ti.-lo abracé de la cintura conmovida-tu belleza es gigantesca, tanto en el exterior como en el interior, eres la mujer de la que estoy enamorado hasta el fin del mundo porque eres perfecta para mi, y hasta las personas perfectas cometen errores Bella, para aprender de ellos.

-no tenía idea de que era eso lo que viste en mí.-confesé sorprendida-¿por qué siento que describes a alguien completamente distinta?

-¿te digo un secreto?-asentí curiosa-las mejores personas no saben que lo son hasta que se lo deben demostrar una y otra vez.-sonreí, y decidí tranquilizarme, me abrazó apretadamente en uno de sus reconfortantes abrazos que tanto necesitaba.

-lo siento tanto.-susurré arrepentida.

-esta bien, estoy aquí.-besó mi cabello y estuvimos así un rato mas hasta que apareció Jasper.

-llamé a una grúa, estará aquí en cinco minutos y llevará el auto a tu casa.-asentí desanimada.

-no quiero ni ver lo que hay bajo el cofre.

-no se ve tan mal.-le quitó importancia, arqueé una ceja escépticamente-bueno, tal vez solo esté un poco dañado.-agregó avergonzado.

Los tres fuimos hacia dentro, Tom aun yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Alice ordenaba algunas cosas y miraba reprobatoriamente la habitación mientras Emmett era el único que miraba ceñudo el interior de mi carro.

-definitivamente no quiero saber lo que hay ahí.-gemí alejándome lo mas posible de la tentación de ir a echar una ojeada.

-pues…-antes de que Emm pudiera responder a mis quejas todos quedamos congelados al escuchar unas sirenas de policías afuera del garaje, abrí los ojos como platos al observar nuestro alrededor.

Un hombre inconsciente y marcas en su cuello.

Mi auto desbaratado.

El lugar hecho pedazos.

Mi vestimenta digna de una trabajadora nocturna de las calles.

Esto, no se vería nada bien.

.

.

.

**Finalmente pude bajar este capitulo 77 costó mucho encontrar un momento de paz para terminarlo y quedar satisfecha con el, cada vez se me hace mas difícil pero no me rendiré hasta terminar esta historia, aunque siento que he perdido cabello y peso :s**

**Ojalá poder responder sus reviews, bueno lo haré ahorita, aun tengo algo de tiempo antes de comenzar un informe sobre el holocausto.**

**Hmmmm, veamos…**

***andredecullen: diablos lamento no haber podido responder este mensaje antes :( feliz cumpleaños atrasado, ojalá que te hayan dado un carro nuevo, que mal, yo no tengo auto propio uso el de mi mamá aun, pero ahorro para un mini-Cooper (si lo sé usé mi auto favorito como el auto de Bella n.n) saludos y por favor no, no mandes al poni D:**

***Guest: espero que este te guste, les prometo que el próximo será mucho mas divertido :D saludos!**

***Alice alvz: lamento haber tardado tanto y dejarte picada otra vez, intentaré por todos los medios no volver hacerlo :)**

***bookwormRTP: lo sé, soy tan mala que no debería tener sonrisa u.u pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo**

***Alejadra cullen: 1° me gusta tu foto de perfil :D saludos para ti tmbn! Ojalá disfrutes el cap.**

**Muy bien nenas, me voy, mucho trabajo poco tiempo bla bla bla.**

**Ojalá leernos muy pronto.**

**Saludos desde Chile.**

**Megan.**


	30. Bella, ¿una mecánica?

**Sintiéndose en casa.**

Capítulo 30: "Bella, ¿una mecánica?"

EDWARD'S POV:

-¡¿pero que sucedió aquí?!-exclamó la oficial horrorizada empuñando su arma. Emmett levantó los brazos asustado, rodeé los ojos y le empujé haciendo que los bajara nuevamente.

-señorita, esto no es lo que parece.-trató de persuadirle Jasper emocionalmente, sin éxito ya que la mujer estaba "algo" encolerizada.

-¡cállese!...Demonios, esto era lo que me faltaba, primero: encuentro a un pendejo robándose los cuchillos de mi almuerzo que estaban en mi carro.-gritó dejando mudo de miedo a Emmett, todos quedamos impresionados por la sarta de maldiciones que salió de la diminuta pero aun así intimidante mujer-segundo: pierdo un seguimiento de seis meses a una banda de putos mafiosos por un cabrón y algo como un pitufo despeinado creyéndose Batman y Robin espantándolos de sopetón.-Jasper hizo una mueca retrocediendo precavidamente mientras detenía a Alice antes de que se abalanzara sobre la oficial-y ahora ¿con que me encuentro?

-¿es algo retórico?-pregunté tímidamente, la mujer guardó su pistola mientras nos escrutaba con sus ojos celestes, era algo más alta que la enana y no se veía mas allá de los 20 años., tenía el cabello marrón oscuro con ondas y era de tez clara.

-¿usted que cree?-gruñó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar el aun inconsciente hombre a mi izquierda, cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando lo que se nos venía encima-¿Qué mierda le sucedió? ¡Pareciera como si algo lo hubiera atropellado!-exclamó acuclillándose para tomarle el pulso, cosa que Jasper ya había hecho hace unos minutos atrás cerciorándose si aun vivía.

-¡puedo explicarlo!-chilló Bella agitando los brazos paranoica-nosotros estábamos tranquilos y pacíficos en el centro comercial de Olympia comprando ropa para un pelotón de mujeres cuando vimos que mi auto-en el que nos habíamos venido porque vivimos en Forks-ya no se encontraba donde lo había aparcado, por si acaso es ese de ahí.-apuntó riéndose nerviosamente detrás suyo el mini-Cooper y siguió hablando rápidamente.- lo rastreamos por el GPS y nos trajo hacia acá, solo decidimos gastarle una broma inofensiva al ladrón.-la policía enarcó una ceja escéptica, Bella se dio cuenta de aquello, avergonzada siguió su explicación-al principio lo era, hice que los demás se escondieran mientras yo lo seducía con este vestido, ¡no iba acostarme con el!-agregó rápidamente al ver que la oficial se cruzaba de brazos entendiendo lo equivocado-verá que ni siquiera lo he hecho con mi novio, menos iba a prostituirme por supuesto eso es actuar en contra de la moralidad legal.-abrí los ojos impactado y los demás comenzaron a reír burlescamente, golpeé mi frente con una mano deseando que Bella dejara de hablar-el punto es que perdí el control, ¡tampoco es que lo haya violado! Mi novio es lo suficientemente sexy para dejarme con las ganas de hacerlo con el…quiero decir ¡ugh! En fin.-respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, quedé paralizado mientras los otros reían más fuerte aun.

-¡oh! Cuanto lamento no haber grabado eso.-Emmett fue el primero en tranquilizarse y después de palmear mi espalda y el hombro de Bella dijo-yo me encargo ahora, pájaro loco*.-ella se lamentó tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. El oso se acercó a la oficial con paso seductor y una sonrisa ladeada, ella no se dejó amilanar y frunció el ceño-hola, soy Cullen, Emmett Cullen.-todos bufamos al escuchar su pobre imitación de James Bond-¿puedo saber tu nombre? Apuesto que es igual de sexy como su dueña…y que le das utilidad.-terminó descaradamente.

No fue la mejor idea dejarle hablar.

La mujer sin expresión alguna sacó unas esposas de su cinturón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-bien hecho James Bond deformado.-soltó ácidamente Alice a mi lado.

-¡ya les dije que lo sentía!-se quejó moviéndose por decimoctava vez en los últimos segundos.

-¡deja de moverte maldición!-reprendió Jasper impaciente.

-¡no puedo! El asiento es demasiado pequeño para mi, más cuando este auto me hace agachar el cuello.-gimoteó sin dejar de moverse.

-¡ya basta ahí atrás! No me hagan dar una curva muy brusca.-amenazó la oficial desde el asiento delantero de la patrulla, por como se escuchaba su voz se veía que disfrutaba de la situación, no me molesté en entrar a su cabeza, disfrutaba jodernos después de todo lo que hicimos.

-no puedo creer lo que dije.-seguía murmurando Bella a derecha, tenía los brazos en las piernas y su cabeza escondida entre ellos, como pude acaricié su cabello, las esposas no daban mucha movilidad, y no podíamos quebrarlas, la oficial se asustaría y lo mas probable que en vez de llevarnos a la comisaría, sería a un centro de investigación secreto como los de las películas, de esos que son muy capaces de ponerme los pelos de punta.

-tranquila, no estabas en tus cabales.-no se movió o dijo algo-¿sirve de algo si digo que fue divertido?-susurré en su oído, un estremecimiento la sacudió y levantó lo cabeza apoyándola en mi hombro.

-¿no estás enfadado?-susurró observándome a los ojos temerosa, respingué, besando su suave mejilla.

-no, tal vez un poco asustado, después de saber que eres capaz de violarme en cualquier momento mantendré un ojo puesto en ti.-se quejó escondiéndose una vez más ahora en mi cuello. Reí posando mi mejilla en el tope de su cabeza viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas, al menos yo no era el único que estaba a punto de saltarle al otro.

ROSALIE'S POV:

Miré el reloj otra vez y suspiré, Emmett y Jasper habían salido casi volando después de la llamada de Alice, según las palabras de Emm iban a _evitar que Bella asesinara a Alice,_ dejándome completamente confundida y sin decirme nada más partió con el jeep.

Carlisle y Esme estaban ajenos a todo el rollo, habían salido a cazar, me negué lo más amable posible a su invitación de acompañarlos, lo había hecho ayer y no tenía nada de sed, era lo último que me preocupaba en este momento.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana, comencé a sentirme ansiosa, por lo que yo sabía el centro comercial cerraba a las once de la noche, eso quiere decir que ya habían pasado tres horas desde que los chicos debían estar de vuelta.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar el teléfono sonar ¿Quién diablos llamaba a esta hora?

"_Como si estuvieras durmiendo_" me reprendí dejando en pausa un programa sobre mecánica y las mujeres, levanté el auricular y respondí.

-¿diga?

-_¿señora Cullen?-_la voz de una mujer contestó al otro lado de la línea, sonaba disgustada.

-no, soy Rosalie Cullen, su hija.-esto no pintaba lindo.

_-¿es usted hermana de Edward, Jasper, Alice y Emmett Cullen?-_mencionó al último con un toque venenoso en la lengua, hice una mueca.

-de hecho el último es mi esposo, pero si, ¿a todo esto con quién hablo?-pregunté rezando mentalmente que nada malo haya pasado.

_-soy la oficial Megan Williams, llamo para hacerle saber que los recién nombrados están detenidos en la comisaría de Seattle._

-¿QUÉ?-exclamé repentinamente nerviosa.

-_¿es usted también conocida de Isabella Swan?-_oh no, Bella debió haber matado a alguien, sabía que debí haber ido con Emmett, ahora el pelmazo estaba en la cárcel.

-si, es la novia de mi hermano, Edward.-respondí tragando ruidosamente-¿puedo saber si todos están bien?-"_por favor que todos hayan resultado ilesos y no tenga que testificar en algún homicidio"_

-_están mejor de lo que desearía.-_su tono enfadado no llamaba nada bueno-_ en fin, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, le aviso que ella también esta en la misma situación que los demás civiles. _

-entiendo, pero… ¿por qué?-pregunté deseando al instante no haberlo hecho. La oficial me dio cada detalle definido hasta que no escuche más allá de mi respiración pesada y el repentino pitido en mis oídos-no se preocupe, iré de inmediato a retirarlos.-colgué sin esperar su respuesta, estrangulé el aparato en mi mano hasta haberlo hecho polvo y me dirigí al garaje no sin antes tomar las llaves de mi auto.

Emmett era hombre muerto, de eso se podía asegurar.

EDWARD'S POV:

-hola Chris.-saludó secamente la teniente, después de entrarnos a todos, al tipo que estaba detrás de recepción, el hizo una mueca divertida al vernos. Gruñí al escuchar pensamientos asquerosos de los demás policías hacia Bella, por primera vez desde que lo vi, odié su vestido.

-¿día difícil he?-preguntó con un acento canadiense.

-no tienes idea, ¿puedes encargarte de ellos junto a Carl y Tim? Necesito una pastilla para la migraña, el idiota con porte de Frankestein no se calló en todo el maldito viaje.-ahogué una carcajada por la expresión ofendida de Emmett.

-¡hey! Para ser una oficial tienes un genio de los mil demonios.-ella le entrecerró los ojos y Emmett se tragó sus palabras escondiéndose detrás de Alice, ella bufó y lo empujó para que caminara hacia los tres oficiales que nos esperaban.

-¡no puedo volver a la cárcel! ¡Esme va hacer sopa conmigo!-lloriqueó la enana.

-llévatelos lejos de mi, ¿si?-suplicó desapareciendo del lugar, los hombre llamados Tim y Carl tomaron a Jasper y al gigantón, yo por el chico que no se veía mayor que la teniente, y las chicas fueron adelante.

-¿Qué hicieron para que Megan se cabreara?-preguntó a mi lado con una sonrisa amigable, el debía estar al tanto de la poca paciencia que tenía su compañera.

-¡así que ese era su nombre!-exclamó el idiota de mi hermano con enfado.

-Frankestein coqueteó con ella haciendo alusión a su supuesto nombre.-habló por primera vez mi Bella haciendo que los tres rieran.

-debió ser algo así.

Llegamos a las zonas de las celdas donde había unas cuantas personas, en la zona de las mujeres había unas tres vestidas vulgarmente y en nuestra zona unos dos tipos con aspecto de raperos que jugaban a las cartas. Jasper y yo fuimos puestos en esa.

A Emmett lo pusieron con las chicas.

-disculpen, ¿oficiales?-rió nervioso al ver como las mujeres se lo comían con los ojos y los volteó a ver asustado agarrándose de los barrotes-creo que hubo un error, verán, me dejaron con las chicas.-los otros dos se fueron dejando a "Chris". El hizo un gesto pensativo y negó con la cabeza.

-no hubo ningún error, verás, Meg es mi amiga desde los once años.-sonrió perversamente a la vez que Jazz y yo no pudimos más y comenzamos a pegar risotadas mientras nos afirmábamos entre nosotros-no dejaré que un iluso le de ni siquiera un simple dolor de cabeza, considéralo karma amigo.

-¡no estaba coqueteando con ella! ¡Tengo novia!-se excusó poniéndose de rodillas-¡por favor! ¡Seré violado!

-ya no seas melodramático Emm.-lo regañó Bella con cansancio levantándolo-cuidaré que nadie te haga su perra.-dijo como si no fuera gran cosa tomando asiento en una butaca bajándose el vestido.-estos asientos han cambiado con el tiempo.-musitó sorprendiéndome.

-¿así que ya has estado aquí?- Hablé desde el otro lado haciendo que levantará la mirada, sonrió culpable.

-parece como si hubiera sido hace 40 años.-respondió como si estuviera bromeando.

Sabía que no.

-es muy tierno que la defiendas desde los once años.-habló de repente Alice, Chris levantó la cabeza del periódico que se había puesto a leer y le miró confundido como balanceaba sus piernas sobre los asientos y sonreía-ustedes harán una linda pareja, y la boda será grandiosa.-abrió y cerró la boca sonrojándose.

-¿Qué?-preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos negros.

-oh, no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.- el enarcó una ceja y sin querer preguntar más, se fue.

"_necesito un trago" _pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer de Cupido bebé?-preguntó Jasper sonriendo mientras hacia que los otros hombres se corrieran a una esquina para poder sentarnos. Ella suspiró soñadoramente.

-¿cuando se detiene el amor Jazzy? ya ves como me fue con este par de tontos.-nos apuntó a Bella y a mí.

-¡oye!-nos quejamos a unísono.

-es cierto.-se excusó levantando ambas manos.

-no, no lo es, nos valimos por nosotros mismos.-dijo Bella.

-nope, hostigué a Edward hasta confundirle y hacerle entender sus sentimiento hacia ti, no te hagas la sorprendida, hice lo mismo contigo.-mi amor bufó cruzándose de brazos y yo reí, no podía enojarme con la enana, le estaba agradecido eternamente.

-dios cállense, parecen salidos de una película barata para adolescentes.-se quejó una voz proveniente de su celda. Ambas se giraron a la desafortunada que había interrumpido nuestra conversación, no vi sus rostros, pero escuché muchos "ave maría" mentales.

(_30 minutos después)_

Ya llevaba mas de 15 partidos de canasta con Jasper, hicimos que los otros nos prestaran sus cartas, a decir verdad no habían dicho nada desde que llegamos, supongo que no tuvimos que molestarnos en intimidarlos.

En cambio las chicas, y Emm, tuvieron que hacerse respetar (bueno…solo las chicas) y se hicieron algo así como un espacio cómodo, difícil de hacer en una celda, pero para Alice había sido pan comido.

-¿¡podrías dejar de tocar esa maldita cosa?!-pregunté harto.

Lo malo es que Emm había encontrado tirada una armónica en el suelo.

¿Irónico no es así?

-¿por qué? ¿Temes que te supere en lo musical Eddie?-se burló devolviendo su trompa a ese tedioso instrumento. Gruñí con ganas de matarlo.

-solo espera a que salga de aquí idiota.-amenacé cambiando de barajas, estaba de una suerte feroz.

-¡EMMETT TIMOTHY MCCARTY CULLEN!

El grito más la imagen de una Rosalie cabreada hasta nublarle la mente de pensamientos asesinos hacia su marido nos hizo saltar de nuestros asientos y tirar las cartas al aire. Alice y Bella hicieron una mueca, a Emmett no le alcancé a ver el rostro, solo pude ver una mancha borrosa escondiéndose debajo de los bancos.

-¡no te atrevas a interferir Jasper!- le advirtió con ojos negros al rubio, este asintió tragando en seco-Emmett si no sales de ahí abajo te iré a buscar yo misma.-puso sus manos en sus caderas golpeteando con un pie en el suelo. El gimoteó pero aun así salió parándose culpable frente a ella, error. Rose le agarró de la camisa haciendo que chocara su cabeza con los barrotes, todos escuchamos el "ouch" que dio.

-hola amor.-sonrió inocentemente agachando la cabeza.

-osito.-dijo tiernamente, algo escalofriante y preocupante-puedes decirme, para dejar de cuestionarme si solo eres masa muscular no pensante, ¿por qué la oficial que los arrestó me dijo que están aquí porque los describió a cada uno como…?-levantó un papel con el timbre del departamento de la policía leyendo con voz monótona.-una pareja de una prostituta sadomasoquista, posiblemente con tendencias violadoras y un pervertido que le gusta observar sadomasoquismo porque está en frustrado celibato, un par de marginados sociales que serán investigados profundamente después de asociarlos con superhéroes ficticios, y la mejor parte…-hizo una pausa sonriendo forzadamente.-un retrasado mental ladrón de servicio para comer a una oficial del estado de Seattle e intento de flirteo hacia la misma, llegando a la conclusión de ser el proxeneta de una de las mujeres.

-eso es muy específico.-murmuró el gigantón arrugando la frente.

-¡que no soy una ramera!-gritó Bella levantando los brazos.

-eso mismo les dije yo niña, no me creyeron.- una de las mujeres de su celda le habló, ella hizo una mueca de asco y suspiró.

-¿por qué marginados sociales Jasper? ¿Acaso es por como vestimos?-preguntó Alice en pánico, el se encogió de hombros.

-la mayoría de los superhéroes lo son cariño, y tu te ves muy bien así.-respondió dejándola tranquila.

-¿por qué demonios soy un pervertido sadomasoquista? ¡No le dije nada!-exclamé sorprendido, ¡no le había dirigido la palabra a la oficial en toda la puta noche!

Rosalie rodó los ojos ante nuestras quejas y opiniones sobre nuestro informe y volvió a posar su atención en Emmett.

-¡debería golpearte Emm! ¡Dijiste que venías a ayudar a los demás! ¡No que ibas a hacer que los encarcelaran por toda la noche! ¡Debería llevarme a los demás y dejarte aquí como carne para las hienas!

-peeero…-Emm alargó la palabra marcando los hoyuelos, sabiendo que sería la rendición de Rose, ella bufó soltándole la camisa.

-¡oficial!-gritó sobresaltando al pobre hombre que acababa de llegar.

-¿s-si señorita?

-quiero a estos cinco.-nos apuntó aburrida como si estuviera comprando golosinas.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿y el muy bastardo se hacia llamar un mecánico?! ¡Esto parece la masacre de Manhattan!-iba y venía Bella mientras miraba de soslayo, y con mala cara, dentro del motor de sus auto…o lo que quedaba de el para ser exactos.

Después de haber sido recogidos de la comisaría por una Rosalie infeliz, fuimos a buscar el jeep frente a la casa de Tom. Según nos avisaron en el hospital el iba a estar bien, de momento despertaría en un par de horas mas y con algunos recuerdos borrosos, no me sorprendería si también tuviera pesadillas en las próximas noches. También fuimos avisados que le estaban haciendo exámenes para comprobar si realmente Bella no había abusado de el.

Todos habían estado riendo y haciendo bromas el resto de la noche de nosotros, estaba cabreado y Bella no dijo nada evitando meter la pata.

Milagrosamente el auto estaba completo y las bolsas seguían en el, para la felicidad y alivio de Alice. Jasper se lo llevó a Forks y Rose nos dejó en casa de Bella donde ya estaba el Mini-Cooper, el oso se quedó junto a Alice y yo para meterlo dentro del garaje de mi ángel. Ahora mismo intentaba de alejar los insanos pensamientos que me invadían mientras observaba a Bella jugando con su coche, aun con ese infernal vestido puesto.

-deja de preocuparte Belli, podemos pedirle a Rose que le eche un vistazo, cuando se le bajen los humos por supuesto.-agregó pensativa.

-naa, esta bien, yo puedo arreglarlo.-respondió rascándose una ceja mientras recargaba la otra en su cintura. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y la envolví con mis brazos dejando mi barbilla en su hombro.

-¿no preferirías que lo haga alguien con más experiencia? El proceso terminaría antes, además no creo que Rosalie tenga algún problema en hacerlo.-susurré mirando dentro del cofre, era un enredo de tuercas y cables.

-ya ha hecho suficiente sacándonos de la prisión ¿no crees?-resoplé y ella rió.-no tienes idea Edward.-confusión fue lo único que sentí por sus palabras.

-¿de que hablas?

-juro que se me olvidó completamente el mencionártelo.-me sonrió avergonzada-hubo un momento entre los años 50 y 60 en los que tuve ganas de hacer algo relacionado con las motocicletas, así que, estudié mecánica por unos dos años, de todas formas tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.-bromeó dejándome con la boca abierta de la impresión-después de un tiempo comencé a interesarme más en los autos clásicos y los estudié más a fondo. No me creerías si te dijera que conseguí hacer una replica exacta del primer mercedes existente, no le encontraron ninguna falla que les hiciera sospechar de su originalidad y lo vendí por unos 125 mil millones de dólares que he estado invirtiendo hasta ahora, debería estar aun en el museo de clásicos en Inglaterra. También creo que estoy muerta para el periódico de Ohio.-agregó por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué?-Emmett me arrebato las palabras de la boca.

-estaba, hum, estaba arreglando un Chevy muy antiguo, recuerdo que era una camioneta que, si no hubiera explotado al momento de encender el motor y hubiera incendiado el lugar donde solía trabajar, habría sido mi primer amor de autos.-excusó acariciando su carro.

-¿lo que dices es serio?-pregunté atónito, y cerciorándome si ella era algún sueño cruel o no lo era.

-¿acaso doy lugar a dudas?-enarcó una ceja esperando mi respuesta, hice una mueca de "que yo sepa no" y negué con la cabeza.

-así que…eres mecánica.-aclaró Alice interesada.

-a veces.-le guiñó un ojo bromeando.

-¡bien! Es la hora de irnos, Eddie, despídete.-habló rápidamente Emmett, ¡como si tuviera algo importante que hacer!

-¿qué? Estas loco, no me iré de aquí sin que Bella me lo pida.-la abracé frunciendo el ceño infantilmente, no habíamos pasado tiempo a solas lo que parecían años luz.

-no creas que eso me importe, nos iremos por las buenas o por las malas.- ¿a que venía esto?

No hice caso a sus amenazas y me giré a Bella ignorándole, ¿Quién se creía?

Ella levantó una mano para apartar mi cabello que caía en mi frente.

-creo que deberías ir con Emmett, digo, nos veremos en un par de horas más y parece que necesita hablar contigo.-le echó una mirada curiosa y me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-pero quiero estar contigo.-vale, eso sonó muy a niño mimado, estaba enamorado, ¿Qué importa? Arréstenme.

No, esperen, ya lo hicieron.

-créeme, yo también, pero mientras más pronto te deje ir, más rápido estaremos juntos de nuevo.-la adorable mueca de disgusto en sus labios me decía que no estaba del todo segura de sus palabras. La apreté más a mí y suspiré.

"_será por las malas entonces"_

-¡EMMETT!-grité enfadado, el muy cabeza de ave me había subido a su hombro como si fuera un saco de papa-¡bájame ahora mismo!-mis amenazas no dieron los resultados que esperaba, así que recurrí al plan B.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Alice! Deja reír y ayúdame, m-me está.-rió histéricamente-¡el idiota me hace cosquillas!-se quejó como un bebé mientras daba manotazos a las mías que se movían por sus costillas.

-bien, lo siento.-logró la duende decir entre carcajadas, se acercó y agarró mis manos en un férreo agarre.

-traidora.-musité.

Se encogió de hombros y miró a Bella-nos vemos chica mecánica.-se despidió entusiasta.

-adiós chicos.-rió por lo bajo.

Al llegar todos se encontraban en la sala de estar, Jasper veía televisión con Rose mientras Esme y Carlisle comentaban un libro, se pararon para observarme curiosos y divertidos. En ese momento fui liberado.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-exigí dándole un puñetazo en el brazo, el ni se inmutó.

-eres un perro con suerte.-rió con sorna.

-¿qué?

-¿Qué sucede y por que llegan recién? Son las cinco de la mañana y se que ellos nos ocultan algo.-alegó Esme apuntando a los otros en el sofá, ellos se hicieron los desentendidos.

-nada.-respondimos los tres a la vez.

-tranquila, solo tuvimos un pequeño altercado, alguien nos robó el auto mientras estábamos en el centro comercial, llamamos a los chicos y lo recuperamos, ahora el tipo está en el hospital y el auto de Bella está más muerto que vivo.-resumió sentándose en el regazo de Jasper, se golpeó la frente con su pequeña mano como si se le hubiera escapado algo-¡rayos! Olvidé dejarle sus bolsas, ah no importa, se las dejaré más tarde.-habló consigo misma.

-¿por qué el ladrón esta en el hospital?-quiso saber Carlisle confundido.

-son solo detalles, el punto es que Bella tendrá que irse con nosotros hasta que arregle el carro.-explicó Emm.

-¿Qué es lo que hará?-preguntó Rosalie, escuché en su mente que estaba muy dispuesta a ayudar a Bella y sonreí agradeciéndole de que finalmente olvidara sus problemas, ella desvió la mirada a sus manos.

-le ofrecimos tu ayuda bebé, pero al parecer no la necesita, Bella es mecánica.-su esposo sonrió pícaramente.

-ah, ahora entiendo todo.-rodó los ojos.

Le entrecerré los ojos al gigantón leyendo lo que su pequeña mente pensaba, no me estaba gustando nada como actuaba desde que estuvimos en casa de Bella.

"_solo te dejaré saber Eddie, que tener una novia con conocimientos de autos y motocicletas, es lo mejor de lo mejor"_ remarcó lo último con un tono petulante, eso fue todo lo que dijo, no dio ninguna pista más.

Bastardo.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde, según las palabras de mi ángel, "_el día en que sus bebé entró en coma"_ créanme, tuve que resistir la tentación de rodarle los ojos, últimamente andaba muy emocional.

Estos últimos días la he ido a buscar y a dejar después de clases. No hubo ninguno en el que ella no refunfuñara y/o se quejara, lloriqueaba que extrañaba manejar su propio carro y bla bla bla. Aun no comenzaba con la restauración del motor, dijo que necesitaba algunas piezas y herramientas antes de empezar con "_la cirugía"_.

Finalmente fuimos a comprar todo eso el viernes en la tarde, aun no puedo olvidar como se le quedaron viendo los hombres del taller cuando entramos a la parte de ferretería, tal vez le haya gruñido a uno que otro pervertido. No dejó de molestarme con lo supuestamente celoso que era.

Ridículo, ¡Yo no era celoso! Solo cuidaba lo que es mío.

Al día siguiente fui hacia su casa algo temprano, tomé un atajo en el norte del área y aproveché a cazar algo por el camino, para mi sorpresa me encontré con un oso, sonreí y arremetí contra el. No podía esperar el mencionárselo a Emm, se volvería loco, parecía que algunos ya habían acabado su hibernación.

Cuando llegué el suelo retumbaba a causa de la explosiva música proveniente del garaje donde debería estar trabajando mi amor, me acerqué caminando silenciosamente cuidando que no se percatara de mi presencia. Asomé la cabeza con lentitud para verla.

Sentí lo mismo que debería en un infarto cuando mis ojos mostraban lo que sucedía en esa habitación.

Vale, mi cabeza podía procesar muy rápido algunas cosas, una de ellas era el auto de Bella con el capó abierto; un nano Ipod conectado a dos parlantes gigantes y que había un montón de herramientas regadas por el suelo. Las que no, sucedía todo lo contrario, siempre las asociaba con sensaciones desconocidas que no me entraban en la cabeza, ¿un ejemplo? No sé, tal vez Bella inclinando todo su cuerpo con sus dos manos a cada lado del motor y usando una camiseta gris larga que se abrazaba a su cuerpo marcando cada una de sus curvas haciéndome perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, con unos diminutos shorts de tela vaquera rasgados que apenas parecían cubrirle algo pero que cumplían perfectamente el trabajo de acentuar su trasero.

Jesús ayúdame.

-¿B-Bella?-llamé tartamudeando como un carro averiado.

-Edward, hola, no había notado que estabas aquí.-me sonrió y volvió su mirada al motor.

-oh, hola, bueno yo…-desvié la mirada para aclararme-n-no importa, así que, ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?-bromeé, maldiciéndome por el tono exasperado de mi voz.

Diablos.

-Nada bueno.-chasqueó la lengua una vez y adentró una mano al interior del auto-los pedales están desconectados al sitio de mando, el enfriador deja de funcionar de repente haciendo que el motor caliente excesivamente, probabilitando que eche humo, o en el peor de los casos explote, además el aceite se escurre y sería peligroso que llegara hasta el tanque de gasolina, lo que no es menos importante.

-eso apesta.-respondí sin prestar atención, quedé en "desconectados" cuando me desconcentró el contoneo de sus caderas que iban al ritmo de la nueva canción que sonaba-¿Qué estamos escuchando?-cambié de tema, me la estaba comiendo con los ojos. Había notado que en su camiseta tenía el dibujo de lo que parecía ser de una banda, desvié los ojos de el, estaba justo en la zona de sus pechos y no quería parecer el novio depravado y pervertido.

La oficial ya lo había supuesto, no le tenía que dar mas razones para que le creyera.

-es_ jet_, me sorprende que no lo conozcas.-reprendió tomando un destornillador.

-me suena conocido.-mentí acercándome dos pasos a ella, aclaré mi garganta sorprendido, había mitigado mi sed hace poco y ahora la sentía como una lija-¿Qué canción es?

-"are you gonna be my girl"-levanté las cejas escuchando un párrafo.

_Big black boots (grandes botas negras)_

_Long Brown hair (cabello castaño largo)_

_She's so sweet (ella es tan dulce)_

_With her get back stare (con_ _su volver a mirar)_

Tenía que estar jodiéndome, de verdad no podía ser casualidad que la letra la describiera de pies a cabeza, exceptuando por las converse negras que tenía en vez de las botas claro. Apenas contuve el gruñido que crecía en mi pecho a tiempo cuando dio un vistazo en mí de reojo.

-es…buena.-no sabía que decir, ¡solo quería saltar sobre ella demonios!

-si, lo es.-se enderezó y pasó una mano desinteresadamente por su cuello manchándolo con aceite de motor.

Madre mía, ¿que hice mal para merecer todo esto?

Tuve que reprimir un gemido al instante, la imagen de Bella en este estado quedaría plasmada a fuego vivo en mi memoria de por vida.

-t-tienes…tienes algo aquí.-restregué la parte de mi cuello donde estaba la gran mancha negra que estaba en el suyo.

-¿Dónde?-pasó ahora su mano izquierda, igualmente sucia que la otra, por el lugar empeorándolo más aun.

-no, lo estás…permíteme.-terminé de acortar el espacio entre nosotros y sonreí de lado, le restregué el cuello con mi pulgar sin romper la conexión de nuestros ojos, en los suyos había un brillo de inocencia que por un momento me hizo creer que hacía todo esto a propósito.

-¿sigue ahí?-susurró recargando su frente en la mía.

-si, creo que tendrás que lavarlo.-admití hipnotizado por su aroma, mi autocontrol estaba a un pelo de quebrarse. Me atrapó con la guardia baja por segunda vez cuando atrapó mis labios en un sugestivo beso, mordió mi labio inferior tirándolo y se alejó antes de que pudiera responderle, jadeé y se dio media vuelta.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunté aturdido, giró solo su cuello y sonrió sensualmente.

-A tomar una ducha.

…

"_solo relájate…recuerda…eso de mantenerte…hmm…" _

¡A la mierda!

La alcancé antes de que lograra llegar a las escaleras y la arrinconé en la pared opuesta a esta, pegué mi cuerpo al suyo sintiendo sintiéndolo como ansiaba, joder esto se siente tan bien, ¿Por qué coño lo evité tanto?

Era un tonto cabrón.

-siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿he?-susurré en su oído, ya no había vuelta atrás, había tentado mucho su suerte.

-¿d-de que hablas?-logró preguntar entre su respiración errática, reí roncamente, ahora era su turno de tartamudear.

-hmmm…-ronroneé bajando a su cuello, aspiré hondamente deleitándome con su repentino temblor-eres una diablilla, y necesitas que te lo hagan ver de una manera más…poco ortodoxa-dejé pequeños besos en la piel expuesta y jadeó-¿quieres que haga los honores?

-tal vez.-respuesta equivocada, era mi turno de jugar.

-si o no Isabella.-demandé autoritariamente mirándole a los ojos, brillaban fogosos teniendo sus labios entreabiertos, era hermosa.

-si Edward.-sonreí triunfal y devolví la cabeza donde estaba.

-mucho mejor.-rocé mi nariz donde estaba su pulso congelado-tienes una mancha aquí, veamos si desaparece con lo que tengo en mente.

-¡Edward!-jadeó sorprendida cuando lamí la zona manchada, me sentí un poco subestimado, y algo avergonzado cabe aclarar, nunca me había comportado de esta manera, pero ella despertaba facetas mías de las que no tenía idea si existían, estaban enterradas profundamente o eran un mito ¡Definitivamente no eran ninguna de las dos últimas!

Gimió haciendo que me tensara, eso fue algo…increíble, quería que lo hiciera de nuevo, de hecho quería escucharlo toda la noche. Pasé mi lengua nuevamente por detrás de su oreja y volvió hacerlo.

-me estas volviendo loco con tus ruiditos.-agarró mi cabello y levantó mi cabeza estrellando su boca con la mía moviéndola anomalísticamente, dejé mi mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, restregó su parte inferior con la mía y ambos gemimos, mi miembro saltó feliz sobresaltándola-¿Qué?- pregunté-eso lo estas causando tu.-murmuré jugando con su oído-es tu culpa.

-n-no es eso, solo, no sabía que era posible.-bajó la mirada obligándome a mirarle a los ojos, ella sonrió coquetamente-es…estimulante.-rodeé los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-hay, Bella.-me burlé-¿debo explicarte lo que acabas de hacerme?

-cállate y bésame.-demandó riendo, cumplí sus deseos con entusiasmo, levanté su pierna izquierda y la enrollé en mi cintura, me moví hacia ella permitiéndonos mas contacto íntimo, ella suspiró encontrándose con mis balanceos y tiró mi playera hacia arriba, levanté los brazos ayudándole con su cometido y la sacó de un tirón tirándola en algún lado. Subió sus manos por mi estómago y separó nuestros labios para devorarme con la mirada (solo soy honesto, parecía en trance) llegó a mis hombros para seguir con mis brazos, me estremecí de pies a cabeza por su suave toque, las llevó a mi espalda y rasguñó un poco con sus uñas haciéndome sisear y perder el control nuevamente.

La besé con nada de ternura, mordí fieramente su labio inferior, abrió su boca y aproveché a profundizar el beso, dejó que llevara el control siguiendo el ritmo de mi frenética lengua. Sintiéndome alentado y poderoso la levanté por sus muslos enrollando su otra pierna en mi cadera, ella gimió y yo gruñí, nos dejé a ambos en el famoso sofá y la recosté situándome sobre ella sin separar mis labios de los suyos, recargué todo mi peso en mis brazos flectados pero aun así sintiéndola, se removió bajo mío e hice una mueca, sentí que mi amiguito gritaba.

Quedé sin aliento cuando me separé un poco de ella, se había quitado su camiseta dejándola solo en un inocente brassier violeta, pasé tímidamente mis manos por su plano estómago y se estremeció, le miré fijamente a los ojos no queriendo incomodarle o hacer algo que le molestara, pasé por los costados de sus senos haciendo que cerrase sus ojos, supongo que eso era una buena señal, fui a su espalda baja acariciando la piel tersa hacia arriba con la punta de mis dedos, llegué al broche y me embargó la inseguridad, ¿quería ella esto?

-Edward por favor.-suplicó tirando el cabello de mi nuca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-pregunté atentamente a su rostro, ella me miró y si es que era posible se acercó más a mi para darme un beso, que me hizo entender al instante sus deseos, y lo que yo tanto anhelaba.

.

.

.

**¡No me tiren huevos! De verdad debía pararlo aquí, era necesario, además yo creo que me quedó bien largo el capitulo, me lo agradecerán lo juro u.u pero ¡FINALMENTE ALGO DE LEMMON! ¡HELL YEAH! XD estaba ansiosa por este cap, ya lo quería escribir y tenía muchas ideas para el :3**

***macamila1231: seguí, aunque muy tarde, lo siento mucho por el atraso pero estuve enferma y mi universidad esta en paro T.T ahora mismo me tomé un tiempo para terminarlo, al menos es largo, ¡creo que cuenta como dos!**

***andredecullen: ._. Oh, ¡entonces genial! Fiu, que bueno, me había sentido culpable u.u ¡¿una motocicleta!?** **Diablos al menos no quedaste a pie como yo, el auto de mi mamá se averió y ahora debo tomar más el autobús 77 no tenía idea que el pandicorniovolador existía *O* ¡mi profe de filosofía me mintió! Sargento, aquí tiene su cap, un consejo: deja lo dulce que te hostigas XD ¡cambio y fuera! Pd: ¿estuvo picante o faltó más salsa? Avísame por interno pervert ;)**

***alejadra cullen: ¡gracias! Ojalá este también haya sido de tu agrado, lo sé eso es mi culpa es que si yo tuviera un mini Cooper y me lo robaran enloquecería al igual que ella :3 ¡saludos!**

***nataliElena: XD creí que no me iba salir lo suficientemente chistoso, gracias :) **

***itzicullenmasen: awwwww no te creo pero gracias me halagas n.n bueno yo te mando un millón de besos, abrazos y saludos desde Santiago, Chile ;) un placer de tener una lectora como tu.**

**-jolie love: ¡otra lectora nueva! Soy una suertuda, muchas gracias, XD se me ocurrió eso de conciencia y razón lo hice porque sé que todos tenemos una parte mas mandona que la otra o mas impulsiva, realmente me sentí identificada con Bella en este aspecto y quiero que ustedes también lo hagan, ¡muchas gracias! No actualice rápido pero espero que lo disfrutes :)**

**-lectSilenciosa: ¡LEC-TO-RA NUE-VA! ¡YAY! Ejem vale sorry quería escribirlo u.u ¿copio en verso .-. ? ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta XD bueno avísame si lo hice de nuevo en este cap jajá en realidad no lo había tomado en cuenta. La verdad tengo muchas historias pero aun no las subo por miedo a nunca terminar esta, pero las subiré en algún momento :)**

**¡Reto! ¡Lleguemos a los 205 reviews twilighters! ¿Qué les parece? Me haría muy feliz u.u solo déjenme su opinión de este capitulo y sé que lo lograremos, ¡cuento con ustedes chicas y/o chicos! Con un poco de voluntad podemos hacer lo que sea ;)**

**¡Saludos y abrazos desde aquí! Hace mucho frío :s**

**Megan. **

**Pd: si lo sé me inmiscuí en la historia n.n ¡pero solo en este capitulo!** **Solo quería hacer algo chistoso, ¿ustedes solo háganme saber si funcionó ok?**


End file.
